The Other Side of the Story
by Total Vartan Lover
Summary: UPDATED 030705! New chapter up and it's VAUGHN! This is my first alias fanfiction so please be nice! It's Total Vaughn Lover's version of post-telling! It's season 2 and finally SV! Please review, I don't write without feedback!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't' own anyone from " Alias," including (sigh) Vaughn, but a girl can dream right. But I do own David Lansing, he's mine!!! LOL  
  
Set up as a continuation to " The telling."  
"The Other Side of the Story"  
Part I  
  
" You were gone for two years," Michael Vaughn's voice cracked as he managed to say, " we thought you were dead."  
  
Sydney Bristow stared at him, stunned. So what did this mean? She was no longer a part of Michael's life? Two years had gone, but it didn't feel like a day had gone by for her since she'd killed Francine's clone. But it obviously had for the rest of the world and she'd been cheated out of it. Two years, sure that was a long time but Sydney wondered just how long her boyfriend had held out for her before he'd decided she was gone forever.  
  
Before he'd decided that it was the right time to put a ring on his left finger, binding him forever to somebody who wasn't her.  
  
" Sydney?"  
  
Sydney looked at Michael, her heart-breaking but not because he was married and she would have to go on in the world without his fumbled words, or his smile, but because Michael was finding regret in what was supposed to have been the experience of a lifetime. At that moment, she wished she wasn't there. It would have saved them both the headache.  
  
" Sydney? Please, say something," Michael begged, his eyes filling with painful tears. He was still in disbelief that the love of his life, the best partner he was sure he'd lost was sitting there. He needed her to make some kind of movement. She was just sitting there, eyes glazed, cheeks as white as salt.  
  
The way Michael had pictured in his mind, he'd see when he next saw Sydney. As though she were dead.  
  
" Um.sorry. I know the CIA has surprises but I can't say that I was prepared for this one. I lost two years of my life," Sydney cracked, trying to put a humorous spin on in to alleviate the feeling of surreal that surrounded them.  
  
" Don't be sorry.I know this is hard," Michael whined. " It is for me," he moaned in a low tone. If only he had stayed single for another year, he would be overjoyed right now. All the different outcomes that could have replaced the one happening before his eyes, preyed on the edge of his mind.  
  
She reached for Michael's trembling hand and touched his ring. It felt as though she had gotten electrocuted, like she wanted to die. But she had to be strong, for both of them. " Michael, I've lost you, I know that. And I accept that. But don't' look so sad. You're married Vaughn. This should be the happiest time in your life."  
  
" Yeah, if it had happened with you," he thought to himself. But Michael went along with her, urged by her smiling face. Even though he was sure that Sydney was torn just as much as he was, if not more so.  
  
" Sydney.."  
  
Sydney heard the voice, but she could no longer look over at Michael without the tears spilling down her cheeks. She couldn't fake it any longer. Every moment the reality was getting more harder to accept.  
  
" Sydney." ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````  
  
" Sydney? Hey, Syd, wake up," a gentle man's voice urged her.  
  
Sydney Bristow opened her eyes. She saw a hand on her shoulder. A ring glistened on the ring finger on his left hand.  
  
It was Michael.  
  
" Agent Vaughn," Sydney murmured, rubbing her eyes as she lifted her head from the table. She heard Michael start to say something but it didn't go anywhere. She instead flashed her eyes at the clock sitting on her desk. She was at work. So why had she been asleep. " Oh God, I'm at work."  
  
" Yeah, you are.look, Syd, about tonight," Michael began but Sydney wasn't giving him one second of her time.  
  
" Please, just tell me that Kendall didn't see me sleeping," Sydney begged, her eyes wide with disappointment.  
  
" No..he didn't, in fact, he's not in the office today," Michael reassured her, and then gently stoke her cheek. " You look tired, Syd."  
  
" I had that dream again," Sydney confided in him. It was eight weeks after she'd woken up in Hong Kong two years after she'd killed Francine. She was accepting Michael's new life and that just made things easier for her. For them. Michael was listening attentively. " And, it just gets to me, everyday." " Believe me, when I see the sadness in your eyes, it gets to me too," Michael assured her, grinning sadly. " If I only had it in my heart to do give in to my feelings and not do the right thing."  
  
" No, hey, I think you've got it all wrong," Sydney cut in. " What I meant was, how I feel thankful every morning, just to wake up and know I'm.where I'm supposed to be. It's really given my life new meaning."  
  
" Well, if that's the case, I suggest you start working," came a booming voice from behind them.  
  
It was Kendall.  
  
" Sir," Sydney gasped, and stood up.  
  
" Are you feeling all right, Agent Bristow?"  
  
" Of course, I'm in the best shape ever," she told him cheerily, avoiding Michael's apologetic gaze. She would deal with him later. Right now, she had to make sure she could keep her job. She still had unfinished business to tend to, to stop the SD-6 and find out more about "Project Christmas."  
  
" Very well then, if you're convinced of that fact, I suppose you'd be interested in what I have to say, come with me," he beckoned her. Sydney nodded, took a composing breath and then trailed after Kendall. " You might as well come too, Agent Vaughn," he added in a sarcastic voice. " I haven't taken you off being her Operations officer."  
  
Michael felt very uncomfortable. There was no way he couldn't. He was married, dammnit. But it didn't change how he'd felt when he'd seen Sydney again. Now he felt as though he were chasing her.the difference was, she didn't seem to be giving back.  
  
" Are you coming, Agent Vaughn?" Kendall asked impatiently. Michael's eyes traveled from Kendall's unhappy expression to that of Sydney's reassuring smile, as though this were just a regular day, as though they were oblivious to their feelings and the chemistry that surface whenever they were near each other.  
  
" Yes, sir," Michael replied. " I'm coming."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````  
  
Sydney was led into the room where they were always led to for a slideshow, or for a "group meeting." Not that it would ever be good news. Sydney knew better now. Losing two years of her life had really made her eyes wider.  
  
" Now, Agent Bristow, I've got a interesting assignment for you."  
  
Interesting coming from Kendall's mouth: Translation: life- threatening.  
  
" I'm listening," Sydney told him in her all-business tone. She felt Michael give her hand a squeeze. " Don't do that," she pleaded inside of herself. " Just let me be." But Michael held her, as though he were afraid to let her out of his sight again.  
  
" You know that you have been recruited by Project Christmas, the program that you went through unknowingly to be evaluated whether you would ever amount to a CIA spy," Kendall reminded her.  
  
Sydney tried not to grit her teeth and nodded her head.  
  
" Well, ever since your disappearance, we've been searching through every information channel available. The CIA was not going to rest until your body was found. Fortunately you were in tact."  
  
Sydney nodded again, thankful to be alive.  
  
" This time, your project is not SD-6, no Sloane. In fact, this may be your first not life-threatening endeavor," Kendall explained. Sydney hear Michael gasp with relief before she could let out her own. " Yes, I'm very glad about it myself, Agent Vaughn."  
  
Michael couldn't help but blush, and Sydney was touched at how much Michael still cared for her.  
  
" But this will also be the first time, you're on your own. Agent Vaughn will have no part of this, no contact, nothing. You will be watched and it will be reported back to me."  
  
Without Michael? Michael was the reason she'd gotten this far. He was her right hand. Could this really be happening. She could imagine what Agent Vaughn looked like without giving him a glance. His beautiful eyes would be full of shock and pain, a clot would form in his throat, afraid as he always was, even when he was there. This time, he wouldn't be.  
  
" This time, your mission is to befriend a dying patient who has had the feared effects of Project Christmas," Kendall informed her, but in a tone that was filled with worry.  
  
" Sir? What exactly do you mean by the feared effects?" Michael demanded, taking it personal.  
  
" They are still researching. Obviously, the ones who took the test have been affected. And the creators of the test were fast on their feet to cover their tracks. They were doing a partially good thing by finding people for the CIA, like yourself, Sydney, by conducting the test. But.they were also prepared for the ones who didn't qualify."  
  
" I don't understand, Sir. What harm could come from a test?" Michael cried out, losing his control.  
  
" Sit down, Agent Vaughn," he said coldly. " I refuse to hear one more disrespectful outburst from your mouth."  
  
That shut Michael up, but his mind was filled with so many "if" scenarios that his head was sure to burst. Sydney looked over at Michael out of the corner of her eye and was pained to see he was in so much pain with worry for her.  
  
" Now, Agent Bristow. We have been reviewing case by case, how the victims of Project Christmas are doing, and the ones in the CIA, or of an intelligence agency have been doing as well as you have."  
  
Sydney let out a sigh of relief. It sounded good so far.  
  
" But, the ones who are out in the world have either become outcasts or they've grown mentally ill in the head and have developed a strange growth in their brains that the doctors still have no clue what it is. Most people have died, and the doctors have dismissed it as a brain tumor, but we at CIA, are not so sure."  
  
" So, what is my mission?"  
  
Kendall pulled out a file and slid it across the table. " This is a case file for David Lansing. He is a victim of Project Christmas who has survived the feared effects longer than any other Project Christmas candidate. What I want you to do is go into this hospital, find out what this growth is, which should be easy because he's went so deep into himself he doesn't know what's going on in the real world. He won't know what hit him. And then.I want you to.put him out of his misery."  
  
Sydney gulped. " You want me to kill him, sir?"  
  
" He's just a husk of what he used to be, Sydney. I am very sure he will thank you for this," Kendall reassured her. " Will, you accept this mission?"  
  
" W.what are the dangers of this mission?" she asked then, looking quite calm, even though inside, she was tossing and turning.  
  
" Well.what you find out may be shocking. It may tell us that you could develop the growth yourself," Kendall said uneasily. " We don't know how it's contracted, but, they are careful when they are around him. Most of the time, David Lansing is left in isolation."  
  
" Are you saying, that Project Christmas candidates, all of us are possibly at risk, whether we are inducted into the CIA or not?" Sydney asked, her voice trembling.  
  
" That's exactly what I'm saying," Kendall told her. " So, what I'm asking is, for you to go in there, get the information they have on this growth, and maybe, if the time comes.we'll know how to save your life."  
  
Sydney felt her eyes roll back, but they didn't. They were just glued to Kendall's face. She felt Michael's arm on hers, holding so tightly she was sure she would lose circulation.  
  
" I need some time," Sydney finally answered. Kendall nodded. " If we're finished.I'd like some time alone."  
  
" I was sure you would," Kendall told her. " I'm so sorry I had to do this to you, so soon after your traumatic accident."  
  
" No, sir. I have recovered from that," Sydney reassured him. " Excuse me."  
  
Michael and Kendall watched the slender figure of the beautiful agent exit the room. Michael was ready to say words to his boss but decided against it. He needed his job, and more importantly, Sydney needed him. More now than ever. He got up and left the room without asking for permission. He looked down the hallway as far as he could see and then broke into a run when he was sure he saw Sydney, looking down at the ground, arms folded.  
  
" Sydney!" Michael shouted, catching up to her, and grabbed her arm.  
  
" Michael, what are you?" Sydney demanded but Michael had grabbed her in his muscular arms and pulled her to his tight body, proceeding to kissing her with his rough lips. She staggered back, pushing the agent away in the process. " What's going on?"  
  
" You cannot accept this mission, Sydney. You just can't," Michael told her in a more of an order tone than anything else.  
  
" Why not? It's my choice, Michael," she murmured, though she wasn't sure what she wanted to do. Never had she thought that a few questions could be enough to traumatize the brain forever.  
  
" No. This is dangerous, Sydney. All right, you can go insane," Michael warned her. " You heard what Kendall said."  
  
" You know what, Michael. I almost died.insanity is not going to be that different," Sydney spit back, wanting to run into Michael's arms, but knew she couldn't. Giving in to the kiss was another bad option. " Tell your wife I might be a little late coming to that dinner party."  
  
" Sydney, no.Sydney wait!"  
  
But Sydney was already gone.  
  
Yikes, okay, so maybe the beginning didn't go as well as I planned, but it's a start right? It's my first Alias fic, so bear with me. I would appreciate it if you all can give me some kind of feedback, because we're writers and that's what keeps us going. You all keep me going, I'm loving it all! 


	2. Part II

OMG! Thank you so much for the reviews! It means so much to me. I hope you enjoy Part II as much as I enjoyed writing if for you guys!!! Love ya!!!  
" The other side of the story" Part II  
  
" Sydney, you sure you want to go out tonight?" her current roomate, Sean Gaskin, inquired when he saw the attractive brunette come out, clad in a towel, a simple outfit on a hanger, dangling over her shoulder.  
  
" I told you I was, Sean," she replied, coolly, giving the twenty- eight year old business man a tired smile. " Besides, you shouldn't be complaining, with me out of the room, you've got the DVD player all to yourself."  
  
She had a point there. On the rare occasions that Sydney was free to indulge herself in some thing other than the darkness that was her reality, he could pick a fight with her between watching a comedy like, " Me, Myself and Irene," while Sydney seemed to be into watching, "Pearl Harbor," or "Titanic." Anything that made her life look better than what she was watching. Sean understood how traumatized she was about her two-year memory gap, but there was only so many times a guy could watch a sappy love story, even if the heroine was Kate Beckinsdale.  
  
" I see you're not dressing to impress," he pointed out, gesturing to the black pants and conservative white top Sydney was holding.  
  
" No.I'm not," Sydney agreed, looking quite calm.  
  
" I thought your lover, Michael, was going to be at this dinner party?" the young man asked, running a hand through his sandy blond mane.  
  
" He's not my lover, Sean," Sydney exhaled in a tired way. " I'm just going because his wife wanted to meet me."  
  
" Checking out the competition," Sean added, knowingly. Sydney wasn't going to go through this again. She had dinner on the mind, and the deadly new project with Project Christmas. She still hadn't decided about that.  
  
" Well, unless she looks like Cindy Crawford, she's toast," he complimented, staring dreamily at his room mate.  
  
" Thanks for that, Sean. Thanks for just making things worse," she huffed, glaring at Sean who had changed out of his everyday suit and tie outfit and lazily lounged on the couch. But there was something in Sean's golden eyes that compelled her to look at him.  
  
" Sydney, I know we agreed on a don't talk about work policy and I'm not about to ask you to divulge where you hide out all day but, let me say this much. I'm worried about you."  
  
" Why?" she asked, surprised.  
  
" Why not? Sydney, you're an amazing woman. I don't' know anybody who lost two years of their life and go as if everything is dandy. But whenever you're not putting on this brave face, you look sad. Like your heart breaks every night."  
  
Oh Sean, don't do this, Please. Not now!  
  
" You've got to admit it to yourself, you're still in love with him, Syd. And I think you're just lucky he's still in love with you."  
  
" Please, don't. Michael does not love me, we work together. We have casual talk. He's married. He's in love with somebody else."  
  
Sean turned off the power to the television and laughed. Sydney didn't see what was so funny.  
  
" Man, you are so naïve! Do you work underground all day?"  
  
" What are you talking about?"  
  
" Syd, the way you talk, you make it sound as though you've never heard a married man have feelings for someone else."  
  
" They shouldn't."  
  
" But, baby, let's look a reality. Most married men have a different woman on the mind at some time in their lives. Heck, look at me," Sean drawled, his breath smelled of liquor. Obviously, he was drunk. " I'm married but I know my wife is living with her so-called friend. But I can't say much, I'm rooming myself, with an attractive girl."  
  
Slap!  
  
Sydney's hand flew and slapped him across the face. Sean's face winced but he didn't seem surprised by the action.  
  
" I guess I had that coming."  
  
" You're damn right you did!" Sydney shrieked, staring piercingly at the man who's pretty much condemned his own race. " Sean, I never thought you were a really great guy, but I didn't think you were such a bad guy, till now."  
  
" This is how I get rewarded for my first bout of honesty," Sean grimaced. He looked pretty fed up.  
  
" Honesty? Maybe in your particular case, but you don't know Michael, he's not the kind of man who would leave his wife because his wife because his old girlfriend decided to come back from the dead. He's going to do the right thing!" Sydney protested, defensively.  
  
" Whoever said staying married to a woman you no longer have eyes for, the right thing? Sydney, you came back to the world that was pretty much, full of strange faces. Yet the man you're still in love with, still loves you. You've watched, "Pearl Harbor." It doesn't always happen that way," Sean dead panned, not the least bit angry with the woman who was so lost.  
  
" I made up my mind, Sean. The moment I found out Michael was married that it was over. It's now like a cherished dream, a pleasant memory. It makes things simple, for both of us."  
  
" Well, you haven't convinced me yet, so why don't you sit here and tell me you don't love Michael until I believe it."  
  
" I don't have to justify myself to you!" Sydney retorted, airily.  
  
" No, you don't. But Michael isn't going to believe what you're saying until you do, Sydney. And until you figure out your true feelings, I don't think you should see his wife, especially something as special as a private dinner," he warned her, his voice laced with concern.  
  
" Well, you know what, Sean? Life doesn't always give us the card we want. We just have to accept it, deal with it, and then grow from it," Sydney replied in a hollow voice. " My father will be by to pick me up in about thirty minutes," she continued. " When he comes by, go ahead and let him in."  
  
Sean looked skeptical as he examined Sydney's expression. Her face said she knew what she was doing? But did she? Her face also said she wasn't budging.  
  
" Syd, come on. Why can't you save yourself from pain and hang out with me?" he whined, like a teenage boy infatuated with his best friend.  
  
" And listen to you go on about how hot you think Britney Spears is? I'll pass. At least at dinner, I can have civil conversation."  
  
" I really don't think this is a good idea," Sean repeated, this time very serious and sincere. Sydney saw that. " He thinks this is the hardest thing in my life," she thought to herself. " He doesn't know that I'm risking my life everyday, or possibly dying."  
  
" I.I appreciate your consideration for my feelings, believe me. But this is my choice, my move," Sydney told him a bit more cheerfully.  
  
Sean decided not to argue. He shrugged his shoulders. " Just come home when you feel like it's not going to have a happy ending. I'll be here all night long if you want to talk. The tone was cocky but Sydney felt warm. To know there would be somebody waiting up for her. She smiled.  
  
" I'll keep that in mind," and with that she went into her room and closed the door.  
About twenty minutes later, Sydney heard the door bell right. She heard part of the conversation and could tell it was her father, giving Sean a once over. He'd never liked her with Michael, so of course he wasn't going to be happy with Sean. Secrets, and deceit, betrayal, all things that made up her life. Her father was convinced she couldn't have a healthy relationship.  
  
She pushed those thoughts out of her mind, went back to her dresser and then spritzed some hair spray onto her chignon. She then proceeded to getting up from her seat, grabbed her bag and pulled on her black heels without a stray thought. She was on her way out of the room when she caught her reflection and wondered who that girl was, staring back at her.  
  
It couldn't be her. Not those sad sullen looking hazel eyes, that drawn look to her pleasing features. She looked completely miserable, she looked love sick.  
  
" Oh get a grip, Sydney," she scolded herself. She couldn't go out there like that. Her room mate had been trying to get her to admit she wanted Michael, that she was devastated by the marriage, and there was no way she was going to give fast-talking, cheating on his cheating wife, Sean, that satisfaction.  
  
She pulled her shoulders back, sculpturing her stance into the confident stature she flaunted when she went undercover, acting another part. Then she gave herself a quick flash of strong white teeth, enhanced by her dimples and naturally flushed cheeks. Only today, she'd needed blush to give her skin a healthy glow, she'd needed eyeliner to make her eyes shine.  
  
" What am I doing?" Sydney pondered as she stared at her new appearance, the Sydney that everybody thought was perfectly fine, the Sydney who was strong and getting her life back together. " Never in my life did I imagine I'd have to pretend to be me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
" Ahhh.Mr. Vaughn," the waiter of "Olive Garden," greeted when he saw his regular customer approach his desk.  
  
" Good Evening, Mr. Bertino," Michael replied, politely.  
  
" And Mrs. Vaughn?" the middle-aged Italian waiter flirted, taking hold of her hand and kissed it. " Looking radiant as usual."  
  
" Why, thank you, Mr. Bertino," Jessica Cozier Vaughn flirted back, appreciating the attention he was paying her, the attention her husband should be paying her.  
  
" My pleasure, Mrs. Vaughn," he sighed then added, " I never thought I'd ever see anybody on your arm but Ms. Sydney Bristow."  
  
Michael bit his lip and shot a quick glance at his wife who was looking extremely beautiful. Her dark curls tumbled over her bare shoulders. She wore a strapless on-piece that hugged her perfect figure. If only he could appreciate her.  
  
" Well, I guess things in life change, Mr. Bertino," she concluded in a poised tone. She looked into Michael's eyes as she crooned, " Me and Michael were meant to be together. We knew the moment we looked into each other's eyes, this was real." She jabbed her husband urgently in the ribs to get Michael to react.  
  
" Uh, life is unpredictable, that's all I can say," he opinioned, giving Jessica a handsome smile enough to satisfy her.  
  
" You two crazy love birds," Mr. Bertino chortled, even though he was aware Michael wanted to be with Sydney. Jessica, just didn't seem to be the one to mess with.  
  
" Have the Bristows shown up yet?" Michael asked then, looking anxious.  
  
" Um.let me check," Mr. Bertino answered and skimmed his list. " No, sir. The party has not arrived.  
  
" Oh." Michael mumbled. He could feel Jessica's deep brown eyes boring into him. She was so jealous of Sydney, he wondered why Jessica would even think about sticking around. She could have anybody in the restaurant eating out of her hand. " Um, Jess. Do you want to go ahead and sit down?"  
  
" Yeah, let's do that," Jessica cooed, and then leaned over to whisper in her husband's ear. " After all this is a romantic place, a few moments alone with my dearest husband is going to make this night, perfect."  
  
But what Michael heard weren't words of love, but of threatening words. To Sydney and to himself.  
  
" We'll take the table," Michael announced, trying not to intoxicated by Jessica's eloquent scent. He suddenly had the need to sit down.  
  
" Right this way then, sir," Mr. Bertino gestured and led the Vaughns to their table. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
" Hey, what in the world did you do that for?" Sydney demanded when she felt an arm on hers, pulling her back as they entered the restaurant. She glared into her father eyes, a man who was lucky she even considered him her father after all the betrayal and lies he'd fed her all his life.  
  
" Are you sure you want to do this?" Jack D. Bristow asked her, not as a concerned father but as though they were on a mission and he wasn't agreeing with the move she was going to make.  
  
" Will you all stop asking me that question!" Sydney screamed, yanking her arm out of her father's grip in the process. " I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be!"  
  
" Look, Sydney, I know you and I don't have much of a father-daughter relationship, but I do know that you loved Michael, and I just don't' want to see you have to face this, him being with his wife," Jack appealed, very convincingly.  
  
" Oh father, you and I both know you didn't like Michael. So let's not even pretend that you care," Sydney huffed, angrily.  
  
" I do care, Sydney. Please, I am your father, and I do care that you were hurt by this man, especially since he wasn't worthy of my wonderful daughter," Jack prodded, trying very hard not to look like he didn't care. Because, he didn't.  
  
" The only person unworthy of being anything is your being my father. At an age when most fathers should be teaching their young daughters that boys will distract your studies, you were teaching me how to shoot a gun!" Sydney hissed, disgusted.  
  
" That was very harsh," Jack complained, looking the least bit hurt.  
  
Sydney rolled her eyes, disgusted. She could care less what her father thought or felt. What he'd done to her life was more despicable than some comment she made. She walked up to the front desk and was greeted there by Mr. Bertino.  
  
" S.Sydney?" he gasped, staring at the attractive brunette, as though he were in a dream.  
  
" Mr. Bertino," Sydney replied, cheerfully. " Long time, no see."  
  
" Two years, Ms. Bristow, two years," he sighed, shaking his head. " I have to know the name of the Italian restaurant that has caught your eye. I will make it my goal to put them out of business."  
  
Sydney smiled. It was nice to know that some things didn't change. " Has Mr. And Mrs. Vaughn shown up this evening?" she asked then, looking very calm and poised.  
  
" Um.yes, they have," Mer. Bertino answered, amazed at how collected the female was even though she would be forced to see the love of her life enjoy, or act as though he enjoyed the company of his wife. " They have been expecting you."  
  
" I'm sure they have," Sydney replied with a smile. " Can you do us the honor of letting us join them?"  
  
" It would be m \y pleasure, Ms. Bristow," he told her, taking her arm. Sydney let him do so without complaint and let her lead him. She flashed her father her serious-faced profile and hissed, " One wrong move, one moment you make us at the table feel uncomfortable, I will take you out!  
  
So, do you want to know what happens at the dinner? Well, you better tell me so! Thank you for the three people who reviewed, your input is what makes this story what it is. I love you guys. I have a lot in store for this story so keep the feed back coming. I need to know you're enjoying this for me to enjoy writing it. Thanks again, and love ya!!! Spread the word, " The other side of the story," is going to be a branch of Alias like none before!!! 


	3. Part III

Thank you for the reviews!!! I'm loving the feed back! I hope you'll enjoy part III because this is going to be the best installment yet!!! Keep the feed back coming, I don't write without it!!!  
  
Part III  
  
" What should we drink to?" Jessica inquired as she poured win from the bottle she'd just uncorked into two glasses, one for herself and one for her husband, who wasn't even listening. " Oh no you don't," she giggled to herself, realizing Michael's mind was far away from their table.  
  
" Michael !" Jessica shouted so bluntly that Michael jolted out of whatever reality he'd been in back to the one with her and looked at her.  
  
" What is it, Jess?" Michael inquired gently, seeing the anger and alarm present on her expression.  
  
" Don't, " what is it, Jess?" me, Mr. Vaughn! I understand that meeting an old girlfriend can be uncomfortable but you haven't been here all evening!" Jessica wailed, her beautiful face scrunching into a frown. " If anything, you should be thankful that I'm even allowing you to sit at the same table with her. Most wives would be jealous!"  
  
" And you're not," Mcihael thought to himself. He remembered the first moment he'd met Jessica Cozier, how she'd cared for him, how eager she had been about healing his shattered heart. She hadn't even pushed it past friends. That had been his idea. So of course Michael felt guilty of leaving her because that could only mean he'd led her on and now she wasn't good enough that Sydney was back. Still he had to admit, the Jessica he'd asked to marry him couldn't be the evil conniving Jessica that seemed only out to hurt Sydney, tonight.  
  
" Michael, are you going to say anything to me tonight?" Jessica demanded, tears pooling on her dark lashes.  
  
Michael saw the glint of the ring when she reached up to wipe the tears from her eyes. The light seemed to be saying in a teasing voice, " you married me! You're stuck with me! Bye, bye, Sydney!" Michael pulled her hand down and gently rubbed the edges of her eyes with his thumb.  
  
" Michael?"  
  
" I'm sorry, Jess. I never meant to make you cry," he languished, his face spread with a genuine expression of shame. " And you're right, baby."  
  
" I.I am?" Jessica gasped, surprised at the change in her husband's behavior. It was as if Sydney had never existed in his mind, for the moment. The soul within his eyes were reaching out to her, focused on her.  
  
" Yeah you are, Jess. I mean, I claim to be married to you but I haven't given you nearly the attention you deserve," Michael admitted, looking gently at his wife.  
  
" If you understand, that's enough for me, Michael," Jessica protested, now feeling a bit guilty herself. After all, she'd set up the little get together so his former lover would get it that whatever they'd had was gone and he had a new life with her.  
  
" Sshhh, just come here," Michael whispered, then pulled Jessica's face to his and gave her a deep kiss.  
  
Usually Jessica was against showing PDA but right now, the moment was just perfect. She was in the arms of the man she loved, kissing his tender lips.  
  
" Mr. and Mrs. Vaughn," announced the voice of Mr. Bertino.  
  
" We're busy," Michael was about to say until he heard the second part of the announcement.  
  
" Mr. and Ms. Bristow have arrived."  
  
Michael suddenly felt ashamed and disgusted. Jessica's lips that had just had a delicious sugary taste had melted into a sourness he could no longer deal with. He pulled back but Jessica was still tugging on his lip.  
  
" Mr. and Mrs. Vaughn?"  
  
Michael could feel his face heating from embarrassment, his mind racing with images and fantasies of Sydney. " Please, Jess," he begged inwardly. "Pull back, pull back."  
  
" Excuse me, Ms. Sydney and Mr. Bristow, maybe you should just take your seats," Mr. Bertino suggested uneasily, wondering what Michael could be thinking, it should be hard enough for Sydney to see Michael with his wife. So what was he doing now, rubbing it in her face?  
  
" We'll do that, thank you," Jack told the waiter and took his seat.  
  
" Um, I'll be by with the water," Mr. Bertino stammered and trotted away as fast as he could.  
  
Sydney gaped at her father, wondering how he could sit at the table when the ones who'd invited them were, " going at it,." She was ready to do an about face and tease Sean about how he couldn't get a hot chic. But for some reason, she stood there, as though rooted to the spot.  
  
" Sydney, aren't you going to sit down?"  
  
Jessica heard that and took that moment to end the embrace and gasp as though she hadn't noticed the Bristows had arrived.  
  
" Oh my! M.Michael!" she shrieked and shoved him. " Our guests have arrived."  
  
Michael knew that. But he couldn't hide the shock that Sydney had witness what was supposed to have been an, " I'm sorry," kiss.  
  
" Sydney, Mr. Bristow," Michael sputtered and got to his feet, hastily wiping his mouth with a handkerchief.  
  
" Good evening, Michael. This must be the wife I've heard so much about."  
  
" Um.well, I guess you two haven't formally met. This is, Jessica."  
  
" Well, it's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance," Jack replied, kissing her hand.  
  
" You must be Jack Bristow, my husband's boss," Jessica piped up, pulling her hand back. " Now, I know that Michael would make a good CEO, Mr. Bristow. After all, he is my husband."  
  
" CEO?" Jack wondered, shooting Vaughn a piercing glance.  
  
" Um yes, at Bristow Electronics," Jessica clarified, raising an eyebrow.  
  
That's when Jack got it and nodded his head. " Oh yes, Bristow Electronics. Well, we're just a budding company. We have yet to get in the main stream of things. And excuse the abruptness. I just prefer not to mix work with having a good time."  
  
" Well, my Michael is a very capable man, just asking you to keep him in mind," Jessica continued, the confusion and suspicion fading from her face. She then turned to her rival.  
  
" And who may you be?" Jessica demanded, " death rays," shooting out of her narrowed eyes. " You wouldn't happen to be a waitress would you? Because we're not ready to order."  
  
It took all of Sydney's self control not to sock her in the face.  
  
" Um, Jess, this is our other guest," Michael corrected his wife, looking mortified. He couldn't even bring himself to look at her.  
  
" Oh, I'm so sorry," Jessica gasped, covering her mouth for emphasis. Her face reddened at the perfect moment.  
  
Sydney almost bought it.  
  
" Oh, you have to forgive me, you must be Ms. Bristow," Jessica gushed, and took hold of Sydney's hand as though she were some movie star. " I apologize. I'm not usually like this. You have to understand this is my first time meeting with my husband's boss and employee."  
  
" It's okay," Sydney protested, still reeling from Jessica calling her Michael, "her husband."  
  
" It's really, just, Mr. Bristow was already seated and I would assume that you would have been seated as well," Jessica added, still, "drowning," in her "pool of shame."  
  
" Yes, it would be my fault for standing like a tree," Sydney agreed in the nicest tone she could muster.  
  
" And Michael, you must excuse him. We've been married for an year but he still acts like everyday is our honeymoon," Jessica gushed, pinching Michael on the cheek. " He totally forgets what's going on around him."  
  
" We understand," Jack cut in, knowing Sydney was ready to burst. " After all, I was a newly wed once upon a time."  
  
" Ha! Does a loveless marriage with Irena Derevko count?" Sydney thought sarcastically. Michael was thinking the same thing.  
  
Jessica smiled graciously and then jabbed her husband in the ribs. " Michael, sweetheart, aren't you going to introduce me to your other guest?"  
  
"Oh, yeah.of course," Michael stammered. " Jess, this is Sydney, and Sydney, this is my wife."  
  
Was it just her or did Michael sound very unhappy?  
  
" Hi, Sydney. Nice to meet you!"  
  
" Like wise," Sydney drawled,, taking hold of Jessica's perfectly manicured hand.  
  
" This is going to be a long night," Michael muttered under his breath. Jessica and Sydney seemed ready to kill each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ " Mmm, this is good," Jack complimented as he forked up some garlic roasted shrimp from his shrimp scampi. He looked over at the seat next to him.  
  
" Sydney, what are you doing?" he hissed to his daughter. " You haven't touched your spaghetti."  
  
" So?"  
  
" So? Sydney, the Vaughns are going to think something is wrong and that's what you don't want," Jack hissed between bites.  
  
" Oh and you would be an expert on making people feel comfortable how? All you've down your life is betray, deceive, lie and hurt to do your so-called life work," Sydney retorted.  
  
" I thought you didn't want Michael to know you still feel for him?" Jack reminded her.  
  
" I don't, but whether I eat or not is none of your concern," she rasped, gulping down some water.  
  
" Oh honey, that looks really good," Jessica pronounced, gazing at her husband's entrée. " Oh, yeah?"  
  
" Yes, do you mind if I had some?"  
  
Michael shrugged and pushed the nearly full plate towards her. It wasn't like he was hungry anyway. " Sure, knock yourself out."  
  
" Oh come on, Michael, none of that," Jessica purred and gently touched Michael's arm. Michael gave her a side way glance. She leaned over and cocked her head up.  
  
" Jess, what are you doing?"  
  
" Feed me, Michael. Just like you did when we got married," she cooed, staring up at him with sparkling eyes.  
  
" Oh, I think I'm going to be sick," Sydney grumbled, but tried not to gag.  
  
" Come on, Michael, please?"  
  
" Sorry, you two, you've got to excuse Jess," Michael apologized, his level of mortification rising.  
  
" Oh come on, I think they understand," Jessica continued, putting her head against his arm.  
  
" Of course, after all, you two are newly weds," Jack chuckled, eating as though nothing was wrong. " And you better enjoy each other while you can, because after you have kids, romance goes out the door."  
  
" You were married to Irena Derevko, how would you know what makes a happy marriage?" Sydney and Michael were thinking in unison. Their eyes met and a spark flew. Sydney cleared her throat and then forced herself to eat.  
  
" You two are planning to have kids, right?" Jack asked then, eyeing the couple. Michael looked very uncomfortable while Jessica seemed to be beaming.  
  
" Well.Michael, do you want to take that one?" she asked him. He glared at her and couldn't believe what his wife was doing to him.  
  
" Yeah, Michael, enlighten us. Why don't' you say something?" Sydney chimed in, chugging his wine.  
  
" Sydney, what the hell are you doing/" Jack hissed, taking hold of her glass.  
  
" Excuse me, I think I'm going to use the ladies' room."  
  
" Are you okay?" Jessica gasped, concern filling her eyes.  
  
" Um, yeah, I'm good," Sydney assured them. " Really, I'll only be a minute, go ahead and mingle without me."  
  
" Have sex on the table for all I care," Sydney thought to herself as she got to her feet. She flashed them a smile and then went off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" I can't believe I'm doing this," Michael moaned as he fed a third forkful of alfredo into Jessica's mouth.  
  
Fifteen minutes had passed since Sydney had gone to the bathroom. Even Jack was starting to look worried. Maybe he had obtained some father genes.  
  
" Mmm, that was good, Michael. Thank you, sweetheart," Jessica cooed, blotting her mouth with a napkin.  
  
" No problem, gorgeous," he said wryly.  
  
He caught Jack glancing at his watch and then shoot a glance at the bathroom. Jessica had also witness the action.  
  
" You know, I think Sydney's been gone long enough. I think I'll go check on her.  
  
" No," Michael argued at the same time Jack said, " can you do that?"  
  
" Of course I can do that," Jessica replied, graciously. Then she kissed Michael on the cheek. " Don't look so worried honey."  
  
I just don't think it's a good idea," Michael admitted, getting to her feet when Jessica did.  
  
" What? Do you think I'm going to pick a fight with your old girlfriend?" she taunted.  
  
" Well yeah."  
  
" Please, if I didn't want to get to know your dearest Sydney I wouldn't have bothered to put this together. And besides, I trust you, I'm not jealous," she assured him. " I'll be back in a moment. Why don' t you two discuss business? I'm sure you've been dying to do so."  
  
" Of course we have been," Jack spoke up, sounding very cheery. " Thank you again, Jessica."  
  
" Be back in a minute," she told them and went off, grabbing her purse.  
  
" Be careful, Jess," Michael cautioned her. As part of the CIA, he knew that somebody who wanted to get you always got you right where you didn't expect it and it was certainly easier to protect yourself as opposed to someone else.  
  
" I'm just going to the bathroom, Michael, you silly boy," she chuckled, and then really went off to find Sydney.  
  
" Mr. Bristow.I." he began the moment they were alone but Jack cut him off.  
  
" Don't Mr. Bristow me, Vaughn. I've never liked you but now that you've committed the biggest mistake of hurting my daughter, I detest you beyond reason."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" So this is it, Sydney," she told her reflection that still looked in tact, not as though Vaughn's new wife had just torn her apart. And her father had done nothing but help her. " Well, this night sure has been a wake-up call," she chirruped. Marriage was bad enough, but with kids, Sydney was good as out of Michael's life. A moment ago, just seeing Jessica cozy up to Vaughn made her sick, but now, seeing no possibility of ever being in Michael's arms again made her wish Francie had killed her, or whoever had found her would have had the decency to do so in her place.  
  
" Ms. Bristow?"  
  
Speak of the devil.  
  
Sydney turned the faucet on and acted as though she'd been washing her hands.  
  
" Oh Sydney, there you are," Jessica sighed with relief. " I thought we would have to send a search party after you."  
  
" Funny how they would to that when they obviously didn't come after a woman who disappeared for two years,," Sydney grumbled, wringing the water from her hands.  
  
" Pardon me?" Jessica inquired as she twisted a strand of hair around her finger.  
  
" And calling me a waitress, very classy touch there," Sydney sneered, wiping her hands on a paper towel. " You knew exactly who I was."  
  
"So, I did," she admitted, gazing into the mirror, reapplying lipstick. " But I think you would understand."  
  
" Understand?"  
  
" Yes," Jessica whined, folding her arms under her voluptuous cleavage. " Oh come on, Sydney. You and I both know Michael still loves you."  
  
The kiss from earlier that afternoon flashed in her mind but she forcefully pushed it away. " No, he loves you," Sydney corrected instantaneously.  
  
" Well if he does, he's certainly not shown me he does, especially since you came back," Jessica whimpered.  
  
" Well, that makes two of us who wishes I weren't here," Sydney laughed in a morbid way.  
  
" Sydney, I've heard your story from Michael. And I sympathize with you. I can't imagine what I would do if I lost two years of my life."  
  
" He's told you."  
  
" Sydney, I know that this has got to be an awkward time in your life but I did not invite you to this dinner to spite you. I just.I love Michael. And I know that he loves me too. Michael is not the type of guy to make a commitment under false pretenses."  
  
" Yeah, you're right about that."  
  
" So, you would understand, I don't want to lose him. He just came into my life but now he's made it whole in a way I never thought it was possible and I."  
  
"Please, Ms. Cozier, Mrs. Vaughn." she begged. It was heart wrenching, hearing Jessica talk about Vaughn in the same way she would have two years ago.  
  
" I'm sorry, Sydney, but I can't lose him. He's such a huge part of my life."  
  
" Well you know what? He was a really huge part of my life too," Sydney raged, not able to stop the tears any longer. " But then, you're right. He's your husband. You signed up with him for life. What's the going rate nowadays, seventy years?"  
  
" I'm surprised you can joke about this. You would be in my position, married if it hadn't been for that tragedy."  
  
" What?"  
  
" I understand that you had a fiance, Danny, I think?" Jessica added and winced when Sydney slammed her hand on the ceramic counter sink.  
  
" Don't you ever mention Danny again," Sydney threatened in a dangerous tone.  
  
" I just wanted you to know honey that I'm serious. I know you would do anything to bring him back," Jessica smiled, an evil glint in her eyes.  
  
" I get it. Just don't you make me angry again. I mean, we say we work for Bristow Electronics but that doesn't mean we've told you everything," Sydney rasped, making sure Jessica swallowed everything that she was saying.  
  
" Ms. Bristow, are you threatening me?"  
  
" Just telling you to watch your back, Jess," she spit and then stalked out of the bathroom.  
  
" You too," she smiled secretively, powdered her nose and went back to joint he dinner party.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Well, Mrs. Vaughn, this was a very interesting evening," Jack said to Mrs. Vaughn who blushed when he picked up the check."  
  
" I'm glad you enjoyed it, but, please. Michael would foot the check," Jessica was protesting but Jack had already had his credit card processed and handed back to him.  
  
" Hey, why don't you let me walk you out and we'll call it even," he offered, holding out his arm.  
  
" Well, okay.but that's it."  
  
" Please, I'm a gentleman, ask my daughter."  
  
Jessica turned to meet Sydney's gaze. " Really, Sydney?"  
  
" Oh yea, he's never rubbed a girl, excuse me, woman, the wrong way," Sydney responded, her smile so big it was fake.  
  
" Oh well, there's nothing better than hearing assurance from the daughter, especially such a sweet one like yourself. Michael, don't keep me waiting too long okay?"  
  
" Huh? Oh yeah, right," Michael stuttered, his eyes constantly swerving to Sydney's profile.  
  
Jessica blew him a kiss and added, " it was very nice to meet you, Sydney."  
  
" Likewise," Sydney called back. Had it only been them two, she'd have shown the little bitch what she'd been talking about in the bathroom.  
  
Jessica went out on Jack's arm, leaving Sydney walking in step with Michael. Michael wanted her to look at him, Sydney wanted nothing to do with him.  
  
" You know, Syd. If you acted a bit more genuine, Jess might have bough the bit about your father being a gentleman," Michael teased, happy to be with Sydney. It was a bittersweet moment, that's what their relationship had been and he imagined, would continue to be.  
  
Sydney stood stone-faced and continued to walk. Michael grabbed her arm  
  
"Syd?"  
  
" Don't touch me!"  
  
Michael was taken aback. He'd never heard Sydney so angry with him in his life.  
  
" Syd? What's wrong? Something has been bothering you all night. I mean, you chugged your wine and you didn't touch your food."  
  
" So? Maybe I wasn't hungry. Besides, you didn't touch your either, you were too busy shoving it down Jess's throat!"  
  
" Come on, I'm still the Michael that cares about you, your right hand, your "boy scout."  
  
" N.no you're not," Sydney let out in a hollow tone. " You're only Agent Vaughn, my over-protective annoying Operations officer."  
  
" E.Excuse me? Annoying?"  
  
" You heard me right, Michael. And very classy of you to chum it up with Ms. "I'm gorgeous and I know it," right in my face. You two might as well had sex on the table," Sydney suggested in a cold voice.  
  
" That's very disrespectful to my wife and me," Michael warned her, his anguish for her replaced little y little with anger.  
  
" Not as disrespectful as your telling your wife that I had a fiance, who died!" Sydney broke in.  
  
If Michael was faking his surprise, he was an expert because he clearly looked like he was clueless to what she was talking about.  
  
" What are you talking about/"  
  
" I would understand your telling your wife about Sydney being a bit off because she lost a part of her life but what business did you have telling her about Danny?!"  
  
" What? Sydney, I don't' understand!" Michael pleaded, grabbing hold of her hands. " Sydney! Talk to me!"  
  
" You're lucky, Michael. Your wife loves you so much. She deserves your 100% attention and devotion," she sobbed, looking very like a girl who's lost everything, as though her life had burned up before her eyes.  
  
" Syd, what about you?" he demanded.  
  
" Forget about me, Vaughn. You two clearly showed me that you're building a new life together, tonight. And you know you love her too. Be a man and admit it."  
  
" Not the way I can't forget about you! I drive my wife crazy with my flashbacks and trips down memory lane about you!" he insisted, tears blinding his view.  
  
" Even if I hypothetically love you, Vaughn. I would never take you away from Jess. I know what it's like to lose the most important thing in my life and I wouldn't wish in on my worst enemy. I would bring back yesterday to bring back my "if," with Danny and my supposed to have been promised life with you'  
  
" Syd. I don't know what to say," he whimpered, squeezing her hands tighter.  
  
" Don't say anything, Vaughn. Your job is not to please me, but to go to your wife tonight and assure her with every ounce of your being, she's the only woman in your life," she managed to say before she abruptly dropped his hands and left the scene.  
  
The only thought left with Michael was that Sydney still loved him.  
  
Lengthy but promising ( I hope!) Thanks for the nine reviews and keep them coming. This story is just getting heated up! I sincerely hope this will hold you out until Part IV! Thanks, love ya'll, Lataz!!! 


	4. Part IV

The part you've all been waiting for (cue dramatic music lol) thanks for being so patient!!! I love you all, especially sheeplover and alpineracer 88 (?) for urging this go happen!!! Enjoy!!!  
  
Part IV  
  
One week has passed in the city of L.A. To the movie-goers, it's been a fast week, even faster for the actors featured in the latest flick, making as much as they can of their "fifteen minutes of fame."  
  
Even things have been kept busy within the "underground," CIA organization. Missions were completed and reports were filed. In fact, there was actually a wedding two agents were looking forward to that coming weekend.  
  
But for a certain handsome French agent, time was flowing slowly. He was sitting at his desk, being cordial with even the closest people he worked with. It was either that or his barking at them. He'd become a man of few words since the dinner with the Bristows. Because that night had been full of unexpected surprises, one he couldn't let go of in particular. Because, for the first time since Sydney and he had reunited, he was sure that his former girlfriend was still in love with him.  
  
" Hey Vaughn!" chirruped a happy male voice as he bounded over to where Vaughn was sitting, staring intently at a computer screen.  
  
" I don't need this," he complained, put his screen into dormant mode and picked up some papers to pretend he was reading. Maybe then, " happy man," would leave him alone.  
  
" Agent Vaughn, I know you're not reading that paper," Agent John Stroban taunted, pulling Vaughn's paper down.  
  
" Really? Then what do you perceive I'm doing, Agent Stroban?" Michael shot back, cordialness going out the door. " What can I possibly be doing with these papers if I weren't reading them?"  
  
" The sharpness in your tone would suggest right there that you are lying through you teeth, Agent Vaughn," came a reply, thick with a British accent. It was Agent Leighton Cowell.  
  
" Where had he come from?" Michael groaned, looking at the agent that had welcomed himself into their conversation. " Agent Cowell, so pleased you feel comfortable enough in two weeks to join when nobody was.uh, talking to you."  
  
" Testiness, a sign that you are hiding something," Agent Cowell continued in the same proper tone. This man was acting like a psychiatrist. All he needed was a clipboard to write down notes and he was good to go.  
  
" Agent Cowell, I think I know what I'm doing without your telling me so," Michael grumbled, wishing he could just be left alone. " So cut this psychobabble, please."  
  
Agent Cowell's bottom lip quivered with anger but he nodded and then made himself disappear.  
  
One down, one to go.  
  
Michael grinned at the still-grinning like a chesire cat, agent. " You know, it's okay if you follow in Leighton's footsteps."  
  
" Not sure you'd want me to do that," he sang.  
  
Where had this idiot come from? And more importantly, who had recruited him? He belonged in a nut house, entertaining little kids at parties as the friendly clown, not the sophisticated organization of the CIA.  
  
" I think you would," Michael retorted, his smile seeming more menacing by the minute. He saw their hillarious inventor, Marshall J. Flinkman, walk by. " You know what, Agent Stroban, you remind me a lot of Marshall."  
  
" Really, sir?" Stroban inquired, a funny expression on his face.  
  
" Yes, in fact, I think it'd be a good thing to tag along him today. Who knows, you may come up with some useful inventions yourself."  
  
It was either that agent got Michael's very subtle, " get the hell out of my face," or the light had gone off in his brain, and he'd decided that he was better off being Marshall as opposed to Vaughn.  
  
" You know sir, you almost had me."  
  
" What do you mean?" Michael asked, his emotions a mixture of puzzlement and annoyance.  
  
" Here you are, trying to inform me of my potential and I was so sure that you were trying to get rid of me," John chuckled.  
  
" No kidding."  
  
" I should have known you have confidence in me, after all, you are the one who recruited me, sir," Agent Stroban chuckled again. Then he took a very sharp pose and took hold of Michael's hand. " I will not let you down, Agent Vaughn."  
  
Michael stared at John as though he'd never seen him in his life before.  
  
" I'm serious, Agent Vaughn, for the first time in my life."  
  
" If you're sure, then that's all the assurance I need," Michael assured him, taking his hand back. For some reason, it scared him more now that Stroban had confidence in himself. He only hoped they'd still have their building in tact at the end of the day.  
  
Stroban nodded, took back his hand and then smiled over at his other "buddy," Agent Eric Weiss. " Agent Weiss."  
  
" Hello, John," he greeted, taking the same tactic as Michael, acting as though he were busy.  
  
" You agree with Agent Vaughn? That I have what it takes to be an inventor like Marshall?"  
  
Eric was ready to burst out laughing but kept it in and raised an eyebrow at Michael who was looking very disheveled and depressed.  
  
" Sure I do, John. You got inducted into the CIA, that right there is an impossible step you overcame. Now the sky's the limit for you, bud," Weiss chimed in, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
" Man, you guys are the absolute greatest, ya know that?" John praised, looking clearly touched. " I always though the CIA was a dangerous and high profile organization."  
  
" It is," Michael put in evenly, fifty percent hoping his saying so would urge him to curb his decision about making himself a career in the CIA. " Believe me, Stroban, sometimes I wonder why I'm in this crazy place. I've lost more than I've gained."  
  
Weiss knew what Vaughn meant by that, losing Agent Bristow for two years had also taken a toll on him. After all, he'd gotten tired of seeing Michael so depressed and angry that he had gone back to his former role as Vaughn's "matchmaker/ love advice." Michael had met Jessica on his own, but somehow, he felt responsible.  
  
" Look at you two, always saving the world, yet you have enough time to care about my well being, I tell ya, you really know how to make a guy feel good."  
  
Michael sighed. So John was clearly an idiot who obviously though the CIA was all about fancy suits, secret passwords and access to the info even the U.S didn't know, which was all true, but it came with a terrible price. For there were also mission, missions that could take your life, and the only thing the CIA cared about was getting the job done. Though Vaughn thought Stroban should get a taste of the frightening aspect of his new office, that didn't make him change his mind about wishing he was lying to the new agent about the "losing more than he gained," comment.  
  
" But, hey, there's always room in our big happy family," Weiss put in, his eyes scanning the room. Then he stopped. Bingo! Marshall was doing what he usually did these days, acting like himself while a young lady agent attempted to flirt with him.  
  
" Say Stroban, Marshall's over there. Why don't you go over there and talk to him for a while? I've got something I need to discuss with Agent Vaughn," Weiss suggested, gesturing to the thirty some year old " agent," who was still immune to the girl who was trying to get his attention.  
  
" Um.okay, I guess I'll catch up with you guys later," John inquired. Weiss nodded and Michael mustered something that resembled a smile. Finally John went off to join Marshall, looking more put-together than he'd been about twenty minutes ago.  
  
" Agent Weiss, I have to," Michael began but Eric was not looking at him. Michael followed his gaze and realized Eric was watching Stroban pester Marshall. But Marshall didn't seem to be complaining. John must have given him his, " you're my idol of the week," speech.  
  
Eric seemed satisfied and then chuckled as he folded his arms. " Marshall is such a good sport, don't you agree, Vaughn?"  
  
" Oh yeah, to be somebody's idol is just the thing he needs to brighten his already bright morning," Michael exhaled with a shrug.  
  
" While yours seems bleak," Eric quipped. " Are you and Sydney still not talking?" Eric groaned, seeing the tell-tale signs of Michael's " Sydney Withdrawl."  
  
" What would suggest that?" Michael shot back, flipping through a file on a victim of "Project Christmas."  
  
" Vaughn, you're being too proper with me. Stroban, I would understand and Cowell, you've got to act that way or you end up looking like the unsophisticated one," he huffed. Michael didn't feel like laughing, even though the statement was amusing. " Come on, man, crack a smile. You've got to laugh at something to be sane in this place."  
  
" Honestly, this place is where I can keep my sanity compared to my chaotic home," Michael grimaced. " You try going home, pretending you love your wife when you're thinking about someone else every moment you're asleep or awake."  
  
" Okay, clearly your need to have Sydney in your arms has not become a want but an essential for your survival," Eric drawled, in Dr. Love mode.  
  
" I do need her, if only the feeling was mutual."  
  
" I think everybody knows Syd loves you. You told me yourself that she told you she does."  
  
" Hypothetically speaking."  
  
" Don't even buy that," Eric scolded him.  
  
" But if Sydney did mean it and she does love me, why don't I feel it? Why won't she let me in? I haven't seen her face for days and the one day I did after the dinner, she acted like she didn't know me, like I was a stranger," Michael complained, frustration overcoming his sadness.  
  
" Kind of like you are doing with your co-workers?" Eric couldn't help but add.  
  
Michael frowned.  
  
" Michael, you didn't expect her to jump into your arms or anything did you? Because Syd knows you married someone else. Even if you two do care about each other, it's going to be different and if you can stomach it, more difficult."  
  
" Difficult is right. Kendall claims I'm still her Operations Officer but he wont' let me in on the mission that he wants her to undertake. If Syd decides to take it, I won't know what she's doing, if she's dead or just missing again!" Michael raged, and then flicked the computer on and gestured to the " you have no access," screen. " Look at this! He prohibits me from getting any information on this project!"  
  
" Well, I don't think Kendall made that decision by himself," Weiss revealed, looking apologetic.  
  
" What does that mean?" Michael asked curiously.  
  
" You've met our resident, "psychiatrist."  
  
" No way.you mean Cowell has something to do with this?" Michael gasped, shocked and his pride offended. Cowell had been on the job for about two weeks. How in the world could he have a say when Kendall wouldn't allow him any?  
  
" I heard Cowell talking to Kendall about how Sydney is in a love that will never work and that she needs to move on, in other words, stay away from you," Weiss concluded.  
  
Hearing this made Michael's ears burn. He was suffering because some guy with a Ph D. in Psychiatry was diagnosing Sydney's case and without consent? It was ludicrous!  
  
" Where is Cowell, I'm going to teach him a thing or two about what his place is and to mind his own business," Michael thundered, slamming his fist onto the desk top.  
  
" Yeah, I gotta say, we've recruited some numbskulls. That was the one thing good about "Project Christmas," that's the only way we can get somebody worth having around," Eric agreed, shaking his head.  
  
" No!" Vaughn upbraided. " Project Christmas was a mistake and it's always going to be a mistake. Sydney was a victim of that stupid test. How can you even say that!"  
  
" Okay, okay, didn't mean to press your buttons, Vaughn. I swear, I wont' joke about that again," Weiss swore, raising his hands before him as a peace treaty.  
  
Michael saw how he was acting and was very disturbed. He was jumping on every body's toes. " If you can see me now, Syd, you'd understand that I need you, I'm a wreck without you."  
  
" I guess this might not be a good time to tell you Sydney's on her way over here," Eric sighed and then winced when the handsome agent had took hold of his shoulders.  
  
" What did you say?"  
  
" Sydney will be coming in today. She was taken to the hospital branch to have her body checked out, making sure she's physically and psychologically ready to take on her next assignment," Weiss revealed in a whisper.  
  
" You better not be lying to me, Weiss," Michael warned him, staring at him levelly. Eric shook his head. " Does that mean she's decided to taken on the mission?"  
  
Weiss didn't answer but the uncomfortable expression would have spoke louder than words anyway.  
  
" Weiss, I know you know. You've got to tell me," Michael pleaded, ready to grovel if it was about Sydney.  
  
" Sorry, Agent Vaughn. Kendall has asked me not to divulge that information to you," Eric lamented, wishing he could. One word would have been enough to sustain him, yet he couldn't even give him that.  
  
" I don't believe this!!!"  
  
" It's part of Sydney's therapy plan, Michael. You've got to understand that. Plus, it doesn't seem like you're any closer to dropping your marriage to Jessica, it'll be better if Sydney moves on, for the both of you," Eric cajoled his friend.  
  
" No, it's not! It never will be! If you loved someone as much as I love Sydney, your comments may have some credibility," he shot back, coming out more menacing and hurtful than he'd intended. He heard a murmur of voices and turned his head, he only hoped it wasn't any twins of Stroban and Cowell. He jumped in his seat when he saw the object of his doomed affection. She looked worn and tired. Her father was by her side.  
  
" Sydney," he breathed, and all the anger melted away from his heart like acid down the side of a gentle slope.  
  
" Tell you what, Vaughn, you get permission from Agent Bristow and I'll tell you what she'd decided," Weiss grinned, enjoying the fact he had power over him. After the comment he'd thrown, he deserved the turmoil in his life.  
  
" I'll do better than that," Michael replied through gritted teeth. " I'll get the answer out of her myself."  
  
Eric watched as the haughty Vaughn got up, dusted his coat off and then headed over to the appearing group.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
" Agent Bristow and Agent Bristow," Kendall greeted, approaching the group.  
  
" Good morning, Agent Kendall," Jack greeted for the both of them. " I trust you received my request of leave to be with my daughter," he went on, giving his daughter's shoulders a bone crushing squeeze.  
  
" That I did, Jack," Kendall replied and then held out his hand. Jack swiftly handed the brown manila folder containing Sydney Bristow's test results to him. " I hope these tests would be conclusive in telling me that special Agent Bristow can undertake the mission?" he inquired as he flipped through the file. His job was to make sure everything looked in tact. He would get a report from her " doctor," later.  
  
" I'm sure the report you'll receive from Agent Vaughn will be satisfactory," Sydney put in.  
  
" I'm sure the report will be, but, as I have told you before, Agent Vaughn will have no connection with any of this mission."  
  
" But sir, I haven't even agreed to do this," Sydney argued, getting a bit defensive.  
  
" More the reason for you not to have Vaughn around. I don't need him influencing your decision!" Kendall admonished her severely.  
  
" So, now it's person? You never had a problem before," Sydney protested, her voice coming choked out.  
  
" Well, before hand, I trusted that he would keep his personal feelings away from work and that he only gave you professional advice. He'd been acting questionably since your abrupt return and I can't believe that he would deal with his rationally as a CIA Agent," Kendall explained, his tone lightening a tad.  
  
" Sir, I assure you, whatever I had with Vaughn disappeared when I fell from the face of the earth for two years."  
  
" I'm not taking any chance, Bristow," Kendall stated firmly. He wasn't going to budge. " Now my next question, how are you doing? I understand you have underwent some evasive procedures in the past week."  
  
"Nothing I can't handle, sir," Sydney boasted, putting on a healthy- looking smile.  
  
" We'll let Agent Cowell decide that. For the time being, he is your Operations Officer. You will report to him until further notified," Kendall instructed her. He handed the manila folder back to her. " On second thought, I'm going to order you to take the rest of the day off."  
  
" Sir?" Jack and Sydney asked in unison.  
  
" Sydney, you need to get away from here. You've been back and forth getting al your stuff completed, you haven't really had the time to think this through. Go visit a good friend, somebody who you can confide in," Kendall ordered her. " Make sure you give this to Cowell before you leave, understood?"  
  
Sydney mulled it over for a moment and then nodded. Maybe being away from Vaughn's worried gaze and a break from this terrible Romeo Juliet story would allow her to think straight for the first time in a long time.  
  
" Good, see you tomorrow then," Kendall approved and then went off to tend to the other business of the day. One thing down on his list of things to do.  
  
" Do you want me to drive you?" Jack whispered into his daughter's ear.  
  
" No I'm sure I can manage. Besides, I want this time to be alone, you know, get away from it all, reclaim my life, after all, if I go on this mission, I don't know when I'll be able to sit back and relax. Teasing Sean seems like a really good idea about now."  
  
" If you're sure," Jack sighed, looking genuinely concerned. Maybe he had received the "fathering" gene.  
  
" I am."  
  
" Just be careful, okay, Sydney. I know you think you're related to the Bionic woman but you are in a weakened state."  
  
" I know," she cajoled him. " I'm just going to go grab some stuff and then I'll be on my way. Talk to you later, dad."  
  
" Do me a favor and make sure you're in L.A. tomorrow. Don't do any of your famous disappearing acts."  
  
" Will do," Sydney answered and then turned around and walked off. But she didn't get far.  
  
Michael stood in the way.  
  
Sydney lowered her gaze and walked past him. She had admitted that she was still in love him and that had complicated things and like she'd feared, make it harder to be around him. If not, why would she have avoided any interaction with him.  
  
" Sydney," Michael demanded and broke into a jog behind her. He wasn't going to let her go this time. She loved him, he loved her. They belonged together. And he was going to convince her of that fact or die trying.  
  
Sydney was many strides ahead of him but she knew he was chasing her. She could feel the warmth and love in his voice when he'd uttered her name. It took everything not to stop and give into what she'd wanted the moment she had been thankful to see Vaughn after waking up in a place she knew not of.  
  
" Syd! Syd, wait, please" he panted, coming up behind her.  
  
The only reason she stopped was because eyes were looking over at this chase down the office that was always in order. She stopped so abruptly, Michael ran directly into her back. He stumbled backward and gazed into Sydney's enticing brown eyes.  
  
" Sydney."  
  
" Agent Vaughn, how may I help you this morning?" Sydney scowled, think she couldn't be in a worse place.  
  
" How about a real greeting for one?" Michael suggested, a smile tugging on his rough lips, his green eyes were soft and full of hope. At least they were talking, the silence streak was over.  
  
" I'm sorry, Michael, but I have nothing to say," Sydney stammered, unconvincingly. Michael took slow breaths just to keep his frustration at bay. Then he grabbed for the manila folder.  
  
" Agent Vaughn."  
  
" Call me Agent Vaughn again and I will scream at you," Michael warned her and tugged the folder. " What will I find here?"  
  
" That's none of your concern," she whined with fright. Michael's mean streak was getting to her more than she'd expected.  
  
" Maybe the reason to the days I haven't seen you here?" Michael sneered. " Give it to me."  
  
" No! Michael, no, let go!' Sydney shouted, making eyes dart their way. " Michael, I'm serious."  
  
Michael saw a change in Sydney's expression. She was having a hard time holding back whatever she was holding back. He unleashed his grasp on the file.  
  
" Thank you," she murmured gratefully.  
  
" Agent Bristow."  
  
Sydney turned to the voice and saw Agent Cowell, looking very superior.  
  
" Good morning, Agent Cowell."  
  
" You look in good health," he beamed, a grin actually cracking on his upper class expression. He then held out his hand. " May I have your folder please?"  
  
Sydney handed it to him and Michael jumped in.  
  
" Whoa, what do you think you're doing?" Vaughn growled, intercepting the gesture. " Cowell, you've only been an agent for two weeks so I'll let the subordinance go but you've got to learn your place in this place and I don't' care if you came from a rich family in Europe, you will respect those above you and Agent Bristow and myself are definitely levels above you in experience and respect."  
  
" Very nice sentiment, sir," Cowell nodded. " I'll keep that in mind." He took hold of the folder and nodded. " Thank you, Ms. Bristow. I trust that you will be taking the day off to recooperate?"  
  
" It's already been arranged," Sydney replied cheerfully.  
  
" Good, I'll run through this and then report to Kendall. Enjoy your day, I'll keep in touch," Cowell told her, gave her a small smile and then walked off in long, proud, strides.  
  
Sydney watched Michael who was glaring at Cowell with eyes full of loathing. She took that time to slip away, thinking Michael wouldn't notice it but Michael had grabbed her elbow. She looked down at that and then up at his face.  
  
" What do you want, Michael?"  
  
" To talk.now," he ordered her and then pushed her into a secluded office. " Get in."  
  
Sydney knew if she wanted to, she could file for harassment. Too bad nobody in her building would believe she didn't want to be with him. She looked around the hallway and then reluctantly went in. She walked to the far wall and then turned towards him, hands fluttering at the sides. Michael stood, his muscled arms folded, with his back against the door. The tension in the room was so thick that not even the sharpest knife could have hoped to cut through it.  
  
" Do you want to enlighten me on why you're acting like you don't know me, that we're not friends and that you don't want to be around me?" Michael spoke up, tapping the foot with his shoe.  
  
" Didn't you hear me, Vaughn? I have nothing to say. And you know as well as I do that you don't get any information on what I do now. Kendall told you so himself," Sydney retorted, though it was killing her to say it.  
  
" He also has been against Agents dating, getting serious but we said the hell with him then. Why can't we do it now?" he asked, his voice getting gentle a tad.  
  
" Things have changed, Michael. I have changed, you have changed."  
  
" So? That still doesn't explain why you won't tell me anything! Sydney, I thought we were a team. We worked good together, and.hell, we were friends, right? Best friends?" Michael reminded her, a lopsided grin appearing on his face at the memory that was flashing through his mind.  
  
" Yeah.we were, Michael. But, it's impossible to going back to that after going as far as we did," Sydney argued, tears clogging her throat. She needed to get out of here and fast.  
  
" But you're not even trying. Sydney, you've been making me look like I'm harassing you," Michael complained airily. " Just now, when I tried to grab the folder, you screamed like I was hurting you."  
  
" Maybe you were."  
  
" Sydney, I know you better than that. I know that if you had a choice you would confide in me. I know Kendall set you up with Cowell."  
  
Sydney looked at him and her eyes grew huge. Here she was self- destructing and Michael wasn't blaming her for the least of acting the way she was.  
  
" How do you know that?"  
  
" Weiss. He slipped some to me. But not enough that I couldn't get it unless I got it from you. I know what you gave to Cowell was the test results to the hospital visits you've been at in the past week. But why did you give it to him? Why not me? I'm your Operations Officer. As eager as Kendall is to keep me away from you he wouldn't give something so vital to somebody he doesn't trust, would he?"  
  
" I.Michael, I don't know how to say this but.you're not my Operations Officer anymore," Sydney revealed, her voice a mixture of agony and defeat.  
  
Michael was sure Sydney had slapped him so fast he didn't see it.  
  
" What?"  
  
" You're not my Operations Officer, Vaughn. Cowell is."  
  
Another slap.  
  
" You're.you can't be serious."  
  
But he could tell she was.  
  
" But why? I'm your Operations Officer, damn it! I am!" he raged, an anger that he didn't know he had overcame his body making him look totally out of control. Sydney walked over to him and stopped him. She couldn't stand to watch him inflict pain on himself. He looked at her with bloodshot eyes when he whirled on her after he was sure she'd touched him. " Sydney, this can't be happening."  
  
" I told you to forget about me," Sydney reminded him, looking miserable. " All I'm going to do is hurt you and I can't bear that."  
  
" Your staying away from me is going to hurt me!" he corrected her firmly. " Your acting like what we had didn't exist is hurting me!"  
  
" Agent Vaughn, this is out of my hands," she whimpered and collected her things into her purse. She slowly backed away from him, unable to look into Michael's anger and betrayal filled eyes. " I have to go."  
  
" Go? Go where? Huh? Are you going to go on the mission, or will I see you again tomorrow?" Michael cracked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. " Sydney you have to give me something."  
  
" I told you, I'm letting you go. That's all I can do for you now. You and me are never going to happen so just get that through your head," Sydney pleaded and then walked back up to Michael. " Can you move please?"  
  
He didn't budge. He just stared at her, wondering if she was hurt as much as he was. Or if she really wanted to move on.  
  
" Michael, I need to go," she repeated but it had about the strength of a puppy whining because he wanted to go outside. " Mich." she began but her voice trailed off and she collapsed into his arms. She held him tightly to her body and let the tears stream from her eyes into the jacket of his suit. She felt his arms circle around her body and hold her just as tightly. Her tears mingled with those that were falling down from his eyes. The feeling was cold and warm at the same time. But it was soothing each of them, for their own reasons.at least for the time till they had to break away and walk their separate ways, he back to his wife that night and her to wherever she would allow herself to go.  
  
Beep Beep.  
  
They both heard it. It came from under Vaughn's jacket. Sydney pulled herself back because she knew Michael didn't have the strength to. She nodded to him. Michael stared at her for a long moment and then pulled the cell out of his pocket.  
  
" Yes? This is Michael Vaughn."  
  
" Vaughn, this is Weiss. Cowell just went up to Kendall and it doesn't look good. You need to get away from her.now," and with that Weiss clicked off. Michael pushed the power button off and then smiled sadly at Sydney. " That was Weiss. Cowell just went up to Kendall."  
  
Sydney let out a gasp.  
  
" He probably wants to see me. I should go."  
  
" Because of me. Because of my foolish urges!"  
  
" No.Syd, no," he told her gently, cradling her face with his hand. " I don't regret that moment.and I hope, neither do you."  
  
Sydney didn't answer. She was too afraid to speak.  
  
" I have to go now. I.guess I'll see you tomorrow," Michael sighed, already longing for the hours she would be gone.  
  
" Yeah.I guess so."  
  
Michael grinned, so maybe they weren't together together, but it seemed as though they'd reached some kind of understanding. Sydney had just needed a push, he knew those feelings were there, she'd just needed somebody to help her realize them. He opened the door to the office and gestured to her.  
  
" After you."  
  
Sydney exited the room, grabbed him again impulsively for a moment and then walked off without a word to him, as though nothing had happened. Michael watched her go and then went down the stairs, a jump in his step. Even the feeling of dread being asked to Kendall's office did not overcome the absolute peace he had shared with truly, the only woman in his life.  
  
" Agent Vaughn," barked a low voice from behind him.  
  
Michael turned around and flashed a smile. Nothing could bring him down now.  
  
" S.ir," he stuttered.  
  
It was Sydney's father.  
  
" Agent Bristow," Vaughn stammered, the smile quickly fading from his face.  
  
" There is something of dire importance I must discuss with you," Jack announced seriously. " Can you join me for a minute?"  
  
Vaughn evaluated the tone of his voice and concluded Sydney's father wasn't about to strangle him. Then again, he was always on the edge, and his voice naturally sounded dangerous. Jack's face said, " you don't have a choice."  
  
" Yes, of course I can. If you'll just account for the time I'm gone as being with you," Michael told him and Jack nodded and walked off toward an empty space. Michael followed him tentatively.  
  
If he was going to do a favor for him, then what Jack was going to say had to be very important.  
  
Well, there you have it, Part IV!!!! And another wonderful.cliffie. I am loving this. Thank you for the people who reviewed and to the others, please keep doing so. Thanks for being so patient. I'm loving you all, especially alpineracer 88 and sheeplover!!! Soorrry I left ya hanging. Forgive me, Please!!!! Love ya. Stay tuned for Part V! You think in-laws are bad, just wait till you see what happens between Vaughn and Jack Bristow in Part V. Lataz!!! 


	5. Part V

Thanx people and enjoy, this is dedicated to my "dying"(lol) readers, Alpineracer88, Sheeplover, Abby and Nicole Jackson. You all are wonderful. Please, enjoy. And catch you later!!!!  
  
" The other side of the Story"  
  
Part V  
  
" Don't stand there, have a seat. I'm here to have a conversation with you," Jack scolded the agent who only had eyes for his daughter. Right now, if he could have, he would have yanked those eyes right out of the pretty boy's sockets. " Not blow your head off."  
  
" I wonder why I don't believe you," Michael muttered grimly, still standing. He didn't want to be in a comfortable position while in the same room as him. Jack was unpredictable, especially after having lost his daughter for a period of time. He knew he had to be on his guard when dealing with Jack.  
  
" If it's all right with you, I'd like to stay as I am. I just prefer standing," Michael informed Jack as respectfully as he could, but Jack didn't seem to be interested in a word he was saying.  
  
" I don't really care what you prefer," Jack retorted and pulled out a seat for emphasis. " Sit down, now."  
  
Michael cleared his throat then casually lowered himself into the chair. Jack took the seat across from him and folded his hands in his lap, wearing a cheerful but cold grin.  
  
" Good, I think we're both comfortable now."  
  
Michael shrugged his shoulders.  
  
" Well, this is where comfortable ends. Because what I'm about to say is going to scare you, maybe push a few buttons but that's what you asked for when you decided to welcome yourself into the Bristow family picture."  
  
" You didn't have the family together long enough to take a picture," Michael said haughtily, leaning back in his seat.  
  
" That much may be true," Jack admitted, looking a bit disappointed in himself. " But we're not here to discuss the traumatized history of my family, are we?" he chuckled.  
  
The sound sent a chill down Vaughn's spine if the promotion to Jack's speech hadn't gotten him first.  
  
" Then what are we doing here?" Michael questioned, hoping he didn't look as nervous as he felt.  
  
" I think we both know, there's only one reason I would privately want to talk to you," Jack pointed out, his expression hardening more than it already had. " It's about Sydney."  
  
" Sydney," Michael repeated to himself. Just hearing her name conjured up so many moments he'd had with her and also conjured up ones he wished he could have if only his conscience would let him. It almost had the power to transport him from his current setting into something that was a bit more inviting.  
  
" I need you to be honest with me, Vaughn. I need to know how you feel about my daughter."  
  
A long pause.  
  
Michael knew the answer to that question, it was clear to him as daylight.  
  
He loved her.  
  
So why couldn't he say it?  
  
" Not to cause you any disrespect but I think that answer should be something I should tell Sydney," Michael asserted, sitting up straight in shi seat.  
  
" Michael, I know that I'm not much of a father figure. You may wonder why I would think this subject would affect me at all."  
  
Michael nodded in agreement.  
  
" Well this is the truth. Sydney is my daughter, even if I wish I could kill her mother. I didn't know at the time what I had done to my daughter. In truth, I thought I was doing her a favor. Not everybody has a job when they leave Highschool Not even a college degree ensured a career after graduation."  
  
" I would say you meant well, but it's questionable that you ever really loved your daughter," Michael retorted.  
  
" I just don't want her to make the same mistakes I did with my life. We couldn't give her many memories during childhood that she could be fond of. I really hope her future would give her the kind of love she can trust and embrace."  
  
Michael was taken aback. Jack didn't seem like he was bluffing.  
  
" And I'm wondering if you are going to be the one to give her that," Jack continued, his ice-blue eyes staring into Vaughn's.  
  
" You have no place to ask me these questions!" the young man shouted at Agent Bristow.  
  
" Vaughn, I see fear in your eyes, I know you have been informed of Sydney's next mission," Jack said gently, letting the act of subordination slide.  
  
Michael nodded slowly.  
  
" I also understand she hasn't given Kendall the okay to proceed with it."  
  
Michael wasn't sure he'd heard Jack right.  
  
" How do you know that? That information is only supposed to circulate between Sydney, Kendall and Cowell?" he asked and then couldn't help but add to himself, " anybody but me."  
  
" I'm her father, Michael. I am born with a sixth sense and therefore, I know everything," Jack answered, matter-of-factly. " I see you are relieved."  
  
" Yes, I am," Michael replied with a smile.  
  
" Can you tell me why?"  
  
" Why?" he asked, perplexed..  
  
" Yes, why? Why do you care about Sydney's missions when you have been taken off the position as Sydney's opp's officer. You don't care about her anymore, right?"  
  
" Um."  
  
" I mean, you couldn't answer the question that I just asked about how you feel towards my daughter. I personally am disappointed. I thought the answer would be immediate."  
  
Michael bit his lip. Didn't Jack know how much he wanted Syd? Probably not. Jack and he weren't exactly on a father-son basis.  
  
" I have not been informed of this mission," Jack announced bluntly, staring down at the table. " I don't know what to expect and therefore, it scares me. Had I any say in her decision, I would urge her to get out of this organization and resume a normal life as she can. But I have now say," Jack exhaled after a beat.  
  
" What does that have to do with me?" Michael heaved, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.  
  
" You do," he sniveled.  
  
Michael was sure he was going to fall out of his seat. " Me?" he stammered.  
  
" You."  
  
" Why though? Why would she confide in me? I have done nothing but hurt her. She's given up on me, on us."  
  
" No, she hasn't," Jack corrected him. " She's still yo-yoing between hope and reality. If she didn't care what you thought, she would have given the answer on the spot, knowing her, she would have asked for immediate transfer as well. But.she's still here, isn't she?"  
  
Vaughn tried to evade Jack's piercing stare.  
  
" Whenever I talk directly to her, she puts on this façade to keep her old man from worrying so much. But when she's not focused one hundred percent on something, her thoughts wander and tears fill her eyes. She's putting everything on the line right now. This project is not going to be just some other mission, this is going to be her choice, on whether she's going to be wait for you to come to your sense, or if she's going to go forward and not look back."  
  
" You have all this figured out, don't you?"  
  
" I'm not joking around here. Her next course of action depends on what you convey to her."  
  
" That's impossible. She wont' let me get a word in. She's doing this on her own, or with that new idiot, Cowell. Don't you think I've already tried to stop her," Michael berated through gritted teeth.  
  
" Michael, you can't just talk to her. You have to tell her you love her. That Jess is nothing to you," Jack pleaded, out of character.  
  
" I.I can't do that," Michael stammered, reluctantly, his being full of dread.  
  
" Why not?"  
  
" Because I married Jessica. I wouldn't have done that if didn't love her," the agent replied, firmly. " I wasn't brought up that way."  
  
" That's a lame excuse! And I suppose you're going to tell me that you were brought up to be a secret agent."  
  
" What do you want me to do?" Michael cried angrily. " Get a divorce? I'm sorry, I can't hurt somebody who hasn't done anything except love me and heal my broken heart."  
  
" Is that so?" Jack harrumphed. " Well, I guess I have been very wrong about you, and by the looks of it, Sydney as well."  
  
" Are you saying you doubt that I ever loved your daughter?"  
  
" Maybe."  
  
" Well, I did, and Sydney knows that!"  
  
" That doesn't matter anymore, though does it? What matters is what is going on now."  
  
" If you're done biting my head off and lowering my self-esteem."  
  
" Michael, what I'm trying to say is, Sydney is lost, and she's trying to find herself. You're the only familiar thing in this world, probably the only real thing she had and she needs you, now more than ever. And this may be your last chance to make things right between you two. Do you understand?"  
  
" Jack, I do understand what you're trying to say. But like I said, I can't hurt an innocent woman, no matter how much Sydney needs me."  
  
" No matter how much I want her."  
  
" If that's how you feel, fine. I'm telling you, as of now, you've got two choices."  
  
" Wait a minute, who ever gave you the right to treat me like this?"  
  
" Interrupt me again and I tell Kendall you were sexually harassing my daughter," he threatened, a hungry look in his eyes as though he were hopeful this would play out that way. " Now listen up, because I'm only saying this nicely once. Your two choices are to tell her how you really feel and to pursue it, or make the most miserable mistake of your life and stay with this so-called Ms. Cozier. But that means you break ties with Sydney, for good."  
  
" But, we work together. I have to establish some level where we can feel comfortable around each other," Michael argued, his forehead breaking out with sweat.  
  
" Kendall has already dismissed you from your former position, so unless you go up to her yourself, there is no reason why you must talk to her. But, if you think you cannot adhere to my requests, put a transfer order in and go to a part of this building where it's less likely to run into Agent Bristow," Jack replied, simply.  
  
" You've got the answer to all my problems, don't you?" Michael sighed, and ran hand through his hair.  
  
" Michael, I've given you my ultimatum. I'm not going to hold your hand through this, you know what you need to do," Jack sniveled, concluding their meeting. He was past his threshold of patience with Michael Vaughn.  
  
" You make this sound easy," Michael shot back, his voice shaking with anger and frustration.  
  
" It is, Vaughn. Just think about it for a second. I've offered you a break from having to deal with Sydney, and what do you do? Come up with reasons why you must be around her. Just think about it Agent Vaughn," he finished, getting up from his chair. " And not to add any pressure but my daughter's life is literally, in your hands."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Nice digs," Sydney complimented as her eyes scanned the living room of Will Tippin's apartment.  
  
" Well, it's comfortable," Will called back from an adjacent room. " You know, homey."  
  
" Must be nice to have a "homey," place," Sydney thought to herself, a bit jealous. Will had been part of the CIA to some extent, and yet the only damage he'd been through was losing the now presumed dead, Francie, and the disappearance of Sydney herself. Of course, Sydney had grieved when her dear friend's status had changed from MIA to "deceased," but at least she was where the good angels are. She didn't doubt Francie was looking down at her, keeping her safe, maybe jealous that she was still living, but then again, Francie didn't know what it was like to come back to a world where you no longer existed, where you no longer matter. Where you had to face the people you knew well look at you as thought you were a stranger despite how strongly they attempted to fake that everything was normal. She'd gotten kicked out of her apartment and now she was rooming with a stranger, something she thought she'd never have to do after meeting Michael.  
  
But things change.  
  
" Sorry, Syd. I am a bad host," Will cringed as he hurried back into the main room where Sydney was seated on his sofa. " Just that Sydney needed her bottle and she's always a bit cranky when Jane isn't home," he explained, referring to Jane McDowell, his girlfriend who lived with him and their fourteen-month old baby daughter, Sydney.  
  
" You don't have to explain a thing," she cut in. " I'm the one who barged in here. I should have called first."  
  
" It's okay," Will told her, shaking his head. " You are always welcome in the Tippin household."  
  
" That's sweet, but I still should have said something," Sydney argued, but her tight expression gradually relaxed as she smiled. " I always forget you're a father now."  
  
Will let out a laugh. " Yeah, me too," he chuckled, but there was something about it that sounded mature. His gorgeous eyes shined with fatherly pride. " Who would have ever thought I could take care of another person's life."  
  
" You seem really content with how things are going," Sydney told him, feeling the same way she did as with Vaughn. Out of Place.  
  
" I am. Never did I think I'd get over you Sydney. After Michael told me the CIA had changed their statement from " missing in action," to deceased. I was sure Michael had you hidden on some tropical island, where he could keep you safe, and away from any other guy than himself," Will admitted. " But gradually I had to accept it, just like I had to accept.Francie died."  
  
Sydney just nodded and listened, giving her best friend as much attention as she could.  
  
" Jane, she's a great girl but it wasn't until I laid my eyes on my baby, Sydney that I felt whole again. It's amazing, Syd, what a child does to you. It fills a void you didn't even know existed, and of course, giving my daughter your name probably eased the pain a bit," he added, grinning at Sydney.  
  
" And your girlfriend, didn't mind?" Sydney asked then, worridely.  
  
" Oh no, she thought it was sweet and she was all for it. I think she's the one who told the doctor that her name was Sydney. It was a turning point for both of us, never in my life have I met somebody so understand and unselfish. I think really it was she who was happier about your return than me. You should have seen how happy she was for us."  
  
" Wow," Sydney breathed.  
  
" Yeah," he sighed and traced the side of her face with his finger. " It still amazes me that you found your way back to us," he reported. " You look really good."  
  
" Thank you," the brunette replied, managing a small smile. That was the least she expected, not after the emotional turmoil she'd gotten tangled in with Michael, concluded with a very friendly hug.  
  
" You want to drink something? I think we've got coffee. Jane sometimes needs it to stay awake. She works as an ER doctor, did I tell you that?"  
  
A pause.  
  
" Syd?"  
  
Sydney was staring at nothing in particular but she was zoned out. It wasn't until she felt Will jostling her did she snap out of it.  
  
" Sydney? You okay?" Will inquired, his eyebrow cocked with concern.  
  
" Oh yeah. I'm fine. I just, I've been working non-stop. I'm still going through slides, trying to get up to date," Sydney tossed off, resuming a calm expression.  
  
" I see what you mean. If you asked some random person on the street what happened in the last two years, they'd tell you who won the SuperBowl, who had a baby. But in your case you'd be hearing about Projects, failed and successful missions and maybe the CIA got renovated some," he teased, trying to alleviate the mood.  
  
" Yeah, it did. I'm just glad they didn't re-issue code numbers. I don't know what I would have done if I'd called and they couldn't recognize who I was," Sydney agreed, grimly. Just thinking of that possibility gave her the jitters.  
  
" I'm glad your boss gave you a break," Will sighed with relief as he went into the kitchen. " It's obvious you need one."  
  
Will came back into the room and set a piping mug before Sydney and then sat on his favorite chair and took a nice gulp of the caffeinated beverage.  
  
" I'm actually on sick leave. I've been back at forth at the hospital for the past week, having my blood drawn and my scar prodded for the umpteenth time. I'm a little sore," Sydney confided and then took a sip of her coffee.  
  
" They still don't know what happened to you?" Will asked her, knowing Sydney was tired of the suspense.  
  
" No. They thought I could be pregnant but they said that's highly unlikely. My appendix is in tact and I have both kidneys," she listed in a nasal tone. " They think maybe something go implanted into my body but nothing abnormal has shown up in any of my results."  
  
" Dang! Can't the doctors do one simple thing like diagnose a scar?"  
  
" The doctors told me all they can make right now are assumptions. They can't know anything for sure until I can recall what happened to me," she groaned, in defear.  
  
" I don't know how you cope with not knowing what happened to you," Will burst out, his eyes wide with amazement.  
  
I try not to think about it. Every time I do, I get angry and I get depressed. It's better for me to just let it go and not worry about it until the doctors can tell me something," she replied with a shrug.  
  
" Syd, I've got a question for you and if you can, I'd really like a straight answer," Will brought up in a serious tone.  
  
" Shoot."  
  
" This is your day off. Your only day off, why did you want to see me? Why aren't you with Michael? Or is he waiting down stairs in the car waiting to whisk you away to some happy place, away from this anguish that is your life.  
  
" You know me and Michael are not like that," Sydney argued sadly.  
  
" Is he still claiming he can't be with you because he promised to be devoted to that wife of his?" Will fumed, slamming his mug on the glass top of his table.  
  
" He is, and it's okay. It doesn't matter anymore."  
  
" If it doesn't matter anymore, why do you look so sad?" he demanded. " Sydney, what happened?"  
  
" I.I told him that I love him," Sydney blurted out.  
  
Will looked up at Sydney. " You did?"  
  
" Yes, I know I said I wasn't going to but I do, Will. Even if I can never forgive him for marrying Jess, he's still in my heart."  
  
" What did Michael say?" he asked gently.  
  
" Nothing. I ran off before I could give him a chance to say anything. And like I said, I've been at the hospital so I've barely seen him all week."  
  
" You've been avoiding him."  
  
" I am. Will, you know what he does! He says he's sorry and that it hurts him to see me hurt, so I act cheery and he says I'm faking! He tells me he cares about me but obviously not enough to leave his wife! He doesn't deserve me! He doesn't!"  
  
" I agree, Sydney. And I'm touched you felt that I'm good enough a friend to talk to about your delicate feelings," Will praised, feeling even better about himself.  
  
" You're about the only friend I've got, Will. And I wanted to get your opinion before I choose to do something that will change my life."  
  
That got Will's attention.  
  
AGHHHHHHHHHH! Cliffie again. Man, I love those. And the decision that will change her life isn't going to be just taking on some mission, you'll see. Stay tuned for Part VI!!! AlpineRacer 88, sheeplover thank you for dying to read my story, I write with the image of you hanging onto a cliff begging for more. Thank you so much. Nicole Jackson and Abby, thanks for jumping on the band wagon, and welcome aboard. Hope you'll enjoy this much as I do. And last but definitely not least, Melody Anne. Thank you for the criticism. It will help me grow and I'm loving it. Please, criticize away, you all make me a better writer. 


	6. Part V Part two

"The Other Side of the Story"  
  
Part V (continued)  
  
Soooory, I just had to put this up there. That was too short and a cliffie for my taste. I think you should at least get this much before Part VI, if not it won't start out right. Also, I apologize for not changing the IV to a V, my bad!!! Thanks to alpineracer88 and sheeplover for being such devoted fans of my fanfic (LOL) this is for you. I got a job now, so it might take longer to get up Part VI. Please don't forget me though okay? I am going to get one part up at least once a week!!! Love you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Part V (~~~ continued)  
  
" I'm listening."  
Sydney informed Will in the most discrete terms what her next mission would entail and the danger in less alarming terms.  
  
It didn't help. Will was staring at her like he was staring at a ghost, or as though he could already tell the end result if Sydney agreed to this mission.  
  
" So Will, tell me what you think?"  
  
" Don't go," Will told her firmly and then repeated. " Don't do this Sydney."  
  
" Will, I have to do something to get back into the run of things. I haven't done one mission since I got back. Sark and Sloane, even my mother doesn't know I'm alive. I have no problem where I have to explain myself to SD-6."  
  
"Well, do something else, Sydney," he scolded her in no-exceptions tone.  
  
" Will, he's a victim of Project Christmas. And I know how that feels. I don't want to kill anybody but according to the report, he's gone so deep into himself he has no awareness of his surroundings. If I get this information back to the CIA, we might be able to save other victims that die, currently showing these symptoms, and those who may develop it later," she murmured in an embarrassed tone.  
  
" That's true. I mean, we just got you back. I wouldn't want to lost you for another fifty years. But you're not exactly a brain surgeon, Syd. How do you suppose you're going to execute this?"  
  
" The hospital he's located in has doctors who are secret agents. CIA thinks of everything, and like in this case, they're there in case me need to do a medical procedure. We'll have no problem with that. The patient will also be given a lethal injection that can't be traced except by our technology. He'll be recorded as dying of natural causes," Sydney asserted, trying to get Will to calm down. She hadn't even reached the anguish point of the conversation.  
  
" I get all that but it still scares me, this sounds way too convenient. You're in the CIA, this seems way too easy. They've got to be hiding something from you," Will stated, looking uneasy. " Is it possible to get this by contact?"  
  
" It's not like this is tuberculosis, and if it's sexually transmitted, no problem there. I'm not there to get it on with the guy," Sydney joshed him, not able to help herself.  
  
" I'm paranoid, yes, but I think I have good reason why I want you to stay in the same city as me. Where is this hospital anyway?"  
  
" London."  
  
" London? You mean as in England?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" That's on the other side of the world. But, if you trust this project is not going to kill you, go ahead, do what you need to do. Just come back soon, all right?"  
  
" That's.that's what I need to talk about. If I go Will, I'm not coming back," Sydney answered in a definite tone.  
  
" What do you mean? You just said this was going to be safe, that you're going to be okay," Will reminded her, looking confused.  
  
" I did say that, and I will be. I will be okay. I just won't be here. I've been mulling it over since I got the info on this mission and I think it's a good chance for me to move on. There's a new CIA building they constructed in London. I'm seriously considering transferring there."  
  
" Wait a minute, Syd. Do you know what you're saying? London, you want to live in a world full of strangers?"  
  
" It'll be easier than living in a world where the people I know look at me like I'm a stranger. They wouldn't know what happened to me so they wouldn't feel obligated to feel sorry for me either."  
  
" Have you talked to anybody about this? Your father, perhaps?"  
  
" No, Will. You're the first one."  
  
" What about Michael?" Will tried again. " Are you going to tell him?" Will demanded, his voice getting a bit shrill. This was surreal.  
  
" No. If I tell him he'll tell me not to. Then he'll feel responsible when I leave. I don't need that baggage. Michael wants to be faithful to his wife and I want to stop waiting for him. It's only in movies they have a happy ending," Sydney finished, drank up her coffee and then stared at her watch. " Oh my, the time. Didn't you say your girlfriend gets off at six on Mondays?"  
  
" Um ~~~ yeah. But we're not finished talking."  
  
" I am."  
  
The sound of a key being worked in the lock on the front door allowed her to get to her feet.  
  
" This wouldn't be right. You're a happy man and I don't want to be the one to ruin it. I should go."  
  
" Syd, hold on a sec," Will pleaded, following her when Jane McDowell came into the room. Her glance flickered from Will to Sydney.  
  
" Hi Will, who may this be?"  
  
" Hi, I'm Sydney and I was just leaving," Sydney answered the beautiful blond who smiled.  
  
" Oh, no, please. Don't leave on my account. I'm Jane, and you must be my boyfriend's best friend."  
  
" Um~~~"  
  
" Jane, baby, can you check on Sydney. She's been napping but she missed you. She's been cranky all day."  
  
" Okay, honey," she then smiled at Sydney again. " It was very nice meeting you."  
  
" You too," Sydney smiled back. Jane didn't seem alarmed at all to see her there. In fact, she was a very nice woman. She wondered why Michael couldn't have married someone like her.  
  
" Sydney, hold on a sec," he panted, trailing her to the elevator.  
  
" She seems very nice."  
  
" You're lucky, Will. I'm so happy for you. At least I know I won't have to worry about you."  
  
" Sydney, why did you tell me about your plans?" he finally got out as the elevator approached his floor.  
  
" Because you're my friend. You mean a lot to me. I know I never have to pretend in front of you. If I go, you're going to be my only communication to the U.S., other than the CIA, I presume. I'll still be working for them."  
  
" I know Michael's a real ass right now, more concerned about his conscience than his feelings but, can you really do this to him? Disappear from his life again?"  
  
" I don't owe him any explanation, Will. Besides, this time will be easier. He'll know I'm alive. I'll still be on the net and maybe in ten years, I'll have a family and me and Vaughn will laugh about this."  
  
Will opened his arms to her and held Sydney tightly in his embrace. " If this is what you think you have to do, then this is what you have to do. Just know I'm going to miss you so much."  
  
" I know," Sydney grinned and pulled herself back out of his embrace. " If I go, you'll be the first to know. Keep in touch and take care of yourself, Will."  
  
With that, Sydney disappeared behind the elevator doors.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at CIA HQ, things were being shut down as the day workers left and the night shift moved in.  
  
There was however, one agent that was still busy in his cubicle.  
  
" Agent Cowell, aren't you done for the day?" Kendall asked, coming into the cubicle.  
  
" I am sir, I just have a few papers to straighten and a call to make, then I'll be leaving," Cowell reported properly.  
  
"Good, you do that. See you tomorrow, Agent Cowell," Kendall yawned and walked away.  
  
Cowell hurridely filed away Sydney's report in his file cabinet. He then slipped out a copy of the file into another manila folder which he slipped into his briefcase. He then looked both ways to make sure no one was around before he pulled out his call-phone and dialed a number.  
  
" Hello this is Agent Cowell," he muttered into the phone.  
  
" Identify code number."  
  
" Double agent, P~R~O~P~E~R 38669115." He then listened for a pause and then a ring.  
  
" Hello, Leighton," said a coy female voice. " I have been expecting your call."  
  
" I would have called earlier, mam, but things took longer than formerly discussed," he lamented.  
  
" No need for apologies. Are things going according to plan?" the voice continued.  
  
" Yes, mam. I have officially been made Agent Bristow's Operations officer. Kendall has reason to believe I would be able to treat Sydney better than Agent Vaughn can, pertaining to my psychiatric services.  
  
" Excellent," she approved in a purr. " Good work, Agent Cowell. You stay as the Operations Officer and things will go smoothly. Now the test results, did you get them?'  
  
" Yes, mam," Leighton grinned evily.  
  
" Good, fax them to me. For the night, you are off. I will keep in touch. Goodnight Leighton."  
  
" Goodnight, mam."  
  
Part V ( complete.hee hee) Talk about drama! 31 Reviews! WOW and it's my first Alias fic. As always, alpineracer88 and sheeplover you are the greatest!!! Hope you'll over look the little goof I made and I'm working on Part VI can't let you fall off the cliff now can I? But then again, this is a cliffie ( muahahahah) A/N: I don't know if there's a CIA building in London but anything works in fanfiction right? Oh and not to give it away but Jess makes an appearance with Syd and it's going to make that dinner part feel like kid's stuff. ( alpineracer88 this is for you!!) Stay tuned for part VI Lataz!!!! 


	7. Part VI

Hi again! Darn, I was hoping for some more feed back but that's okay. I'll live. Anywho, alpineracer88 thanks for reviewing my chapter and everybody else who's been sticking with it, it is greatly appreciated. I hope that you guys will enjoy this installment. The plot thickens.  
  
The Other Side of the Story  
  
Part VI  
  
" Here's your order, one ice-cold cappucino with plenty of ice," the waiter announced, setting the cup before Sydney. " Will that be all for you?"  
  
" Yeah, thanks," Sydney replied, a bit distractedly.  
  
" I know snack time is over but you sure look like you could use a pick-me-up. May I interest you in a House of Java special, double chocolate upside down cake?"  
  
" No, that's okay," Sydney protested, taking all her effort from keeping the contents of her stomach down. The sound of that cake was tempting, but recent events had programmed her body to reject food and hearing about it made her stomach turn.  
  
" You sure? I haven't heard anybody reject chocolate, it's a peace maker. Haven't you see the Hershey commercial?" the waiter taunted, obviously thinking this advertisement tactic would get her to change her mind.  
  
" How recent would that commercial be?"  
  
" Uh, I think it's been on for an year now," he frowned, scratching his head.  
  
" Oh, well, I haven't seen it and really, I'm good, actually better than usual. I actually am on my way home from a dinner at a friend's place," Sydney fibbed, sweetly. " I wouldn't want to be the reason for you getting fired," she added, and nodded her head toward the managed. She was a plump woman who looked ridiculous in her uniform that seemed one size too small. Her mean, all business, " we're here to work, not have fun," expression didn't help matters any.  
  
" If you're absolutely sure," the teenage boy hesitated, fear growing in his eyes.  
  
" I am, and thanks for the cappucino."  
  
The boy nodded and then smiled when Sydney pushed a five-dollar bill into his hand.  
  
" Go take your girlfriend on a date or something. You never know when they're going to be gone," she murmured, smiling all the same.  
  
The teenage boy gave her a look like she was paranoid or crazy but kept his comments to himself.  
  
" Thanks, I'll do that," he told her, put the money into the pocket of his slacks and walked off.  
  
Sydney sighed and took a nice gulp of coffee. The coldness of the drink seemed to relax and refresh her throat at the same time.  
  
She then pulled out her briefcase and opened it up. Inside were a bunch of CD's and empty manila folders that should have housed the scattered papers there were scattered everywhere, in dire need of organization. But she brushed those items aside and instead pulled out a book she'd gotten out of the library on her way to Will's apartment.  
  
It was, " All About England."  
  
Hey, she might as well read it. She wanted England to be an adventure and expected to have many surprises, but she did want to fit in. That's why she had also picked up. " British for Dummies."  
  
She opened up the heavy volume and flipped to the beginning. There were many colored photographs displaying the Palace of Wales, one of the many castles in the United Kingdom.  
  
She pictured herself standing before it, just awed at the history and the significance of the building. Maybe she'd be back on her way from shopping, a handsome intellect from Oxford on her arm.  
  
Yeah, right.  
  
Maybe she'd be able to picture life in England if she was looking forward to going. And of course she was, but the underlying factor was, she was going because she needed to move on and get away from Vaughn.  
  
She'd tried to put a face on this Oxford gent , and the gent had brown hair, piercing green eyes and a heavy French accent, in other words, her ex-boyfriend.  
  
Yes, she had to get out of this rut. She would lose Michael, her friends and her dysfunctional parents, but in England she had everything to gain, including life.  
  
Still, she couldn't believe she'd told Will about her plans. She'd only thought of it while she'd flipped through David Lansing's file while she was stuck in traffic. The hospital was call the London Cancer Treatment Center. She'd never heard of it before but she knew file folders didn't lie. And somehow, the idea had shined to her. Her being gone, being found, Michael moving on and her decision to go to England, it was all fate.  
  
So why did she feel like she was making a big mistake?  
  
" 'Don't worry about it, you still have time to think about it," Sydney told herself. She had until the day she put her paperwork in. But she had made one decision. She wasn't ready to give up her life just yet.  
  
She sat there in the booth for a few moments, throwing herself over the texts before her, trying to make sense of it all, or at least until she finished her delicious frothy drink.  
  
She got up and bumped into the waiter who had charmed her.  
  
" Hey, that was delicious, thanks."  
  
" You sure do look better. I think my secret ingredient did it," he beamed, wearing a superior grin.  
  
" Secret ingredient?"  
  
" Yeah, chocolate. Couldn't you guess?" he teased, good naturedly. " Have a nice evening!"  
  
" Th~~~thanks," she replied, flashing him a dimple melting smile. She was just leaving when she passed by two people she was sure she knew. She flipped around after the bit of déjà vu wore off.  
  
The long brown hair in graceful curls, and that vibe she exuded, knowing every man stared at her wherever she went.  
  
" Jessica?" Sydney asked herself. But then she dismissed it. " No, Jessica is married to Michael." And that man was not her handsome ex. But she was still sure she'd just seen Michael's wife walk in with another man.  
  
" Now, what kind of agent would she be if she didn't get to the bottom of this? Maybe she would even get something on Jessica and Michael would realize he'd made a big mistake."  
  
Then maybe she could become Michael's wife, after plenty of screaming, ranting and making sure Vaughn never forgot what he'd done to her, then make him promise never to do it again.  
  
" Hey, maybe she'd let him chase her a little, re-earn his place as the love of my life," she thought as she moved around the restaurant, trying to decide the best position she could be in to have an idea who the party really was and what naughty behavior could be possibly going on.  
  
She decided to set her self in a booth diagonal from them. She saw the manager signal a waiter to her table. She panicked when she saw the teenage boy from earlier trot over to her table. She tried to hide herself behind a wall of menus.  
  
Good evening mam, may I." the boy began in his customer service tone but he dropped the act when he saw Sydney sitting there. " Um mam, weren't you just here and didn't you just leave?"  
  
Busted!  
  
" Uh, yeah. I am. Does it bother you?"  
  
" No, but excuse my asking, what are you doing back here, hiding behind the restaurant's menus?" he inquired, looking suspiciously at the customer.  
  
" I came to get another cappucino, since you made one so well and." she ranted.  
  
The waiter smiled to show he wasn't buying. " Now what are you really doing here?"  
  
" I shouldn't have to tell you anything. After all, I am just business to you and your store," she rebuked in a superior tone.  
  
The waiter seemed to be dissection Sydney's brain, deciding whether he should worry about her state of mind, or to leave her alone.  
  
" You're right. It's not my business if you want to sit here like you have no life. Maybe the smell of coffee and the sound of murmured conversation soothes you. Excuse my rudeness, you won't be disturbed again," he harrumphed, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he sauntered away.  
  
" Hey, wait a second, I didn't mean to anger you. Can I make it up to you by having that special you were talking about?" she offered. The waiter wanted to laugh and stalk off but his heart melted at the sight of Sydney's beautiful smile.  
  
" I wouldn't want you to feel obligated to buy something from me," he put in quickly. " I mean, I don't know you. Maybe you're conducting an experiment on how waiters see a customer when they arrive after leaving minutes ago, or, maybe you're a secret agent going undercover."  
  
" So, you don't mind then?"  
  
The waiter shook his head and touched her arm. " Enjoy your stay, hope you find what you're looking for."  
  
" Thank you, I will," Sydney told him, and the moment he left was the moment "Operation: Spy on Jess," began.  
  
Sydney lowered the menus and shot her gaze at the mysterious party. She tried to decipher the features of the lady sitting there.  
  
Yup, it was Ms. Vaughn. She was pouring sugar into her coffee and daintily stirring it with a spoon. There was a shy smile on her expression, her large brown eyes gazed up at her companion in a playful manner, her eyes slowly blinked, accenting her "look-at-me," lashes.  
  
Sydney was about to hurl. And if she could throw a punch at her perfect façade, that would be even better. But she kept herself in control. Jessica hadn't done anything to perceive she was cheating and she had to admit it to herself as much as she wanted to end Jessica's life. Sydney kept her rage in check and gazed over at the male. This seemed to make things worse for her. She gasped.  
No! It couldn't be!  
But it was. The more she studied him, the more she could tell it was unmistakably her roommate, Sean Gaskin.  
" This can't be happening," Sydney gagged but covered it up as a cough when she realized people were paying unnecessary attention to her.  
Including that of Jessica's.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Sean stared at Jessica for a few moments. Here he was, sitting with his childhood friend and suddenly, the flirtatious gazes had gone out the window, and a very careful, scheming Jessica had taken her place. He decided to let it go as a phase but it bothered him. After all, he did care about her, and he was the one who was there when Michael couldn't keep his feelings in check.  
  
If only Jessica would see that.  
  
If only Michael would catch them together.  
  
" Sweetie?" Sean asked sweetly to the oblivious Jessica.  
  
No response.  
  
He took hold her hand and repeated her name. " Jess?"  
  
Jessica looked at Sean.  
  
" Yes?  
  
" Wanna tell Sean what's bothering you?"  
  
Jessica stared at the innocent Sean and felt a bit bad for him. After all he was still the naïve ex-boyfriend of hers she'd gotten to do terrible things so he could "earn her respect." Jessica was snickering in the inside, chiding Sean for being so stupid, but her outside presented a completely different emotion.  
  
" It's nothing, Sean. But~~~ like I've been telling you for days, and maybe you would get it if you weren't so distracted by my beauty but, ever since I saw Michael with his former girlfriend, I'm wondering if I did the right thing."  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" The dinner. I did it to spite Sydney, to get her to realize me and Michael are now taken. But for some reason I have the feeling it had the opposite intention. I think I might have pushed them more closer together. Sean, do you think I acted too hastily?" she sighed, her eyes filled with sorrow and worry.  
  
Sean reached up to her face and rubbed away the tears that were brimming on her lower lashes.  
  
" Jess, you were the sexiest cheerleader at Victorice high," Sean reminded her. " All the jocks followed your curvaceous body then, and you know they do now. Michael is no exception if he has the male genes."  
  
" I don't know, Sean. Michael has barely interacted with me since his supposedly dead girlfriend decided to prove she 's immortal," Jessica spit angrily. " But this all does land on you."  
  
" Me/"  
  
" Yes, you!" she cried angrily. " You were supposed to get her to change your mind, leaving me and Michael to enjoy our night together. We were just getting in the mood when the Bristows decided to interrupt out first real kiss in days!"  
  
Sean leaned against his plastic chair and exhaled. " I tried, Jess."  
  
" Obviously not hard enough," Jessica replied disapprovingly, still looking over at the table in question when she wasn't biting Sean's head off.  
  
" I did what I could. I told her she shouldn't go. First playfully, and then I repeated myself in a real, I care about you, genuine tone."  
  
" Congratulations."  
  
" Jess, what was I supposed to do? Chain her to the chair? Knock her out? Jump on her? You told me to be discreet."  
  
" Of course you had to be! We couldn't have her knowing our plan," Jessica gasped, looking incredulous.  
  
" Well, I tired and if that wasn't good enough for you, I'm sorry. But I don't' need to take this," Sean told her evenly and made a move like he was going to get out of the seat. Good riddens, Jess.  
  
" No, Sean. Wait a minute. If I remember right, we're not just doing this for my benefit," Jessica teased, in a way that compelled Sean to listen to her, just like he had the day she'd asked him to fake the rap for t'ping her boyfriend's residence. " Good boy, so, tell me what's going on with Ms. Bristow?"  
  
Sean's heart jumped at the thought of the attractive brunette, with her shiny amber eyes and her day-lighting smile. " Well I~~~" he began, but for some unknown reason, his words caught in his throat. The reason was Jessica. Jessica was very beautiful and her intelligence wasn't a joke either. But right now she was in calculation mode. Her eyes looked at him hungrily, as though she could taste what he was going to say. And he couldn't say he'd ever been particularly fond of that side.  
  
" Speechless?" she taunted. " Well, well, that's a new one. Aren't you married?"  
  
" Leave my wife out of this!" he warned her defensively. Yea, Sean's wife was cheating on him with someone who made twice the money he made, and he knew that, but that didn't change the fact that she was his wife, and when they were together they did enjoy their company. And for the love of God, he was still going to protect her with every muscle in his body.  
  
" Oh touchy aren't we? We are in the same boat here, sweetie. You know you can tell me anything," Jessica cooed, suddenly becoming compassionate.  
  
" Ten years ago, I would have believed you. But I'm not that same idiot, Jess. I'm not afraid you'll ruin my reputation or have your ten boyfriends kick my butt because you suddenly grew a conscience and decided the impromptu kiss was wrong," Sean informed her, as though his saying so now would help Jessica get it. As though he truly believed something in Jessica might have changed because she was now married and in love with one man.  
  
" Okay, so maybe back then I did play around. Breaking hearts was practically a hobby, if I do say so myself."  
  
Sean shook his head. Only the old Jessica would parade it around that she had that "luxury," of luring just about anyone and then letting them go when the excitement wore out.  
Unfortunately for her, he had wised up.  
  
" So you would understand why I doubted your intentions and I still doubt your intentions. Why I find it impossible to believe that Michael is any different."  
  
Jessica rolled her eyes and nodded.  
  
" Good," Sean finally spouted, relieved. He was sure Jessica would start crying, making a scene or crying, "rape," for all he knew. This woman was capable of everything when a man rubbed her the wrong way.  
  
" But I'll tell you this," she whispered into his ear. " We are not going to get what we want unless we work together."  
  
The sound of her voice was cold and sent chills down his spine. She didn't even need a degree in psychology and she could say or do the right thing to make anybody do anything she wanted.  
  
" You may be right about that, Jess. But this isn't just some Highschool sweethearts we're breaking up here. You're dealing with a woman who has a secret agenda. A woman who is so strong that even if she was missing for two years she can live her life as though it was relatively normal. And you're dealing with a man who's love for her went beyond her grave, who's in love with her now just as much as he was before she went missing for two years. Now that's love, Jess. Though I'm not exactly sure if you can ever really grasp that concept."  
  
" Get it right, Sean! Michael loves me! He is my husband!"  
  
" You keep telling yourself that, and tell me you can sleep at night."  
  
" You talk about this eternal love but he obviously didn't love her enough to not lose hope," Jesica boasted, bitterly, her fingernails dug into the skin of his arm as if she was trying to get this nonsense out of his body by easing it out through this wound. Sean watched as the blood welt up and grinned.  
  
Not the reaction she was hoping for.  
  
" Is that all you amount to these days? Is your talons the only thing sharp about you these days? It used to be your wit. You used to hand me death threats on a daily basis."  
  
" If you're smart, Mr. Gaskin, you'll not cross me, because next time, I may do more then threaten you," she threatened, through gritted teeth.  
  
" You know, Jess. I think you actually are scared you're not going to get what you want this ttime."  
  
" Don't talk stupid, Sean. I was just coming to terms with the fact that maybe you grew a brain," she scoffed, but somewhat nervously.  
  
" No, I think you're desperate this time. I think you know you're going to need me to keep Sydney away from your precious Michael, and you're afraid I'm out."  
  
" Well, are you?" she demanded, not knowing what she would do if he said no.  
  
" Tell you what. I'll get back to you on that. I'm loving this scenario, where I'm actually, indispensable," Sean laughed. He then pulled Jessica's head to him and gave her a hard kiss, full of loathing and every other emotion but that shared by two people who shared a rare and special emotion called lover. " See you, baby, looking good as always, Jess."  
  
" You will regret that, just wait till I tell Michael!" she shrieked, reeling from that kiss that she had semi-enjoyed.  
  
" Tell him that and you'll have to tell him everything," Sean reminded her happily. He didn't care. No, to put it more accurately, he was looking forward to it. " And judging by the bout of anxiety that would suredly give you wrinkles, you haven't converted Michael into a dog, panting and begging for you to realize him, give him the time of day."  
  
Jessica got up from seat swiftly. She had nothing more to say to him. Sean watched her go and hollered, " don't worry honey, I'll leave a tip."  
  
She pretended not to hear him and tried to cover up the humiliation he'd put her through without making a scene. She passed by the waiter who'd screwed them, flashed him a gorgeous smile and then exited the restaurant. She didn't get very far though, before she felt a hand grab hers.  
  
" Excuse me, what are you~~~" she began, ready to give the man who was getting fresh with her a piece of her mind. But her words disappeared when she realized who she was facing. " Ms. Bristow~~~" she stammered.  
  
" Show's over, Mrs. Vaughn," she spit and then pushed her over to where her car was parked. Sydney pressed a button to unlock the door and then stood behind Jessica and ordered, " there's somewhere I want you to come, get in."  
  
" Excuse me but do you~~~" she began shrieking.  
  
" Now, I tried to be nice, obviously you don't know who I am," Sydney snickered. She followed this comment by giving Jessica's backside the closest think to a swift kick in the butt and shoved her into the back of the car. She herself then got into the driver's seat, checked for any official personnel that patrolled at this time. The coast was clear. Sydney peeled her vehicle off the curb and drove off toward the pier.  
  
TBC.  
  
There you go peoples!!! Hope that was enough for ya. I'm working on the next part so I won't make you wait too long. Okay, Alpineracer88, sorry, we'll get to the big showdown between them in the next part, promise!!! ( I mean, what else can I do with that cliffie, lol) but Jess did get pretty dissed, didn't she? Hee hee Thanks to those who've read and for those who reviewed, if you haven't reviewed, please do so. I need to know who's really reading this to know if I should continue writing. Remember, feedback is what keeps me going. Thanks, hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for Part VII. Lataz 


	8. Part VII

Hello guys! Part VII is up and it's just getting better and better LOL. Sheeplover, alpine racer88 you guys are the best and whoever else, oh yeah, abcdef and alias gurl, thanks for reviewing again. Hope you enjoy this as much as I had fun writing it. Reg disclaimers apply got this up earlier than I thought I would, hope you have a blast reading it, and I will return the favor. Spread the word! The other side of the story is something like never before. Leo's L'il sista!!!  
  
Sheeplover: thanks for being so consistent! Love ya Alpineracer 88: yes, Sean Gaskin is Sydney's room mate, soorry if I confused you Abcefg: glad you enjoyed the plot movement, trying to keep things interesting, thanks Alias gurl: thanks for that long review, it was real kewl. Please keep reading Megvaughn2003- believe me, I'm an s/v shipper all the way, update soon aight! And thanks to all my other reviews, each of you are da bomb!!!  
  
Part VII  
  
Sydney gunned the engine of her vehicle as she sped down the free way. She usually was a pretty safe driver, but today, it seemed as though all pre-caution had flown our of her head and carried away on the wind that whipped her cheeks. The sound of her own rage pounded in her ears, blocking out any protests or whimpers that came out of the scared for her life, Jessica Cozier.  
  
" Good," Sydney thought with satisfaction. Jessica had made the colossal mistake of messing with Michael. And naturally, that meant Jessica had messed with Sydney herself, since she'd always believed Michael and she were connected. Jessica should be scared, really scared.  
  
" Sydney, Sydney! Stop this car at once!" Jessica ordered, her voice a bit more firm. " Do you want to be charged with murder?"  
  
" Whoever said I was going to kill you?" but the tone of her voice suggested she hadn't let go of that option, just yet.  
  
That shut Jessica up.  
  
Sydney felt the beating of her heart resume a normal tempo as she let her guard down. She slowed the vehicle down so she had a less bumpy riding experience. It was a good thing too. A police car had turned onto their road. And if the police officer pulled them to the side, she would be charged with more than a speeding ticket. And Michael would probably not be very happy to discover she'd "kidnapped," his wife. That would lead to explanations. She'd have to re-embrace the feelings she'd worked so hard to tuck away, and she'd be right back where she'd started.  
  
Bottom line: she couldn't let that happen.  
  
Sydney turned onto a bumpy road. The smell of salt and fresh air greeted her as she pulled her car onto the pier. It was empty. The sun was morphing from orange to a deep red, and its' rays painted the cloudless sky in muted tones of pink and violet. It was close to dusk and therefore, she knew she had to move fast. The drug shipments would arrive, followed by police force that had set the trap. She had an official CIA license so it wouldn't be illegal to be on a crime scene, but if CIA found out, there could be weird evasive questions that Sydney didn't feel like answering at the moment.  
  
The other thought was, if the trap didn't work. She might really get Jessica killed. And no matter how much she detested Michael's choice in partnership, she couldn't picture herself killing an innocent civilian. Think she was God's gift to beauty unfortunately did not serve as proof of someone evil, like Irena Derevko, or whoever was behind the whole SD-6 project.  
  
She pulled her key out of the ignition and then pushed a button on her door panel that unlocked all the doors to the vehicle. But nobody moved.  
  
" Why don't you get out of the car, Mrs. Vaughn?" Sydney suggested in more of a command.  
  
" Why should I?" she demanded pretty strongly, her defenses up. It was as if whatever she'd tried to knock out of Ms. Cozier had returned to her the moment she was able to depict her surrounding.  
  
Sydney was comforted when she remembered she had a gun in a holster in her pant leg. Jessica may be a civilian but she had dark intentions. That made her dangerous.  
  
" Okay, if you want to stay cooped up in here, that's your business. I'm getting out," Sydney stated and then pulled herself out of the car.  
  
The first thing she did after taking in the distinctive smell of the ocean waves, lapping against the rocks under the pier and the sight of the red fire ball that was descending toward the dark waters was to make sure she wouldn't be disturbed.  
  
She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and edited the setting so her phone would convert all calls to her answering machine. She was about one-hundred percent sure the CIA would not be pleased with her choice, but sometimes, a girl had to do what a girl had to do.  
  
Sydney was just putting the cell phone out of sight when her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Jessica's clacking heels. Sydney composed herself, reaching down to her pant leg, feeling the gun. It was amazing how much stronger she felt knowing she could blow off Jessica's head if it came to that.  
  
" You've decided to join me, I'm touched," Sydney replied, her voice dripping with disdain. " Thought you were going to stay locked in the vehicle like a scared shitless piece of poultry."  
  
Jessica shot her a blank stare.  
  
" I meant to say you were a "chicken." I thought your sophisticated demeanor would allow you to understand a more elaborate term Excuse my foolishness, believing your sophistication went deeper than your outer appearance," Sydney sneered, standing with her legs a few feet apart, her hands planted on her hips.  
  
" Cut the small talk, Sydney and get to the damn point of your dragging here against my free will. Then maybe I'll cut you some slack and not report this to the authorities," Jessica offered, and this hit Sydney because if Jessica did tell officials, she would have a lot of explaining to do.  
  
" Okay, if that's how you want it," Sydney sighed, wanting to prolong the moment of torture. She would now have to come up with a different tactic. " I saw you with Sean Gaskin. Care to tell me what you were doing with him?"  
  
" Oh, you know Sean, do you?" Jessica giggled, looking very amused.  
  
" Yes. And I think you know I know him too," Sydney put in accusingly.  
  
" Maybe I do, maybe I don't. But that's for me to know, isn't it?"  
  
Sydney was getting that feeling in her fist. The feeling that she got when a guy got fresh with her while she was undercover. She wanted to knock her out. And with the amount of rage she currently had stored, she might have killed her. Sydney concentrated on getting to a safer level of emotion.  
  
" I'm not playing twenty questions with you, Jess. Just tell me what I want to know and maybe I won't blow your head off," Sydney suggested, as though she were offering to do a good thing.  
  
" Blow my head off? Aren't you talking a bit big there?" she grinned, not looking a bit scared. If she was, Sydney was ready to hand her an academy award because she sure was buying it.  
  
" How do you know I'm just talking?" Sydney retorted with a grin.  
  
" Well, whatever your problem is, I don't have time for it. I have a husband to get to, and I'm sure somebody would love to pick you up if you ever went out to a bar," Jessica preened, relishing in her evilness. " Let's get to it, shall we?"  
  
" Okay, this is how it works," Sydney began. " I ask the questions, you stand there and tell me everything I want to know."  
  
" Don't you know how to say please?" Jessica snickered, laughing cockily, taunting Sydney's bad manners.  
  
Sydney had her back turned to Jess at the moment. She took that moment to pull the gun out of her holster and in the next second, she whirled around and pointed it at Michael's wife.  
  
" Please?"  
  
Seeing the gun, Jessica looked a bit shaken. But she was still too calm for Sydney's taste. She wanted to break Jessica in half. Obviously, she was going to have to think of another tactic.  
  
But, she couldn't think of what else could scare a person than a gun being pointed at their head?  
  
" Fair enough," Jessica finally replied, eyeing the gun as though she were trying to figure out if it was a fake one or not. " What do you want to know?"  
  
" Tell me what you were doing with my roommate, if you're so sure you're in love with my ex-boyfriend?" Sydney commanded, aiming the gun directly at her chest.  
  
" Would you believe me if I told you Sean is my ex-boyfriend?"  
  
Sydney was taken aback. She hadn't expected this.  
  
" That expression tells me you thought I was having an affair," Jessica pointed out, pleased with herself for keeping Sydney in check instead of vice versa. " Sorry, looks like Sydney strikes out again."  
  
" Not quite. I still have the gun in my hand. And I still didn't get the answer to my question."  
  
" I was visiting an old friend. Is that illegal in the state of California?"  
  
" No, but you were doing more than visiting. And am I wrong if I assume this isn't the first time you've met with him after I came into the picture?"  
  
" Oh Sydney, I have better things to do than get my old boyfriends back. Something you haven't seem to have accomplished yet," Jessica reminded her, coldly. Sydney was trying to make her feel like crap. Well, two could certainly play this game.  
  
" You two seemed pretty friendly to me," Sydney added, trying to buy more time while she came up with way to make Jessica feel the way she was feeling at the current moment.  
  
" And that's another thing. At least I have a life. What do you do? Come to a coffee shop and spy on your ex's wife. Honestly, don't you think that's pretty low and lame of you, even for Sydney Bristow?" Jessica continued. With the way Jessica was going, it seemed she knew how to break Sydney and she wasn't loving it too much.  
  
" I ask the damn questions!" Sydney screeched, and cocked the gun, her finger on the trigger. One push on the trigger and Jessica would be out of her life. But could she do it? Could she really end the life of an innocent woman?  
  
" Well, then start asking. I told you I have people to see, things to do."  
  
" Why did you want to see, Sean?" Sydney asked then, the funnel of anger finally coming to a stop and her mind began to work its' way away from the mind-set of revenge.  
  
" To catch up," she said simply, looking as innocent as a daisy on a spring day. " Really, I was just there to help a friend out."  
  
" Doing what?"  
  
" If I say something you're not going to expect, will you shoot me?" Jessica asked, but her tone suggested she knew Sydney would not harm a mouse. After all, Jessica thought she worked at Bristow Electronics. She didn't know she was a killing machine for the CIA.  
  
" I'm open to compromise."  
  
" Sean has a crush on you."  
  
" What?" Sydney gasped, the shock impounding her whole body. It was like the words had the power to paralyze her body. And she couldn't understand why. What was Jessica? A witch?  
  
" Don't be so surprised. What kind of idiot would stick around with a stranger when he's got a wife who loves him beyond reason?" she inquired.  
  
This was another shock for Sydney.  
  
" Wait a minute. Sean told me his wife was cheating on him and that's why it didn't matter if he was rooming with me. Besides, I don't believe you. I didn't have much interaction with him, and I still don't. We haven't had the time to even think of that happening between us," Sydney protested, wondering why she was getting defensive. Who was Jessica that she felt she had to justify herself to her?  
  
" How long did it take for you to fall for Michael, Sydney?"  
  
Sydney remembered that, it was clear as the moon that hung in the dark sky. It had been the moment she'd laid eyes on him. She'd fallen head over heels for the expressive green eyes, the shock of brown hair, his strong jaw line and lopsided grin. Add a sound coming from the handsome agent and Sydney was in love.  
  
" That is none of your business."  
  
" Well, deny it all you want but Sean wants you, bad. All I did was try and help him out. I mean, I'm the happiest girl in the world right now, even if I could have done without you coming back into this world. And I want to spread the wealth."  
  
Sydney laughed at that like it was the funniest thing she'd ever heard.  
  
" And just so you know, he's getting impatient, Sydney. After all, he was the star jock at our high school. He had girls begging for his attention."  
  
" I see why you two fit so well together, you two are both clearly delusional," Sydney spit, still holding her gun steady.  
  
" Please, is that the best you can do?"  
  
" Oh honey, I'm not even trying," Sydney wanted to say but kept it to herself. Knowing Jessica, she might end up having to prove it.  
  
" I guess this is what you get for assuming the worst of people. You got yourself a whole load of nothing and I still have my husband, waiting to climb into bed with him, and caress me in his loving arms," Jessica chuckled, pointing her nose in the air. " Next time, do a bit more research. You'll stay out of trouble that way."  
  
Sydney was filled with anger, her eyes on the target, which she could still clearly see, despite how dark it was getting. She only had one split moment to rethink before her fingers, with a mind of their own, pushed the trigger and the gun went off with a bang.  
  
The next thing Sydney saw was the figure in front of her crumpling to the floor.  
  
Another shot rang out and Sydney fell to the ground as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Okay, one more report to review and I can go back to the arms of my wife," Michael grimaced. He pulled over the last sheet and then tapped the finished stack against the table to straight them.  
  
Like he wanted to.  
  
After the alarming ultimatum he'd received from Jack, he didn't think he could look at Jessica and tell her he loved her any longer. From the moment Jack had said either pursue Sydney or forget she was ever part of his life, his life had turned upside down. He'd really thought he could do the right thing, but those words seared through his heart in a way he couldn't comprehend. He hadn't been able to go five seconds without pondering what he was going to do about Sydney. And it didn't help that Kendall had practically done everything but sign a restraining order in the meeting that had followed his confrontation with Jack. He could also tell Cowell was enjoying this way too much. The psychiatrist of an agent had rubbed it in his face and soul when Kendall had let the agent enter to confirm the information he' encountered.  
  
Michael couldn't help but think why Cowell was so unhappy with him. Sure he'd given him a few lectures on respecting the more experience, a.k.a. superiors, but, for some reason, Michael was sure Agent Cowell had a grudge against him. He wondered if he and Agent Cowell had met before, maybe in another life time.  
  
The last thing Kendall had said to him had sealed his day as the worst one since Sydney's disappearance. That staying away from Sydney would help her recooperate and help them put a closure to the unwanted tension and awkward conversations between him and Agent Bristow. To Michael, it just sounded like Kendall's best attempt at discretely saying, " go anywhere near Sydney, screw up any of my plans for her and I'll do worse than take you off the position of Sydney's opps officer!"  
  
Micheal chuckled softly, a grave expression covering his face and that comment replayed in his head. Well that was one order he was going to have to disobey. He'd lost Sydney for two years. Now that she was back, he wasn't going to miss one moment with her.  
  
So that was it? He'd chosen to re-pursue Sydney and give into what was deepest in his heart.  
  
Or was it?  
  
Michael began to review the case file of his new agent, none other than the annoying Agent John Stroban. He didn't have anything to do with John. He would deal with him tomorrow, the first day he would serve as Stroban's Operations Officer.  
  
He rubbed his tired eyes and they drifted over to a delicate white picture frame as he leaned back in his chair. It was in the shape of a beautiful wedding cake. Contained beneath the ornament at the top was a picture of him and his beautiful bride on their wedding day.  
  
Michael looked at himself and was puzzled by how happy he looked. His arm around Jessica's waist looked so perfect. Jessica looked extremely radiant, as usual, but then it had been genuinely meant for one man. It shook him to know it was because of his promise, his love and his trust that she'd been so happy that day.  
  
Now, could Michael Vaughn, really leave this woman? Could he tell her his feelings had changed? Could he really live with himself.  
  
At the moment, Michael wished he could be anybody but himself.  
  
But, of course, that could never happen.  
  
" No! Forget it! You're not going to do this. Get through the day. What's supposed to happen, will happen," Michael scolded himself. He threw John's file into a drawer and then proceeded to tidying up his cubicle. He was just shutting off his computer after spitting at the no access screen when he was approached by a British gentleman.  
  
" Agent Vaughn?"  
  
Michael dropped his jacket and then clumsily picked it back up, in his other hand was a suitcase. " You didn't hear him, you didn't see him," he told himself as he continued to get ready to leave. " Besides, you don't owe him any explanation, and he's the new guy. He should be answering to me."  
  
" Agent Vaughn? Do you have a minute?" Agent Cowell demanded, standing in Michael's way.  
  
Hmmm~~~ didn't seem like Michael had a choice.  
  
" No, actually I don't. I'm late enough as it is. I really should be getting back to my wife," Michael apologized in his gentlemen way. " She's supposed to come in early and today is my turn to cook dinner."  
  
" I'm sure you can spare a few minutes with me. Because we all know you haven't been very attentive to your wife since Ms. Bristow has returned," Cowell sneered, looking very standoffish.  
  
That hit Michael's last nerve and he exploded.  
  
" Okay, Agent Cowell! You may have managed to take over my job but you are still new to this organization and I will demand respect, for me and my privacy outside of the CIA."  
  
" I understand," he murmured. " But you are the one who refused me a few minutes," he scowled next.  
  
" I don't have to answer to you, if anything, you should be answering to me!"  
  
" I will tell you almost anything you want if you'll just explain to me why you're still here," Cowell offered.  
  
" I don't have to explain a damn thing to you!" he roared. This man was worse than Stroban. He wondered if a psychiatrist had the tools to drive a guy insane as well. Because he was slowly getting to that point.  
  
" Hey, watch that tone of yours. I'm not here to be condescending to you or to play any , ""nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah,' games that you Americans are so fond of playing," Cowell told him, his voice becoming frighteningly calm.  
  
Michael sat there and considered this before he re-opened his mouth.  
  
" Then, what are you doing here?" Michael inquired, his voice getting quiet as well, but his guard was up.  
  
" I am here to talk to you. I've been observing you since the first time you interacted with Sydney since her miraculous return. And I think you need help," Cowell diagnosed, and broke the news gently to the troubled- looking agent.  
  
" I need help!" Michael raged, the calmness gone from his voice without leaving a trace. " Since when am I your patient?"  
  
" I never said you were my patient, Agent Vaughn," Cowell replied, trying to keep his rage in check. " Not that it would hurt. After all, I am treating Sydney, it might do me some good to research on the people around her so I have a better idea of what I am dealing with."  
  
" Well, whatever you're trying to do, Agent Cowell, I'm not interested. So you can just take your psychobabble and shove it! I don't need your help. I'm fine! You're the one who needs help!"  
  
" Denial, just like this morning. I don't know if you're aware but keeping things in, and not facing them is going to hinder healing," Agent Cowell said in a I-know-what-I'm-talking-about, voice.  
  
" Thanks for the heads up, doc," Michael drawled, sarcastically.  
  
" And it will hinder Agent Bristow's healing as well," Agent Cowell added, wanting to get Michael to take him seriously and therefore as much as he didn't want to, he was going to have to hit a nerve. " Excuse my bluntness but how have you been feeling since Ms. Bristow came back into your life?"  
  
" Let me guess, this is one of the twenty questions on your research list?" Michael chuckled, darkly, his green eyes narrowing. " Well, guess what, I'm not interested in your research. And what I have between Sydney is~~~ none of your business."  
  
" Open yourself up, Mr. Vaughn," Cowell urged him, his accent getting thicker as his irritation increased. " I am not on the clock, I am just trying to help out a colleague."  
  
" Oh no, don't you dare put me in the same class as you are!"  
  
" Mr. Vaughn, you are the most stubborn pessimist I have ever met!"  
  
" Well you are the most disrespectful, irritating agent I've ever had to deal with!" Vaughn upbraided. " I told you already, this is none of your business. And I have a place I must get to, excuse me."  
  
" You may have gotten yourself out of it, this time but, I will be around. And the more you keep it inside, the slowly you will kill yourself. And next time when I ask you, I may not be as nice as I am now," Cowell threatened.  
  
" Oh, I'm terribly frightened," Michael shuddered fakily. But then he began laughing when he saw the british agent looked immensely offended. " You are an absolute joke, Agent Cowell."  
  
" I'm hurt that you think that, sir."  
  
" Well, too bad. You better get on out of here or Kendall may think you're up to something," Michael sang when a beeping sound interrupted his thoughts and alerted his senses. " Excuse me, while I take this call."  
  
" Suit yourself, Agent Vaughn. I have nothing more to say to you," Agent Cowell scowled and then stomped off.  
  
Michael watched the Agent walk off and then hit a button.  
  
" Agent Vaughn."  
  
" Um~~~ Agent Vaughn, this is the Weiss."  
  
Michael was comforted by his friend's voice and shaken at the same time.  
  
" Hey, what's going on?"  
  
" W~~ we have a situation," Weiss reported, his voice trembling.  
  
" Go on," Michael told him.  
  
" Well, I just got a call in my car. Looks like there was a drug shipment going down tonight and the L.A.P.D were on it."  
  
" Well, that's interesting, but we're CIA, Weiss, what would that have to do with us? Unless~~~ it wasn't drugs," Michael said gravely, dangerous possibilities flying through his head.  
  
" No, Mike, it was drugs," Weiss reported.  
  
Michael was washed with relief.  
  
" But that's not the part that concerns us," Weiss continued and a icy cold sensation flew down Michael's spine. " Aparantely Agent Bristow and your wife were there on the scene."  
  
Michael lost all control and his body was overcome by a numbness and his phone slipped out of his hand and hit the ground with a clunk. Sydney and Jessica? Two of the people he cared for most in the world were in danger? This was more than he could bear.  
  
" Hello? Mike, you still there?"  
  
Michael came to a few seconds later. Being in the CIA had sped up his reaction time. He pulled himself together and bent down to pick up the phone.  
  
" Yeah, I'm still here," Michael confirmed, his voice hard and mechanical.  
  
" I'm heading over there now," Weiss told him. " I don't think we should notify Kendall until we're sure Bristow was affected."  
  
" Or dead," Michael couldn't help but think. " Where's the location?"  
  
" It's the pier that you can reach when you come off the highway," Weiss reported. " Are you coming down here?"  
  
" Yes, I am. If you get there before me, call me and tell me if Sydney and Jessica are stable, and if I'm earlier, I'll do the same," Michael instructed him, pushing himself to think completely professionally.  
  
" Okay, Mike. I'll see you on the Pier," Weiss concluded and then after a breath said. " I'm sure they're okay, Mike."  
  
" Me too, but~~~ we're CIA, we're never out of danger, I've learned that now," Michael finished, his voice cracking. " I'm out, ETA 15 minutes." And with that Michael pulled on his jacket, flicked the light off in his office and jogged out of the CIA building.  
  
He seated himself in the comfortable leather of the driving seat and cranked the engine. As he sped off toward the pier he thought, " Sydney, don't you die on me. Jess, don't you leave me this way either."  
  
God, at the moment, it really sucked to be Agent Vaughn.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack Bristow paced in his office. He was weighing the consequences and the benefits and finally, after twenty minutes of pondering he sat down at his desk and picked up the phone.  
  
He didn't think he owed this woman anything, not after everything she'd put them through, but it didn't change the fact that she was Sydney's mother, and he knew Sydney may not forgive him if she died without saying good bye to the one who'd given her birth.  
  
That was the only reason he dialed the number he'd been desperately trying to forget and was even staying on the phone to talk to the woman he hated beyond reason. The phone was picked up the third ring.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Hello, former wife of mine, this is Jack Bristow."  
  
A noticeable pause in the conversation while he presumed Irina tried to compose herself as though she wasn't shocked.  
  
" Oh, hello, Jack. Fancy hearing from you. What do you want now? Because if you're going to talk to me about the Rambaldi prophecy or ask me if I'm in love with Sark I will shoot you through the telephone lines," she warned him, ranting on, what she did best.  
  
" Shut up and listen for a second, because you're going to want to hear this. But you have to answer one question first," Jack told her.  
  
A noticeable sigh sounded on the line.  
  
" Fine," she heaved. " What is it?"  
  
" Are you ready to act like a mother?" Jack demanded.  
  
No answer. He knew Irina would be shocked by that question.  
  
" Maybe I should have mentioned I would fly over from France to kill you if you mentioned anything about my missing daughter," Irina cursed, her voice pained.  
  
" Well, do fly over from France, because there is somebody who is going to want to see you," Jack told her in a calm but threatening tone.  
  
" Why? Have you decided to get rid of me? Shoot the plane I'll be flying in with?"  
  
" No, Irina, for once I am doing something that I don't want to do for the benefit of somebody else."  
  
" And who is that lucky person you're showering with sympathy?" she snickered.  
  
" You."  
  
" Me? But, Jack, you hate me, I hate you."  
  
" I'm not going to discuss anything else over the phone. But I'm giving you this chance, take it or leave it. I'll expect you to fly in by tomorrow evening," Jack told her firmly.  
  
" Why should I go over there? How do I know you're not going to torture and kill me?" Irnia demanded, getting suspicious, but that was a good sign. If he just assured her this was not a dangerous mission she would come over.  
  
" Because you'll regret it if you don't," he replied simply. " Have a night flight Ms. Derevko."  
  
Click.  
  
Jack put the receiver down and then took a deep breath. He gazed at the picture of Sydney he had sitting on his desk. She was so beautiful and so radiant. Even if most of the time she didn't shine it towards him, he knew what a pleased and happy child she was. Until now when Vaughn had left her.  
  
" I'm doing this for you, Syd," he murmured.  
  
For once he was acting like a father.  
  
Okay, Part VII is finished!!! Tension! Hope you liked it. So, is Jess alive, or did Sydney shoot her, and is Sydney dead herself? Well, I guess you won't find out till the next Part huh? And you think Irina would come over? Hmm~~~ I think I left you with enough cliffies? But if you want more LOL. Thanks to all who have reviewed, please do so. And believe it or not, I am an S/V shipper so maybe I'll find a way to put them together. Just we need to have them wanting each other but be split, then when they reunite it'll be such a big deal!!! Anyway, please continue to review, remember, I don't write without it. Thanks and enjoy!!! 


	9. Part VIII

A/N: decided to use times because I thought it'd be more interesting. Hee hee. Thanks to alpineracer 88, sheeplover, pickynicky, megvaugh2003, abcdefg and everybody else! Please review!!!!! I don't' write without it! Thanks and please enjoy!!!! Lataz Leo's l'il sista!  
  
" The other side of the story"  
  
Part VIII  
  
8:15 p.m.  
  
" They have to be okay, that's it! No ifs or buts! They are going to be fine! They are both going to be alive!" Michael insisted as he pulled his car off the free way. Even though he wondered how that could be. Weiss had pretty much said they were dead, or seriously injured. What he wanted to know was why Sydney and Jess had been there in the first place! What had been going through their heads to come out here?  
  
He shot a glance at the watch. Fifteen minutes pronto he had made it to the pier. He then raised his head and gasped as he pulled his car into the first part of the pier.  
  
The pier was covered with police vehicles and official personnel. Michael was sure he saw five ambulances and two SWAT team cars. Seeing that was enough to disturb Michael's positive thoughts. He hurridely parked the car, braked hard and then wrenched his door open and got out of the vehicle. He turned around, pushed a button and locked the doors to the vehicle before he proceeded to the scene.  
  
He scanned the area, but couldn't do so without shielding his eyes from the blinking red, white and blue glare made from the flashing lights from the police vehicle. He paused to let an agent on a cell phone pass by before he made his way to the mean who seemed to know what they were doing.  
  
" Hey!" came an angry voice from behind Michael, who was trying to find Weiss in the mess of people swarming the dock. He didn't react. The next thing he felt was his collar being pulled on.  
  
" Hey, you don't have to do that," Vaughn groaned as he came face to face with the man who turned out to be a member of the L.A.P.D swat team.  
  
" Well then stay back and I won't hand cuff you. This is a crime scene. Only official personnel are even allowed in this area," he barked in a boastful sort of way. He then barked to a colleague demanding why they'd let Vaughn through. Something about get your sh** together, no more f***ing civilians.  
  
" I'm aware of procedure, sir," Michael retorted and then pulled out his badge, which proved to be difficult considering the hold the man had on him. " Agent Michael Vaughn, CIA."  
  
The expression on the swat member changed.  
  
" Hey, George, sorry man," yelled another member who had jogged over to them, obviously ready to remove Michael from the scene.  
  
" No need, he's cleared, CIA," " George," stammered, abashed.  
  
" Okay, but we're watching to keep them out," the man told him, executed a quick salute and then went back to his post.  
  
" George," then turned to Michael and let him go. " Excuse my harsh treatment, Agent Vaughn. It's just procedure."  
  
" I understand."  
  
" Usually we have police id'ing officials but the criminals we're dealing with and the wounded have made this an intense scene. We've had problems conducting an overview investigation of the scene and we've been out here for forty-five minutes. There's been civilians crawling all over the place."  
  
" Well you guys have enough police cars that anybody on the highway can see something is going on," Michael reasoned, brushing his arms.  
  
" But the kind of people we have coming down here is the unfriendly king. Friends, family, trying to kill us or going into shock finding out their precious loved ones were involved in such a business," George Gordez explained, shaking his head, his mouth a tight line.  
  
" What was the operation you were trying to bust?" Michael asked then, trying to keep calm until he could get a hold of Weiss or other CIA personnel.  
  
" Big shipment. 50,000 pounds of ecstasy," the member reported. " They've been shipping big amounts like this for months and we finally got enough info to get them. And we were successful accomplishing the mission."  
  
" Well congratulations," Michael praised and then got to business. " How many teams have you got out here?"  
  
" Sixteen police units, I think about thirty personnel from the L.A.P.D, five ambulances, five agents from the F.B.I and two SWAT teams, including myself," the member ticked off.  
  
" No CIA?" Michael asked, not able to keep the surprise out of his voice.  
  
" Well, we've had the arrival of one agent from your branch, who has actually annoyed us. Had he not been an agent we would have escorted him from the premises. We've figured you would be asked in if we had any doubt the shipment wasn't ecstasy and maybe biological weapons but, this was a technical drug bust, we kept it between us, the F.B.I and the Los Angeles police."  
  
" Oh, I see," Michael murmured, and was awashed with relief when he realized the other agent had to be the arrival of Weiss. He pulled out his phone and began checking for messages.'  
  
" That's why you must excuse it when I ask how the CIA found out about this in the first place," the swat member apologized formally. " Unless of course, there's more to this story than we've been told."  
  
Then it came back to him. He was here because of Sydney, no, Jess, no Sydney.  
  
" Agent Vaughn?"  
  
" Oh, one of the personnel that were involved in the scene is a CIA agent," Michael replied, uneasily, his heart breaking to think he could be only a few feet away from her possible corpse.  
  
' I see."  
  
" And another one of them is ~~~ my wife."  
  
"Agent Vaughn, I am very sorry to hear that," the swat member languished, pulling off his cap and held it to his chest. His heart going out to the agent.  
  
" Thank you."  
  
" I'll you the data we have now thought. We have present three casualties but they've been identified as two gang-bangers and one worker, member of the night watch of the dock."  
  
" So, no females?" Michael demanded, taking all his effort to keep his voice steady.  
  
" I'm happy to reply, none had been reported," he told him and the relief must have been on the agent's face because the next moment the member cautioned him. " But, we have some badly injured victims currently receiving first aid before being transported to L.A. hospital."  
  
" I understand, thank you."  
  
" Agent Vaughn, if you don't mind my asking," the member said then which got Michael's attention.  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" Just what would your wife been doing on here with an agent? I mean, we know we can't broadcast this operation but you ~~~ you must be careful with them from now on, next time you may not be so lucky," he warned Michael who nodded solemnly.  
  
" I will remember that, and I intend to find out what they were doing here too," Michael told him. After all, he was Sydney's handler, at least in his heart and well he was Jessica's husband. They certainly weren't authorized by him to come here. Heck he was sure Jessica would be waiting for him at home, and Sydney, well, he couldn't say anything when it came to her. If she'd pulled this stunt and he couldn't have predicted it, it just proved he was losing his ability to read Sydney more each day.  
  
" You do that, sir," George said smartly, and squeezed the agent on the shoulder. " Well, I must be getting back on post, I'm sure any of the people here would be able to help you find out where your wife and colleague is," he said uneasily, as he mouthed those words.  
  
" Thank you, sir. I think I'll be all right by myself," Michael told him in agreement, nodded his head and then watched at the SWAT team member went off to chase another group of people who had a high chance of causing a riot.  
  
Now it was time for him to do what he'd come there to do. He pulled out his phone again and checked for messages, not sure what he would do if he didn't find anything. But of course, there was nothing.  
  
" Okay, Weiss is on the scene," Michael reminded himself, trying to keep his optimism up. " Or maybe another CIA agent has stumbled onto the scene," Michael groaned. Yeah, because he had told Weiss he'd call him if he found out something and vice versa.  
  
After a few moments of pondering and pulling his thoughts together, he decided on giving Sydney's cell a call. Then if she answered, he would know she was okay. And if she was in trouble and she was undergoing care, one of the nurses might pick up the call.  
Either way he would have more than he had now.  
  
Michael took a breath, said a little prayer and hit speed dial #2. He cautiously put the receiver to his ear. It was ringing.  
  
" Come on Syd, pick up the phone, pick up the phone!' he urged her with telepathy if that was even possible.  
  
A pause.  
  
" Syd!" he cried out.  
  
" Hi, this is Sydney Bristow," replied the calming and familiar voice of his favorite beautiful, pretty giddy yet good at what she does, agent.  
  
" Sydney, this is Michael," he said hurridely as though he knew he wouldn't have long to talk. But he was cut off by Sydney's voice saying, " please leave a message and I will return the call."  
  
" Oh damn," Michael cursed. It was her answer machine.  
  
" .Especially if it's you Michael," the message continued and then came to an abrupt clock.  
  
Michael heard the annoying beep and then he turned it off. It shocked him to hear the last bit, which was obviously about him. Sydney's been in L.A for two months, yet the message to her answer machine was none other than the one he used to hear when his love didn't answer the phone. However, today, the sexy voice that would usually overwhelm him with love sent a shiver down his spine.  
  
The same way it had done the day before Kendall had changed Sydney's status from, " Missing in Action," to " presumed dead."  
  
That was enough to tear Michael apart. Body and soul.  
  
' Oh Sydney," he cried, tears welling up in his eyes as the gut sinking feeling he'd never see Sydney again overcame his senses. " Oh Sydney." For some odd reason, he was sure, in that moment, she was dead. Just like he'd told Weiss that Kendall was going to give up. That he was going to have to move on.  
  
And now, every atom in his rigid body was dying. Every joint in his body became numb as grave reality of the situation became clearer in his presently tormented psyche. He didn't even realize he hadn't thought of Jessica since the phone call. All he wanted was for Sydney to be all right.  
  
He felt his knees give out. " Why? Why had she been here in the first place? What had been going through her head?" he groaned, as the what's, if's and why's preyed teasingly on the edges of his mind. He dropped to a squat and rubbed his trembling hands together but there was no warmth left in him.  
  
He felt so damn helpless.  
  
" Weiss, find me" Vaughn pleaded, too weak to stand up himself now that his body seemed to have given up on him as he had on himself. " I need you man."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
8: 45 p.m.  
  
Weiss moved from one officer to the other for a while, getting mean looks from the officers. Not even the FBI was giving an inch of valuable information and Weiss couldn't say he was happy about that. Now he was standing near an officer who seemed young and dumb, maybe he would give him something to work with. After all, to the young people, the CIA demanded respect, right?  
  
" Officer, may I have a word with you, sir?"  
  
The young man turned to the agent and then smirked. Okay, so maybe the officer wasn't as dumb as Weiss thought he would be.  
  
" All depends on what you're going to ask me, agent."  
  
" Just a really quick question, have you seen a Michael Vaughn this evening?" Weiss inquired, trying not to lose his nerve.  
  
" A who?" the officer named Wills, retorted, still signaling to his colleagues and barking replies and directions. The man was obviously busy or trying to get Weiss off his back.  
  
" Agent Vaughn," Eric explained, getting a bit pesky. " He's CIA like me, with a badge, nice suit, brown hair, green eyes."  
  
" You can describe him to me all you want but I don't think I've had the time to look at every guy's eye color tonight," the officer retorted, scribbling on a note pad. " And the answer to your question is, nope. You're the only CIA agent I've seen this evening," Wills told him, his eyes narrowing in suspicion as he gruffed, " I was under the impression the CIA didn't receive intel about this."  
  
Boy was the CIA unwanted this evening. That was the 5th diss the Central Intelligence Agency had received that night. But Weiss knew that they hadn't been informed and hadn't it been for Syd and Jessica, they wouldn't have known so he decided to play by their rules, even though he didn't think he had to explain anything to him.  
  
" Well, you are right. We are not here to investigate the drug bust. One of our agents seems to have stumbled onto the scene with a civilian who is a wife of one of our other agents and therefore, we got a call from the L.A.P.D chief asking us to make this portion, our business," Weiss said coldly.  
  
" Well that is just strange," Wills retorted, the wheels in his mind turning. " If you didn't receive intel then why do you suppose she was here at this specific time? You don't think she had anything to do with this, do you?"  
  
" We haven't had contact with Agent Bristow since this afternoon so we cannot really say. But that means we haven't concluded that the agent had anything to do with the drug shipment," he added quickly, knowing he was dealing with law enforcement. As smart as the CIA was conveyed, they had a reputation for knowing and doing things to possibly endanger the U.S. even if they weren't.  
  
" What do you perceive happened then?" Wills demanded, pulling out his pad and pen.  
  
" Most likely she was here to enjoy the pier, thinking it was a safe place. I think it's just a matter of being in the wrong place at the wrong time," Weiss stated, defensively.  
  
" Well, we expect to get that in writing, if one of my colleagues haven't done so already," Will remarked, writing busily onto his pad.  
  
" Wait, does what you're saying mean you don't think our agent was killed?" Weiss gasped, trying not to be too hopeful but it was impossible, this sounded like good news.  
  
" You said it was a, "she," am I correct?"  
  
Weiss nodded tentatively.  
  
" We've had a report of three casualties since our investigation began an hour and a half ago, and they've all been identified as persons involved or having close relations with the gang, and of course, one civilian who was in the wrong place at the wrong time," the officer reported grimly, reviewing his notes.  
  
Weiss didn't need to hear anymore. So Syd was fine! And it seemed, Jessica hadn't been reported as being dead, unless she was a man and they just didn't know about it.  
  
" You might want to check with the other officers. They might have more information," Wills offered, looking apologetic. " And as for your agent Michael Voyd."  
  
" Vaughn," Weiss corrected.  
  
" Excuse me, Michael Vaughn, I still have no clue who you're talking about, I'm sorry."  
  
" No, it's fine," Weiss reassured the young apprentice who seemed a bit frightened. " Thanks for your help, sir."  
  
But the officer was already involved in another conversation when Weiss had uttered those words. This was getting on Weiss's last nerve. The L.A.P.D didn't seem to have much respect left for the CIA these days.  
  
" Concentrate, Eric!" he scolded himself. What he needed to do was find Michael. He pulled out his phone and checked for messages. None, Vaughn must not be here then. He was about to hit the speed dial number for Agent Vaughn when the bustling people before him parted like when Moses split the Red Sea, and kneeling at the other end was Michael.  
  
" Vaughn," Eric stammered, taken aback at seeing his friend this way. He looked like a wreck. Instead of being on his feet, interrogating every single person he could find for information on the women he loved, Vaughn was crouched in defeat.  
  
Not exactly the way Weiss had hoped to find Agent Vaughn.  
  
" Michael," Eric hollered, jogging over to his companion. " Vaughn!"  
  
Michael raised his head and stared at Eric. Tears were spilling down his cheeks and his bloodshot eyes were still brimming with new tears. His features were tighter than was normal for a distressed Vaughn.  
  
" Mike, hey man."  
  
" Weiss," the broken-down agent managed to speak. " I was wondering when you were going to show up. I assumed I would get a call from you if you were here but I didn't have any messages so."  
  
" Well, what matters is I'm here now," Weiss cut in swiftly. " Mike, you look like hell, like you've just seen Sydney's dead body," he commented a tad more gently.  
  
" I feel like I did. I don't know why but I think Sydney's dead," he admitted in a whimper. Weiss waited for Michael to continue. " I called Syd's phone and~~~ she didn't answer. I mean if Syd was hurt, don't you think one of the docs would have picked it up?"  
  
" So, you're telling me you're breaking down and assuming the worse because of a phone call?" Weiss asked in disbelief. " Listen to yourself man, that's pathetic," he cried a bit more hurtful than he'd intended.  
  
" I thought so too, but after I heard the answering machine, I got that feeling man. That feeling I got when I somehow knew Kendall was going to call the search off. That undeniable feeling I had to come to terms with the fact I'll never see Sydney again," Michael said gravely.  
  
Eric bit his lip in remorse as he reminisced that moment. That had killed Michael's last hope of ever seeing her again. And distraught hadn't been enough to describe Michael's emotions that day. He couldn't imagine who Michael must be feeling now, if he was going through that again.  
  
" Hey Mike, look, I just got back from talking to one of the officers and he told me they still haven't reported any female casualties," he chirruped, hoping to lighten Michael's mood.  
  
" I already heard that."  
  
" Well then stop going into the dumps and let's go find your Sydney and your wife," Weiss suggested, and reached a hand out to his pal. " Come on, bud, I'm sure they're wondering where their favorite man is and then you can unleash all that fury onto Bristow and then~~~ you can make up," he said dryly, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Michael smiled. He'd thought Marshall was the only one who knew how to lift his spirits but Eric wasn't doing too bad a job himself. He found himself grabbing his friend's hand and with the support of his arm on his shoulders, Michael slowly regained the strength to resume his search.  
  
" Sydney, Jess, I'm coming~~~ I'm coming."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
9:00 p.m.  
  
" There is a bullet, but it just knicked your arm," the paramedic told Sydney as he examined the arm he held in his hand. " The ER doctors should be able to pull it out without causing you too much discomfort."  
  
" Oh that's the best news I've heard today" she sniffed in typical Sydney fashion. " Hey! Ow!" Sydney winced the next second when she felt a stinging sensation penetrate the back of her neck.  
  
" Sorry Ms. Bristow, this should take care of the abrasion on your neck," the other paramedic chimed in as he pressed a pad soaked in peroxide against her neck. He was attempting to clean the wound that she'd received when she'd fallen to the ground to dodge the bullet from the gang member's gun. It had been an instantaneous reaction for him when he realized she and Jess weren't one of them.  
  
The paramedic pressed and cleansed for a few more moment before he patted the surrounding area dry. " There you go. I think that'll do it. But I recommend you get that looked at as well, it might do you good to have it debrided."  
  
" Right," Sydney replied. Then she mentally pushed away the words he'd said and changed the subject. " How is Jessica doing?" she asked, as though she was sure they would know who " Jessica," was.  
  
" Who?"  
  
They didn't.  
  
" The woman who was with me," Sydney clarified for the paramedic who'd been treating her back, but he seemed clueless. It was the one examining her arm who knew what she was talking about.  
  
" Oh her," he blurted out. " Well, she was standing when I found her so I think she's doing fine. I didn't see any extreme injuries, she was able to walk to the rig, so there was no brain damage, or concussion. The only thing I was worried about was shock, since she's a civilian and might not be accustomed to these situations as you are. But either way, we're assuming the doctors will want to keep you two in observation for the night."  
  
" Wonderful," Sydney retorted, rolling her eyes. A hospital stay, just what she needed.  
  
" There you go, all done Ms. Bristow. That should hold out infection and keep the bullet stabilized until he get you to the hospital," the handsome EMT told her as he mobilized Sydney's arm expertly with gauze.  
  
" Thanks, that does feel better," Sydney confided, smiling as she moved her arm around.  
  
" Well, I'm glad. You're lucky that's all you came out of this with. Those gang members are serious business, they're not people to mess with, Ms. Bristow," he said seriously, as though he really believed Sydney had picked a fight with the gang members on purpose or something.  
  
" I guess I learned that the hard way," Sydney shrugged. But the EMT only nodded. " Okay, I promise I won't get shot at again, and if I do, I promise I'll be dead," Sydney offered. " So you don't have to deal with my injured remains."  
  
This tickled the young paramedic for he let out a hearty laugh.  
  
" I'm glad you feel that way but mam, I'm just a paramedic, I'm just looking out for you. What you do with your body is your business, it is just my job to fix you up. So you shouldn't promise me anything, you should do that for yourself," he grinned, while he filled out a form he would hand the ER doctors.  
  
" You're good at this," she praised. " And you know it, don't you?" she teased.  
  
" Marc, got a minute?"  
  
Marc, Sydney's handsome paramedic nodded. " Excuse me, miss, but my colleague wants me. I'll be right back, don't go anywhere."  
  
" Yes, sir," she replied and watched Marc go talk to his colleague.  
  
His leaving gave her a moment to contemplate her thoughts. So Jess was safe. Good. But somehow her being wouldn't allow her to fathom those emotions. But at least she wouldn't be brought up on murder charges. After all, she hadn't shot at Jess. And hadn't it been for her gun, she'd gotten both of them killed.  
  
" No, Wyd, hadn't you let your emotions take over you would have thought rationally before you dragged Mrs. Vaughn over here," she chided herself. But how was she supposed to know that a real drug bust was taking place that evening? She'd only thought of that as a hypothetical situation! But now it was over and the only one who'd lost their lives had been the ones shipping the illegal substance.  
  
Her next instinct was to call Michael, especially when she saw she had a missed call from him. She knew the phone had rang but it had been at a most inopportune time. But before she punched in Michael's number, she wondered what she was going to say. " Hi, My car ended up in a crime scene and your wife is with me?" Michael would go ballistic. But it was the truth, and besides, they were both going to be fine.  
  
The approach of Marc with an officer but cut into her plans.  
  
" Are you Sydney Bristow?" the officer interrogated in a testy voice.  
  
" I am," she replied briskly.  
  
" The EMT has granted me permission to get your statement, will you come with me please?" the officer requested.  
  
" Of course," she told him.  
  
" Sir," Marc broke in. " I hope we are clear that this girl is in GSW condition and I will not authorize any aggression, verbal or physical."  
  
" Pipe down, sir. I am not going to strangle her, and she will be returned to your rig promptly after examination," the officer said in a nasal tone. He then re-turned to Sydney. " Ms. Bristow?"  
Sydney smiled at the cute EMT to reassure him and then went over to talk to the officer who was standing by his patrol car.  
  
" How may I help you this evening?" she asked sweetly.  
  
" I understand you are the one responsible for killing one of the gang members. But we got the statement from the civilian with you and we conclude you acted in self-defense. I uh~~~ understand you've been shot."  
  
" Yeah, but they told me it was mild," she spouted. " nothing life- threatening."  
  
" I am honestly glad to hear that," he told her with genuinity. " After all, we weren't out to get you.'  
  
Sydney let out a small chuckle to indicate it was water under the bridge.  
  
"But there is something we can't ignore and so we are going to ask you some interrogation type questions," the officer began, in a tone that clarified he was coming to the reason of the conversation.  
  
" I'm ready when you are, officer."  
  
" I understand you are an agent of the CIA and that is why we must press what you were doing here on the crime scene."  
  
Sydney's eyes grew wide. She'd gotten off on the Jessica part but now it was looking more and more like the L.A.P.D was assuming she had something to do with the drug situation.  
  
Sydney went on and told the officer the truth, leaving out the part about how she'd practically taken Jess to the pier to do away with her. The officer wrote and nodded his head as she finished.  
  
"Well, we'll see how the police will take this but I believe you had nothing to do with the drugs, and we know you couldn't have found out about it through CIA."  
  
" Pardon me?"  
  
" We didn't feel the need to involve the CIA so we didn't this time," the officer explained. " Well, I'm not sure what will come up but make sure to remain in this area until the investigation on this operation is closed, not to raise suspicion on you.'  
  
" I will, sir."  
  
" Well, that's all I have for you today. Thank you for your cooperation, and keep in touch," the officer concluded with a smile.  
  
" I will, sir, thank you."  
  
The officer smiled and went on his way. Sydney let out a breath. Good, at least the police believed her. She thought she was going to lose her nerve! But now it was over and things were looking better.  
  
" Okay, now to deal with Michael," Sydney groaned and punched in his number. She might have pulled the wool over the eyes of the police but she wasn't confident she could do the same with her ex-boyfriend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
9:30 p.m.  
  
" You heard the police, Vaughn. If Sydney and Jess are on the scene, they'd be with the paramedics," Weiss exhaled as the two men approached the area where the rigs were parked.  
  
" I know that, but I don't know if I'm ready. What if she's a mangled mess? Or what if she's not breathing? I don't know if I can handle watching them do CPR," Michael protested.  
  
" Okay Mike, you're going to have to do it sometime tonight, and personally, I think you should do it sooner. So get a grip, let's flash out I.D's and take charge of this place," Weiss boomed, enthusiastically.  
  
Michael didn't know how to object so he followed Weiss who just had to approach the bully version of the police officer.  
  
" Yeah, no mayo. No Mayo! All right, get back pronto, all this b.s. is making me hungry, I'm out," the officer barked into his phone and then put it away. He realized Michael and Weiss standing there and glared at them.  
  
" What do you want?"  
  
" To enter the scene," Weiss barked bossily.  
  
" oh yeah, and why should I let you two in?" he sniveled, folding his arms.  
  
" Because we have clearance, Agent Weiss, CIA, and this is Agent Vaughn, also CIA," Weiss spoke for both of them, shoving their cards at the officer. He gave the cards a look and must have come to terms with how he couldn't push them away. " Okay, put the cards away. You said you were CIA? What business do you have here?"  
  
Oh did they have to do this again!?  
  
" You wanna know why? I'll tell you why!" Michael upbraided, pushing Weiss behind him, coming forward. " Because my ex-girlfriend and my wife are back there. And my ex is also CIA. So why don't you get the hell out of my way before I report improper behavior toward a Federal agent!" Michael cursed.  
  
" Okay, you're free to go in," the bully of an officer stammered, looking clearly shaken.  
  
" Thank you," Michael said, getting more cordial. He then looked at Weiss. " Let's go."  
  
Agent Vaughn was back.  
  
A ringing noise broke through the commotion. Michael hastily put his hand into this pocket and retrieved his phone, hoping to god it wasn't Kendall. He didn't need his boss on his back. He looked at the screen and gasped.  
  
It was Sydney!  
  
He answered it and whispered. " Syd?"  
  
" Hi uh~~~ Micheal. Look sorry about calling you at this time but I just wanted to tell you, I'm with your wife."  
  
Michael's heart leapt. Both Sydney and Jessica were fine.  
  
" Listen, my car was totaled and even if we're both okay the EMT's want us taken to the hospital. So if you can, get to the Los Angeles pier as fast as you can," she insisted in her commanding tone.  
  
" Where are you?" Michael inquired, his voice shaking badly. He was losing connection. " Hold on a sec, I can't hear you," he informed her and moved until he got better frequency. "There, okay," he added, and looked up.  
  
There was Sydney, standing only meters away!  
  
Their gazes met.  
  
In unison their faces registered surprise, they put their phone away. And then Michael barreled over to her, pushing away anybody who stood in the path between him and Sydney. He didn't stop a moment and pulled her into his arms.  
  
" Oh Sydney!"  
  
" Hello to you too, Michael," Sydney laughed, a bit perplexed, having no idea what Mike had been going through. " Didn't expect to see you so soon. I guess you already got a call."  
  
" Yes, we did, God Sydney, I thought I was going to find you dead!" he cried, beads of sweat from his forehead mingling with his new tears.  
  
" Dead? Aren't you being just a tad dramatic?" Sydney teased, wiping away his tears, pulling herself out of his embrace.  
  
" If you heard the phone call Weiss gave me, you'd understand why," he argued but too relieved to muster any anger towards her.  
  
" Weiss is here too?"  
  
" Yeah, he's back there somewhere," he shrugged, cocking his head towards the back.  
  
" Well, and I thought CIA wasn't involved in his, who else did you bring?"  
  
" No one," Michael answered. " We would have liked to come as civilians, especially since Jess is down here but then the officers wouldn't let us through," then he added. " Does she know?"  
  
" Who? Jess?" Sydney scoffed and shook her head. " No, I told the personnel how Jessica doesn't know I was CIA. You're still one of the many employees at, " Bristow Electronics," she assured him, putting " Bristow Electronics," in finger quotes.  
  
" I don't' know how you managed that but, thank you," Michael thanked with deep gratitude.  
  
" Please Vaughn, this is the least I could have done. After all, I'm the reason this even happened," Sydney reminded him, apologetically.  
  
" Yeah, excuse the bluntness of my question but why were you two here in the first place?" he cried, a bit angrily, his green eyes stern with worry.  
  
" I was having a conversation with your wife and I came here because the wind clears my head," Sydney said truthfully, but the truth really sounded lame.  
  
Michael stared hard at her but in a moment, his expression softened. " If that's what you said happened, Syd, then I believe that's what happened to her. Besides, I don't really think you could have anything to do with drugs anyway."  
  
" It's nice to know you still have that confidence in me."  
  
" Well just because you were gone for two years doesn't indicate that you have gone over to the dark side," Michael grinned, liking the normalcy of the situation. " So, it looks like you're okay, except for you arm. Did you break it?"  
  
" Um no, actually I have a bullet in me but they said it's not a big deal. I'm going over to the hospital to have it removed," she reported with a smile.  
  
" Well you sound pretty optimistic. I just, God, I thought I was going to lose you again," he grimaces, his voice cracking as raw emotions made an appearance. Then he pulled Sydney into his arms and wept.  
  
Sydney couldn't help but wonder what she was going to do to Vaughn if she went to England. And after hearing these words, there was no way she was going to be able to tell him she was transferring.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
9:45 p.m.  
  
Not that far away, Jessica was on her feet, grown tired of entertaining the EMTs with her good looks. She was not looking for anything in particular as she let her brown eyes swerve around the scene. She was overwhelmed by it all. Had it really been this big?  
  
" Next time I see Sydney, I will teach her a lesson!" Jessica's brain cried within her skull. She would teach Bristow not to mess with her.  
  
" Where is that bitch anyway?" she fumed, totally forgetting that Sydney was the reason she was still standing. She move on between the rigs, eyes peeled for Michael's ex when she saw a familiar shock of brown hair.  
  
Jessica didn't need to see his face to know who it was. It was her love, Michael. Jessica felt awashed by something that felt like love. Her next planned move was to job into his arms and let him kiss away the pain. But the woman in his arms stopped him.  
  
" Oh no you don't, Sydney," Jessica growled and stomped over to her husband. But when she was in position, she looked weary and very weak. Did she mention, she wasn't just gorgeous but excellent at deceiving? " M~~ Michael?"  
  
Michael turned his head, knowing it was Sydney who had spoken. And gasped.  
  
" Jess?"  
  
Jessica nodded her head. Then on cue, she stumbled. Michael moved to catch her in his arms while Sydney watched in all happen in concealed agony.  
  
" Whoa, Jessi, careful," he scolded her.  
  
" Sorry, I'm feeling a bit light-headed," she admitted. Then she looked over at Sydney and she let out a piercing scream. As if she was looking at her worst nightmare.  
  
" Hey, Jessica, calm down, it's just Sydney," Michael cooed. " Calm down."  
  
But Jessica didn't calm down. She instead had worked herself up too much and was going into shock. She murmured something to Michael and then her eyes rolled back. Jessica's body felt even heavier in his arms.  
  
" J~~~ Jess?" Michael whispered.  
  
" I heard some screaming, is everybody okay?" an EMT asked briskly, joining the group.  
  
" Yeah, except my wife, she just lost conciousness," Michael told the EMT in a calm, all-business tone. He didn't want to lose it, at least not right now.  
  
" So the shock finally got to her," the EMT nodded knowingly. " Okay, why don't you carry her to my rig and we'll get her the care she needs at the hospital," he declared.  
  
" Okay," Michael replied, glancing at Sydney.  
  
Sydney really wished Michael would stop looking at her out of what looked like pity.  
  
" I understand you are her husband, would you like to ride along?" the EMT asked then, gently.  
  
" Um~~~" Michael murmured, torn between the unconscious Jess and the gun-shot inflicted ex who had saved his wife.  
  
" Go on," Sydney urged him. " I'll be fine."  
  
" You sure?" Michael protested, worridely.  
  
' Yeah, I've got a rig that will take me, you~~~ go with your wife."  
  
" Sir?" the EMT asked testily, getting impatient.  
  
" Yes, I will be riding with her," Michael replied before he lost his never and then went off with the EMT, not looking back once at Syd.  
  
Sydney couldn't say she wasn't shocked. Part of her had wanted Michael with her. Part of her had actually believed Michael would chose her over Jess without any nudging.  
  
Obviously, she'd been wrong.  
  
" There you are, Ms. Bristow!"  
  
Sydney did a 180 and came face to face with a freak out Marc.  
  
" Oh, hi."  
  
" I've been looking all over for you. The officer told me he got your statement minutes ago. I thought you were arrested!"  
  
" No, I'm sorry, I had to talk to some other people."  
  
" Well, are you ready now?"  
  
Sydney bit her tongue to hold back her tears then nodded. " Yeah, I'm ready to get away from all this."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While in France  
  
A handsome French man sat on the edge of the bed in their hotel room and watched Elana Jean-Michel hurry from drawer to drawer, throwing things into her suitcase. He had been asked to just sit and not interrupt her but he couldn't go much longer without asking where she was going? And why she couldn't tell him.  
  
" Elana, my dear?"  
  
Elana a.k.a " Irena Derevko," shot angry eyes at her "boyfriend. " What is it?"  
  
" I was just wondering when you are going to tell me what the meaning of all this is?" he complained, drumming his fingers on his knee, with his free hand he sipped wine from a glass.  
  
" I don't have time to explain, I already told you that," she stated stubbornly, stuffing some toiletries into a tote bag.  
  
He knew her answer would amount to something of that sort.  
  
" At least tell me when I can hold my beautiful Elana again," he cooed, coming up behind her and put his arms around her waist, and nuzzled her shoulder with his head.  
  
Big mistake.  
  
Irena pulled out a stun gun. She pushed the young man off of her and threw him against the bed.  
  
" You won't," she replied simply.  
  
" What? I don't' understand?"  
  
" You won't ever find me so don't come looking for me," she told him. " Just think as if I am dead." She pushed the trigger and in a few seconds, the French man was out.  
  
Because it was true. In a few moment the alias, Elana Jean-Michael would no longer exist. And had she not gotten over to L.A by tomorrow evening, Jack might come after her and then Irena Derevko might not exist either.  
  
But Irena was painted. She'd actually grown close to the young man. But duty called.  
  
She grabbed her two bags and hurried down to the lobby and checked out. Outside, she was immediately met by a taxi.  
  
" Where to madamoiselle?"  
  
" To the airport," she said breathlessly, " as fast as you can."  
  
Okay, Part VIII is up now! Hope you enjoyed it!!! So, what happened to Jess? And what is Sydney going to do about Michael and England? Well, I guess you're not going to see until next week! Just wanted to say thanks for your support! I love ya'll so much. Please keep reviewing! I'm also a writer on fictionpress.net as Kristina Toffland so please check out my stuff there too. Anywho, please keep reviewing and I will definitely return the favor. Okay, talk to ya lataz. 


	10. Part IX

Hey, The other side of the story is late but updated!!! YAY, thanks for all your support, you all make this possible!!!!!!! Thanks to alpineracer88, sheeplover, nicole jackson, samhain, alias gurl, abcefg, megvaughn 2003 and agh, whoever else I forgot, I'm sorry but I love you just the same!!! I'll come around to review again, just send me a notice and I'll be on track! Thanks, please read and review, enjoy!!! Many surprises are in store!!!!!!!! Lataz, Leo's l'il sista  
  
Alias The Other Side of the Story"  
  
Part IX  
  
Sydney pawed through her bag for her key ring as she made her way from the elevator to her living quarters. Which she found wasn't an easy task since one arm was wrapped in gauze and throbbing as the anesthetic wore off.  
  
" Not painful my ass," Sydney cursed as she jammed the key into the door. The paramedic had told her it wouldn't cause her too much discomfort for the doctors to fish out the bullet but he'd been very wrong. First the doctors had tried to do it without administering the lidocaine, but the doctor had screwed up and ended up pushing it in deeper that the doctors had decided to administer the anesthetic. But when the doctors had given her the numbing medicine, it hadn't worked too well and she'd ended up cringing as every nerve got touched, while the doctors fished out the bullet. She would get Marc for that. Heaven help him if he lived in the same apartment complex!  
  
And heaven help Sean if he stuck one foot out of line. It was past eleven and Sydney was aware her roommate had had a very important business meeting that afternoon. But then again, she didn't feel like he'd been telling the truth. Right now, she felt like she didn't know him at all, ever since she'd found out that Michael's wife was her roommate's ex.  
  
All Sydney could help was that whatever Jessica had said to him had made him very tired or sent him home with a headache and he was asleep, dreaming of the following morning. Because if Sean was coherent, she wasn't sure what she would do.  
  
She stepped in and shoved her key into her pocket, then proceeded to somehow shedding off her light jacket and hung it in the closet.  
  
She heard a murmuring of voice and concluded that the t.v. set was on. She only hoped that Sean had fallen asleep watching the game. Sydney cautiously tip-toed into the kitchen. She needed water, something to moisturize her dry throat. She walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a thing of bottled water and began chugging it.  
  
" S~~~Sydney?"  
  
Sydney froze. She gulped as she gazed over at the person who had called her name.  
  
" Sean," Sydney gasped. She felt the water slide into the wrong tube. She began coughing. She steadied herself with one arm and thumped her chest with the other, hoping to dislodge it.  
  
" I saw the news and the drug bust and it looked so horrible. There had to be at least fifteen police cars, and then they said there were civilians involved and~~~" Sean cried, rambling on. But then he registered Sydney was coughing. " Oh God! Syd! Are you okay?" he demanded, coming up behind her and patted her back soothingly. " Just relax, Syd, you're going to be okay."  
  
Sydney closed her eyes, gritted her teeth and then with her good elbow, jabbed Sean sharply in the stomach.  
  
Sean fell backwards and clutched his stomach, his face twisted with surprise and agony. " Syd, what did you do that for?"  
  
" You touched me," she retorted, feeling disgusted. Being in the same room was bad enough.  
  
" Yes, but you were choking, I was just trying to help you," Sean complained, putting a hand on the counter to steady himself. " I didn't mean to give you the wrong impression."  
  
" Oh, shut up, Sean!" Sydney shot back, her voice loaded with venom. She looked absolutely surprised to have said that and that itched Sean Gaskin.  
  
" Okay, there's obviously something going on with you, and it must be something other than the drug bust," Sean recollected, trying not to retaliate for the pain Sydney had caused him. " If you tell me what it is, I'll let this episode go."  
  
" You don't even know if I was at the drug bust," Sydney shrieked. " Don't even act like you care!"  
  
" I just, I knew you were coming home. You told me you had sick leave, but you didn't come home till now and I know you like to go to the pier to think. Then I saw your arm and~~~ I was worried sick about you."  
  
Sydney laughed hysterically.  
  
" Obviously you're reeling from the incident. Did you eat yet? Why don't' I fix you something and you go ahead and turn on a movie or something," Sean offered.  
  
Sydney was blind to his request and continued chuckling. Tears were falling out of her eyes now.  
  
" Come on, Syd, I'll take you over there," the blond offered and put his arm around her shoulder when Sydney shoved him, yet again. " Syd?" he winced.  
  
" I told you, don't' touch me! Don't you understand English?!"  
  
Sean's blue eyes looked tired with a gray tint. He took a deep breath before he leveled with her.  
  
" There is something really wrong with you today so I'm not going to give you what you deserve," he told her, deathly calm, while he pulled out a chair from kitchen table and sank down onto it. " Tell me what is going on now."  
  
" You first," Sydney blurted out.  
  
Sean raised his head, his eyes narrowed menacingly as he fixed them on the now clearly angry Sydney. " Excuse me?"  
  
" Don't, "excuse me?" Sean. You have no freaking right to be condescending to me. Especially since you're just a lying son of a b****!"  
  
This shook Sean and he no longer looked sorry for his roommate. " Mind telling me what you think I did before you start accusing me?" he suggested, threateningly.  
  
" I'm just curious how far back do you go with Jess," Sydney lampooned, her face spread with a sarcastic expression. " Best friends? Girlfriend? The one you lost your virginity to?"  
  
" What?" Sean demanded, rubbing his trembling arms. " What are you talking about now, Syd?"  
  
" Game's over, Mr. Gaskin. I saw you at the care with my ex- boyfriend's wife. And you two seemed cunning, and it also didn't look like you two just met," Sydney continued, her voice getting harsher.  
  
" Syd? What is going on?"  
  
" Just answer the question, Sean," Sydney spit, disgustedly. " I'm not buying any cover stories, so don't try. Mrs. Vaughn has very kindly told me her side and I'm anxious to see if your stories match."  
  
" Jess, she spoke to you?" Sean sighed, and looked extremely defeated when Sydney confirmed that she had. " What did she say?"  
  
" I'm pretty pissed off, aren't I? I think you know exactly what she said," Sydney shot back, evenly.  
  
" Are you going to give me a window to defend myself or am I already presumed guilty?" Sean chuckled, even though nothing about the situation was remotely funny. He lowered his voice a tad and asked, " what do you want to know?"  
  
" In the living room," Sydney said quickly, and walked out to the room and settled onto the couch. Sean sat down just as she flicked the television off.  
  
" Okay, Syd, what do you want to know?"  
  
Sydney saw Sean's forlorn expression and couldn't help but feel she was being a little bit harsh. But no, he was the one who'd been lying to her, and possibly been playing with her head. Those two thoughts returned her to her angry feelings.  
  
" Jessica told me you two were involved, is that true?"  
  
" Big mistake, biggest one I probably ever made but yes, I was involved with the present Jessica Vaughn. We grew up together, or at least I did. She was the most popular girl in high school, I was the boy she loved that everybody believed she felt sorry for. We dated pretty seriously in college but then, one day, she dropped me and that's the end of that," Sean said firmly, but Sydney could hear longing in his voice and she was sure it wasn't longing to close things off with Jess.  
  
" It didn't seem like you two closed things off," Sydney replied, pointedly. " I thought Jessica was cheating on her husband when I saw her with another man."  
  
" Well, I couldn't strangle her neck or bark at her in a public place, could I? Then people would suspect something. We were just being civil, but what can I say, we look good together. And if you thought she actually liked me, give her the academy award. She detests me. She used to hand me death threats whenever I picked the wrong flower or picked up a lipstick some lady had dropped," Sean laughed, his expression dark.  
  
" But what about you, do you still like her?" Sydney said, a bit more gently.  
  
"N~~no, not since college and that nasty break up. I haven't caught up to her until now," Sean explained, rubbing his hands together.  
  
" Well then, why did you even find out about her? Wouldn't that be stupid, opening up old wounds?" Sydney pressed.  
  
" Me and Jess are always going to have a connection, it is a simple as that. And maybe I'm here because despite how much she has hurt me, I don't want her to go through the same pain," he admitted quietly.  
  
This was not the answer Sydney had expected.  
  
" You think Michael is going to hurt her?"  
" Why not? He hurt you," Sean said simply.  
  
" That's a totally different situation," Sydney cut in, defensively. " He thought I was dead."  
  
" Yeah, but now you're back. It doesn't take an idiot to figure out that he wants to be with you, but he also wants to stay faithful to his wife," Sean cursed. " He's crazy if he thinks he can have it both ways."  
  
" Okay, fine, so you don't' want to see Jessica hurt. That still doesn't explain what you're doing with her."  
  
" The honest truth, Jessica asked me to come out to L.A three months ago. And I thought she wanted to get back with me. I gotta tell you, it was quite a blow to find out she was married."  
  
" So you've known, all this time, your ex is married to mine?" Sydney asked in a shrilly voice.  
  
" Yes."  
  
" So, what? Did Jessica hire you to seduce me? Keep me away from her family, have you convince me I'm making the biggest mistake of my life?" Sydney roared, too shaken to speak.  
  
" Yes, at the beginning, I think that's what she tricked me into doing. But my plan was not to hurt you, it was to get Jessica to realize I'm better for her. That is, until I lost interest in her," Sean said, his voice trembling. " Look, in the beginning it may have been about keeping you from messing up Jessica's so-called happiness, but that's not what it is anymore."  
  
" No, stop! I don't think I want to hear anymore," Sydney scowled severely. " You were playing with me, you didn't want a roommate, you're just a loser who couldn't say no to your gorgeous ex!"  
  
" No, Syd! I already told you, her being married came as a surprise for me too," Sean protested, getting desperate.  
  
" But you failed to mention you were in on this whole thing with Jess, the whole time! Good bye, Mr. Gaskin!"  
  
" Wait, Sydney! I'm not finished!"  
  
" Please, I already know what you're going to say. That you didn't mean all that and that you wish you can take it back because you've fallen for me!"  
  
"H~~how did you know?"  
  
" Jessica, she told me," Sydney revealed, spitting out her name with disgust. " Don't ask me why I'm taking her word for it but I just don't think she'd lie about that."  
  
"So what do you want? Confirmation?" Sean plodded. "Yes, I do. I've grown to like you, so much that I haven't gone back to my wife."  
  
" And that's another thing, you lied to me that you and your wife are having problems. What does she think of you being away from her?" Sydney demanded, very angrily.  
  
" She probably thinks I'm with Jess," Sean shrugged, as though he really didn't care at all.  
  
" That doesn't bother you?"  
  
" I guess not, I'm still here, aren't I?"  
  
Sydney had known Sean was a goofball with a secret agenda but she could never have predicted how full of it he was.  
  
" I've gotta go, your, b.b. is going to mess me all up!" Sydney groaned and got up from the seat. " I don't know how you can bad mouth Michael."  
  
" Um before you start telling me I'm messed up, why don't you look at your pathetic self?" Sean suggested, threateningly. " I mean, what are you going to do? Wait for Michael to come to his senses? Guilt trip him for being married? If you love the guy, you'd let him go and then move on to assure him he doesn't have to worry about you. And who better to do that than with your roommate? I'm sure your ex wonders what goes on between you and me behind closed doors."  
  
" Shut up, Sean. I don't' want any lectures of love from you. You don't' even know what it is!"  
  
" Maybe I don't, but that's because I've been hurt all my life. Jess totally ruined it for me," Sean agreed. " But that doesn't mean you can't change that," he purred, looking at Sydney in a way Sydney was sure he could see through her clothes. " Drop your clothes."  
  
" E~excuse me?"  
  
" Syd, you and I have been hurt by the people we love. There's a reason God put us lost souls together, to comfort each other, to find a new beginning together."  
  
Sydney watched in horror as Sean began to take off his clothes, until he stood there wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. He was sexy, she had to admit. He was tanned, and had a very tight abdomen, sweat glistened between the ripples of his six-pack. But Sean was a liar, and a player. There was no way she wanted to be in the same room as him tonight.  
  
" What are you waiting for, Syd?" come on, you know you want this as much as I do," Sean crooned, flashing her a reassuring smile.  
  
" No, but I wouldn't expect you to know that, you hardly know me."  
  
" Well, it seems you don't know me either," Sean murmured, dangerously. " Smart girls don't say, "no," to me. Keeps me happy and them out of pain and trouble."  
  
" Sean, you stand right there," Sydney warned him, but Sean kept coming closer. " I'm not joking, Mr. Gaskin!"  
  
" What are you going to do? Cry, "rape!" he sniveled. " You don't want me to go to sleep having "blue-balls," do you?"  
  
" I'll give you worse than "blue-balls," if you touch me," Sydney growled.  
  
" Go ahead, threaten away. I like to live dangerously," he sneered, then threw her down onto the couch. " Now this is how it works, you do what I say and we can make this a pleasant experience."  
  
" Oh god!" Sydney's brain screamed. He was going to rape her! But then she scolded herself. " Come on Syd, you're a CIA agent, a double agent, you've been in worse situations than this! Push him off! Do something!  
  
" It's really a shame I have to force myself onto a beautiful girl like you," Sean chuckled as he undid the buttons of her shirt. " But honestly, can you say you have no interest in me?"  
  
" YES!" Sydney barked. Sean looked shocked. Sydney used that to her advantage and kneed him in the groin. Sean doubled over in pain and Sydney lost no time in throwing him to the ground. She pulled the key to the apartment off her key ring and threw it onto Sean's body.  
  
" S~Syd? What are you doing? Where are you going?" he rasped, opening one swollen eye.  
  
" Getting away from you, that's what!" she bellowed. She didn't even pack a thing and left he apartment, slamming the door behind her.  
  
" Now what?" Sydney sobbed, as she walked out of the building. She checked her wallet. She did have some money, at least she would last through the night. But where was she going to go?"  
  
" Oh God, Michael, I wish you could be here, I need you! Oh god, I need you!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" We have Mrs. Vaughn on routine checks," the doctor told Michael after checking on Jess one last time. " We don't fear that she'll have a concussion, or any brain damage. We treated her shock in just the right amount of time."  
  
" Oh great," Michael gasped. " Is she awake? Can I go in and see her?"  
  
" Yes, Mr. Vaughn. Jessica has been asking about you. But understand, she is in a weak state, do not say anything to upset her. I think I would be best not to inquire about the accident or the incident that prompted her current state," the doctor continued in a firm tone.  
  
" I understand."  
  
"Well good. Jessica has two i.v.'s in her to keep her body hydrated and to offer her body some nutrients so don't let that shock you. If anything happens, just press the red nurse call button and somebody will come in to assist you."  
  
" Um~~~thank you," Michael replied.  
  
The doctor nodded and walked away.  
  
" Hey Michael!"  
  
Michael turned around and grew tense. It was Weiss. " Eric, hi~~~did you hear anything about~~~Sydney?" he inquired.  
  
" Yeah, she's already been treated and they discharged her," Eric reported happily. " Our Sydney is one hell of a trooper."  
  
" I'll say," Michael exhaled with relief. " I'm glad she's okay. Have you notified Kendall?"  
  
" No, I thought we should keep this on the d.l, at least until the reason is clear why Sydney and Jessica were on the scene," Eric answered in a whisper.  
  
" Good thinking," Michael priased.  
  
" Um, Vaughn, you don't think Sydney and Jess went out there because they were fighting do you? I mean, you heard Syd's story, she didn't even know about the drug bust."  
  
" I sure hope not. It wouldn't be a fight between Syd and Jess. Sydney would be the only one getting the hits," Michael laughed, dismissively, and in admiration of Sydney's strength.  
  
" Well, let's hope there was no gun involved either. Then Syd could go down for attempted murder," Eric said, quietly.  
  
" Eric, listen to yourself!" Michsel hissed. " Syd would never kill anybody."  
  
" Yeah, I know but. I hope this would at least get one thing through to you, your inability to choose between Sydney and Jessica is making one hopeful and one feel insecure, and they have basically pitted against each other today," Weiss said in a wise tone that was out of his character.  
  
" I know that, damnit, Weiss! And had it been an easy choice, I would have done it by now," Michael groaned, getting neurotic to that particular question.  
  
" Well, Mike, I feel really sorry for you, I do, but just know, next time, it might turn out worse than today."  
  
" Um Eric, thanks for informing me about Sydney. I think I'm going to go in and sit with my wife. I'll see you at work tomorrow," Michael said quickly, trying to find a way to end the conversation.  
  
Weiss nodded and watched Michael disappear behind the closed doors.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michael closed the door softly behind him and looked over at Jessica. She seemed to be sleeping. He was warmed by the sight of his wife in such a peaceful state.  
  
He crept over to the bed and took a seat on the chair, but as careful as he was, the chair squeaked and Jessica shifted in bed.  
  
" M~~Michael?" Jessica whispered, opening her eyes.  
  
" Hey Jess, I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
" No, don't worry about it," Jessica cooed, flashing a wan smile. " There's no other way I'd rather be woken up."  
  
" Well, it sure seems like you're doing okay," Michael breathed as he removed his jacket. " How are you feeling?"  
  
" I could have done without getting poked and stuck but other than that, I think I'll be fine," Jessica mumbled, tiredly.  
  
" Well, we have to make sure you're going to be in perfect health. But you look tired, go ahead and sleep," he cajoled her.  
  
" What about you, what are you going to do?" Jessica whined. Without make up, she looked so like a little girl.  
  
" I'll stay here, all night long. So go ahead and rest, I'll be here in the morning," he promised and took hold of her hand.  
  
" M~~Michael, honey?"  
  
" Yes, sweetie?"  
  
" Do you love me?"  
  
Michael looked at Jessica's serious expression and coughed. " Whoa, Jess, where'd you pull that from?"  
  
" I want an answer, Michael."  
  
" I~~~I married you, isn't that proof enough?"  
  
Jessica stared hard at her husband's face. She knew Michael didn't love her, he wished he was with Sydney.  
  
" You sure you don't want to be with Sydney?" Jessica said in a sweet voice.  
  
" No," he stammered. " I'm your husband, Jess. I'm here for you."  
  
Gosh, that sounded too much like he was forcing himself to say those words.  
  
" Well, you are here," Jessica evaluated. " I guess I've been feeling insecure since Sydney came back. I mean it's clear you two were involved and you're always at work with her."  
  
" Jess, are you getting jealous?"  
  
" Maybe, but that would be your fault. You haven't done much to alleviate my fears," Jessica whined, fixing her piercing gaze onto Michael.  
" Jess, I'm sorry," he lamented. " What can I do?"  
  
" Listen. There's something I have to tell you about this afternoon," Jessica began gravely.  
  
" No, Jess. The doctor told me to keep you from thinking about what happened today," Michael protested, squeezing his wife's hand.  
  
" But I need to, Michael. You need to know," Jessica insisted.. " Your girlfriend pulled a gun on me."  
  
" What? Jessica, we're talking about Sydney, here. Why would you say something like that?" Michael retorted, offended.  
  
" Because it's true, Michael! She tried to shoot me!"  
  
" Keep your voice down!" Michael hissed, angrily. " Now look, Sydney had a gun, yes, but from what I've heard, she shot the gang member that was coming up behind you! She saved your life and got shot herself! Shouldn't you be grateful?!"  
  
" Why are you defending the woman who's doing everything to tear us apart? She pointed a gun at me, your wife!" Jessica cried, heartbrokenly.  
  
" Because I know she didn't. She's not that kind of person. She acted in self-defense."  
  
" Sydney has been, "missing," for two years. You said so yourself. And you don't think things changed inside of her?" Jessica demanded, incredulously. " Oh Michael, you are amazing! No wonder Sydney is holding out for you!"  
  
" Jess, I am serious, drop this now! I understand you are jealous, and yes, that's partially my fault. But that doesn't give you any right to accuse my ex-girlfriend of trying to kill you! I'm not going to accept that! And I won't tolerate it either. If you don't' have that much trust in me, we shouldn't be together!" Michael glowered, his expression stern, and his mouth a tight line.  
  
" Michael, I just have to say this. You may not want to realize it but your girlfriend is out to get me. And she's going to have access to me as long as you work at Bristow Electronics," Jessica stated, nervously.  
  
" What? Now you want me to quit my job?" Michael gasped and could no longer deal with the controlling his wife was trying to do. " I'm sorry, Jess, but my job is important to me. I am not giving up years of work because you're paranoid!"  
  
" Michael, why can't you see that I'm trying to save you pain? Why don't you love me enough to want to protect me?"  
" Because Jess, I'm not going to entertain your fears or play your little games! I'm a grown man who's been through more than you can ever stomach. If you can't respect that, me, or my close friends, this is not going to work," Michael concluded, quietly and then got up from his chair.  
  
" Michael, where are you going?"  
  
" I'm going to go home and pack a few things, Jess. We obviously need some space apart. I need to come to terms with my unfinished business with Sydney and you need to learn to trust me, Jess," Michael said firmly.  
  
" Michael, no! Please don't go! I know where you're going. If you go, we're never going to be the same again!" Jessica pleaded between sobs.  
  
" Jess, you have been put in an unfair position, and I regret that a lot. But this is something I need to do alone. Please understand that," Michael assuaged, his voice growing soft. He gently knelt his head down and kissed her on the forehead. " I'll see you in a few days. You just, think about what I said, and we'll exchange notes in a few days."  
  
Michael was just turning the doorknob when Jessica squirreled, " I love you, Michael."  
  
" Thanks, Jess. Maybe one day, I can truly mean those words when I say them to you," he replied, smiling sadly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" What did you think of the movie, Jane?" Will Tippin asked his girlfriend as they exited the cineplex.  
  
" Was there a movie on?" Jane teased, snuggling against Will's shoulder. " I was too into staring at you."  
  
" Hey, I paid good money for those tickets," Will reminded her, only half-joking.  
  
" Well, you couldn't have watched much of the movie either, after all I spent the majority of it kissing the lips of the guy I love," Jane giggled, looking very girlish with big blue eyes.  
  
" You got me darlin," Will sighed. " So, what do you want to do now?" Will inquired and stared at his watch. " How long does the babysitter have left?"  
  
" Two hours," Jane told him with a smile. " Well, this is a rare night off for me, and since you paid for the movie, why don't I buy dinner?"  
  
" You buy dinner? Please, let the handsome gentleman do that."  
  
" No, no, my treat, for being an exceptional guy and for being a great friend to a girl who was in need."  
  
" Jane, aw, you're going to make me blush."  
  
" That was really sweet what you did for Sydney. She seemed very nice. I was kind of disappointed when I saw she was leaving," Jane admitted.  
  
" Well, I'll try and squeeze in a visit before she leaves for London."  
  
" She's really going to do that?" Jane murmured, biting her lip.  
  
" She wants to move on and she thinks it's a way to do so. I just want her to be okay," Will acclaimed, putting his arm strongly around his girlfriend.  
  
" Me too," Jane said, " for you sake." Jane then looked around the area for dinner possibilities when she caught sight of a familiar brunette. " Um, honey, I know I only saw Sydney for a minute but isn't that her?"  
  
Will followed his girlfriend's finger and gasped.  
  
" Oh man, that is Syd," Will confirmed and then jogged over to her. " Sydney!"  
  
" W~Will, oh my God, Will!" Sydney cried and buried her head into his chest. Will put his arms tightly around her, trying to comfort her.  
  
" Hey, Will, is she okay?"  
  
" Um, I don't know," Will admitted and gently released her. " Sydney, are you okay?"  
  
" Um~~~no, actually, after I left I got shot at, then my roommate forced himself onto me so I can't go back there. I guess I'm sort of wondering around," Sydney explained between sobs.  
  
" Oh God, Syd, am I glad you ran into us," Will coaxed her. " Man, you don't worry about a thing, Syd. You're coming home with us."  
  
" Thank you but, I don't have anything, I don't want to be imposing," Sydney crowed.  
  
" You're not," Jane said quickly. " I'm sure we can manage something. Can I see your arm?"  
  
Sydney nodded and winced slightly as she examined it.  
  
" Don't worry, Syd. Jane's a great doctor," Will assured his friend.  
  
" Well, looks like a few stitches tore but I think I'll be able to stabilize it. And as for your roommate, how far did he get?"  
  
" He didn't get anywhere, I pushed him off and bolted before he had a chance."  
  
" Did he knee you or anything like that?"  
  
" N~no," Sydney assured her.  
  
" Okay, well, have you eaten, we were just about to grab dinner," Will chimed in.  
  
" N~ no, just coffee."  
  
" Well you're coming with us," Will said firmly and Jane added. " Don't worry, everything is going to be all right."  
  
There you have it, another installment and yeah, so Michael left Jess ( YAY! Believe me I am a S/V shipper all the way and maybe it's heading in that direction. And don't you all love Jane, she's such an understanding girlfriend. But wait, there's more surprises that lie ahead, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve and I promise you won't be disappointed. And yes, please shoot Sean at will. Thanks, REVIEW. And see ya next week on " the other side of the story!" Lataz 


	11. Part X

Hey, thanks to all my reviewers, alpineracer88, abdefg, sheeplover, pickynicky, alias gurl, this is for you, I think you'll like this chapter a lot!!!! Tee hee, Michael finally grows a brain!!!!  
  
The Other Side of the Story Part X  
By: Leo's l'il sista  
  
" Agent Vaughn."  
  
Michael stopped in his tracks when he heard Kendall's voice behind him as he entered the building to work that morning.  
  
" Sir, good morning," he stammered, somewhat professionally.  
  
" Agent Vaughn, there was a disturbance on the pier last night," his boss began.  
  
Michael gulped, hard. Kendall didn't sound like he was accusing him of being there and not notifying him, but then again, with Kendall, it was always pretty hard to tell what he was thinking.  
  
" Sir?" Vaughn asked, looking like this was the first time he'd heard about the news.  
  
" We didn't know about it because the operation was kept strictly within the branches of the police force and that of the Federal Bureau of Investigation," Kendall went on, getting testier by the minute. " And that raises the suspicion that the shipment may not have been drugs."  
  
" But sir, I was…" Michael blurted out, but caught himself in time before giving away any crucial details.  
  
" What was that, Agent Vaughn?" Kendall demanded, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
" Um, nothing sir. It's irrelevant to the situation we are discussing," Michael said quickly.  
  
" Very well, Vaughn. Now anyway, I want to find out what the F.B.I has got on their database in conjunction with this mission," Kendall ordered, sternly. " Marshall should be able to help you get into their data base. Whatever you find, report directly to me. I want a full findings report on my desk by the end of this evening."  
  
" Yes, sir."  
  
" Very well then, you are excused," Kendall said, approvingly and went on his way.  
  
Michael began cursing himself on his way to his desk. He fell into his chair, slammed his suitcase on the top of his desk and rubbed his face, tiredly.  
  
" Morning Michael," Weiss greeted, when he saw his friend had arrived.  
  
" I'm so stupid," Michael said in something that was a little louder than a whisper, completely oblivious to Eric's greeting.  
  
" Bad night, huh?" Eric sympathized, turning off his computer screen, and turned to give Michael his full attention. " That would be the only excuse for the always professional Vaughn to come to work with afternoon shadow."  
  
" So I felt the shaver at my house," Michael growled but still looked extremely disappointed in himself, as he felt his face.  
  
" And where were you last night if you weren't at his house?" Eric inquired. " You didn't stay all night at the hospital did you?" But knowing how Vaughn was trying to be a good husband, Eric expected him to say, "yes."  
  
" No, I was at a hotel," Michael replied, as he switched his monitor on and logged in.  
  
" What? Why?" Eric inquired, curiously.  
  
" Jess and I started talking and then we started arguing. It got really tense. I was really shocked at some of the things she'd said about Sydney and I realized how jealous Jess was getting of Syd and how much she doesn't trust me," Michael explained. " And I really just got tired of it."  
  
" What did she say?"  
  
" That Sydney," he began and then lowered his voice, " that Sydney was trying to shoot her."  
  
" Oh my God! Is she going to the police?"  
  
" No, Eric, because it's not true! This just proves she can't deal with Syd in my life! And get this, she says I have to quit my job because as long as Syd and I work together, Syd can get to her and therefore she thinks she's in danger!" he fumed.  
  
" Well, Syd is your ex, Mike. It'll be weird if you wife doesn't mind you associating with your ex. Especially since you technically never stopped loving her."  
  
" I know, and really, I'm tired of making Jess feel this way. Her paranoia is my fault, so I've decided to spend time away from her and finish things with Syd," Michael reported.  
  
" Finish things? I thought you finished things when you gave up on ever seeing her again?"  
  
" But now she's back. And you're right, Weiss. I do love her. I never stopped loving her. We didn't break up, we were separated by powers that we couldn't control. And it's time for me to admit to myself, that I have to be clear with Syd, all the way. She needs to know how I feel. If I didn't love her, why would I have cried when I thought I lost her, and why would I keep making excuses to be with her? It just makes sense now."  
  
" Okay, I'm proud you've come to this conclusion since both you and Sydney deserve this honesty, but what are you going to do Mike, if Sydney still loves you? Are you going to divorce Jessica?"  
  
" I've told myself I'm obligated to be with Jessica because she is my wife. But I don't know how much longer we can do this. It's unhealthy and making both of us miserable."  
  
" I've known that forever, but you've held out for this long," Weiss countered, " what changed your mind this time?"  
  
" She said, " I love you," to me, and for once, I couldn't say those words back. Because I don't, not the way I've always loved Syd."  
  
" Y~~~you're growing up, Michael. Good for you. I just hope you know what you're doing this time, it doesn't seem you really knew last time," Eric teased, good-naturedly.  
  
" Yeah, all right, Weiss. Well, I've got a report to do on last night's bust, you seen Marshall this morning?" Michael asked, swerving his chair around and then stood up.  
  
He saw Sydney.  
  
" Syd!" he smiled as he took in her brown locks, the sight of her excellent figure. She was talking to an agent. She lifted her head and their eyes met.  
  
" Did she smile?" he wondered.  
  
Yes, she sure did!  
  
" Uh-oh, I think we've lost Agent Vaughn to the world of love," Weiss grinned, looking hopelessly at his buddy.  
  
" Agent Vaughn!"  
  
Michael flipped around to see none other than " Marshall #2," Agent John Stroban.  
  
" Good morning, Agent Stroban, how may I assist you this morning?" Michael inquired, impatiently.  
  
" Well, you're my Operations Officer, now, right? You tell me," he replied, wearing a big grin.  
  
" Oh right!" Michael groaned. He'd just been reviewing his report last night. " Oh um, well, Agent Stroban," he stammered, watching Sydney out of the corner of his eyes.  
  
She was leaving the room.  
  
Oh no!  
  
He wanted to talk to her! He had to think fast!  
  
Then it came to him.  
  
" Oh, okay, can you go and find Marshall for me? I need to go do something."  
  
" Yes, sir, what do I tell him?"  
  
" Th~that I need his assistance," Michael concluded. " Tell him I'll return in a few minutes, and to wait for me."  
  
" Yes, sir," Stroban executed again.  
  
" Um, Weiss, would you mind keeping an eye on Stroban, make sure he doesn't break anything, I'll be right back," Michael pleaded to his friend who smiled knowingly.  
  
" I will, Michael, you just go~~~take care of business."  
  
Michael nodded and ten quickly jogged over to the door he was sure he'd just seen Sydney escape through.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Had Michael smiled at her?  
  
Yes, he sure had!  
  
This lifted Sydney's spirits a bit, but she was quickly saddened knowing nothing would come of it. He had Jess, she was going to England. Simple as that. But, he had smiled at her and she knew she would at least get through her therapy session with Cowell. Michael may not be by her side like he always used to be, but his presence was somewhat comforting.  
  
" Hello Agent Bristow," Michael greeted, coming to a stop a few feet behind Sydney.  
  
Sydney turned around, shocked, but smiled. " Hello, Agent Vaughn. Didn't hear you come up."  
  
" I know," he muttered, hastily. " I was going to call you and find out how you were doing but I thought maybe you wanted to be left alone. Rough night and all, I mean. I found out from Weiss you were discharged, so I wasn't pulling out my hair or anything," he added, jokingly. " If I didn't, I would have yelled loud enough to jump you out of a coma!"  
  
" Thank you for your thoughts and consideration," Sydney replied gratefully, knowing Michael meant well. After all, they were still colleagues. She didn't mention that she'd wanted Michael to call, that was until Will had found her. Then she'd felt better.  
  
" Of course. But I'm sure your roommate took care of you and made sure you made it through the night," Michael added, feeling uneasy. He did feel uneasy knowing Sydney was rooming with almost a complete stranger.  
  
" Oh yeah," Sydney thought sarcastically. Actually, she'd taken care of him.  
  
" Um, actually, me and my roommate got into a really huge fight and so I'm actually staying at Will's place," Sydney replied, looking cheery.  
  
" At Will's?" Michael repeated, his confidence taking a nose dive. " But doesn't he have a girlfriend?"  
  
" Yeah, but Will let me stay. And Jane, Will's girlfriend is such a sweetheart! She was the one who insisted on me staying there," Sydney said with a smile. " And so, yeah, I was taken good care of last night."  
  
" Oh~~~great," Michael stammered, having mixed feelings. It didn't seem like Sydney was going to hook-up with Will. But her being at his house made him feel jealous and nervous at the same time. " S~o, you're okay, then?"  
  
" Yeah, bullet's gone, I'm going to have my stitches removed this week. Everything is dandy," she assured him. " No need to worry about me, I've been in worse fixes."  
  
" I agree," Michael chuckled, but it sounded more like a cough.  
  
"So, how is Jessica doing? Is she still in the hospital?" Sydney asked then.  
  
" Yes, but the doctors have checked her out and she's fine. She should be discharged this afternoon," Michael replied, but without any enthusiasm.  
  
" That's great news, Michael. You shouldn't say it like that, makes it sound extremely bad," Sydney teased, folding her arms as though she were trying to intimidate him.  
  
" Yeah, it is, but, well, me and Jess, we got into a really big argument last night and I'm currently spending time away from her," Michael told her, smiling sadly.  
  
He waited for Sydney to look shocked, but hopeful. If Sydney knew him like she'd always known him, she would agree this was their chance to give their not yet died love, another chance.  
  
" That's terrible, especially in the state she's in!" Sydney gasped, angrily. " You're her husband, Michael, you should know not to upset her. I hope it wasn't about me."  
  
Michael didn't answer and suspicion found a place in Sydney's gaze.  
  
" Vaughn?"  
  
" S~Syd, there's something we need to talk about, you and me," he blurted out suddenly.  
  
" N~no, I don't think so. You need to go mend things with your wife. She's the one who needs you right now. I told you, I'm fine," Sydney protested. She didn't want Michael to use the words," you and me." Because as far as she was concerned, there was no, "you and me."  
  
" I'm serious, Syd. I really have something we need to discuss," Michael insisted, his demeanor getting desperate.  
  
" Michael, I don't think we should. In fact, I don't think we should talk unless it's about work. You saw Jessica, she went into shock because of me."  
  
" Sydney, please, just listen to me," Michael begged, getting more impatient by the seconds as he began to lose his nerve.  
  
" I'm sorry, Michael, but I'm in a hurry. I've got a therapy session with Cowell," Sydney rebuked, part apologetically, part trying to find her way out of it.  
  
" Okay, well, we can do it after that," Michael stated. He wasn't going to take no for an answer.  
  
" Maybe, I'll think about it, Vaughn," she groaned, exasperated.  
  
" I'll be waiting, Syd, I'll expect to see you after the therapy session, and if you don't show," he said in almost a threat, " I'll find you."  
  
Sydney was shaken. She had to get away from Michael. At least for the time being. She didn't' know what Michael wanted to say to her but she was sure she didn't want to hear it.  
  
" I've got to go, Michael, good bye," she stammered and hurried away from him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Okay, I know it's shorter than the stuff I usually write, but I just had to put this up at least, I have passed my one week deadline and hope to GOD this will hold you out because it's going to get better!!! Yes! I love you all and am working hard. Right now I am working on this, an AMC fic called "too good to be true," and " Brenda," " Living with Trey Duvall," and " Curses 12 Betrayal by a mother," I update weekly on fictionpress.net as Kristina Toffland, so sorry if it's a little later, but please forgive me I love you all REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Thanks, hope to hear from ya and I will get to reviewing once my load is back down!! Toodles. Kris 


	12. Part X Part II

Lo and behold, I have finally posted Part X Part II. I wasn't sure if I wanted to seeing I didn't get my minimum of 5 but then I got it, at the last minute! (thanks alias gurl and ms. Mv) and then again, there was people who truly deserved this: alpineracer88, abcdef, sheeplover and pickynicky, thanks for your undying support, this is truly dedicated to ya'll. ENJOY!  
  
Alias "The Other Side of the Story" Part X (Part II) By: Leo's l'il sista  
  
"Go ahead and have a seat," Agent Cowell requested, gesturing to the one that was identical to the one he was sitting in. A clipboard was settled on his lap.  
  
Sydney did so, and she also tried to relax but it wasn't happening. She looked around at the empty walls and the small cubicle felt even smaller. But she knew she had to deal, if she ever wanted to get her life back together and that meant trying to piece together what she had lost over the past two years. And this man, was supposed to help her accomplish that. Keyword: Supposed to.  
  
"Get yourself together," Sydney told herself, noticing she had such a tight grip on her arm rests that her knuckles had turned white. "This man knows what he's doing, he's trying to help you."  
  
But ever since she'd gotten intel about Project Christmas and its' strange side effects, she didn't allow anyone too close into her mind. That was why she'd completely rejected hypno-therapy.  
  
"All right, then? Shall we get started?"  
  
" Um yeah, start away, I'm ready to get this over with," Sydney replied, her tone a bit high.  
  
Cowell looked her over carefully and then poured a glass of water and handed it to her.  
"You look tense," he commented, leaning back in his seat. "We need you to be comfortable if we have any hope of this working," he added, kindly. " Shall I start off by asking what is upsetting you at this very moment?"  
  
Sydney saw Cowell hadn't picked up his pen so assumed this was off the record.  
  
" This room, for one, I'm surprised the walls aren't padded. I feel like I'm in a mental hospital," Sydney confided.  
  
" Oh, I see, you mean the empty walls?" Cowell asked, gesturing to the bareness. "Well you only see nothing because right now you are unsure and scared. The walls resemble your worst fear, that you will continue to feel empty. But as these sessions go on, you will learn to see that the walls are not empty, just the color white."  
  
" Oh," Sydney stammered, taken aback by how smart Agent Leighton Cowell was. She lifted the glass to her lips and swallowed the water. Then she sat there for a moment, trying to relax, trying to be calm.  
  
" Now, you look a bit calmer," Cowell evaluated with a smile. " Shall we begin?"  
  
" Yes," Sydney answered, a bit more stable.  
  
" Okay, first thing I will do is ask you what do you remember from your past. Let's start with the saddest, shall we?"  
  
" The day I came back to this world. The day I found out the love of my life had moved on a married someone else," Sydney replied, looking down at the ground.  
  
" Interesting," Cowell murmured and wrote down on his sheet. " Any others you can think of that upset you more than that?"  
  
Sydney thought she should say losing Danny, but for some reason, she felt more miserable when she thought of Michael in a life without her.  
  
" N~~no."  
  
" Right then, let us move on to something that scared you," he suggested.  
  
"Every one of my missions," Sydney thoughts but a more horrible thought struck her. "The scariest I've ever felt was losing Vaughn as my Operations Officer."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because I've already lost Michael to his wife. Being here at CIA only felt normal because I had such a good friend and trustworthy partner in Michael. When that changed, nothing was any longer the way it was before."  
  
" Very well then, let's move onto the angriest moment of your life."  
  
" Finding out my father was part of the CIA and how he'd had me tested to see if I could be a CIA spy. That and my mother pointing a gun at me," Sydney ticked off, but she didn't seem very angry at all.  
  
"All right then, last question of the day," Cowell said with a grin. " tell me when you were the happiest."  
  
"That's easy," she giggled. "The day Michael returned my feelings for him, and every day after that." This comment brought a tear to her eye. " Excuse me."  
  
"It's all right, I should have told you before hand that this would get personal," Cowell languished. " I just didn't expect Agent Vaughn to be everything to you."  
  
"He is~~~I mean, he was," Sydney said quickly.  
  
Cowell looked at her thoughtfully, glanced at his notes and then leaned forward as he placed his clipboard down. " Okay, do you want me to give you my expert opinion."  
  
" Wow, you have one already?" Sydney asked, taken aback, her eyes wide.  
  
" Well, that is my job, Sydney," he said wryly. Sydney was surprised to see Agent Cowell had lost all of his sophistication and he could almost pass for a warm friend.  
  
"But you didn't even ask me about my past two years, or what I remember," Sydney pointed out.  
  
" Well you rejected hypno-therapy, I assumed you didn't want to talk about your missing episode," Agent Cowell inquired, gently, remembering to keep eye contact with her. "And besides, I couldn't get in there even if I wanted to, you have too much that you're dealing with now that until you face those, we couldn't get you to remember anything no matter how much money was involved."  
  
" Well I suppose that makes sense, so you were evaluating my social baggage.  
  
"To put it simply, yes. Being your psychiatrist and your Ops Officer, I've had an opportunity to learn about you. So when I asked those questions, I was wondering what meant a lot to you and how recent it is," Cowell revealed and then pulled his notes back out. " The majority of your responses pertained to Agent Vaughn, and since you interact with him everyday, that is something that must be dealt with. The other you mentioned was your parents, and though that is pretty recent, I don't see that as a problem. When you responded, it seems as though you've accepted it and it's become bridge under water."  
  
" Well because it is. I guess you think that's a pretty pathetic answer, but it's true. I guess not a lot of things anger me," Sydney replied, jokingly.  
  
"Not even, Michael?"  
  
Sydney looked curiously at Cowell, trying to figure out what his deal was.  
  
The psychiatrist sat there for maybe thirty seconds, waiting for Sydney's answer, that did not come.  
  
"Okay, if that is how you want to play this," Cowell exhaled with a shrug. " Sydney, I believe Michael is the problem, right now."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Most patients I've dealt with who have memory gaps say their angriest moment is at whoever had caused their trauma. You are not even at that state. Yours is a relationship trauma and you must deal with that before we start figuring out what is undoubtedly, locked in your mind."  
  
"Well, I have figured that out without your help," Sydney replied like a smart-ass.  
  
"Well then, I suppose you know the only cure for you is to face up to Michael, let out everything about him from your body and then, move on."  
  
"I know that, Dr. Cowell."  
  
"Which brings up the question if you will continue to work in the CIA?"  
  
"Yes, I am," Sydney replied promptly.  
  
"Ms. Bristow, being around Michael is going to prolong your agony. You best bet is to get as far away from Vaughn as possible," Cowell broke in, gently.  
  
"I've already thought about it, Cowell, and I know what I'm doing," Sydney told him, irritably. She was starting to get annoyed by the fact she had to answer him when she'd been in the CIA a hell of a lot longer than him.  
  
"You do?" Cowell asked, looking genuinely surprised. "Well, please, go on."  
  
"Go on? What, now I have to tell you about my personal plans?"  
  
"You are currently in therapy, and as your Ops officer, I will find out eventually," Cowell said with a shrug. "Besides, I think you would benefit from my professional opinion."  
  
"Benefit?" Sydney almost screamed. "Do you know who you're talking to here? Benefit?"  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Cowell but if we're done here, I have better things to do," she told him firmly and got up from her seat.  
  
"Sydney, wait a second, we haven't even gotten through one therapy session and you're kicking me out?" Cowell demanded, maybe a bit hurt.  
  
"You don't call this a therapy session. You know what you call this, hounding Sydney. That's what this is! I don't' know what Kendall thinks is great about you but I've had this, and I've had it with you!"  
  
"Sydney, Kendall did not put you up to some kind of scam."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry but prying into my private business and giving it a name like therapy. Oh yeah, that's a scam."  
  
"Sydney, personal issues are likely to come up, after all, we are trying to get deep into your mind. Please be reasonable," Cowell chided the stubborn agent.  
  
"No, you be reasonable, doc. You've done this before right? Dealt with cases like mine? Well then you should know why I would guard my privacy. Because that's the only thing that makes any sense to me. I will not believe you if you say none of your clients came back to the world and didn't find their husband or wife was remarried. Maybe their kids grew up and didn't recognize him."  
  
"S~~Sydney, I am not trying to agitate you or push your buttons. But sacrifices must be made. And you know the goal, when reached, will be worth it."  
  
"That may be true, doc. But I don't' want your help. Had I known this was what this session would be about, I wouldn't have shown."  
  
"Sydney, what is wrong with talking to me? I am offering to listen to you, help you, like I've helped others."  
  
"Right, well, the reason is, I don't trust you. I mean, Cowell, how dare you go to my superior and tell him Vaughn should no longer be my Operations Officer! You've got an agenda, Leighton, and I want to know what it is, right now," Sydney commanded in a threatening tone.  
  
"I was only doing what you couldn't bring yourself to do," Cowell said simply, his voice cold.  
  
"I never asked for your help, Cowell. So stay out of my personal business. This conversation is over!"  
  
"I'm still your Operations Officer, Agent Bristow," he said with a smirk as Sydney reached the doorway.  
  
"We'll see about that," she snickered, haughtily and slammed the door in the agent's face.  
  
" Well, that went awfully well," Cowell grimaced and dropped into his chair and threw the clipboard against the wall in frustration.  
  
"Beep, Beep!"  
  
Cowell gulped. He knew she would call. Only he had not much to tell her. He was 99.9% sure she wasn't going to be happy when he informed her he'd failed as a therapist and Agent Cowell.  
  
"Beep, Beep!"  
  
Cowell took a breath and answered the phone.  
  
"Salutations, boss."  
  
"Don't, "salutations, boss," me, you imbecile!"  
  
Ouch! It seemed like she'd had an extremely bad day.  
  
"Mam, are you okay?"  
  
"Of course I'm fine, Leighton! DON'T ASK ME STUPID QUESTIONS!"  
  
Cowell held the receiver away from his ear. Yup. She was in the worst mood ever.  
  
"My apologies, mam," Leighton lamented, turning gentleman. " I suppose you want the report."  
  
"Oh yes, and you'd better have good news, Cowell, I'm upset enough!"  
  
Cowell sighed. This was not going to be pretty.  
  
"Well mam, my first session with Bristow was just completed."  
  
"Good, I trust it was satisfactory."  
  
"Um, actually, it didn't go that well."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"She's not remembered a thing about the two years, but her personal business is all about that agent."  
  
"What did you do about it?" the other voice demanded, getting shrill.  
  
"Nothing, mam. She already has plans to move away from Agent Vaughn," he reported a bit cheerfully.  
  
"Oh she does. Well that's the best news I've heard yet. So, what is her next move?"  
  
"That's just it, mam. She didn't tell me."  
  
"You mean you didn't ask her?"  
  
"No mam, but my doing so seems to have pushed her away. She says she doesn't trust me and that she hates me. It seems she has found out my part in getting Vaughn switched."  
  
"Cowell, this is an outrage!"  
  
"I also believe she is on her way to Kendall and demand to have Vaughn reinstated," Cowell said, timidly.  
  
"But her next move!"  
  
"It may be to somehow find her way back to him," Cowell replied, shaking with fear.  
  
"AGENT COWELL! YOU WILL PREVENT BRISTOW FROM SCREWING UP OUR PLANS IF YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOOD FOR YOU! YOU FIND OUT WHAT BRISTOW IS UP TO! I DON'T WANT A REPORT LIKE THIS AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME, AGENT COWELL!"  
  
"Loud and clear, mam," he said, sarcastically.  
  
"Good! Now get to it! I will be in touch."  
  
"Have a nice day, mam," Leighton cracked.  
  
"Agent Cowell, that is not FUNNY!" she screamed and clicked off.  
  
"I thought it was," Cowell chuckled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sydney got as far away as she could from the room where her therapy had been held. She knew she could probably get into some trouble but Sydney had been absolutely disgusted by Cowell, and to think Kendall had been behind it too? She was sort of glad that she was leaving L.A. soon, and this place would be a scene in her rearview mirror.  
  
Sydney was still extremely appalled at Agent Cowell's behavior. She had expected him to upstandish to a certain extent because that seemed to be a part of his character, but what he'd done had gone past arrogant. Cowell was on a mission to find out whatever he could and that made her uneasy. She only hoped her mother wasn't behind this all. Sydney was acting as normal as she had been before disappearing for two years, but that didn't mean she was ready to go up again Irina Derevko.  
  
"S~~Sydney?"  
  
Sydney cringed. That male voice, belonged to a certain French agent. And after dealing with what that idiot of a psychiatrist, she was in no shape to listen to whatever hopes and promises he'd come up with now. Quite frankly, she was tired of Michael's games and his inability to make a decision decreased her attraction towards him.  
  
"Agent Vaughn, I told you I was going to think about it, and I'm still~~~thinking about it."  
  
Standing there was her, "Michael," all right, next to the last person she'd imagine seeing him standing next to.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Hello, Sydney," Jack murmured, very uncomfortably.  
  
"O~okay, Michael, do you want to explain what you're doing to my father, and if you think this kidnap antic is getting you anywhere with me, you thought wrong," Sydney stammered, getting testy. It wasn't normal that she would take her father's side and go against Vaughn, but at that moment, she just wanted to put her former boyfriend in check.  
  
"No, nothing like that," Michael assured her, his cheeks growing warm from embarrassment. Did Sydney really have to embarrass him like that in front of her father?  
  
"Oh," Sydney replied, her hair standing on end. Yes, she didn't like how Michael was trying to pursue her while married but she wanted that to be the reason now. Because the only other reason Michael would approach her with her father was because something had come up, and in the CIA, that was never good.  
  
"Okay, Vaughn, spill, what kind of catastrophe has hit the earth today?" she asked in a typical sarcastic Sydney-tirade.  
  
"Nothing other than our Armed Forces fighting overseas," he said, mildly.  
  
"So, why are you with my father?" Sydney pushed, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer. "Unless you two have completely lost your minds."  
  
Michael and Jack exchanged looks.  
  
"You tell her," Jack's expression said to Michael. "You're the man how is so-called still in love with my daughter. And besides you were her Operations Officer, delivering bad news should be your specialty!"  
  
But Michael's face argued. "You're the father, you tell her, unless you're going to admit I've been better to Sydney than you will ever be."  
  
"Will somebody please tell me what is going on?" Sydney retorted, cutting into their thoughts.  
  
"Well, daughter~~~this is going to come very unexpected but~~~you have every right to know," Jack replied, his words coming out muffled and forced.  
  
"Every right to know what?" Sydney repeated and then shot a glance at Michael. "You claim to have wanted to talk with me," Sydney reminded him, coldly. "So talk."  
  
Michael could not hide his pain and he looked even more mournful as he straightened his posture and became all business.  
  
"We have a mild situation," Agent Vaughn reported with a worried expression. "Is your session over?"  
  
Sydney nodded.  
  
"I know I'm not your Ops officer at the moment, but Kendall has "graciously," asked me to handle this, since I have experience with you. Will you come with me?"  
  
"What about my father?"  
  
Jack stepped towards her at the mention of his, "title." "I will join you, Sydney, but I think it would be better if you go with Agent Vaughn, alone."  
  
Alone? With Michael? That couldn't have positive outcomes.  
  
"Fine," Sydney frowned, after a beat. She flashed Vaughn her profile as she said, "Let's go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
"Why did Vaughn bring me here?" Sydney contemplated as she walked towards the brown table.  
  
"I know this is awkward but things will get clearer," Vaughn promised when he sensed Sydney's fear and confusion.  
  
"Of course," Sydney smirked. "It always does. So I guess I sit here and wait for some person to join me?"  
  
"You can certainly cut back on the sarcasm but, yes, that is precisely what we want you to do," Vaughn replied, dryly. He pulled out the seat next to her and sat down.  
  
"My father doesn't get to stay but you do?" Sydney chuckled, making Michael blush. " So Kendall has a heart after all."  
  
Michael didn't reply because his mind was totally not on this. The next time he said anything to Sydney, he was going to let her know how much he still loved her.  
  
Sydney noticed Michael had closed up but shrugged it off. After all, his wife was in the hospital, she ought to cut him some slack.  
  
The next moment, she totally forgot about Michael. She heart a woman's voice shouting sarcastically.  
  
"Funny," Sydney thought. That almost sounded like her.  
  
"I've been flying clean for the years, I don't need armed men hauling me around!" the woman was shrieking angrily, completely annoyed.  
  
Sydney got to her feet, Michael following quickly in suit as the metal door unlocked and then flew open.  
  
"Agent Bristow sends his regards," said a very desperate sounding voice.  
  
"Sends his regards? I dragged my butt over here from my new life venture in France! I better get more than some stupid regards!" she shrieked as she was pushed into the room. Then the door was slammed and the click of huge locks sliding into place could be heard.  
  
"Jack, you better be in this room so I can tell you what I think of your idea of pulling me back into the past I've been trying to forget! And you better have a damn good reason!"  
  
Sydney stared at the woman who had joined them and was shaken. The same luxuriously full brown hair, the same vibrant amber eyes and athletic build.  
  
Her hands shook as she placed them onto the table. She felt Michael's hand on her shoulder to steady her. And she didn't cringe, she was actually thankful.  
  
"M~~~mom?"  
  
"Ms. Derekvo?" Michael gasped next.  
  
Irina stood, frozen, when she heard the, "mom," title. Because after all, she had only one daughter. And her one daughter was dead.  
  
Right?  
  
"M~~mom?"  
  
Irina bit her lip but lifted her head.  
  
And then she saw her. The shocked expression made her eyes that much more noticeable.  
  
It couldn't be.but it was!  
  
S~~Sydney," Irina gasped, her voice cracking on the, "ney," of Sydney.  
  
Sydney nodded her head.  
  
That was the confirmation Irina needed, and as proof, a tear trickled down the cheek of Sydney's terrified mother.  
  
Okay! Grab the tissues! The continuation of Irina's first confrontation with Sydney after over two years is right ahead! And Sydney and Michael, is there really hope for them, especially since Cowell is trying to break them apart with that mysterious, "boss," of his? See you next update! Please review! My limit is five before I update, tee hee so keep them coming! And please go ahead and spread the word just if you do, let me know! Thanks, love you so much.  
  
p.s. please come to fictionpress.net and check out my stuff as pen name: Kristina Toffland!!!!! Thanks! Lataz, Leo's l'il sista 


	13. Part X III

Helloo ya'll!!!! Thanks for the ten reviews and welcome to the new readers, max_x25425 ( I think I got that right, if not, forgive me) and there was another one but I can't think right now but thanks for joining the group! I love you!!!!!!! And as always my reg's: sheeplover, alpineracer88, megvaugh2003, ms. Mv, pickynicky you all absolutely rock!!!!!!! Thanks for your support, just keep reviewing you five and you can expect an update! (5 is my minimum) I love ya'll! Talk to ya lataz,  
  
Leo's l'il sista a.k.a Kristina Toffland  
  
Part X (Part III) The Other Side of the Story Leo's l'il sista  
  
"Sydney?" Irina repeated and her daughter nodded again. Oh god this wasn't happening. This couldn't be true.  
  
"N~no! You're not my daughter! This is just Jack trying to torture me for all the pain I caused him! You're a clone, or you have plastic surgery, but you're not my daughter, you're not!" Irina screamed, cursing the heavens.  
  
"It is me!" Sydney cooed, walking towards her. "I am your daughter."  
  
"NO! DON'T COME CLOSE TO ME! Don't do this Jack! This is low, even for you! Sydney is dead, accept it! Let me move on!" she pleaded, screaming even louder that Michael had to look away not to cringe.  
  
"Mother~~~"  
  
"And stop calling me by that name! I left the organization, losing my daughter changed everything for me, stop this! Send me back to France! Let me wake up! Let me wake up!" she pleaded and pounded the desk, reaching total breakdown.  
  
Sydney couldn't bear to watch. Another person who considered her a part of the past, and here she was ruining any normalcy her mother had reached by coming back.  
  
Sydney shot her hurt-filled eyes at Vaughn, expecting him to tell her what to do. Michael was shocked himself so he wasn't much help.  
  
Sydney glanced over at Irina, who'd finally settled down to some sobbing, her head buried in her arms.  
  
"Mother, I'm here, I know you don't want me to be, but I am. Just look at me and you'll see, I'm real," she cajoled her mother and laid a hand onto her shoulder.  
  
"I told you not to touch me!" Irina upbraided and got up with one swift motion and socked her daughter in the face, hard.  
  
Sydney staggered back and Michael was quickly at her side. He looked at her face and saw Sydney eyes were rolling.  
  
"Syd, are you all right?"  
  
"I guess, I'm still alive," Sydney replied, wincing as Michael touched the bruise that was forming on her cheek.  
  
"No joking, Syd," Michael chided her. " Let's get you some ice for that before it turns blue."  
  
"No, it can wait," Sydney said firmly, and Michael found it hard to argue.  
  
"Well, let's at least get you away from her. She's obviously in no shape to see you," Michael suggested, gently.  
  
"No, she's my mother. And it's not like she hasn't used violence with me before," Sydney chuckled dryly, lifting herself up under Michael supervision.  
  
Michael looked at Sydney. That had been a hard hit. He couldn't let Sydney try again, because if Irina hit Sydney again, he was going to knock her out.  
  
Then an idea came to him.  
  
"Syd, why don't you take a seat, let me handle this."  
  
"You?" she scoffed, as though she thought Michael couldn't handle her mother.  
  
"Yes, me. Your mother is just in denial. I couldn't believe it first either, when I first saw you. I think I should talk to her. I might be more convincing," Michael explained. " Besides, I don't want you getting hit again."  
  
Sydney didn't trust this was going to work but she'd always trusted Vaughn, even with something as precious as her life. Sydney backed down and gave Michael the stage.  
  
Michael cleared his throat and then took the seat next to Irina. Sydney was awed and worried about Vaughn's approach.  
  
"Ms. Derevko?" he said softly.  
  
"Agent Vaughn, was it?" she asked, curtly. "Have you taken that poor excuse of a clone back to the lab where she belongs?"  
  
"Irina, you and I both know she is Sydney."  
  
"I~~I know. At first glance, I thought she was but she's dead, Michael. Jack told me she's dead!"  
  
"I couldn't believe it either. Imagine the shock I went through when Kendall told me Sydney had been found and that I was supposed to go over there and meet her, being her handler. I cried. I didn't want to believe it either!" Michael admitted, tears filling his eyes as the truth Sydney didn't even know, came pouring out. "But the moment I saw her and how she ran up to me, I knew it was our Sydney, my Sydney."  
  
"But~~~Mr. Vaughn. I don't' know. This is crazy. It's absolutely impossible!" Irina protested, filled with so many emotions, not sure what to do."  
"You have lived to today with guy instinct, am I wrong? You'd probably not be alive today if you didn't pay attention to what your senses were telling you," Michael reasoned. " What does you instincts telling you now?"  
  
"That it is my daughter, but that she's dead, so it can't be. That giving into my want is going to open a door of pain I'll never be able to close again."  
  
"Let me tell you this, Ms. Derevko. I went with my first feeling and it's proved true. The love of my life has returned to me," Michael said proudly. "And my true feelings have also come back to me," he thought to himself when he saw Sydney was looking at him in a mixture of wonder and pain.  
  
Irina stared at Michael and saw something familiar. It was the look Michael had in his eyes.  
  
It was love.  
  
Just like when she had loved Jack and had changed her name to Ms. Bristow. Irina was very aware of how strong Michael's love for Sydney had been and how strong Sydney had fallen for the handsome agent.  
  
If Vaughn knew it was Sydney, could it be?  
  
Michael saw that Irina was once again, looking over at her daughter and rose from his seat.  
  
"I think she believes you, now," Michael whispered. "I'm going to go and give you some time alone, you going to be okay?"  
  
"Y~yes," Sydney replied, staring at her mother then pulled her eyes away for one moment to look directly at Michael. " Thank you for everything, Agent Vaughn."  
  
"It's the least I can do, Syd," he smiled, then signaled to a guard to open the door and let himself out.  
  
Sydney breathed and then sat down before her mother.  
  
"Mother, are you okay now? Do you believe me?" she inquired, trying to hide her pain.  
  
"I~~I don't' know. It's been so long. Everyday goes by so slowly. I've finally curbed some of my pain, I'm not sure if I can overcome it if you're a disappointment," she answered in a quivering voice.  
  
"You shot at me before, I think I've been a disappointment before I disappeared," she shrugged.  
  
Irina blinked hard. Every moment Sydney became much more real and she yearned to believe it that much more.  
  
"I'm afraid to touch you because I think you're going to disappear, and this time, forever," Irina whispered, her hands trembling. "I can't bear that, Sydney. Never did I think I would say those words but it's amazing how much you realize you forgot to appreciate your daughter when she saw here, now that she's gone."  
  
"I won't," Sydney promised and held out her hand. "Give me your hand, mom."  
  
Irina hesitates so Sydney does a daring move and grabs her hand. Irina's face went into shock as though that contact with her daughter had opened something far more horrible than Pandora's box.  
  
Irina covered her face with one hand, too scared to witness the gesture. But Sydney wasn't budging.  
  
"It's done, Mother. I'm here, holding your bare skin and I haven't gone anywhere."  
  
Irina listened and somehow found the strength to look at her daughter's face who was also on the brink of crying.  
  
And at that moment, she knew.  
  
"Oh,Oh Sydney!" she sobbed, and cupped her daughter's cheek with her hand and then proceeded to brushing the hair away from her forehead. "It really is you."  
  
"Yes," Sydney murmured, the taste of salt filled her mouth as tears slid through her lips. "Yes, it's me, mother."  
  
"Oh Sydney!' Irina wept, squeezing her daughter's hand tightly and then pulled her into her embrace and held onto her with all the strength in her being.  
  
Sydney was in her arms again. She couldn't bear to stand still. Never did she think she would hold her baby in her arms again.  
  
"Oh Sydney," she sniffed, pulling herself back after crying with her daughter for about twenty minutes. "Tell me, how did this happen?"  
  
"I don't' know, I just woke up in a Hong Kong alley and then I went to the designated safehouse and Vaughn showed up."  
  
"But that doesn't explain when you've been the past two years," Irina complained. "You couldn't have been in Hong Kong for two years, unless that is where you've been hiding out for the past two years," she said, uneasily.  
  
"No, I~I don't know what happened to me," Sydney groaned, staring at the table.  
  
"Oh~~~no, Sydney."  
  
"Vaughn and I, we were supposed to go on a trip to Santa Barbara. We finally decided to do it after putting it off for so long with job-related schedule conflicts. But that night, I went home to pack and there was~~~a disturbance at my house. I got caught up in it. There was shooting involved. I remember getting shot at but I don't think it got me. I don't even remember blacking out," Sydney went on, trying to treat it like a case file, not her life. "The next thing I know is I wake up in a strange country and Michael tells me I've been missing for two years."  
  
"Sydney~~~daughter of mine, I ~~~I don't know what to say. You've been through so much," Irina whimpered, putting her hand to her heart that had begun racing.  
  
"Yeah," Sydney replied with a chuckle. "I guess I have."  
  
"I've always known you were assertive and strong but, it really is a miracle that you made it back to us."  
  
"Yeah, it seems that I escaped with only a scar," Sydney continued when her mother expressed that she was confused. "When I got back, I got a whole work up and the only thing that's different about me is that I have this scar of my abdomen. They've already poked it and pulled some samples from it but they don't know what happened. They have a few theories like something being implanted but the tests all conclude that's not the case," Sydney reported, clasping her hands under her chin. The two of them seemed to be more calm as they sat having this conversation. It almost seemed like things hadn't changed, except that Sydney and Irina seemed to actually be enjoying a mother and daughter relationship.  
  
"The other they said was that my appendix may have been removed, but I have that and all my other organs are in tact and then~~~there's another one," Sydney looked very uneasy and reluctant as she said. "They think I may have been pregnant and that the scar was because of a c-section.  
  
Irina's hand flew to her mouth in alarm.  
  
"But the doctors said that's very unlikely. Michael and I, we were very careful," Sydney assured her.  
  
"I hope to God that's not true. Because if Sloane is the one behind your disappearance~~~"  
  
Sydney had already thought of that and every episode scared her. She knew exactly what kind of man Arvin Sloane was and she would never forgive herself if she'd let her precious child into his clutches.  
  
"Does Michael know?"  
  
"N~no, he doesn't. And it's going to stay that way," Sydney said firmly. "We're not going to know what really happened until I can remember anything. I'm undergoing therapy right now."  
  
"That's good, But remember to take it slow. You're still recooperating. But having Michael on your side, I'm sure you think you can get through anything. He sure seems attentive, accompanying you to come see me. But then, he's the one who always going with you on your missions, right?" she gushed, smiling broadly.  
  
Sydney stared at her mother for a long moment.  
  
"It really looks that way, doesn't it?" Sydney said shyly, looking for a moment as though she was blissfully happy.  
  
"Oh yes, two years apart has not burned out the fire of your love," Irina said, approvingly. "Michael must be amazing."  
  
"Michael is amazing," Sydney agreed. "But we're not together anymore."  
  
"Of course you are. I saw Michael the way you are with each other. He loves you, Sydney."  
  
"How would you know what love is?" she wanted to spit out but decided against it. It was hard enough for her mother to believe she was here. "He may love me but it's hard to believe that now," Sydney murmured, a bit fed up with the whole deal. "Mom, he's married."  
  
Irina wondered for a moment why Sydney wasn't happy and she herself not congratulatory.  
  
Then it hit her. Michael wasn't married to Sydney. "He married someone else? Oh my God~~~"  
  
"Believe me, it came as a shock to me too when I was told he was married, might have shocked me more than being gone for two years," Sydney replied, dryly. "But I'm good now. I'm already planning on moving on."  
  
"That's very noble of you, Sydney," Irina responded, looking carefully at her daughter who was torn on the inside, but hid it well. "But are you sure that's what you want?"  
  
"For cripes sake!" Sydney thought angrily. No! But nobody ever cared what she wanted. Not even her parents had given her a childhood she'd wanted! The only person who'd ever done that was Michael. He'd given her the unconditional love she'd craved her whole life.  
  
"Yes," Sydney replied. "I do want to move on. I've already told him that I've accepted his new life without me, he knows I still care deeply about him but he's just really holding me back. He needs to either tell me he feels for me the way he did before and break off with Jess, or go on with her, and forget about me. He's trying to have it both ways, and my heart just can't take it. So I'm moving on. Kendall has offered me a mission and I'm taking it on."  
  
"But Sydney, you're just recooperating! Are you sure you're ready?" Irina demanded, getting frustrated with worry.  
  
"Yes, I can't stay in this rut forever. I need to re-establish my life and since I chose to continue in the CIA, I have to start doing my job again."  
  
Irina understood what her daughter was trying to say but she didn't like it nonetheless. After all, Sydney had been abducted during her civilian life. For all she knew the abducter could still be looking for her now. This made her highly uneasy.  
  
"W~what does your father think of this?" Irina demanded as though she believed Jack would care.  
  
"He doesn't know. All he knows is that I've been offered a mission and that I have a choice to take it or not. He doesn't know where I'm going or what it entails, neither does Michael because he is no longer the Agent I answer to. I won't divulge the information to you either."  
  
Irina wasn't surprised but Sydney's words cut to the bone. She looked at Sydney with fear in her eyes, but knew nothing she said could change Sydney's mind if it was made up. Had they been a closer mother and daughter. She might have gotten her daughter to at least take her into consideration.  
  
"Well, Sydney, I'm sure you know you're capable of so I won't interfere even if I could."  
  
Sydney was so touched by that comment that she became incoherent. She blinked hard to make sure it was her mother standing there.  
  
"Just take care of yourself, next time you might not be very lucky," Irina reminded her tears burning behind her eyes as she pulled Sydney back into her arms.  
  
"I will," she promised. "You don't have to tell me twice."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"God, what can be taking so long?" Michael complained, pacing a little bit away from the door.  
  
"If Irina does anything to Sydney," Jack was cursing, arms folded, looking tense.  
  
That wasn't helping Michael's nervous state.  
  
"I thought I agreed to you going because I had your word that you were going to stay the whole time," Jack shot at Michael, very pissed.  
  
"Ms. Derevko hasn't seen her daughter for two years, Agent Bristow. I think they should have some time alone," Michael reasoned but Jack was still not convinced. "We are in a CIA building I don't think Ms. Derekvo will try anything in this controlled environment. She was also checked for weaponry. She passed the metal detector."  
  
"You don't know my ex-wife," Jack chided him, worry growing in his eyes. "Have you ever given thought to the possibility Irina has over- smarted the CIA and may have a metal is undetectable?"  
  
No. Michael hadn't thought of that.  
  
"But, like I said, Irina is in too much shock to act coherently," Michael protested, trying to gulp down the guilt that was steadily rising in his throat.  
  
"All the more chance of her doing something incredibly stupid. She might shoot or strangle Sydney if she didn't buy your story and still thinks she's an imposter!"  
  
Michael deliberately decided on completely shutting out Sydney's worried father. But evil thoughts preyed on the edges of his mind, as if to taunt him. Had it been a bad idea to leave them alone together? Was Sydney really in danger? He would never forgive himself if something happened to Sydney because he'd been stupid.  
  
And nothing better happen to Sydney because he was going to tell her how he felt. And he was at the point he didn't want to wait any longer. He'd caused his soul-mate enough pain. It was time to let Sydney know how much he appreciated her and just how glad he was that she'd come back.  
  
A bang was heard on the door.  
  
Two guards standing by went to open the door. Out of it emerged Sydney, fine to what Michael could see.  
  
"Sydney," Michael stammered but before he could go up to her, Jack did  
  
"Sydney, did that woman hurt you?" he demanded, seriously.  
  
"No, dad," Sydney replied, candidly, though there was a tell-tale bruise on her cheek.  
  
"What about threats? Did she threaten you?"  
  
"No, actually, for a daughter and mother conversation, I think it went pretty well," Sydney reported, matter-of-factly.  
  
"As long as you're okay," Jack grumbled, relieved and squeezed her shoulders. "Is she still in there?"  
  
"Yeah," Sydney replied. "Are you going in to see her?"  
  
Jack nodded.  
  
"Just keep in mind that she's been clean for two years and she didn't try to do away with me," Sydney told her father, kindly.  
  
"Right, Sydney, why don't you get on outta here? Kendall is being very leanient with you."  
  
"I've noticed," she chuckled, rolling her eyes. "Oh, father."  
  
"Yes, Sydney?"  
  
"Thanks for letting mom know I'm alive. I know it couldn't have been easy for you," Sydney said, with a hint of true gratefulness.  
  
She gave him a little smile and then went over to Michael as Jack slipped through the door.  
  
"Hi Vaughn," Sydney greeted, timidly when saw Vaughn was standing there. "Have you been waiting all this time?"  
  
"It wasn't long but yes, I have."  
  
"Long enough to worry you, I guess," Sydney teased.  
  
"I didn't think Ms. Derevko would harm you and I'm just so glad I was right, other than the bruise, I mean." "Which reminds me, here," Michael said, handing her the bag.  
  
"Oh thanks," Sydney replied and took the object from him and held it up again her cheek. The coolness was soothing.  
  
Michael looked over at her countless times as they advanced down the hall. He was beginning to lose his nerve. He'd thought a proposal would be more nerve wracking, but then again, with Sydney, it might have been.  
  
They approached the door that led out of the building and Michael held it open for her like a gentleman.  
  
"Thanks Vaughn, but I think I can make it to the car by myself," Sydney informed him. "You should get back to work."  
  
"Yeah, but first there's something I want to say to you," he announced and Sydney noticed he was blushing.  
  
"Some other time, Vaughn. I have things I have to do," Sydney told him firmly.  
  
"Sydney, this won't take long, just listen to me~~~" Michael said in almost a command.  
  
Michael's cell was ringing.  
  
"Excuse me," he said quickly then answered the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Michael, it's Jess. Where are you?"  
  
"At work," he replied tonelessly.  
  
"Look, I think we've both had time to calm down. Come on, Michael, come to me tonight, and hear what I have to say."  
  
"Sorry Jess, not tonight," Michael told her apologetically. "Bye, Jess." He turned the cell off and shoved the phone into his pocket.  
  
"Your wife?"  
  
Michael nodded.  
  
"I think you should go to her."  
  
"No, I'm not ready."  
  
"What do you mean, "you're not ready?" Sydney shot back. "She's your wife, in sickness and health, for better or worse."  
  
"She might be but you don't understand because you weren't there. She's a jealous freak. I just wanted time away from her to think and she immediately assumes I would make a beeline to your door," Michael told her.  
  
Which he would have done, had she not been living with a roommate or at Will's.  
  
"Sorry about your husband and wife problems but I think I'm not in that league."  
  
"Syd, I don't think we can be classified as a husband and wife. This whole thing was a mistake, I think we both know it," Michael complained, obviously wanting out.  
  
"You two were joined in holy matrimony, you only think that because I came back and you feel sorry for me. But like I told you Vaughn, we're nothing. And for your wife's sake I think we shouldn't speak to each other unless it's work-related. I would never forgive myself if Jessica went insane because of me," Sydney replied, boarding the car.  
  
"Syd, why won't you just let me finish what I have to say?" Michael pleaded, knocking on her window.  
  
"Don't you understand, Vaughn? There's nothing to say," she concluded simply, rolling down her window. "Thanks for coming with me to meet my mother."  
  
She gave Michael a small smile and then drove off.  
  
"Soon," Sydney told herself. "Michael could go back to what he considers normal, and I can start finding mine."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michael sat down in chair and groaned, rubbing his chin feverishly.  
  
"Mike, bud? How'd it go?" Weiss beamed, swerving in his chair to face his friend who had finally returned.  
  
"Weiss, tell me. How am I supposed to admit my feelings to her, if she doesn't want to hear it?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack was now sitting with Irina, letting her do the talking, he himself doing most of the observing.  
  
They'd been sitting for twenty minutes and it seemed Michael was right. Irina had changed. Sydney's disappearance had obviously done something to her. Irina was acting like Sydney's mother.  
  
Jack decided very quickly he needed to get away from her before he possibly started to feel sorry for her and heaven knew where that could lead. After all, he had loved this woman once upon a time.  
  
"I have to go now, Ms. Derevko."  
  
"Of course, always a pleasure Jack."  
  
"Thank you for not harming our daughter," Jack replied, not able to return her kindness.  
  
"I think losing your daughter for two years does something to you," Irina said slowly. "But Sydney doesn't seem to understand."  
  
"What do you mean?" Jack asked curiously.  
  
"Haven't you talked to her? She said Kendall gave her a mission and it looks like she's chosen to go," Irina murmured, looking helpless, very out of character.  
  
"Oh god," Jack grimaced, realizing what Irina was talking about. It was the news he'd been dreading since her return. "What can our daughter be thinking?"  
  
Okay, Part X is now complete and next will be Part XI!!!! Yeah!!!!! Sorry if my update was slow! But as always thanks for reading and please review!!!!! So Michael is ready to tell Sydney but Sydney is still intent on moving on! What is he going to do? Stay tuned! Sydney and Michael's relationship is going to take an unexpected turn! And that voice, who is that voice, since Irina has been cancelled out and Sloane is well.a man. ( if you haven't figured that out already.lol) Please read and review! I don't' write without feedback! See you next update! Lots of love,  
  
Leo's l'il sista 


	14. Part XI

Hello everybody!!!! I've got another one for you! Keep the reviews coming! Five is the minimum!!!! So did we all see that exclusive on Jennifer Garner? ABC is actually letting Alias write a storyline with Vaughn having a quote, " very beautiful," wife. But Sydney is going to smile and be happy for them. This is pure and simple torture! But then again, didn't I do that? LOL Well, let's hope they go along with something like mine because sooner or later I'm going to get Vaughn and Sydney back together!!!  
  
Lots of love to my reviewers, abcdefg, melody anne ( thanks for your reviews!) alias gurl, the sheeplover, alpineracer88, spy kate, and the name that has to do with dark angel, can't think of it right now and whoever else who reviewed this is for you!  
  
And I give you.  
  
Part XI "The Other Side of the Story" Leo's l'il sista  
  
"Good morning, sir," Vaughn greeted his boss who looked more testy than usual, if that was even possible.  
  
"Vaughn, is it?" Kendall shot back, shoving his meaty hands into the pockets of his suit jacket. "Now, can it be possible you have that report for me you compiled on the drug bust on pier 31?"  
  
"N~no, sir."  
  
"No sir? Agent Vaughn, you were supposed to have completed that report and it was supposed to have been on my desk evenings ago!" he scowled, his face turning red with anger and irritation of Vaughn's subordinace.  
  
"With all due respect, sir, I didn't have the time. You asked me to accompany Sydney to the meeting with who turned out to be her mother and Jack specifically asked me to set up the meeting. You've also assigned me to keep an eye on her until her emotional distress subsides," Vaughn stammered, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
Kendall frowned. Fortunate for Michael, unfortunate for himself, the boss did remember that bit. Now he was wondering how foolish it had been for him to let Vaughn anywhere near Sydney Bristow. He might as well give him back his former job as Sydney's handler.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Right you are, Agent Vaughn, though if I had the power to undo things, I would," he stated firmly, making sure the young agent understood he still stood on his plan to keep Vaughn away from Sydney and her decisions.  
  
"Well, what are you standing there for? I want that report and I want it by 1700 hours!" Kendall boomed, looking very severe. "I mean it, Agent Vaughn."  
  
"Right, sir," Vaughn murmured, nodding his head to be polite.  
  
"If anybody needs me, I will be in my office," Kendall announced as he did every morning and stalked off.  
  
Vaughn watched him leave and then walked over to his desk and sat down in his black leather seat. His professional expression was replaced with that of disgust.  
  
"Not a good morning for you, Mike?" Weiss inquired, setting a steaming cup of coffee on Vaughn's desk.  
  
"Leave me alone, Weiss. Today I am really not in the mood," Michael shot back, pointedly and pulled a manilla folder from out of his desk.  
  
"More the reason you should talk to me before you blow up at Sydney," Weiss teased.  
  
The look on Michael gave him clearly told Weiss he had said something wrong.  
  
"If looks could kill, sorry, Mike."  
  
"It's fine, just don't do it again," Michael scolded him, adopting a smile.  
  
"You still sleeping in a motel?"  
  
"Every night," Michael answered, staring intently at his screen, purposely avoiding eye contact with his, "best friend."  
  
"Man, Mike, this is going to be the sixth night. When are you going to stop running away?"  
  
"I'm not running away," Michael argued, slamming his cup down. "It's just Jessica, she's not the woman I married anymore. I just want her to think about what she's doing to us and~~~"  
  
"You are desperately trying to rekindle the flame you had with Sydney," Weiss concluded for him.  
  
"First off, what Sydney and I had wasn't a flame, it was a boisterous fire of love that sometimes we didn't know what to do because it was so hot and uncontrollable," Michael beamed, and closed his eyes, imagining the fire and he could almost feel it on his cheek. "But then Sydney doesn't seem to want me anymore. She won't let me get a word in. I don't know, Eric, I don't know what Sydney wants anymore, I guess this love just burnt out."  
  
Michael sighed, his expression a lot more colder and isolated. Weiss took the hint and turned back to his work. Michael also focused on his screen. He was on the official FBI site.  
  
He pulled out a sheet of looseleaf scrawled with date that almost resembled chicken scratch.  
  
"Marshall, Marshall, Marshall," Vaughn groaned to himself and then checked his watch. Marshall was at work.  
  
He pulled out his cell and speed-dialed Marshall's number.  
  
It picked up on half of the first ring.  
  
"Marshall."  
  
"Marshall, Agent Vaughn here. I was trying to log into the FBI site but I couldn't make out what you wrote for me. Can you come here and do the logging in yourself?"  
  
"I will be there in ten minutes, tops. I'm just, I'm being kept quite busy by your boss, anyway, whew! And I've been asked to come up with a gadget that will be used on a mounting secret mission. I feel like I've been promoted! Ahem. Ten minutes, Agent Vaughn."  
  
"Thank you, see you then," Vaughn replied cheerily but his expression changed the moment he got off the cell.  
  
"Anything I may assist you with?"  
  
Vaughn slowly raised his steely gaze at the disgustingly superior Agent Cowell.  
  
"Agent Cowell, how long have you been standing ther?"  
  
"Not long. If you think I was snooping around, I will tell you you're terribly mistaken."  
  
"We'll see about that," Michael snarled but quickly returned to his professional demeanor. "How may I help you, Leighton?"  
  
"I just wanted to know if you've heard from Agent Bristow," Agent Cowell replied, innocently.  
  
"And exactly why is it any of your business whether I've contacted her or not?" Michael demanded, trying to psyche Cowell out. And if Cowell brought that he had, that would be an added bonus.  
  
"As if I would tell anything to you, Agent Vaughn," Leighton said, lazily, out of character. "But then this is a matter of importance."  
  
This caught Vaughn's attention.  
  
"What matter of importance?"  
  
"Well to my therapy plan and her future as a CIA Agent under my hand," Leighton pointed out as if Vaughn was clearly dense. "It hinders my performance if she keeps secrets from me."  
  
"She's got a private life, Mr. Cowell," Vaughn thundered angrily. "But of course, you haven't known her long enough to know that."  
  
"You're correct, Agent Vaughn. And that is why I am going to ask you to cooperate. Is there anything immediate in Sydney's future that I should know about?"  
  
Michael studied Cowell for a second, wondering if this man made of ego could be making a genuine request, or if, as always, there was a catch.  
  
"Suppose I knew something," Michael suggested, folding his arms. "Why would I tell you? Your plan was to keep me away from Agent Bristow, how do I know you're not just going to use the information to use it against me?"  
  
Despite the fact, Cowell wasn't gaining any information, he smiled.  
  
"Well Michael Vaughn, your noggin is not as empty or cluttered as I expected it to be. I'm impressed you can concentrate on something for more than five seconds and it not be, Agent Bristow," Cowell mused, raising his eyebrows.  
  
Michael glared at him, wondering if what he was saying was a real compliment or not. "So, you were testing me?"  
  
"Hardly," Leighton corrected, shaking his head. "I was very serious indeed,, but I know how you know nothing, I should have known Sydney wouldn't tell, even you."  
  
"Now, wait a minute, Agent Cowell, or Dr. Cowell, or whatever role you're playing now, aren't you overstepping your boundaries? What Sydney and I do on a personal basis is none of your business!" Michael fumed, anger making his throat ache and dry.  
  
"Until it reflects in your work," Leighton pointed out, sounding like he knew what he was saying. "But this is enough, lucky for you, Mr. Vaughn, I have more important things to do than interrogate you and how the Americans say, "make you feel like dire."  
  
"Well this is just my lucky day," Michael cheered, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"I have one last thing to say before I let you get back to your uh~~~paperwork duties."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Sydney is being very protective of her life and her future and she's being very secretive. I don't think anybody knows her agenda, but I fathomed this up from what I do know. What she does next is not only going to change her life but everyone around her as well. That will include you, I believe."  
  
With that Leighton cleared his throat, made a sharp about-face and walked off, the needs to his shoes clacking loudly.  
  
Michael sat back in his chair and closed his eyes to shudder away the shivering sensation that had suddenly overcome his body.  
  
It was because of Sydney, knew it was and now his blood was running cold.  
  
It was one thing not to tell the "doctor," who hadn't proved he had a trustworthy bone in his body, but Sydney hadn't even told him.  
  
Michael had a bad feeling about this, but he now he knew Sydney had been avoiding him. He just needed to find out she was thinking of doing that would most likely give his life a turn for the worst.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Normally Kendall wouldn't offer coffee. In fact the organization ran like a well-oiled machine and it was because his agents threw themselves into their work, knowing what they did was serious and the mistakes they made could mean lives.  
  
So they were usually too occupied to appear in his office for a "chat."  
  
Except today was different.  
  
Sydney Bristow had arrived in his office even before he'd set foot in it that morning.  
  
"Coffee?" he asked, trying not to look alarmed. Kendall was not usually a really nice guy. He was usually bossy and gung-ho about work and the money, but he tried to act different in front of Bristow, following Cowell's advice.  
  
"N~no, thank you," Sydney stammered, staring down at her hands, fumbling on her lap. She wondered why she was nervous. She shouldn't be. She'd thought and thought about it and it seemed the right thing to do.  
  
So why did she feel like she had overlooked something vital?  
  
Kendall shrugged, poured himself a cup and sat down before Sydney.  
  
"Agent Bristow, mind telling me what this is about?" he broke in, not able to wait any longer.  
  
"I apologize that I came in here without your permission but I needed to talk to you. And knowing how you don't want Agent Vaughn to know what is going on, I couldn't risk him seeing me," Sydney explained, daring Kendall to argue with her.  
  
The light went on in his mind and he grinned.  
  
"Come to a decision, have we?"  
  
Sydney nodded.  
  
"Earlier than I expected, Agent Bristow, but your surprises are second nature to me. What have you decided?"  
  
Sydney paused, took a breath as she did some very quick last minute thinking. She closed her eyes to suppress her tears as she pulled a leaflet from her briefcase.  
  
"I have decided to take on the mission concerning Project Christmas and victim, David Lansing," Sydney answered. "On one condition."  
  
Kendall wasn't use to ultimatums getting thrown at him but he also understood how hard the two years must have been, even though she couldn't remember them and therefore, opted to cut her some slack. Besides, his beady eyes were curiously looking at the object Agent Bristow was putting onto his desk.  
  
He picked up the folder and slid the contents out.  
  
His eyes grew wide.  
  
"Agent Bristow, it says here you want to transfer."  
  
"That is correct, sir."  
  
"Agent Bristow, it says you want to transfer to the British CIA."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"May I ask who put this outrageous idea into your head?!"  
  
"Nobody sir. It was my idea."  
  
"But, why?"  
  
"I've thought about my life and what my future would be, including my life without the CIA. And the truth is, staying in L.A is only going to put not only my life but the lives of the people I've known on hold. My coming back has thrown a lot of live into chaos. Vaughn doesn't believe he did the right thing getting married because I returned, yet if I didn't, he would have gone on learning to love his wife. My mother thought I was dead and when I appeared to her yesterday, she thought I was a clone send to decieve her. It seems as if it's better I didn't return. And had I known I'd been missing for two years~~~ I wouldn't have come back."  
  
Sydney ranted on, keeping the words going, knowing if she paused to think she would lose the nerve.  
  
Unfortunately, Kendall did not know how to handle it.  
  
"Agent Bristow, I think a session with Cowell is in order," Kendall thundered, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"No! No more session with Cowell. I hate him and I don't trust him."  
  
"But he is your handler, Agent Bristow, and technically while you're on your mission, you work for the American CIA."  
  
"Well, after that, he's not. I will find a handler myself or the British CIA Agency will."  
  
"Bristow, be reasonable. You at least know Agent Cowell, and the plus is he's worked for the British Agency."  
  
"Well none of that is going to be a problem because my work with Sloane is over, I'm no longer a double agent. I'm going to start over. I'm going to have a new alias established for me and go in as an entry-level agent. Then I could slowly work myself up into the British CIA."  
  
"Well, what are you going to do about, "Sydney Bristow?" Kendall pushed, rubbing his head to soothe the headache not even caffeine would curb.  
  
"Confirm her as dead. Erase my profile and make it like I never existed. The CIA is good at that right? And then if Sloane is the one who ruined my life, he'll no longer look for me," Sydney stated, boldly.  
  
It was either boldly or being depressed.  
  
"You've certainly thought this through."  
  
"I have."  
  
"Agent Bristow, are you 100% sure this is what you want? To be dead to all you know? Can you honestly live like that?"  
  
"I've already died once in their hearts, Kendall. It's not going to be hard on them. They know I'm alive now, but without me here, they'll gradually go on as if I'd never come back."  
  
Kendall studied Sydney and sighed.  
  
She was serious.  
  
"I will consider it and mull it over for a few nights before I give you my answer," Kendall told her.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"And I suggest you do the same, Sydney," he concluded, a hint of genuine concern in his tone.  
  
"Where do I go to start conditioning?" Sydney asked instead.  
  
"You will be more thoroughly debriefed by Cowell and Dixon, now that he was returned. I, myself will join you later."  
  
"Right," Sydney replied, not able to smile even though she knew she would finally see Dixon and he would see for the first time, that she was alive.  
  
"You are excused, Agent Bristow."  
  
Sydney gave a polite nod and rose from her seat. She exited the room quietly She was about to go down a certain hallway when she saw Michael was walking very quickly down in. She could barely suppress her sob as she concealed herself from him.  
  
Soon she would never see his face again.  
  
Soon, because of her own choice, "Sydney Bristow," would no longer exist.  
  
OH NO! Sydney is leaving and Michael has no clue!!!!!!!!!!!! Stay Tuned! This is just getting better and better! 5 Reviews people and look for an update next week, same time, same place!!!  
  
Love, Leo's l'il sista 


	15. Part XI Part II

So exactly what happened last episode? Well, I guess Leo's l'il sista forgot this was going to be S/V? No! You are not going to believe this but just stick with it, I still think Sydney and Vaughn should be together for ever. Haa haa, thanks for reviewing: thesheeplover(this work is most dedicated to her), alpineracer88, pickynicky160, melodyanne, sarabethel, megvaughn2003, Ms.MV and Zrozedina! Thanks for coming back to review, the one who did way before anyone!!!!!!! Lots of Love for ya!!!!  
  
Part XI (Part II) The Other Side of the Story Leo's l'il sista  
  
Will didn't move from his position on the couch even though he heard the door unlock and knew the love of his live was home.  
  
"Hello? Anybody home? Will? Sydney?" Jane's voice echoed from the entrance but it was as if Will didn't register either one of those names. And that seemed odd, because wasn't it he who had called her at the hospital, asking if she was on her way home, with an urgency to hold her in his arms?  
  
But Will just sat there.  
  
It had been him, but two phone calls had changed all that.  
  
Vaughn had called his cell that morning, asking if Sydney was sick and staying home. Will had been forced to lie and say yes because Sydney had made him promise her he wouldn't say anything about her plans that morning. Usually, in the past, Will would have loved to lie to Vaughn and say Sydney was with him to make his competition jealous.  
  
But those days were over. He knew how much Vaughn had hurt the first days he realized Sydney was gone after the CIA had issued a "presumed status," for his beloved Sydney Bristow. And Will just didn't think it was right for Syd to disappear yet again, and her plan to go on with a new alias was just wrong.  
  
The second call had been from Sydney telling him she'd put everything on the table and now all she could do was wait. That had made Will sick to his stomach, knowing Sydney would only be a memory soon. And then she'd thanked him for lying to Vaughn while he was feeling nothing but guilt.  
  
So, now here he was sitting, the receiver still clutched in his hand.  
  
"No good afternoon, honey for the doctor who left her duties at the hospital to rush back to her loving fiance?" Jane cooed, coming into the room.  
  
Right. Will had asked Jane to marry him last week, with the help of Sydney. And she'd said, "yes." This was supposed to be the happiest moment of his life.  
  
"Good afternoon, honey," Will crooned and embraced Jane when she was seated next to him.  
  
"You sure it was good?" Jane inquired, and noticed his hand had turned white from squeezing the phone so hard. "Bad phonecall?"  
  
"Two bad phonecalls," Will murmured, creased appeared on his forehead and Jane rubbed his temples soothingly.  
  
"Anything a "wife-in-training," can help with?"  
  
Will couldn't stop himself from grinning. Was he really marrying this sweet and understanding woman? And did he deserve her?  
  
"Could you turn back time and make it so I didn't just lie to Michael and pretended to be happy for Sydney when she announced she's closer to living thousands of miles away from me?" Will groaned, still grinning, trying to keep things light. "Sorry, just thought I'd try. I'm turning into a wreck right now. I'm deceiving two of my good friends, I'm such a bad guy."  
  
"No, Will. You're not. You're my fiance and those two phonecalls hasn't made you any less perfect than the time I said I will be Mrs. Will Tippin," Jane cooed.  
  
The next moment the house was filled with the sound of a wailing baby who knew her mother had come home.  
  
"Will, honey, I'm going to go and see our daughter and coax her to sleep. Then I'll bring in some coffee and we can discuss what's on your mind, then maybe I can figure out a way to cheer you up, even though I'm not Sydney, of course," Jane told him, getting up.  
  
Will came up behind her and wrapped his arms around Jane's neck and kissed her on the cheek. "No, you're not, but that's exactly why I love you. Sydney is amazing, but you're so much more," he said huskily.  
  
"To think I'll be able to hear you shower me with those words for the rest of my life."  
  
"That is until our daughter becomes a teenager and tells us we're out of day," Will teased.  
  
"True love will never be," Jane promised and pecked him on the cheek. "I'll be right back with the refreshments. Try not to break anything while I'm away."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In a few minutes, Will saw Jane come back in the living room with a tray and she set it down on the glass table.  
  
"Hey, how is Sydney?"  
  
"Sleeping like an angel," Jane assured him as she handed him a mug. "I think she knows Daddy needs someone to talk to."  
  
"Yeah, she is "Daddy's little angel," he beamed, looking very much like a proud papa.  
  
"Well unfortunately Daddy's little angel is not old enough to understand what is going on with daddy, so Sydney sent mommy to listen to daddy talk."  
  
"Does daddy get a say in this?" he asked, half-grinning.  
  
"No, he doesn't," Jane replied, then dropped the "mommy,daddy," dialogue and became serious. "Really, Will. What's weighing on your mind? I thought you were happy that Sydney was moving on. That you understood."  
  
"I do. I guess I just never thought she would be a million miles away. I just lost Sydney and I thought it was forever, but she came back. If I could, I would have loved to keep an eye on her for a little longer but I can't," Will concluded, heaving his shoulders. "I know that."  
  
"So, you do understand and it's not Sydney," Jane realized, sipping her coffee. "What is it then?"  
  
"It's~~~it's Michael."  
  
"Michael Vaughn? Your old colleague? What's wrong with him?" Jane asked innocently, trying to act like she didn't know where this conversation was going.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with him, not yet. He's finally opening his eyes and trying to do what he should have done," Will assured her, though he was looking unsure as each second passed.  
  
"Well, that's good, right? If Michael goes with his heart and courts her properly, we could have a double wedding," Jane cheered, smiling at the idea. "And I'm not listening to objections. That would the only perfect way to get married, watch our two friends exchange their vows of love."  
  
"I agree completely, Jane darling," Will cooed, lying his head onto his fiance's lap. "But I don't see it happening. Looks like Michael created more damage than he could have hoped to fix. Sydney put it in her request for transfer today."  
  
"Oh," Jane frowned. "I'm sorry, Will."  
  
"Don't be. I have you and that's more than enough," Will replied as Jane massaged his head with her fingers. "But Michael won't."  
  
"He's got a wife," Jane pointed out, earning her a, "you've got to be joking," look from Will. "Well, he does."  
  
"Yes, but Michael was never in love with her as much as I am with you at this very moment," Will reminded her, the guilt rising in him. Then Will paused before he asked, " Don't you think he should know?"  
  
Jane didn't respond.  
  
"I just feel sorry for him, Jane. He married thinking Sydney would never be in his arms again and he's been tossing and turning between being faithful to his wife and to his heart. And just when Michael realizes he needs to be truthful to himself, Sydney does what she thinks is right and is going to leave~~~for good!' Will whined, trying to get Jane to see his side. "Michael went thought hell when he was told Sydney was dead, I don't know what he's going to do if she disappears again. He's not even going to know what him."  
  
Jane understood what Will was feeling and gave him a sympathizing glance.  
  
"Which brings me to the question preying on the edges of my mind since Sydney told me about London and about doing it without telling anyone, Should I tell Michael what Sydney is about to do?" he murmured, and looked straight up into Jane's clear brown eyes.  
  
"Will, I know how you feel and I know it must suck to lie to your friend to please another but, you can't control the universe, Will," Jane tried to explain without hurting her fiance's delicate feelings.  
  
"In other words, stay out of it."  
  
Jane nodded. "If Sydney is the decent woman I think she is, she's going to tell Michael Vaughn. And really, if she's going to transfer, everyone will soon find out."  
  
"You don't know the CIA," Will thought to himself.  
  
"Let them figure it out, Will. You've done enough," Jane coaxed him, leaving Will wondering what had he done. Jane didn't like the position Michael and Sydney had put him in.  
  
"Usually I would agree with you, and Syd is a decent woman, a most kind human being. But she lost two years o her life. That's going to change a woman no matter strong or how great she is," Will argued. "And I know I can't control the universe but I can do this and help Michael. Maybe then he'll figure out how he can fix what he screwed up and get Sydney to drop her fears and learn to love him again.  
  
Jane saw a determination grow within Will's beautiful irises and couldn't help but support what Will believed was right and would prove best for all involved.  
  
"Well, Will, it looks like you've all ready made up your mind without my help," Jane concluded, smiling. "I guess that leaves one question from me. "If I were leaving tomorrow, and I told Sydney, wouldn't you want her to tell you?"  
  
Will's face hardened, as he thought, "is that a question?" But a second later, he understood what Jane was getting at.  
  
"So, I tell him."  
  
"I'm not going to tell you what to do and in other cases, I'd probably tell you to stay out of it. But you're right, their relationship has all ready had a painful strain. Give Sydney till the day before she leaves. If she doesn't say anything, you go and you tell him."  
  
Will nodded, feeling lighter about knowing he would tell his friend but at the same time, heavier, knowing he was going to break the promise of another. He only hoped he was doing the right thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Michael very wearily pulled himself out of his car. He was looking very tired. He had looked at the clock on his dash and it had been past ten when he'd finally completed the report Kendall had wanted. But that had been his fault, 50% of the time he'd been trying to find out what Sydney was up to by trying again to break into the database, the other 40% of the time he'd barked out of nowhere at the world and Weiss had been forced to listen to all of it.  
  
He had to say he appreciated Weiss even more now than before. Weiss had listened to his rants, smiling in agreement whenever possible and offering a refill of caffeine whenever his cup was empty.  
  
So it wasn't until Michael was in the driveway he realized he was home. The house was dark.  
  
Good. Jessica seemed to all ready be asleep. He would crash on the couch and leave before Jessica woke up, she would never have to know.  
  
He fumbled with his keys and somehow managed to open the door. He crept in, lugging his briefcase, and then took off his shoes and somehow managed to hang his coat in the closet, within the darkness.  
  
He was done using the bathroom and was getting ready to make arrangements for sleeping on the couch when he heard a voice shout.  
  
"Okay! Don't move or I call 911!" Jessica swore, coming down the stairs.  
  
"Shit!" Michael grumbled. He'd woken Jess up. Now he had to leave. He couldn't believe he was being run out of his own house, but it was either that or pretend he loved her.  
  
"I'm turning on the light," Jessica told the "intruder," in a very calm tone that sort of surprised Michael.  
  
Michael had thought about leaving, but instead he stood there as the light filled the room, bracing himself to look at the wife he'd been avoiding for six days.  
  
He stared at Jessica, clad in a nightgown, pointing a gun at him. Whoa? Where had she gotten a gun? He didn't recognize it. He put his hand to his back pocket and felt his gun there. So it had to be hers.  
  
"You can put the gun down, Jess," Michael told her calmly, and Jessica did retreat, her face registering shock. "Good."  
  
"M~Michael? God! I didn't know it was you, I wouldn't have shot at you. I wouldn't have even pointed a gun at you," Jessica protested, relieved that her husband was home. "But now you're home, and that's all that matter." She reached her arms to him but Michael took hold of her hands and pushed them down.  
  
"I think you're misunderstood, I'm not home," Michael said coldly, loosening his tie.  
  
"Don't talk to me like I'm stupid," Jessica playfully scolded him. "You're here, where we've been living since we became husband and wife. I know we had a fight but this has been our home for the last year, almost two."  
  
Michael ignored her words and looked instead at the weapon in her hand.  
  
"I don't remember you having a gun, want to tell me where you got it?"  
  
"Michael, come on, it's your first day back, must you look at me like I'm a low human being?" Jessica complained, wearing a pouty expression.  
  
"Yes, since if my memory serves correctly, the last thing you did to me was low," Michael told her, looking more irritated than usual from his red eyes and grouchy demeanor.  
  
"But it was true, Michael! You're just shocked by her return and you're feeling sorry for her. I understand that, but it's for your own good. Sydney did shoot at me, believe me!"  
  
"I don't know if you stand on any grounds to say anything, Jess," Michael argued, Jess's words going in one ear and going out the other. "You're the one with a gun I didn't know about."  
  
"Michael, this is ridiculous! Yes, I have a gun. I don't know why that's so wrong! The majority of Americans have guns!" Jessica shrieked angrily. "You have one!"  
  
"Yes, but that's because I wanted one to protect you," Michael reminded her. Then Michael got very quiet that it scared her, and asked in a very hollow tone. "Jessica, are you sure it wasn't you that tried to kill Sydney that night, and she pointed a gun at you in defense?"  
  
"Oh Michael, you're unbelievable! Sydney got shot by a gang member! It's been confirmed by the LAPD! So that means I didn't shoot at her, but that doesn't clear Sydney of not shooting at me!"  
  
"No, she saved your life," Michael repeated, not willing to believe anything else.  
  
"Well Michael, if you want to believe it that much, tell me, has Sydney told you why we were even at the pier in the first place?" Jessica demanded, folding her arms.  
  
"N~no," Michael replied. But then he hadn't had a work with her or seen a hair of Sydney's since she'd itched him in the parking lot.  
  
"Well maybe you should know. Maybe you should ask her," Jessica told him, confidently. "But knowing Sydney, she'll try to distract you by trying to make love to you~~~"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"Ooh, have I hit a nerve?" Jessica inquired, wearing a teasing smile. "You've been lounging at your ex-girlfriend's haven't you? Would make sense."  
  
"No, I haven't," Michael replied as he punched his pillow and set it on the couch.  
  
Jessica was stunned.  
  
"And it's really none of your business but I haven't spoken to Sydney Bristow either. I told you I went on a leave for personal recollection."  
  
"So you really didn't go to Sydney?"  
  
"No," Michael replied, trying not to groan. If Sydney had allowed him back into her arms, he would be there in a flash.  
  
"So, have you finally opened your eyes and realized there's a good reason why God put us together?"  
  
"No, Jess. And I'm sorry about that," nice guy Michael lamented, his eyes filled with genuine sorrow.  
  
"You're sorry? Then why did you come home, Michael? You obviously don't want to be here," Jessica demanded, not knowing if she was more angry or more sad.  
  
"Hard day at work. I arrived here before I knew it. I didn't mean to wake you up. I was hoping to crash here and be gone before you even knew," Michael admitted. "Getting shot at wasn't on my list."  
  
Jessica bit her lips, tears filled her large eyes. "You hate me, Michael?"  
  
"I don't have you, Jess," Michael told her gently. "Personally, I don't think we know enough about each other to hate each other. It's just Sydney, she's the love of my life. That's not your fault, it's just the way things are."  
  
Jessica actually listened to the words the husband she loved said to her and her heart-ached. Finally after a pause she whimpered.  
  
"Michael, are you ever going to return to me?"  
  
Michael looked seriously at her and shrugged. "I honestly can't say, Jessica."  
  
Jessica was stung and begun to sob, wondering where she had gone wrong. She was Jessica Cozier, the sought after honey during her high school, college and after college career. So why did Michael want plain- Jane Sydney more than her with the gorgeous hispanic body. It just didn't make sense.  
  
"Listen, Jess. If you'll let me crash here, I'll pretend tonight didn't happen and not press charges or ask you about your gun. I know you're a decent woman, Jess, and if you're the woman I married, you'll stop accusing Sydney of trying to kill you and accept she saved your life," Michael told her, looking at her with warm eyes, and a hint of smile on his lips. "By the way, I'm glad you're out of the hospital, guess you're going to be okay," he added as his eyelids closed, having no strength left to keep himself awake any longer.  
  
Jessica stared at Michael, sleeping so peacefully she couldn't have any animosity against him at that moment. She pulled the throw cloth from the edge of the couch and covered him with it.  
  
She stared at him for a moment and then climbed onto the couch next to her sleeping husband. At least that much was true, they were still married.  
  
Michael shifted his body and unconsciously pulled her against his chest and wrapped her with his arms. She assumed he must be dreaming of Sydney, or maybe Michael had gotten used to having her next to him as he slept. Whatever the reason, Jessica felt very warm and safe in Michael's arms, so safe she didn't even think she needed to lock the door. Besides, she didn't want to move and risk him waking up.  
  
She instead threw off her robe. She glanced at Michael's hand and saw he was still wearing the ring, their ring. She kissed his hand, held it tightly in her grasp and closed her eyes, wishing the morning would never come, or that God would knock some sense into him and when he opened his eyes, he would see her and not want to get up and go to work.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michael woke up the next morning and saw Jessica in his arms, only he thought it was Sydney.  
  
"Syd?" he murmured but then recognized it was Jess right before he laid his lips onto hers.  
  
God! Had she been sleeping next to him all this time?  
  
He glanced at the cuckoo clock on the wall. It was seven. He could check in for work.  
  
He carefully slid out of bed, trying not to wake Jess. He then changed into another suit, grabbed some new clothes from his room and left the house without another glance.  
  
Jessica opened her eyes just as the door locked. She threw a pillow at the wall out of fury. Jessica then cried, for once she had really fallen in love with a man.  
  
But Michael was all ready gone, and Jessica didn't know when she would see him again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC  
  
Hee hee! Thanks for the reviews! So I think there's hope in the air, and his name is Will! Only hope Sydney doesn't find out he's going to tell because that could be the end for him. Maybe I'll give syd a knock on the head and wake up those feelings we know are locked up inside of her. You all Rock! Stay tuned  
  
The other side of the story is just going to get BETTER and BETTER!!!  
  
So until next time: Same TOSOTS time, Same TOSOTS Channel!  
  
ALIAS ROCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	16. Part XII

Hi everybody! Thanks for the reviews! Sarabethl, alias gurl and megvaughn2003, where d'ya go????? LOL, thanks Sheeplover, alpineracer88, pickynicky, max x., ms. Mv and whoever else is reading this! Thanks for the support! Five reviews people and I'll give you Part XIII! Guess what I actually wrote a whole part again! Hee hee, enjoy! Without further ado..  
  
Part XII The Other Side of the Story Leo's l'il sista  
  
Two Weeks Later: MISSION STATUS: 2 DAYS PENDING!!!  
  
"There, last vial for the day," the doctor told Sydney soothingly as he drew the third and last vial from Sydney's arm.  
  
Sydney shrugged and let the physician pull of his gloves and prepare for the next procedure.  
  
"I honestly can't believe you're taking on another Mission so soon after your return," the nurse chided her, dabbing the injection site with gauze and then taped gauze to the area to stop the bleeding.  
  
"I want to get back into the run of things," Sydney told her as the nurse helped her onto the cold metal table.  
  
"But aren't you in rehab?"  
  
"I guess, only my psychiatrist sucks. I miss Dr. Barnett," Sydney confided as the nurse rolled up her gown to expose her abdomen and cleansed the scar site with germicide.  
  
"Well you know, she went through some depression after she realized you wouldn't be coming back, she even got the best psychics from around the country to connect with you , but when all that failed, she went a bit off and the CIA gave her indefinite leave," the nurse informed Sydney as she gave her an I.V. "I'm giving you fettynal to keep you out of as much discomfort as possible. If I remember right, Lidocaine didn't do enough for you."  
  
Sydney nodded, wincing slightly as the needle slid into a vein. "So does Dr. Barnett know I'm alive?"  
  
"I believe she does. Michael Vaughn was doing nothing but making phonecalls to everyone you knew, that is, when he wasn't crying in shock and pure relief," she added for what she thought was Sydney's benefit. "And one of those calls was to Dr. Barnett. I don't' know how he located her since we haven't been able to for six months, but I guess that's what you call persistence. He asked her to be your therapist but he said she slammed the receiver, thinking it was a sick joke. We haven't heard from her since."  
  
"Well, that's another person who doesn't appreciate my coming home," Sydney thought to herself but didn't say anything.  
  
At that moment, the doctor re-entered the room, bringing a close to Sydney's conversation with the nurse. He sat down and then pulled on some gloves and gently felt the scar.  
  
"Does it hurt when I do this?"  
  
Sydney shook her head.  
  
"Good, that means nothing is festering under there," he told her. He then rubbed some cold jelly onto her abdomen and did a quick ultrasound. "Belly is clean."  
  
Sydney sighed with relief, so far so good.  
  
"So, let's move onto the part you don't like," the doctor suggested as he took the brush the nurse was handing him. "But today, I've been asked to do a surgical exploration."  
  
"What?!" Sydney demanded, trying to get up but the nurse held her back down.  
  
Sydney groaned as the doctor rubbed betadine onto her skin. It always stung a little.  
  
"Sorry, Agent Bristow. I'll try not to make this too painful and I'll do it as fast as I can," he assured her. But for some reason, Sydney was not assured.  
  
He draped the affected area then injected some local anesthetic into the area.  
  
"Okay nurse, why don't you hand me a curette."  
  
Sydney felt the blade slide into her skin and cringed. It didn't really hurt but it felt uncomfortable as hell. She'd had a similar procedure done at least ten times, but there was no getting used to this.  
  
"Okay, why don't you hold that open for me, and do some suction while you're at it."  
  
The nurse obliged and clamped the wound open. The suction machine made a disgusting gurgling noise. She felt the doctor insert his fingers into the opening and feel around.  
  
"Ow! Nurse!" Sydney complained. She felt that.  
  
"Looking good. Let's pull the samples and then we can move onto cleaning and then we'll close you up" the doctor told her. "Forceps."  
  
This was the part Sydney hated most. She felt the forceps pause, position and then the doctor yanked.  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
"Two more, Syd," he told her cheerfully, gave the nurse the sample and proceeded on taking the other two.  
  
"Good, you're being a good sport about this," the doctor praised as he smeared a paste-like substance to the area to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Good, gauze."  
  
That was the last thing she heard her doctor say before the fettynal kicked in and Sydney drifted to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How is she doing?" asked a male voice.  
  
"She's doing well. We gave her something to make her drowsy. She doesn't like this part of the treatment so we tried to make her as comfortable as we can."  
  
"Good. Thank you, and the results?"  
  
"Still clear. And we still don't know why the scar is even there, we're leaning toward it being self-inflicted."  
  
Sydney heard that and forced herself to open her eyes. She was now lying down on a cot. The procedure was obviously done.  
  
"Oh, looks like Agent Bristow has decided to join us," the doctor beamed and sat down next to her bed, and applied a stethoscope to her chest. "I think you're good to go, Ms. Bristow."  
  
"Thank you," Sydney replied, trying not to look at Agent Cowell who had also joined the room.  
  
"Doctor, can you leave and give me and Agent Bristow a moment alone, please?" Agent Cowell requested, daring the doctor to argue with him.  
  
"Of course, Agent Cowell," the doctor told him. "The results will be hand carried to Kendall's office when I've processed them."  
  
"Good, thank you."  
  
The doctor nodded. "You take care of yourself, Agent Bristow." And then he left, leaving Sydney and Leighton in the room.  
  
"Good morning, Agent Bristow."  
  
"How did you get in here! Didn't Kendall inform you that I don't want anything more to do with you?" Sydney shot back, coldly.  
  
"He told me I am not to be your handler after this mission, but he thinks I would be an asset to you since my father, brother and I was of the British field office."  
  
"Whatever," Sydney retorted. "Just know that I will torture you if I find out you're the one who suggested surgical exploration of the scar."  
  
"No, I'm not that mean," Leighton teased, his eyes crinkling. "How was it? Should I get you anything for your pain?"  
  
"I have a pain in my head. Maybe if you leave me alone, it will go away," Sydney suggested as she got out of the bed.  
  
"Sydney, we're going to be around each other for a little while longer. Don't you think we should bury the hatchet and give each other a real chance?"  
  
"No," Sydney argued. "I don't think I can ever give you a chance. You took the last normal thing in my life away from me by making yourself my Ops officer which you're poor at, even more pathetic than your psychiatric duties. I don't think I want to give you a chance."  
  
Cowell was stung and found he couldn't shrug it off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will watched the city that looked so still from the high point he was sitting at. Being up here, you would never imagine over 20 million inhabited the buildings and there were at least ten gangs and other evil doers that disrupted the peace and took at least one life daily.  
  
He heard a car drive up and glanced over at it. It was a professional looking vehicle, shiny and polished.  
  
"Bout time," Will thought to himself as he watched Michael emerge from his vehicle.  
  
"Hey, Mike," Will said so suddenly it startled Michael.  
  
"Will, you're all ready here," Michael gasped as he locked the door and pocketed his keys. "I thought you were busy, you said the CSI gave you the position as senior analyst."  
  
"Yeah, but I don't start working for another two weeks, that's when the former analyst leaves the job," Will told him.  
  
"Well congratulations, I'm glad things are looking up for you," Michael praised, wearing a smile. "I'm glad you're making a life out of the CIA since you have a family now. How's your little girl and your girlfriend?"  
  
"Oh, great. Sydney is just getting more beautiful and independent each day and me and Jane, we're engaged," Will reported, feeling awful that he was so happy when Michael couldn't be farther from it.  
  
"Engaged? Wow, so you finally popped the question, huh? That's a big step. I hope you're ready for it."  
  
Will only nodded, feeling Michael was referring to himself.  
  
"Nah, but really, I think that's great. Jane's a sweet girl. I know things will be good for you, congratulations," Michael beamed, giving Will a strong handshake.  
  
"Thanks, Mike," Will responded. "So, what's going on with you?" Will asked carefully, trying not to hit the subject in a hard way.  
  
"Guess you're wondering why I called you out here."  
  
"Y~yeah, I am."  
  
Michael grinned at the effort Will was making in trying to make the situation more comfortable for him.  
  
"Sydney, what else?"  
  
Will tried not to cringe. This wasn't going to be easy. "Okay, what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"First off, I want to thank you for coming out here. There's just some things I didn't want to say on the phone. It's nice that made the time out of your busy schedule so I can talk to you about the girl we both fought over."  
  
"Mike, those days are behind us, and I'm here for you, man. Tell me, what was it you couldn't say on the phone."  
  
"I~I wanted to thank you for taking Syd in. I don't know what happened with her roommate, and had she told me I would have don't something but like I told you, she's avoiding me."  
  
"Michael, I don't think that's true."  
  
"It is, Will. I know."  
  
Will didn't feel like arguing so instead he said, "well don't worry about Syd, we'll watch over her until she comes to her senses and realizes what a big mistake she's making. And it kind of works, our Sydney loves her and she's babysat for me so I could take Jane out on a real engagement dinner, though mac and cheese would have been equally romantic."  
  
Michael ginned.  
  
"She seems really happy with you guys," Michael sighed, but with relief. "I've always thought Sydney could be a great mother. Yeah, she kicks but in the CIA, but a baby, nestled in her arms as she nurses her fits too. I've been thinking and I think I would be happier with Syd out of the CIA."  
  
"Don't we all? Especially after that really cruel joke they made her play on us."  
  
"I'm serious, Will. There's this fantasy that keeps popping up in my head, to take Sydney away from everything and fly of to, I don't' know, England. And just start a life there. And every time I get the fantasy something materializes like, I don't know, the color of the ceiling, the comfortable sofa sitting in the living room. My latest was of the balcony that Sydney and I would stand on to gaze at the beautiful sunset before I bright out some tea sandwiches for a dinner snack."  
  
"Sounds real romantic, Mike," Will told him, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Yeah, unfortunately if I wanted this to happen I'll have to kidnap her and then not tell her what's going on till we get there, but knowing her, the moment I look away to grab some peanuts off the steward's cart and look back, she'll be gone," Michael grumbled. "Which is why I'm wondering if I should even go through the painful hassle of trying to get her back."  
  
"You serious, Michael? You're going to give up?"  
  
"I don't want to but what choice do I have when she doesn't want to be with me?" Michael retorted, chugging the contents of his soda can then smashed it in his hand.  
  
"Mike, give her time, it's been only what? Three months since she's been back? She's still recooperating," Will reminded him. No, he couldn't let Michael give up, not when he didn't know the truth about Sydney.  
  
"Well you know what, Will. I'm tired of it. I'm tired of lying to her, I'm tired of people telling me she'll come around and forgive me, I've all ready lost two years with her, who know what else can happen. I told you that she's got that mission and I won't know if she takes it or not!"  
  
"Michael, I hate to stare the obvious but you committed the ultimate betrayal. You got married," Will broke in as gently as he could. "You can't blame her for being angry."  
  
Michael looked for a second like he wanted to punch the daylight out of him but at the last moment he lowered his hands.  
  
"You're right, Will. I have no one to blame but myself. It seems like the whole world doesn't want me and Sydney together. Makes me wonder why I should even try."  
  
"You've got to, Mike. If you don't, you and Sydney are going to be miserable for the rest of your lives."  
  
"I'm ready to tell her! I am! I'm not even living with my wife right now! We're on an un-consented period of separation," Michael informed him. "My plan is to lay everything on the table and have a real talk with Sydney. We haven't had a chance to really talk about what I went through or how she's really feeling. And I think we really need to do that. That way I can know if there is hope for me and Syd or if she really is okay with this marriage I'm stuck in. Then we can both move on whichever way she choose."  
  
Will stared at Michael's profile. Fantasies about living with Syd? Ready to tell Syd how he feels? Separated from Jess? This seemed like an opportune time for Sydney and Michael to start up again.  
  
"I didn't see her at work again," Michael confessed them. "It's been two weeks now. You are telling me the truth that Sydney is ill, right? You would tell me if Syd told you anything about taking on the mission, wouldn't you?"  
  
Oh yes! Will would if Sydney didn't have a verbal contract with him. It was taking all his self-control not to tell him, knowing he would tell if Sydney didn't was the only fact keeping him sane.  
  
"Of course, Mike. I want to see Syd happy, you're the only man that comes to mind that can do that for her."  
  
"Thank you, it's nice knowing I have at least one person I can totally count on," Michael sighed, after a beat. "I don't think I can count on Syd anymore, not even Weiss, but that's because he's bound by the CIA."  
  
Weill listened to Michael's voice break and couldn't imagine how much pain he must be in. Will was just reaching over to squeeze Michael's shoulder when he suddenly asked.  
  
"Does Syd talk to you about me?"  
  
Will nodded. "Well yeah, she does. I think she still considers the two of you friends."  
  
Friends? Ouch. That felt like such a low place after the intense relationship they'd had.  
  
"Do you think she wants to get back with me, or do you think I should stop trying?" Michael inquired, a touch of finality to his tone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(flash back)  
  
"I put it in today."  
  
"So this is it then?  
  
"Not quite. He still has to approve of it first. But I don't see why he would deny my request."  
  
"Okay, but have you told Michael?"  
  
"N~no, and I'm not. Will, you have to promise me you'll still keep your word."  
  
"I~I promise."  
  
(end flashback) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No don't stop trying. Don't ever stop trying if you still love her. If your feelings change, do what you want, but if you love Syd, get her to love you back. You did it before Michael. I know you can do it again," Will insisted, despite the phone conversation flashback that was trying to guilt him.  
  
"Will, if I~~~"  
  
Michael's phone rang.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^  
  
"Vaughn."  
  
"Agent Vaughn, this is Kendall. We got an interesting break in the pier case."  
  
"Interesting break?"  
  
"Yes. Appears the contents the gang were shipping was not marijuana."  
  
"What was it then?" Michael inquired. "We're not quite sure but the lab insists it was powdered H2O."  
  
"Water?"  
  
"Yes, Agent Vaughn, water," Kendall repeated, briskly, but Michael could tell Kendall had been irritated with those news. "I just don't understand why the gang members would be shipping powdered water."  
  
"I don't either, sir."  
  
"Well, I want you back here and help try to figure out what it really is. I all ready have Cowell on the job."  
  
Cowell? Did he just say "Cowell?"  
  
"Right sir, I'm coming in," Vaughn told his boss.  
  
"Good. That is all."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^  
  
Michael put his phone away and looked apologetically at Will.  
  
"Duty calls?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry about all this."  
  
"No, don't be. It's fine. I should be getting back, Jane's leaving for work, I have to go to my daughter," Will assured him. "Hope it won't be too long before we talk again."  
  
"It won't be," Michael promised. "If you can, and if you believe Sydney and I still have a chance, please ask her to stop avoiding me, to hurry and get better so we can talk and then we can finally move on," then Michael paused before adding. "Tell he I love her, Will."  
  
And with that, Michael sped back to work.  
  
Will watched the car and mumbled, "One more day, Mike. One more day and I will tell you everything, just hold on. Hold on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, are you engaged to his paramour of yours, Ms. Derevko?" Jack chuckled, actually smiling as he teased his former wife.  
  
"Absolutely not! And he was my boyfriend, Mr. Bristow, not a paramour."  
  
"Well excuse my misunderstanding, please don't shoot me!" Jack mock- squealed and Irina began to laugh.  
  
"I would never and besides, he's no longer my boyfriend," Irina told him, with a pout.  
  
"Well, how long did that relationship last?"  
  
"You called me in a very inappropriate manner. I had to leave that night and I certainly couldn't bring him with me, so I knocked him out."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I knocked him out with those tranquilizer deals," Irina admitted and Jack started to laugh hard.  
  
"And you told me you've been straight as an arrow these past two years," Jack guffawed.  
  
"I was, but what else could I do?" Irina demanded, blushing from embarrassment.  
  
"Hello, mom, dad."  
  
Irina and Jack paused in conversation and turned to their daughter who had entered the room.  
  
"Sydney, hi."  
  
"You look tired, are you all right?" Jack asked, helping his daughter sit down but Sydney of course thought she could do it all herself.  
  
Jack tried not to be offended as he backed off and watched with pain as Sydney cringed and sat down in her seat.  
  
"Are you not well, Sydney?"  
  
Sydney shook her head. "I'm fine, don't worry. I just came back from my latest treatment."  
  
"Ah," Jack replied, knowingly while Irina was trying to exchange a worried glance with her husband.  
  
"Appears someone suggested surgical exploration of my scar," Sydney grimaced, leaning back in her seat.  
  
"Was it Agent Cowell?"  
  
"He completely denies it," Sydney sniveled. "I warned him so he knows not to do it again."  
  
"How is it looking?" Irina asked, now enlightened.  
  
"The same, they still don't know what it's from," Sydney told them angrily.  
  
Irina felt Jack's hand on her shoulder and pulled back. Jack had been around Sydney longer than she, she had no choice but to trust him.  
  
"But, you guys. I'm fine. Enough about me," Sydney cut in. "You two seemed to for once, actually having a conversation."  
  
"Your father and I do have conversations, Sydney," Irina protested.  
  
"Yeah, but it's been about either one trying to convince the other they are no longer a traitor," her eyes flashed towards her mother. "Or about accusing each other of who's more responsible for filling me with poison to want to join the CIA, or making that my last option."  
  
Jack and Irina looked very uncomfortable.  
  
"But today, you two, I don't know, were you flirting with each other? You guys get that old spark back?" Sydney teased.  
  
"Absolutely not!" Jack stated stubbornly, in disbelief that Sydney would mention such a thing.  
  
"Oh come now, Jack. She caught us, why don't you admit it, "honey?" Irina cooed, while Jack continued to look mortified.  
  
"Now look, Irina, you know that's not true. Are you going to stay lying to her already?"  
  
"I don't think I'm lying, Jack," Irina replied with the slightest of smiles. "Weren't you just asking me about my lover in Paris/"  
  
Sydney rose an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Really, dad?"  
  
"He was getting very personal about it, too," Irina added as Jack's face grew to a deeper scarlet.  
  
"Well, I guess the daughter will so you two can get back to whatever you two were doing," Sydney announced, getting up from her seat.  
  
"Leaving so soon? We didn't even get a chance to talk," Irina complained.  
  
"I'm sure we'll get another chance again soon. I actually have to be somewhere right now," Sydney confided.  
  
"Home, I hope," Jack grumbled. He'd wanted Sydney home ever since he'd learned she'd been shot at.  
  
"I have some things to do, but after that, yes, I will return home," she assured him. "I think you should know I'll sleep better If I can trust you two will be nice to each other when I'm gone."  
  
"Now listen here, Sydney," Jack began but Irina cut in with a , "of course we will, Sydney."  
  
"Good," Sydney approved and then hugged each parent. "It's okay to give mom a chance, dad."  
  
And with that, Sydney left for whatever she had to do.  
  
Leaving Irina and Jack in an awkward silence.  
  
"She's right, you know," Irina brought up. "It's okay to give me a chance, Jack."  
  
Jack was either fighting his urge or just being plain evil. Either way what he said nest was mean.  
  
"I've had enough of you for today," jack growled and got up from his seat and signaled to the guards. "We are finished."  
  
The guard came by and opened the door to let Agent Bristow out.  
  
"Jack, I hope we can finish our conversation next time."  
  
Jack paused and turned to Irina.  
  
"If you really want that, you better not make a spectacle of me in front of my daughter like that again. I asked you to come because I thought you should know Sydney is alive, that doesn't mean my feelings for you have changed in the slightest."  
  
The door slamming closed any door of hope Irina had of reconciling with her former husband.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Director Kendall, you called?"  
  
Kendall looked up and saw Agent Cowell was talking to him.  
  
"Agent Cowell. Yes, I did, please, please come in."  
  
Leighton nodded, closed the door behind him and tentatively approached the desk.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Sit down, please, Agent Cowell."  
  
"Sir, I hope this won't take long. Agent Vaughn is still down there with the powder."  
  
"I understand, but don't worry Agent Cowell. Agent Vaughn has been with us for a long time, he knows what he is doing. The results?"  
  
"For the substance, sir? It's not finished, but I will deliver then personally myself," Cowell told him.  
  
"That won't be necessary, tell Vaughn I want him to handle it. You and I have a more dire matter of importance at hand that we need to discuss. Where are Agent Bristow's test results?"  
  
Cowell handed the folder to Kendall.  
  
"So, still conclusive that she's normal? Good, then there is not a reason I must object to allowing her to go on the mission," Kendall muttered and then laid the folder down. "So, have you met with Agent Bristow today?"  
  
"I have sir, I went to see her in recovery."  
  
"And?"  
  
"She accused me of suggesting surgical exploration. I hope you will go and set her straight."  
  
"Of course I will, Agent Cowell."  
  
Cowell bowed in thanks. "So is that it, sir? Because that is all I can report."  
  
"No, I actually called you up here so that you may assist me with your psychological skills," Kendall clarified and Cowell's expression tightened.  
  
"Sir, if you don't mind my saying, you took me off my position as Bristow's therapist."  
  
"Very true," Kendall acknowledged. "But that is more Agent Bristow's doing, she doesn't want you to help her, I assumed without her cooperation, there wouldn't be much you could get done."  
  
"I guess I can't argue with that," Cowell sighed. "But then what do you want with me?"  
  
"To offer your guidance to me," Kendall said simply.  
  
Cowell looked at Kendall. "I'm listening."  
  
"One of my agents have come to me with a request for transfer and I want to do more than okay it and give them what they want. I want to make sure it's really what they want and not something they think they have to do."  
  
"Sir, would you be referring to Agent Bristow?" Cowell inquired, pretty sure he was right.  
  
Kendall opened and closed his mouth a few times before he nodded. "Yes, that's who I'm talking about. It seems Sydney wants to go to England and stay there even after the mission is over."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's exactly my thoughts, Agent Cowell. I was shocked and I blamed Agent Vaughn for putting such vile ideas into her head."  
  
"But he doesn't know about the mission am I correct?" Cowell reasoned.  
  
"Yes, Leighton, but I don't know with Sydney. She might have spilled to Vaughn," Cowell corrected, very unhappy.  
  
"I see sir. But a transfer, I don't think that's an irresponsible request. She obviously wants to get away from all that reminds her of the past, especially since she can't remember two years of it."  
  
"That's not all, Agent Cowell," Kendall informed Leighton, his lips quivering. "She wants to disappear, totally from our world."  
  
"I don't understand," Leighton complained, wondering for a sec if the Director's head was screwed on straight. "Does she want to die?"  
  
"No, not physically at least. She wants the CIA to confirm Sydney Bristow as confirmed dead so that way whoever did this to her would no longer look for her," Kendall told him. "She did mention to you she wants to have been dead than come back to a world where everybody has obviously moved on."  
  
"Yes~~~she has."  
  
"Well, that's what she wants, she wants "Sydney," dead and she wants to live as a different Alias. That way the people she's affected like Vaughn, her parents and the rest of the world two years ago will know she's alive and can go back to the lives they've created after Sydney disappearance," Kendall concluded, his brow fevered. "But I'm sure this doesn't come as a surprise to you."  
  
"I~ I knew Sydney was going to do something, yes, I never thought it would be this drastic," Leighton confided.  
  
"So, what should I do? I shouldn't let this go should I? Maybe she'll get better after more therapy?" Kendall demanded, really not sure what to do.  
  
"Do you want my opinion, sir?"  
  
"DAMN RIGHT, I want you OPINION!" Kendall thundered, slamming his hand on the table. "That's what I called you up here for!"  
  
"Well sir, due to her individual circumstances, I think you should grant her request," Cowell replied simply. "She's obviously thought this through, she couldn't have requested something so hurtful and life-altering if she hasn't gone through all the pro's and con's. Sydney wants to move on and let these people that affected her to move on as well, I think it's a smart move she is making."  
  
"Agent Cowell, you don't think this is a rash decision? She's still healing, doc! What if she regrets it later. A process like this, you can't turn it back," Kendall reminded Cowell as if he were dense.  
  
"Sir, you have my opinion and Sydney has laid all the cards on the table. Now it's your decision to give her what she wants or deny her request."  
  
Kendall nodded and collapsed into his chair.  
  
"You may leave, Agent Cowell, thank you for your assistance," Cowell nodded, grinning mysteriously, as he left.  
  
Okay! I guess That's it for now! You'll have another "episode" next week! Love to all you who review! And for those who just read it! That's fine too! Thanks, talk to you again next week! So let's start the 2 day countdown to Sydney leaving, and Will doing the right thing!!!!  
  
Leo's l'il sista 


	17. Part XIII

Hey guys! I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Welcome to yet another excerpt from my fic "the other side of the story," I was writing like crazy for you guys! Thanks to all of you!!!!!!!!!  
  
And the dedications are as follows!!!!  
  
The sheeplover: this fic is most dedicated to you!!!!!  
  
Alpineracer88: Jess, let's say you "Own," that character, girl I wrote ift for you!!!  
  
PickyNicky160: thanks for you support  
  
Megvaughn2003: Great fics so keep writing!  
  
Ms. MV: Thanks, nuff said, LOL  
  
Melody Anne: Your constructive criticism rocks!  
  
ABCDEFG: You boosted my confidence  
  
Aliasgurl: Eden, the sweetest reviewer, KIT!  
  
Sarabethl and Max X 5452: Welcome to the group!  
  
And so many others!!!!!  
  
Thank you! You made my writing special and gave me self-worth!  
  
Thanks for keeping "The other side of the story," alive and please continue!!!!  
  
Lots and lots of Leo's l'il sista  
  
Part XII The Other Side of the Story" Leo's l'il sista  
  
"Sydney!" Will scolded his daughter who was innocently flinging her spoon of applesauce at Sydney Bristow. "Come on, honey, applesauce is supposed to go into your mouth."  
  
"Messy! Messy!" she laughed as she flung some at her daddy. ".Daddy messy!"  
  
"You bet!" Will frowned. He looked over at Jane who had just gotten up from her nap. "Good evening, baby, sleep well?"  
  
"Like a baby," she replied, covering up her yawn then glanced at her daughter. "Will, are you feeding her?"  
  
"Y~yeah," Will answered, dodging another mount of the sticky dessert that hit an unnoticing Sydney on the shirt.  
  
"Well, it doesn't seem any of it made it into her mouth," Jane giggled. "Should I open another jar?"  
  
"Can you, Jane?" Will responded then looked over at Sydney. "And a washcloth would be nice."  
  
"Okay, one jar of applesauce and a washcloth," she chuckled and went to fetch the items.  
  
Will proceeded to cleaning up as much as he could when Sydney bopped him on the head with her spoon.  
  
"Sydney!" Will grumbled. "I'm trying to clean up your mess."  
  
Little Sydney gulped and tears pooled in her eyes. She began to wail quite loudly.  
  
"Will! Oh my god, what happened?" Jane demanded. But she went for Sydney without waiting for an answer, and she totally forgot about the food in her hand and ended up throwing it all on Sydney.  
  
Jane and Will froze and looked at Syd who's hair was topped with a pile of the gooey stuff.  
  
"Uh Syd, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm good," Sydney told then, but she was silent that Will was sure Sydney wasn't, "good."  
  
But the next moment, Sydney laughed.  
  
"Good one, Jane."  
  
Jane blushed, but began laughing. Will soon joined in with his hearty deep hearty laugh.  
  
"Here, I think you need this," Will put in and handed the wash cloth to her.  
  
"No, I think I'll just go ahead and take a shower, if that's all right with you two."  
  
Will and Jane exchanged a glance.  
  
"It's fine with us."  
  
Sydney gave them an awkward smile but nodded. "Okay then," and left.  
  
"She seems fine," Jane said when Sydney was out of earshot.  
  
"She's more than fine!" will insisted. "She got appplesauce all over her and she didn't flinch. She's so happy with us," Will grumbled, his brow creased. That's why it was so hard to understand why she wanted to leave.  
  
"Well Sydney, why don't you come up with mommy and she'll fix you an apple a la mode," Jane crooned, kissing Sydney's cheek.  
  
"Do you want any help?" Will asked.  
  
"No, we'll be fine, you know what you need to do," Jane signaled with her eyes.  
  
"I'll talk to her," he signaled back and Jane approved and left the living room.  
  
"Me and my big mouth," Will thought to himself as he dropped onto his favorite chair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(flashback)  
  
"I didn't see her at work again. It's been two weeks now. You are telling me the truth right, that Sydney is ill? You would tell me is Syd told you anything about taking on a mission right?"  
"Tell her I love her, Will."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will held his head in his hands. Never did he think he'd want to help put Sydney and Michael back together, but right now he wanted that almost as much as wanted to marry Jane and have Syd as their Sydney's godmother.  
  
And therefore, he was going to talk to Sydney and try to talk her out of it, then she would be able to be truly happy once again and he would not have to risk his friendship with Sydney.  
  
But somehow he knew he was praying for too much.  
  
"Will, honey?"  
  
Will turned around and smiled. "Yes, Jane?"  
  
"Sydney is done and I'm she was dozing off so I'm going to go put her to bed," she announced, their baby, asleep in her mother's arms.  
  
"Oh, okay," Will replied. He then got up from his seat and went up to Jane and kissed his fiancee's before he kissed his daughter. "Good night, Sydney. Daddy loves you very much." He then gave Jane a deep kiss. "You going to sleep or you want to watch a movie, you Syd and me?"  
  
"Have you talked to her?"  
  
"N~no, she hasn't come out of the shower," Will replied, looking very uncomfortable and Jane took that as an excuse.  
  
"I~Jane, I don't know. This is what she wants. I'm not going to stand in her way," Will protested.  
  
"This is not what she wants and you know it!" Jane hissed, her brown eyes narrowing. "She wouldn't want anything more than to be with Mr. Vaughn."  
  
"But Jane, listen for a second, I don't want to lose my friendship with her. I'm the only stable thing in her life and I want her to always know that,' Will argued, his tone getting a bit sharp.  
  
"You sure it's not because you want her around?" Jane asked, meaning it as a joke but she couldn't' put it that way.  
  
"J~Jane, you cannot be serious! I'm engaged to you, I made a baby with you, I love you, Jane!"  
  
"Prove it," she challenged him. "Talk to Sydney!"  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Will gulped and Jane cleared her throat, giving Will one more meaningful glance before gazing over at Sydney.  
  
"Hi, sweetie, how was your shower?" she inquired, flashing a bright smile.  
  
"Good," Sydney replied sincerely. "Is everything okay?"  
  
Jane laughed as though what Sydney was suggesting was the most ridiculous thing in the world. "Of course!" she then smiled at Will. "I couldn't be happier, I was just about to put Sydney to bed and then I was going to go to the store."  
  
"The store? But it's late," Sydney replied.  
  
"Well yes, but then sometimes my shifts require my staying up all night long so it's fine with me. I just rather get what I need," Jane told her.  
  
"Oh okay," Sydney shrugged then kissed little Sydney on the cheek. "Sweet dreams, angel."  
  
Sydney watched Jane go off and then looked back over at Will. "Is this normal?"  
  
"Oh yeah. She really uses that convenient store because it's so~~~convenient."  
  
Sydney thought it was awkward but smiled and nodded.  
  
Within minutes, Jane re-entered the room dressed in a comfy pair of sweats and a camisole, her hair in a messy up do.  
  
"Okay, I'll be back in, oh, twenty minutes," she replied. "You two have fun."  
  
"Right," Sydney thought.  
  
"Did you write down the eggs?" Will blurted out. "We're running low on those."  
  
"N~no, I didn't," Jane admitted then gave him a most gentle smile. "Thanks, Will."  
  
"Be careful," he chided her and Jane left.  
  
Will turned around and stared at Sydney who was looking awkward. The silence was even more awkward.  
  
"Well, I think I'm going to go to bed. I have a long day tomorrow," Sydney announced, rubbing her wet hair. "Packing and out-processing," Sydney thought, not to mention seeing Vaughn for the last time.  
  
"Yeah," Will replied but then he added. "You got a few minutes? There's something I want to talk to you about."  
  
"Oh, here it comes," Sydney groaned. She knew Will had been wanting to say something.  
  
"Syd?"  
  
"Sure, after all it's going to be a long time before we can talk again," Sydney replied after a pause.  
Will headed toward the balcony and Sydney stared wide-eyed at him.  
  
"Will, did you forget I just took a shower?"  
  
"There's a hot wind tonight. Besides I want you to see as much of L.A as you possibly can."  
  
Sydney didn't move. She was ready to put L.A behind her.  
  
"Come on, Syd. It's like having your hair blow-dried," Will insisted. "Most girls worship that kind of thing."  
  
"Well, Will, as you know, I'm not like most girls," Sydney harrumphed as she came out onto the balcony to join Will and gaze at the nightscape of the silver city.  
  
"No, you're not," Will agreed.  
  
Sydney looked away, feeling the dry air on her skin and bathe her hair in its' warmth, It really was beautiful.  
  
"Syd, I can't help but think you're making a mistake," Will burst out, not registering the shock on Sydney's face. "I know I told you I wasn't going to say anything but I can't lie to myself, Syd. I don't want you to go."  
  
"Will, I know how you feel but I need to do this. You knew why. I told you everything," Sydney reminded him, tears making her eyes glisten, her deep dimples making her smile innocent.  
  
"I'll miss you too," Will stammered, trying to keep it together. God was he going to miss seeing her smile. "But I'm not here to talk about me, right now," he confessed. "I'm here to talk about Michael. I~I went to see him."  
  
Sydney's mouth dropped and then she began choking. "Why? Oh my God! You didn't tell him, did you? Because I trusted you!"  
  
"Calm down, Syd. If I'd told Michael you wouldn't be standing here talking to me," he pronounced dryly. "But it being married to someone who's not you, and now you're going to leave without telling him why? Come on Syd, that's not you."  
"He got married, Will. I have to live with that! You think he's crushed! What do you think I've been going through! And I've had enough, Will, enough!" Sydney spit. She began to tremble, the hot air no longer warm enough to comfort her from Michael's unintended coldness.  
  
"You should have heard Michael. He's ready to confess how he really feels right now. But I heard he hasn't gotten around to it because you're avoiding him," Will retorted. "So he had to go through me and I'm going to tell you exactly what he told me. He loves you, Syd!"  
  
"I know," Sydney mumbled, laughing bitterly. "I know he does."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes, and I know why he's wanted to talk to me, to tell me he loves me, that he never stopped loving me, that he's living away from Jess and to him that's the opportune time to pursue me."  
  
"Y~yeah," Will stuttered, speechless.  
  
"The thing is it's not the opportune time. He knows that but he's just ignoring it because he thinks he belongs with me," Sydney replied, her tone getting hollow. "But he doesn't, not anymore."  
  
"Dyf, str you sure this is you talking? Michael wants you, he told me so himself. Listen to this, Syd. Michael has fantasies of living with you away from anything that can stop you, even his conscience," Will protested. "Syd, do you hear me? He loves you, he wants to be with you. It means that you don't have to leave, you belong here, Syd." But when Sydney didn't reply he added, "unless Michael is right and you don't want him anymore."  
  
"No, I do.. He's everything to me. He gave my life meaning when my own parents couldn't. he taught me what unconditional love feels like."  
  
"So, you do love him?"  
  
"Yes, I love him."  
  
"Then what's wrong? You know you guys love each other, why are you avoiding him?" Will inquired, brushing a wet strand away from her face. "Jane wants a double wedding and if you go and make up with him now, he might propose to you. What are you waiting for, the other shoe to fall?"  
  
"No, it's just, Michael got married and he moved on. I don't want to drag him back into the past."  
  
"That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard! He wants to be with you. He's embracing the past with open arms!"  
  
Sydney couldn't deny that was true. But ever since she'd seent hat gold band on his ring finger she'd told herself Michael had found love and happiness in someone else and she vowed to stay out of his way.  
  
"But what about his wife?"  
  
"What about his wife?" Will scoffed. "I thought you hate her?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then what are you worrying about her for?"  
  
"I don't think it's right for her to get hurt. I don't like her, I can't stand to see her on Michael's arm but it's happened. I'm not going to put her turmoil because I'm back. She was the one who was there for Michael the two years I was missing. I have no right to take over," she concluded, looking very calm.  
  
"I think you do," Will argued, grabbing her hands. "You were never supposed to be missing. It's not like you left him, then you found out he was married and feeling guilty, you have tow years stolen from you, there's nothing wrong with wanting those years back."  
  
"I~I can't, and I won't."  
  
"For crying out loud, Syd! You've earned it being in the freaking CIA, put your foot down and say what you want. You are entitled to some happiness."  
  
"Yeah, but now I know Michael wasn't the answer."  
  
Will wanted to argue some more but felt it would do no good. HE just stared hopelessly at her, wishing he could at the very least, shake some sense into her.  
  
"Will, I'm sorry if you disappointed in me but things changed. You're engaged and have a daughter, need I say more?" Sydney lamented.  
  
"No Syd. I can never be disappointed in you," Will cajoled her. And for a moment, there was a definite trace of the former attraction these two had once had on each other.  
  
"Will, I've got just one more question. I would have asked Michael but seeing as the circumstances are, I'm going to ask you," Sydney announced in a very hollow and empty voice. "How long did Michael search for me, how long did it take him to realize that I was not going to come back and that Jessica Cozier was his meant-to-be?"  
  
Will listened carefully to the question, knowing this could tear her last shred of hope if he took it the wrong way. Then he closed his eyes remembering how Michael had stayed up all week long, trying to track her down, over-dosing on caffeine pills. Then he'd used up all the CIA's resources all over the world and took a leave from the CIA, searching for six-months on foot after the CIA had delivered a MIA statement and he'd refused to believe it. Then Will remembered getting a phonecall from the CIA informing him of Sydney's presumed dead status. A day later he'd gotten a call from L.A General informing him of Vaughn's overdose. And after that it had been total breakdown leading to a prolonged depression.  
  
"Will? Can you tell me anything?"  
Will took a deep breath and launched into an emotional revelation. "The day you disappeared, Vaughn was gung-ho about finding you, and everybody seemed confident it was Sloane. SO they tracked him down to this lab he had in Tanzania but they weren't able to locate him. And you know, Sloane is presumed dead. After a month of two went by, the CIA started losing hope. Michael however, argued the case, even though he knew he'd used the best equipment and ordered the best men from all around the world to be on search for you. He milked the CIA for all its' worth then when they didn't approve of any more funding, he left to go find you on foot, and he didn't find you. He almost lost his job being so subordinate. Then he returned. I didn't know when he did until I got a phonecall from the Agency telling me they'd changed the status. I knew how Mike would be so I called him like crazy but I was too late. I received a call from the hospital informing me he was hospitalized for an overdose.  
  
Sydney gaped at Will, not knowing what to say, or how to feel.  
  
"They told me he wanted me to come over because he was not talking and seemed to be in a state of shock. So I went there and saw Michael. He was asleep when I went in," Will continued as flashbacks continued to attack him. "When he opened his eyes, he grinned at me. And he said that as soon as he was well, he would look for you again."  
  
"But you stopped him, didn't you?"  
  
"I didn't know what to say. I told him the news I'd received and he started moaning like he'd never heard it or was convinced he was in some nightmare," Will whimpered, because he'd felt the same way.  
  
Sydney eyes him steadily, trying to decide what to say next. But somehow Sydney could not muster any anger towards him.  
  
"Michael really tried but soon he was brought down by everybody around him, he felt he had to give up, he was so depressed, I didn't want to keep him out of my sight, I was so sure he'd commit suicide or drink himself to death. He was that torn, Syd," Will reasoned, trying to enlightened Sydney on why he believed Michael's feeling were genuine and so strongly.  
  
"So, I'm guessing you backed off when he met Jess/" Sydney had to ask, despite the pain it caused her to hear it.  
  
"I did. It was weird how they met, it was while he was trekking through Nepal. She says she fell in love with him at first sight but Michael of course couldn't think of anything but finding you, holding you in his arms. He was drunk and according to her, Michael told her that he'd give her a chance if he didn't find you by the anniversary of the day you disappeared. And he didn't. Michael came to my doorstep and broke down, saying he felt you disappear from his world, that a part of him died. Jessica helped him through that and then one day, Michael married her in thanks and just to see if he could move on with her."  
  
Sydney rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Syd?"  
  
"Will, I think I'm going to in. I'm tired, my eyes must be red," she groaned, covering a forced yawn. "Long day tomorrow, I'll be surprised if I get it all done."  
  
"Syd," He whined pleadingly. "Michael loves you, Jane loves you, Syd and I love you, you have a great life awaiting you if you'll just give it a chance. Please stay. Let Michael at least say what he needs to say."  
  
95% of her wanted to give into those words and have Michael shower her with love, the only love she knew she could be certain of. But that 5% told her that Michael was no longer hers and moving away to start a new life sounded more enticing than living with a broken heart, knowing Michael had committed to another woman.  
  
"Syd, please."  
  
Sydney shook her head and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry Will, this is what I want, I've made up my mind."  
  
"Syd, you're going ot regret this."  
  
"I may, I don't know. But I'm leaving. I'll get my stuff tomorrow as soon as I find a hotel. Should be as soon as I get my transfer orders, first thing in the morning," Sydney ticked off on her fingers. "I'll call you then."  
  
"You're really not going to see, Michael?"  
  
"No," she replied firmly. "Now that you told me the story, I understand. I understand things can never be the same. I just had to know that before I left, so thank you, Will," she cooed and kissed him on the cheek. "You've been a great friend."  
  
Will shook his head, dismissively.  
  
"Goodnight Will."  
  
Will didn't reply and just watched her leave and then disappear from his sight. Then he looked toward the skyline and murmured. "Sorry, syd. Since I'm such a good friend I'm going to break my promise to you, I won't let you make the biggest mistake of your life," he stated determinedly. "Not this time."  
  
So there you have it! Thought it was okay? Hope so! I've got another part coming up for this chapter! Sorry, I've been a bit busy but I'll still try to get my episodes up as fast as I possibly can!!! Because we're getting to the BIG CONFRONTATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'm currently trying to publish my novel so please bear with me while I trudge through the oh so painful process of editing!!! It's 299 pages folks, and I have to format it and everything!!!!  
  
And hey guys! If you haven't read my fic, please got to fictionpress.com and read my trying to publish novel "Curses 1 Inhuman Hatred," and tell me what you think! I'm probably going to put a revised copy up just want feedback on the characters content, ya know, all that good stuff!  
  
FIVE REVIEWS PLEASE!!! More is appreciated but FIVE PLEASE THANKS!  
  
Catch ya next, week same TOSOTS time, same TOSOTS channel!!!  
  
And let's just say a prayer for Johnny Cash, And John Ritter who passed on to the greater land.  
  
Leo's l'il sista and Kristina Toffland 


	18. Part III Part II

Hey! Eight reviews!!!! Thanks so much! And thanks Melody Anne for putting me on your favorite's list!!! Sorry, I've been busy but I'm still writing as fast as I can for all of you! So please bear with me! And I give you Part XIII part 2!!!  
  
Part XIII (Part II) The Other Side of the Story Leo's l'il sista  
  
"Well that's done," Cowell exhaled as he shut last of the equipment into one of the cabinets.  
  
"Thank heaven," Michael cursed under his breath. One more minute with the perfectly perfect Leighton Cowell was undoubtedly going to drive him up the wall. He was surprised the guy sweat.  
  
"Make sure you give Kendall that report," Leighton ordered him, letting the file slip from his hands so Michael had to scramble for it.  
  
"Why can't you deliver it?" Michael shot back taking full advantage of his superiority thanks to his numerous years in the CIA. Besides wasn't he the type of guy to brown nose his boss?"  
  
"Kendall specifically asked for you to do it. He has faith you can accomplish that task," Cowell said with distaste. "Besides, I have things I must attend to tomorrow, which of course is none of your business."  
  
Michael snickered.  
  
"Man, take you expertise and shove it," Michael thought and could barely restrain from saying it.  
  
"I know you're upset that Ms. Bristow has taken, "ill," he chuckled, showing "ill" in finger quotes. "I promise I'll tell her you're thinking of her."  
  
"No need, Cowell," Michael replied confidently. "At least I can do work and manage my personal life, but then, you don't have one."  
  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that crack," Leighton reassured him smiling evily, but Michael could tell smart-ass agent hadn't been ready for that blow. "Good night Agent Vaughn."  
  
"Back at ya,' he shot back and watched Cowell leave. The moment he was gone the color drained from his face and wiped away his smart-ass smile.  
  
"Exactly what the hell did he mean by "ill?" Michael grumbled, it was almost as if Cowell had met with Sydney or seen her at work. But no, Will wouldn't do that to him, would he?"  
  
Michael shrugged off the thought Michael was starting to feel Leighton Cowell wanted to be around Sydney more than for his psychiatric and Agent-related duties. So obviously what Leighton had mentioned or hinted was to make him jealous. He'd be a fop; to believe it.  
  
So he didn't. He went over to his desk to grab his bag and was surprised to see Weiss coming back with a mug he'd just filled.  
  
"Eric didn't see you there. What are you doing here?" Michael asked, making it a question.  
  
"Something came up," Weiss frowned as he retreated onto his seat. "And you know Kendall."  
  
Michael nodded, giving him a knowing and sympathetic glance. "You on all night?"  
  
"Not by choice," Weiss confirmed and took a sip of his beverage. "What about you, you heading out?"  
  
"Finally, after spending an afternoon with Cowell, Mr. I think I'm God's gift to everything, I'm going to need to sleep to recooperate."  
  
"Okay, see you tomorrow then bud," Weiss yawned as he finished up an e-mail message and pressed enter after a moment of hesitation.  
  
"Yeah," Michael was saying when his computer "sang" and notified him he got a message.  
  
"Hey, Mike, thought you were leaving," Weiss reminded him.  
  
"Yeah, it's just I got a message," Michael replied, half-absently.  
  
"Okay, well I'm going to go bug someone for printer ink," Weiss murmured hurridely and left.  
  
Michael felt something was up with him but decided not to think anything of it. His eyes shifted to his screen. He clicked on the icon for e-mail and retrieved his new message.  
  
To: Agent M. Vaughn From: Blank Subject: Thought you should know  
  
Anonymous? What was this a joke? He knew it wasn't a virus control.  
  
He clicked it open and saw a message that looked somewhat official. His curiousity got the better of him and he read.  
  
Agent Vaughn I know you're not supposed to know this but I couldn't keep it to myself not when you're so torn and messed up.  
  
So it was a friend obviously someone was looking out for him and had sent this courtesy message.  
  
(message cont)  
  
Two weeks ago Agent Sydney Bristow put in an "okay," for the mission concerning Project Christmas. Here is a copy of the order. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michael made sure no one was looking opened the file.  
  
He was shocked.  
  
Sydney had been here, she hadn't been ill for two weeks. Will had lied to him.  
  
He closed the file, hit delete before he read the last part of the message.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As you can see, it's a standard mission, so you have nothing to worry about. The only thing that got me was it's not indicated anywhere of her approx return. So Mike, she has one more day before she goes off to who knows where and you won't get to see her till who knows when. So if you love her, tell her, because something even I can't grasp is going on, tell her before it's too late.  
  
Anonymous ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michael shuddered as his beautiful emerald eyes registered those horrible words.  
  
One day? One day and she would be on her mission, the one that could drive her insane, the one he'd warned her so much about?  
  
One day? He wanted to see her, yes he'd have had her in his arms five days ago if she'd let him. But they weren't talking and he had no clue where she was. If Sydney was going she'd probably be staying in a note and who knew how many hotels there were in Los Angeles.  
  
Weiss appeared back in his seat, looking very mournful. "Hey Mike."  
  
Michael didn't register Weiss was talking more or less sitting there for a few minutes. "Weiss."  
  
"You read it?"  
  
Michael nodded, scratching his head, rubbing his chin, his face, anything to keep from going crazy. But it as too late. Then Michael replayed the words in his head. "Wait Weiss, how did you know I read it?'  
  
"I didn't say I knew what you read."  
  
"Yeah, but you didn't even ask me if I was okay either. That's because you know, don't you?" then Michael gulped. "Y~you sent that e-mail didn't you?"  
  
Weiss stared hard at Michael then gave in.  
  
"Yeah, Mike. It was me who sent you that message."  
  
"B~but, Weiss, on the CIA net? You could have gotten into major trouble, termination even," Michael reminded him, trembling because he was scared for his friend.  
  
"Michael these two years have woken me up, watching you defy everything anybody said until you came to it yourself that you'd done all you could. You spend billions and what's an e-mail telling you the information you should know anyway? You and Sydney have shown me there's some things you've got to do and you do them without taking any crap from anybody. That love is worth breaking rules for, especially what you and Syd had and still have."  
  
"Weiss, man."  
  
"And I would break a rule or two for a friend and Mike, you're one of the best, I'm not going to sit here knowing the information that could change everything and watch you destroy your life. So do something about it. Find her and tell her you'll be praying and waiting to welcome her home," Weiss ordered him.  
  
"Dang, Eric. When did you get so romantic?" Michael was in awe.  
  
"Ugh! I am romantic. It's what I get for hanging around you guys!" Weiss groaned.  
  
"Hey somebody when you meet a woman it's going to count," Michael chirruped as he logged of his account.  
  
"Yeah, but we don't' need to discuss that because a woman for me is long off. I'm still young, there's things I want to do before I settle down," he claimed then shooed Michael out. "Get out of here, Michael, before my grouchiness wears off on you."  
  
"I'm going, I'm going," he chuckled then got very serious as he said. "Thanks Weiss, for the e-mail, that speech. I think I'll be okay as long as you work in the next cubicle."  
  
Weiss was visibly touched. "It was nothing, Mike."  
  
But Weiss sat grinning, ready to tackle his next hours of work and Michael left grinning, for a moment trying to focus on the good things, not the bad things in his life.  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Speaking of bad things.  
  
Sean drove past Jessica's house, frowned and drove a little farther. He was there to see Jess but he didn't want to park at her house, not after she'd ruined things between him and Sydney Bristow.  
  
So what was he doing here?"  
  
He'd received a desperate phone call from a crying Jessica. Sean couldn't make out what she was trying to say so had made the mistake of saying he was coming over.  
  
He got out of his car and headed back tot he house. Of course part of him wanted to believe Jessica wanted him there and had finally opened her eyes. And believe it or not, Sean was an extremely nice guy and because of the intense connection they'd once shared, he felt obligated to make sure she wasn't trying to kill herself.  
  
And if that sparked a romance, so be it. Sean wanted Sydney even now more than ever after her aggressiveness but Jessica was no slouch either. He didn't even talk to his wife anymore. What was her name?  
  
He tentatively approached the darkened house. It didn't seem anybody was home. But he was a vehicle parked there. He wondered, could Jess had found a way to make Michael return to her and could they be making love right now?  
  
Sean quickly made that thought disappear. Nope, not even Jessica could make Michael turn away from Sydney.  
  
But it was possible he'd assumed she was at home. Come to think of it, she oculd be anywhere.  
  
He took a relieving sigh and knocked on the door, the best case scenario could be Jess either not home, waiting for him in sexy lingerie or making love to Michael. His showing up would probably shock him so bad he would go sterile. Sean entertained that thought as he knocked again.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
He was about to give up when he decided to give the doorknob a try.  
  
It turned.  
  
This was getting eerie, combine that with the chilly atmosphere and you had the scene of a main character moments before he discovered the person the character is looking for, dead, murdered or a result of suicide.  
  
This face made his heart beat fast.  
  
"Jess!" he hissed desperately. "Jessica!"  
  
Sean had a split second to register a piece of chine was flying over to him, and this was no toss.  
  
He ducked just in time, the china splattered against the wall behind him.  
  
"Jess! Stop! Stop it Jess!" He ordered her, ducking the silver she was now slamming him, catching the ones he could.  
  
"Don't tell me to stop it, you bastard!" Jessica shrieked. "You left me again and I'm not letting you get away this time! I'll kill you if I have to!"  
  
Sean realized Jessica was thinking he was Michael and he had to correct him but she was crazy enough to seriously injure him.  
  
Sean took a breath when he saw Jessica was approaching him. He was prepared it she tried anything. He was in the stance that would enable him to easily flip Jessica onto her back.  
  
"Jess, you're not going to win! Don't do this," Sean pleaded with her.  
  
"No, you're the one who's not going to win!" she corrected and charged him. She had an object in her hand and Sean didn't have time to figure out what it was.  
  
"Jess, don't make me do anything I don't want to do," he warned her, bracing himself for Jessica's next move.  
  
"Shut up! Another word and I'll make you forget Sydney ever existed."  
  
Sean squinted and concluded the object in her hand was a hypodermic needle.  
  
"No, Jess, you've got this all wrong!" Sean protested, trying to figure out how he could grab her without being plunged by the mysterious concoction in Jessica's grasp.  
  
"No, you're the one who's wrong. And you're going to pay, Michael, you're going to pay!" she bellowed and charged at him. Sean concentrated on the needle as she grabbed her body and slammed her against the linoleum floor.  
  
"Where's the cap for this thing?" Sean asked Jessica, now that he had the needle. She didn't reply. Sean got up , assuming Jessica was in shock and headed to the bathroom to dispose of it.  
  
He returned and saw Jessica rise to her feet. "Jess, I'm warning you not to play with dangerous objects. Look what you almost did to me," he tsk tsked me."  
  
"Sean, I didn't expect you to show up," Jessica argued, folding her arms. 'I thought you were my husband."  
  
"But you called me," Sean reminded her but Jess' face showed she had no recollection of making that call.  
  
"The only call I remember making is the one to Michael. I told you to come over? Why would I do that? I assumed we weren't talking, you haven't call in a month," Jessica pouted, flicked on the lights.  
  
"We are. But you called me and you sounded really upset. I seriously thought you wanted to apologize to me, maybe make up for what you did," Sean sniveled, slapping his thighs. "But if you don't want me here, I'll leave. Excuse me for making such a big mistake of actually believing you'd take responsibility for your actions."  
  
Sean turned on hell and opened the door.  
  
"Wait Sean," Jessica pleaded. "I may not have called you or I have no recollection of calling you, but that doesn't mean I'm not glad to see you."  
  
Sean closed his lids, trying to believe what he'd wanted, coming over to her house could still happen.  
  
He closed the door and locked it.  
  
"The least I could do is talk to you since I haven't been able to talk to anybody these past few days," Jessica groaned as though she believed Sean would feel sorry for her.  
  
"Mmm."  
  
"I'm going to get some coffee, I'll meet you in the living room," she todl him.  
  
Sean shrugged but headed to what looked like a living room. It was his first time in Michael Vaughn's residence and even though the couch looked and felt comfy, he had the overwhelming feeling he didn't belong here.  
  
"Foldger's okay?" Jessica inquired as she set two mugs onto the coffee table.  
  
"Irish cream?"  
  
"No, Michael drinks it straight," Jessica lamented, clearly upset by mentioning his name.  
  
"Should have known," Sean grimaced but took his cup. "I'll let it go this time."  
  
Jessica flashed him a tired smile of thanks, took her cup and settled into an arm chair.  
  
Sean was alarmed now that he could really look at Jessica. Her once gorgeous hair hung in unwashed strings around her pale face. Her eyes were rimmed with read, making her look a lot older than her age. It didn't take an x-ray to tell her heart was severely bruised. Her night gown hung loosely on her body and her breast bones were definite, indicating she'd lost weight in the month away from her husband  
  
"Well I'm here, Jess," he broke in, breaking the silence. "Why don't you tell me what's going on?"  
  
Jessica didn't raise her eyes.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Michael had finally made my worst nightmare come true, he's gone back to Sydney!"  
  
Sean could barely stiffle his giggle. Here he was, witnessing Jessica had, for once lost what she'd wanted and she looked extremely pathetic.  
  
"Well what did you expect, Jess?" Sean cooed. "You knew from the day Sydney came back Michael will someday return to her. Sydney is sexy, smart~~~sexy. I even got over you because I wanted her so much."  
  
Jessica glared at Sean. Her eyes screamed "that is not helping!"  
  
"So that's your brilliant plan?" he teased, wearing an incredulous smile, taking a generous swig of coffee.  
  
"I don't."  
  
Sean choked on his coffee, not expecting the bluntness of Jessica's answer.  
  
He didn't expect Jessica to say what she said next either.  
  
"Sean, do you remember when you told me that you're indispensable? I've come to the conclusion you're not. I couldn't have gotten through half of the scams I pulled in college and high school if you hadn't been there to watch my back," Jessica confessed. "It took me ten years to realize it, maybe I'm not as slick and smart as I always thought I was."  
  
Sean had told hold onto the armchair to keep himself from jumping in his seat. God, he felt like the miracle worker!  
  
"Having admitted that, I'm going to admit this. I've tried every trick in the book. I don't' know what to do. Sean Gaskin, can you please help me get Michael back?"  
  
"Why are you asking me?" Sean assailed. "I think you were doing pretty fine yourself with the make-him-forget serum. Although if you succeeded, you'd end up in the penatentry."  
  
"I'm not joking anymore, Sean! I know I used to just date the hot guys and throw them away for the next one but this is different! Nobody will ever be Michael. Please Sean, I need your help. Tell me what I can do to make Michael want me. You wanted me before."  
  
"Yeah, and keyword is "before," Sean stated firmly. "I don't' know what I can do. I would make Sydney jealous but we tried that and that didn't work."  
  
Jessica nodded. "Okay, you're right, I screwed that up. But you're the Sean Gaskin that kept me from getting beaten up or in trouble with the police. You're my last hope for happiness," she needled him. "Please, Sean, I'll even sleep with you."  
  
Sean studied Jessica with amusement. Man, that was the proof he needed, this woman was desperate and had he not been rejected by Sydney and changed, he might have considered taking on her offer. "Don't you think that will show Michael that you've moved on with me? Besides, am I good enough for you anymore?"  
  
Jessica was concerned with the lack of confidence in his voice;  
  
"Well, don't worry about that because I don't want to have sex with you anyway," Sean fired. "I wanted to sleep with Syd, but you can't make that happen, you're the one who opened your big mouth!"  
  
"Sean, I was stuck. I didn't expect to be kidnapped by her, and I certainly didn't expect her to pull a gun!"  
  
"Because she didn't," Sean shot back, angrily. "Besides, you're lucky you're alive and it's all because of her."  
  
No! She couldn't go through this again.  
  
"Well, since you buy those kind of stories, it doesn't surprise me that you're stuck again," he laughed menacingly. He finished the last bit of the coffee, set it down, then stood up.  
  
"Sean, please, I need you. You're my only friend."  
  
"Friend? Since when?"  
  
"Sean."  
  
"Jess, even if I had any idea how to help you, I wouldn't lift a finger unless you can get Sydney to come back to me, but we both know you don't know how to do that. So let's pretend we didn't have this conversation," he suggested and left Jessica.  
  
And just to make things worse, all the lights went out when Sean slammed the door, leaving Jessica in a dismal darkness.  
  
Okay! And on to Part XIII, which is going to change things! Last day for Syd in L.A, it's sure to affect a lot of lives, like Michael.hint hint! Let's hope Michael grows a brain, maybe I'll make that happen!  
  
Lots of Love, Please Review!!!  
  
Leo's L'il sista 


	19. Part XIV

Hey! Wass up! I have to say the premire bombed!!!!!!!!! What was up with Michael? One moment he's crying and then he's like, yeah, I'm married. I hope J.J knows what he's doing!!!!!! Anywho, for those suffering, if you've been reading you know Sydney and Michael are about to take a turn for the sigh.good!  
  
Wanted to thank Sheep lover and alpine racer for being so consistent! But really next time I'm not updating until I get five reviews! Just wanted to let ya'll know that, lol!!!!!!!  
  
SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Part XIV The Other Side of the Story Leo's l'il sista  
  
Sydney slowed her steps when she saw Kendall, looking at her expectantly as she came in that morning. Judging by the relief on his face, she assumed he'd been anticipating her entrance for a while.  
  
She wanted to prevent it but her heart fell to her stomach. She wanted to question his appearance as though she didn't know what was happening and trying to deny she had caused this herself,  
  
"Agent Bristow?"  
  
"Director Kendall."  
  
They shared an identical glance of terror on anxiety.  
  
"What do you want with me sir?" Sydney inquired, assuming an all- professional, no emotion demeanor, or least was trying her darnest to.  
  
"You know exactly what I want with you," his glare thundered, but when he spoke, his voice was considerably lower and delicate. "I assume you have no obligations today."  
  
Sydney shook her head.  
  
"Good answer," Kendall boomed. "Will you come with me please."  
  
Kendall didn't give Sydney a chance to answer and did a half-face and began walked, Sydney only a few feet away from him. She was so absorbed in worry of what was to come that she didn't notice Agent Vaughn had seen her and was now cautiously following them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sydney sat, shaking in her seat as she watched her boss shift in his executive chair. She shouldn't be shaking, this was what she'd wanted, what she'd decided was the best thing to do. But she was all mixed up after hearing Will's confessions about Michael, and with her own feelings. She hadn't exactly closed things with Michael, if there was a liable explanation, she'd been avoiding it.  
  
So was it really her wanting to go?  
  
It didn't matter now, Kendall had received her request and she was sure as greedy and without personal relationships with his employees he was, she was sure that her particular plea was not something that he could sign off on and forget about.  
  
She felt like she was at God's door on the day of judgement. Whatever Kendall decided and voiced would indicate whether Sydney Bristow would exist, or "die," and be gone from the face of the earth.  
  
She stared impatiently, placing her hands in her lap as they started to sweat; the same moisture glistened on her face and neck. She could careless what the answer was, she just wanted one. If she was declined, she could still go to England and rethink things without the drama of wondering whether Michael was just around the corner or lurking in the shadows. And as much as she loved Will, she didn't know how many more "you and Michael are meant to be," speeches she could take before completely losing it with him.  
  
And if her request had been accepted, she could forget about this drama and start a new one with a new name and new life. And if that was the case she just wanted to hear those words and shoot off to the country where the last living royal family lived. Trudging through her last weeks as a CIA agent with the L.A office would be a lot easier to if she was thousands of miles away from it.  
  
Though of course part of her wished Michael would swoop in, prevent her from leaving him and face her to the fantasy that was itching to become reality. But she'd made Will swear and Michael had to have gotten the message by now that they were over. And if he didn't, he wouldn't have any chance but to, especially if he could no longer find her on the database.  
  
Sydney could distinctly hear each second tick. As the minutes passed, it got more deafening. God, what was Kendall doing? Waiting for her to pee in her pants. He had the decision, didn't he?  
  
"Uh, sir?"  
  
Kendall didn't stir at that comment but a few seconds later he grew more relaxed and it appeared as though he'd finally collected his thoughts into audible words.  
  
"Excuse me for being a bit anxious, more than usual but what you asked was not standard. I believe it's the first time in my career to come across a young lady who requests herself that her identity be slashed."  
  
"Skip that," Sydney groaned, knowing Kendall's speech could be a lot longer than that if she just let him go on. He was stalling that much Sydney could understand, but for what, she couldn't understand.  
  
"So, I mulled it over, got some expert cause from a psychiatrist and made the best decision I could think of," Kendall informed her in a warning tone.  
  
This made Sydney feel even uneasier. The first thing was this was supposed to have remained confidential and he'd informed someone else in the CIA, and the only "psychiatrists," she could think of was Agent Cowell.  
  
Kendall must have seen the alarm on her face for he quickly added, "don't worry, Agent Bristow, I used hypotheticals."  
  
Sydney tried to smile.  
  
"Saying that I'm going to just jump into the answer I've thought of to accept or decline your request," he stared hard at the young woman then after a beat he spouted, "I have decided to grant you your request~~~"  
  
Sydney didn't know what she'd expected to feel but her present emotion was not relief. It was more a door slamming in her face. Michael had once told here there was a grave for her, the actual words had been something to make sure you weren't forgotten," but it was in the cemetery next to real gravestones. A passer by wouldn't be able to tell the difference plainly it wasn't something to be enthusiastic and therefore she wasn't.  
  
"~~~however, I have offered a few conditions."  
  
Conditions? Kendall was making it appear he was generous. But what could he possibly offer? To let the CIA pay for her funeral so her parents wouldn't have to deal with even their daughter's death?  
  
"I'm listening," Sydney told him, trying not to think the worse.  
  
"I know what you wanted to do," Kendall told her gently, a trait he rarely showed. "You felt out of place and I realize that's partially felt out of place, after all, we are the ones who got you into the whole thing with Sloane."  
  
Was that an apology? It didn't sound formal, but coming from Kendall, it would have to do.  
  
Sydney was about to mouth, "how, " and Kendall answered it by giving her of application.  
  
"These are you mission orders," Kendall clarified. "You will see this the standard. Things haven't changed in the paper business."  
  
Sydney took the paper and skimmed it. She felt a cold chill. She'd never seen these papers before because before it had come from Vaughn. He'd been through the paper work and he'd debriefed her and made sure she was okay.  
  
But here she was because she no longer had an Operations Officer, Kendall hadn't re-assigned Vaughn and Cowell didn't count.  
  
She handed it back to him.  
  
"Now this is transfer order but I'm going to do something I usually won't do and give it to you."  
  
Sydney was overswept puzzlement.  
  
"I'm not going to sent it to London. But I'm giving you my permission."  
  
"Thank you, but what am I supposed to do with this?"  
  
"You are under my clock and the CIA payroll as long as you're on this mission, but after that you're on your own. If you want to proceed with your present decision, hand this in to London and then Cowell will return with a copy for me," Kendall shrugged. "If you decide you want to come back, our door is always open."  
  
Sydney was at a loss for words.  
  
"Maybe you will want to stay?" Kendall grimaced. "You might become the next Shakespeare."  
  
"Sir, this is not a joke."  
  
"I am aware of that, Agent Bristow. I'm just giving you a chance to change your mind."  
  
Sydney knew very well Kendall was being extremely generous, which of course struck her as odd since she believed her boss had been born without a generous bone in his body. She ought to be grateful. She was welcomed, she was wanted, her existence acknowledged and not to mention loved by the only man she would consider a husband.  
  
So what was she doing?  
  
Why didn't she want Kendall to go ahead with everything and leave her without a choice? Was she going to admit if she couldn't do it herself?  
  
"I know you expected a full serviced report but I thought this would be the best say. Think about it, Agent Bristow. And if you haven't reached an answer by the end of your mission, inform me of that and we will see what we can do."  
  
Compassion? Was that even allowed to be in Kendall's voice, let alone, body?  
  
Sydney saw the Director was staring at her, obviously waiting for an answer. Maybe he was being this way because she reminded him of his first love, a surrogate daughter he never had, whatever the case Sydney was moved.  
  
"Thank you, sir. This is very surprising, I didn't expect you to be so generous," Sydney stuttered like a bad cassette.  
  
"I've never done this before and as you can see, I'm still learning. There's a first thing for everything Agent Bristow, even reincarnation."  
  
Sydney had never felt like she was part of the CIA than this very moment. She could feel the tears burning, realizing today could be it.  
  
No more seeing Michael in the hallway. No more, Weiss fixing Michael up with her, no more of Michael's handsome smiles, bittersweet kisses or arms to hold her and tell her everything was all right, or would turn out that way. No more shy stammering or sarcastic conversation. No more of feeling content, knowing she'd found her meant to be.  
  
"Agent Bristow, is there anything you want to say?"  
  
Sydney took a relaxing breath, rolled her shoulders back and looked Kendall in the eye.  
  
"No sir."  
  
Kendall nodded his head then went over to the door to escort her out.  
  
"I'll be hearing form you soon?"  
  
"1800 hours, Monday in London."  
  
With that Sydney bowed her head politely then walked as quickly as she could while maintaining her professional demeanor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I never thought this would be so hard," Sydney cried, tears blinding her sight as she stuffed her personal belongings into a box.  
  
More than a few memorable things had come spilling out of it.  
  
The golden pocket watch she'd purchased to always remember Michael's golden watch and how it had miraculously stopped the day they'd met. A few snapshots of the two of them during rare breaks when their schedules had met. And of course anything French reminded her of Michael, his gorgeous all-knowing emerald pools that sparkled whenever their gazes met, his adorable lopsided grin, the way his words flowed smoothly whenever he murmured, "Tu est mon millieur copine. Je t'aime beacoup." (translation: You are my best friend, I love you very much) And then the way his tongue felt against hers.  
  
"Oh God Michael, how am I going to go on?" Sydney sobbed as she pored over her photos. "How where do I start when I'm so in love with you?"  
  
She gasped when she heard the sound of a door opening. She flipped around and gaped.  
  
"My love."  
  
"What?" Michael inquired as he stepped into the dark room. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here," he apologized. "You shouldn't be sitting in the dark though, it's bad for your eyes, I'll leave the light on for you."  
  
Michael's eyes grew wide as though he nearly was surprised to see her there.  
  
"Syd, it's you."  
  
"Yeah~~~me," Sydney winced, looking like a deer in the headlights with excellent reaction time. "What are you doing here? Because if you need the room, I'll leave."  
  
"No, just stay where you are."  
  
The amount of tension and pain in his tone was all the evidence she needed to figure out Michael knew. The question was how much.  
  
"Must we do this now?" Sydney chuckled; thanking God for once that she hated mascara and rubbed away her tears. "I've been sick, Vaughn. If you want to burden me couldn't you choose tomorrow?"  
  
"You liar!" Michael wanted to scream. "You're taking on a mission behind my back!" But he was able to control his anger almost as well as his irritation. "Oh, sorry, you're right, stupid me. I'll go now."  
  
"That was it?" Sydney inquired a level of hope in her voice.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You didn't need anything? You came to bother e?"  
  
"I guess," Michael shrugged.  
  
"You're irritated with me, I know that much," Sydney stated as she moved her box under the table. "I want to know why."  
  
"Maybe because I am. The last time we met you talked yourself out of talking to me. You've been avoiding me. Maybe I don't believe you were sick for two weeks, and that you've developed such an anger for me you can't stand to work in the same building as me."  
  
So he didn't know.  
  
Thank God she'd decided against blurting it out assuming he did!  
  
"No, it's nothing like that. I really just had a bad touch of the flu."  
  
Michael looked down, evaluating whether or not he should tell her he knew. But something stopped him. If this was her last day, he didn't want to fight.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm relieved you're doing better," Michael smiled as he walked over to his locker.  
  
"Thanks, I didn't meant to worry you Michael."  
  
"Bad habit, I guess. I've grown so accustomed to worrying about you, not sleeping a wink when you're on a mission, and then some nights I reamed of you, wondering if you felt the same way about me," he chuckled, very candid.  
  
"I think you know the answer to that," Sydney grinned as she played with the latches of her briefcase.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I do."  
  
Michael and Sydney stared at each other, not knowing what to say.  
  
"So uh, where's Agent Cowell?" Vaughn inquired, pulling a seat out and leaned onto the back of it.  
  
"Who knows!" Sydney laughed incredulously, doing a double check of her locker.  
  
"He sucks as an Operations Officer," Michael frowned disapprovingly. "I tried not to let you out of my sight."  
  
"Tell me about it," Sydney sighed, but inwardly she was thankful that he did. After all, every moment she spent with him amounted to how much she loved him now.  
  
"Don't worry, Cowell is not my Operations Officer."  
  
"He's not?" Michael inquired confused. "Then who is?"  
  
"No one."  
  
"No one? Sydney, how can that be?" he interrogated. "Unless that's because you no longer have a position with the CIA. Is that it Syd? Is that why you're packing?"  
  
"No, even if I wanted to, I can't afford to do that now. If the people who ruined my life are still looking for me, I won't stand a chance without you guys watching my back."  
  
"You're right. It's just I saw you packing. I know you've got a box under the table."  
  
Sydney began sputtering and turned red at the same time.  
  
Michael sat silent for a moment and collected his thoughts before he murmured. "Syd?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I know we've been through a lot, yet some how you've managed to be normal around me."  
  
"Oh Stop there," Sydney pleaded to herself. She didn't know how much more of this "normal," she could keep up and how much longer she could be in Michael's presence and not tell him the truth.  
  
"I guess what I'm asking it, we're friend right? I maybe be married but whenever you need me, I'll be there and I was hoping I could count on getting the same from you. I can trust you, right, Syd?"  
  
Sydney knew this was her chance to break him in half and tell him no everything was not fine and that he should be sorry, but she wasn't going to give him the liberty of seeing her cry. She would have plenty of time for that tonight.  
  
"Of course we're friends," she fibbed, flashing that smile which was all Michael needed to calm his nerves and know everything was okay. "And of course you can trust me, I used to trust my life to you and you did the same."  
  
"How about trusting you not to break my heart," he thought to himself. It was selfish since he'd granted her his worst nightmare but he didn't know what he would do if he confessed his deep feelings for who he had thought would be his fiancée and have her slam the door in his face.  
  
"M~~"  
  
"Sydney," he cut in before he lost his nerve. He gazed into her beautiful brown eyes and tried to forget she was lying to him. "Y~you would tell me if you were leaving L.A, wouldn't you Mountaineer?"  
  
Oh yeah, trust Michael to use the name that connected her to his "boy scout," the day she had to leave.  
  
"Sydney?" Michael repeated anxiously.  
  
"I just told you we're friends," Sydney teased him, twirling her hair. "And friends wouldn't do that to each other, would they?"  
  
She saw Michael was seriously thinking and hurt. How could she do this, he loved her and he knew she loved him, so why was she leaving, why didn't she do something about Jessica? Why didn't Michael get a divorce from her?  
  
"Yeah, you're right, Syd. Just insecure I guess. With all that our friendship has been through, I know I should trust you," Michael sighed, rubbing his face. "I just saw your box. I'm not ready to miss you for another two years, Syd."  
  
"Then why did you have to do this to me?" she wanted to cry. "Why did you do something to make me think going away if the only way out?"  
  
"I know, Michael, I was just uh~~~taking some stuff home, you know new start requires cleaning, in with new, out with the old."  
  
"Right. You want me to help you take your stuff out to the car? Because I've really been dying to talk to you."  
  
Now how could she deny Michael such a simple request?  
  
"I think I can manage but I guess it couldn't hurt," Sydney answered, and lifted the box into Michael's awaiting arms.  
  
'Yes," Michael thought as he secured his grip. At least he'd been invited, despite the risk he'd taken in making the comment about the talk.  
  
"After you."  
  
Sydney managed a small smile, a small stretch of her lips and exited her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay, anytime now," Michael told himself, while trying to keep the weight of his box balanced in both hands. "Anytime now, confess your love and turn her head."  
  
They'd been walking in silence and he was about at his wit's end. Of course things had been tense between him and Sydney for as long as he could remember. In the beginning he'd been in the same situation, wanting Syd to know he realized her feelings for him and that finally he could return them, but this was different. He'd have given anything not to be stuck in this situation.  
  
"So, how is your wife? Have you finally made up with her?" Sydney asked innocently as she brought up the rear.  
  
"Can't you talk about something other than my wife?" Michael shot out angrily, almost dropping the box.  
  
"I have nothing else to say, Michael. It's not like we work together. You just pop up wherever I am and I'm running out of things to say," Sydney tossed off.  
  
"Right. You missed two years of my life and the only thing you want to know is if I'm back with my wife? Honestly Syd, did you really love me?"  
  
"You know I do!" she blurted out then added, "did," causing heads to turn. "But that's over now so let's not mention it anymore. I have a hard enough time making people believe I'm over you."  
  
"I wonder why," Michael thought to himself.  
  
But Michael chose not to say anything, leaving Sydney desperately wanting to know what was going through his head. She just became Michael's shadow and tried now to study his excellent backside, presently camouflaged by his coat. Was it her of could she still smell Michael's aftershave as though she were lost in a dream?  
  
They reached her desk and Michael dropped the box on top of it. He was angry. She could tell by the way his brow twitched.  
  
"Vaughn, you're here."  
  
Sydney was awashed with love for her father. He may have screwed up royally in the earlier part of her life but it didn't take an idiot to figure out he was working hard trying to make it up to her.  
  
Michael felt as though someone had dumped a bucket of ice water on him and felt the liquid was slowly trickling down, tracing his spine.  
  
"Dad."  
  
"Sydney," he sighed. It was obvious he'd gotten the news. "How are you doing?"  
  
"The flu is gone. I'm back in business."  
  
Jack nodded approvingly but he found he couldn't stare at his daughter for even a few seconds without his eyes welling up. "Your mother and I would like to talk to you after I finish a pending piece of business with Agent Vaughn."  
  
Sydney bit her lip. She'd been hoping to go to her hotel room or spend a relaxing day actually seeing what Los Angeles had to offer. But she couldn't' disappoint her parents. This might be her last chance to have lunch together, who knew when her mother revealed she was still an enemy of the organization and her father, she never really knew what was going on with him.  
  
"Sure, I'll go put this in the car and then we could have lunch," Sydney suggested, staring at her father.  
  
"Great, I'll collect your mother and then we can meet up at, oh, the Red Lobster in thirty minutes?" he replied and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Yeah, see you there."  
  
She picked up her box without a word then saw Michael's eyes were on her, boring into her as though she'd betrayed him, which she had but he didn't know it.  
  
Or did he?  
  
"Thank for your help, with the box, I mean."  
  
Michael didn't say anything. He just stared at her and Sydney was afraid he could read her mind. And for a moment Sydney wished he could and save her the trouble of having to say what she wanted to so badly herself.  
  
"Vaughn, now!" barked her father.  
  
Michael sighed, his eyes filling with tears. He then glanced at the ground, and threw a really bad form of the good by wave and went on after Sydney's father.  
  
Sydney's hands tightened as she tried to keep them from trembling but it was no use. She'd expected Michael to be angry but she hadn't expected this. She almost bought into her guy feeling that was telling her she had pushed him over the edge and would never get him back.  
  
"Sydney, hi."  
  
It was Marshall.  
  
Sydney flashed a wan smile at the genius inventor, and his "side kick," Agent Stroban.  
  
"I'm so glad you're back, since I didn't see you for two weeks I almost assumed you were gone, missing for another two years but that's impossible, two year hadn't passed~~~"  
  
"Mashal?" Sydney cut in. "I'm not missing and thank you for caring. Some days I wake up and think I have nobody, that this is all because you pity me. But with you, I know it's genuine."  
  
"No way, Syd!" Marshall corrected her "We're friends, or as close as co-workers can get, uh, not romantically because that would be unacceptable"  
  
Sydney shook his hand, smiled and then exited the building. So her high for the day was meeting Marshall.  
  
That was pathetic.  
  
No, she was pathetic for feeling the way she did just because she couldn't handle what she'd wanted all along. To get over him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Agent Bristow, how may I assist you?" Michael inquired as in control as he could. He hated to admit it but just seeing Sydney's father made him tremble.  
  
Jack puled out an official looking document and slapped it on his desk, then turned to walk off.  
  
Michael snatched the paper up, read the letters in bad and was shocked. "Agent~~~Agent Bristow, what is this?"  
  
"A document restraining you from my daughter," Jack answered wearing an oily grin.  
  
"I know that but why? I haven't harassed her. I haven't seen her in two weeks. We don't even work together!"  
  
"All stated statement are true," Jack acknowledged. "But this is between you and me, I'm shocked to see how surprised you are."  
  
"I am shocked! I don't understand!"  
  
'Do you recall a certain conversation we had a few weeks ago when I told you to convince Sydney not to take the mission. To either pursue her or drop out of her life?"  
  
Michael did.  
  
(Author's note: for those of you who don't' remember, the conversation is in Part V)  
  
"Are you aware she'd taken on the mission?" Jack demanded, testy.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then you have given your answer, you have proven you don't want to be with my daughter and you've chosen a life with your wife."  
  
"No!" Michael burst out. "I tried talking to her! She's been avoiding me! She wasn't sick for two weeks. She's been staying away from me! She evades my question, bolts when I approach her~~~"  
  
"I never told you it would be easy, Agent Vaughn," Jack sang tauntingly. "But perhaps if you got a divorce from your wife you would have been more convincing."  
  
It killed Michael to admit it but what Jack was saying was true. He claimed to love her, everyone around him had grown so tired of hearing it. But none of that mattered. It hadn't reached the one who needed to hear it.  
  
"Director Kendall has received a copy to make sure this is strictly enforced. The penalty for not heeding these words can result in jail time and termination of your time as an agent," Jack continued severely. "Do you understand?"  
  
Michael nodded, looking down at the document.  
  
"Good, well I'm off to have lunch with my daughter," Jack announced, totally rubbing Michael's face in it. "Have a wonderful afternoon."  
  
"Oh yeah, Michael groaned, slamming his arms on the table and rubbed his head with his hands. "If somebody'll kill me."  
  
"Was this God's wonderful plan?" he cursed, hastily wiping away his tears. He currently felt like Romeo and Juliet gone wrong. "Because I don't' know how much more of this I can take!"  
  
Hey ya'll!!! Please review if you want to know what happens next!!! Come on, stay with me!!! You are not going to believe what happens next!!! Lots of love for ya!!!! Please REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Thanks and see you next week! Leo's l'il sista 


	20. XV

Hey My Homies! Welcome to yet another installment of the other side of the story, and though I didn't get the five reviews I had hoped for I decided that I love you guys and I wanted to give this to you! 

Sheeplover and alpineracer88: this fic is solely dedicated to you, thanks for keeping the spirit alive.

Now just stick with me for a little bit more, we're getting to the conclusion!!! Perfect for those who are as pissed as I am for making Vaughn's wife so innocent and hard to dislike!!!Lots of Love!!!!

Part XVThe Other Side of the Story Leo's l'il sista

Sydney was about tired of moping.

No, scratch that, she'd been tired of moping from the moment she'd started, but three months had passed and she still couldn't pull herself out of the rut. Every moment she was in front of people, she'' learned to conceal her feelings under a bubbly and happy or professional façade as the case may be. In her opinion, the CIA knew more than they probably needed to know and she didn't want to give them anymore insight, especially on her private feelings. She also couldn't stand how the CIA psychiatrist had labeled her condition as "denial," and "emotionally distraught." She knew it was true but nobody else needed to know that.

Nobody needed to know whenever she heard the words "French," that it brought Michael to her mind.

Nobody had to know she constantly, kept herself occupied afraid that the next stray thought she had would be of the love of her life. 

And nobody had to know the moment she was alone, all her mind would allow her to do was admit she was hurt and reminisce those happy moments, wondering where she'd gone wrong and racking her brain to figure out whether she could have prevented what had happened to her.

The answer to that was that she should have never gotten into a relationship no matter how handsome, caring, sexy and loving Michael Vaughn was. She should have just left him for Alice's taking.

But then again, being with Vaughn, knowing someone did care for her more than for her intelligence and her ability to deceive had been perfect and she would rather have died than to not have experienced that.

Sydney squeezed her eyes shut. Damn it! She could feel the water fill her eyes. She didn't want to cry. She wanted to be over with this part of her life. She wanted to prove to everybody that she could find happiness with some who wasn't Michael.

But the tears were stubborn and the more she fought it, the more she lost the battle. In seconds she as leaning over her bed, both hands rolled into tight fists and her head hovered over her open suitcase, sobbing.

Did she mention the moment she closed her eyes she was greeting by flashback after flashback of Michael?

This was pure torture.

But then it was just one last time. Maybe she should thoroughly enjoy the memories, maybe the warmth of her tears would melt the wall she'd placed around her heart.

She reached for the phone and dialed Jane's number when she saw the post-it that read: Call Jane, go to her house for the dinner.

Jane picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Sydney."

"Oh Sydney! I was just going to call you. Did you get settled in okay?"

"Y~yeah." Sydney was so touched by Jane's concern that she could barely keep her voice from cracking. "Um, listen, about tonight. Is it all right if I come over to your house? My hotel room is so dull and I don't want to be in here, all musty and dark."

"Whatever you want, Syd," Jane chirruped. "I do hope you like Mexican. It was either that or French."

"Mexican is great!" Sydney blurted out quickly and she could imagine Jane's eyebrows go up. 

"Okay, so I'll see you at seven?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Syd is crying. I'll see you later."

Sydney didn't even get a chance to acknowledge that before she was given the dial tone.

So once again, she was alone.

She turned her head and saw the radio sitting there. Music wasn't even close to human company but it was better than being in silence and continual suffocation by her painful memories.

As long as it didn't pay any sappy love song.

She turned the radio on and was greeted by the voice of an overly enthusiastic d.j. In her opinion she thought some of the d.j's must be fed speed. Some people were just too happy.

"And our next song is "Immortal," or excuse me, "My Immortal," by Evanescence."

"Hmm, sounds gothic," Sydney commented as her ears were greeted by the low piano notes. She could listen to this, a moment later she realized just how much.

I'm so tired of being here~~~

Yes, Sydney sure was. She grew more tired of being in that hotel room as she packed shirt after shirt, trinket after trinket into her huge suitcase.

__

Suppressed by all my childhood fears

So her fears weren't from childhood but her act of running away from her troubles could hardly be called "mature." But she was suppressed by the fear of wondering what would happen if he'd comfort her like he used to or if she'd been reading all his signs all wrong. If they all were.

_And if you had to leave, I wish that you would just leave_

Sydney would like nothing more than to forget Michael existed. It would have been better if she'd woken up in L.A. and didn't remember him. It would have been better than registering his shock, or seeing that golden piece of metal that kept her from being with him. Because if she didn't remember, it wouldn't matter whether he'd kept his promise to love her or not. If she didn't remember, Michael and she would be free.

_Because your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

His presence did. In everything she touched, hidden beneath every emotion she felt, no matter where she would go she imagined he was on her arm r trailing right behind, thinking of more ways to show her just how much she meant to him than known to man. He'd even managed to invade her daydreams and fantasies. But that was because from the moment she'd gone on her first mission with Michael, it had felt natural to have him by her side, whether it be in physical form or a spirituality that can only be reached between two soul mates.

Maybe that was why everything felt wrong.

The next words the vocalist sang summed up the feelings that seared her fresh, enveloped every atom of her body and had slowly been breaking down her life force.

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, there's just too much that time cannot erase_

Sydney clutched the pillow to her chest after closing her suitcase, swearing to herself that she wouldn't break down but how it was as inevitable as the approach of a new day. She caught sight of the gold watch and held it tightly in her hand, trying no to think of what he'd said about how it had stopped the moment they'd met.

God she'd been so happy! So happy!  


She then unlocked the doors tot he gate she'd placed before her heart and the memories, the pain, the anger came rushing through like water through a damn. 

She literally felt her life flash before her eyes. She watched how normal she'd been then lost Danny all over again. She watched herself and how she'd found out her father was to blame. Then how she'd felt the minute Michael had looked her way dressed in leather and a ridiculous pink punk rock wig on top of her head and how she'd known at that moment she was in love. She watched herself meeting, "mom?" and how Michael had always tried to be there but wouldn't do more than that, claiming his feelings were only of concern. But then she gazed tearfully at he first real date they'd had at a French restaurant, giving him one of the drawers to her room and then when Michael had told her he'd booked Santa Barbara, then waking up and realizing none of that would matter anymore.

God she'd loved him! She'd really loved him!

She would have done anything for him if he'd ask and she'd been confident he'd be there too. But not anymore.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you scream I'd fight away all of your fears, and I've held your hand through all of these years, but you still have~~~_

She felt familiar warmth as the tears bathed her cheeks. She glanced at the only picture of Michael she still had and finished the sentence.

"All of me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good afternoon, Mr. Vaughn," the waitress greeted Michael as she pulled a menu from the podium. 

"I wish it were," Michael grimaced but smiled to assure the waitress she'd done nothing wrong. He'd come in before and he'd figured out the girl either needed the money or was afraid of the boss. But then his thoughts drifted off.

"What am I doing here/" Michael thought to himself. "All you're going to do is get upset."

He'd spent half an hour listening to Kendall review the severe penalties of not complying with Bristow's restraint order. To his dismay, it turned out Jack hadn't been fibbing. Michael could certainly be fired from the CIA if he didn't listen. And he'd been sure things couldn't get worse.

Will Tippin had proved him wrong.

Michael groaned as he replayed the conversation. He'd had with Sydney and his mutual friend. He'd sounded so apologetic and serious that he'd almost bought the conversation. But of course he already knew Will had lied to him so what was there to say? It had taken his consideration for his Will's feelings to not just ridicule him on the phone. Maybe he wanted to scream at Will and make a fool of himself in public. He'd lost his girl, pretty much lost his job and didn't have a life. What mattered anymore?

But there had to be a reason why he'd cut work to come see him and Michael was much more than to tell Will they weren't friends because he'd lied ot him.

And Will's urgency bothered him a lot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Phone flashback)

_"Mike, it's Will. Listen, sorry to call you at work, but I really need to talk to you."_

"If it's about Jane, I can't help you. I bolted my marriage, remember? At least for the time being till I decide what I'm going to do."

"It's not, it's about Syd."

"Syd? Did you tell her I love her?"

"_Yes."_

"What did she say?"

"No, that's not important right now, can you cut work? There's something you need to know."  


"Hmm," Michael thought. "Will was going to come clean? This should be interesting."  


"Mike, you there?"

"Will, I'm working like you said, can't you tell me over the phone?"

"No Mike, this is one of those conversations you don't' have over the phone."

That comment grabbed Michael. Will was seriously freaked out about something. Michael wondered if Will had stumbled upon something or was involved with something dangerous. Or maybe it was Syd? She was hurt enough to go against the CIA but why _would Will turn her in?  
_

"Okay, I got it. Where do you want me to come?"

"House of Java, I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Uh, I might take longer than that," Michael replied and what Will said next sent chills down his spine.

"I'll wait until you come, Michael."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So here he was, trying to prepare himself for the worst, if only he knew what that was!

"Um sir, how many in your party?"

Michael broke away form his disturbing thoughts and looked at her. "No menu, I'm actually here to meet someone."

"It's okay," he told her soothingly, not wanting her to be alarmed. "The name is Will Tippin. Is he here?"

"I promise I'll get you that info in one second," she swore and looked frantically about her podium wringing her hands in frustration, clearly disappointed in herself.

Michael felt bad for her but he couldn't wait any longer. He stepped up to the podium and glanced at what looked like a guest list.

"Hey, I got it," Michael informed her. "Thanks for your help, why don't' you help the next people in line?"

"Oh Mr. Vaughn! I'm so sorry, you won't tell the manager will you?" she squealed, self-consciously trying to flatten her hair which was already a gorgeous silhouette. 

"Wouldn't dream of it," he assured her.

"Oh thank you, Mr. Vaughn!" she squealed and then went forward to met the next party. 

Michael went forward and scanned the room when he was standing in a position where he could see all twenty-six booths.

Michael frowned when he saw Will. He seemed to be conversing with himself and his amount of nervousness was even more daunting now that he could see his friend.

He cordially approached the table then pulled out a seat and sat down without invitation.

"I see your amount of nervousness hasn't depleted."

"Michael," Will said gravelly. "I'm relieved you could make it. Would you like to have a beverage?"

"No," he replied flatly. "I want to know what you want with me."

Will seemed shocked by Michael's anger but continued nontheless. "it's about Syd. She's ~~~she's~~~"

"Going on the mission I begged her not to take on?" Michael finished and he was sure he'd never see Will so tongue-tied as he did at that moment. "What I don't understand is why you waited till today. We just talked yesterday. You've known for more than a day, I presume."

"Who told you?" was what Michael expected his friend to ask him but he didn't.

"I have known it, I've known for weeks, and I would have told you but Syd made me promise her I won't say anything.  


"Then why are you telling me now! Will, man, how could you do this to me! I thought you told me I could trust you! I already have Sydney double-crossing me behind my back. I never thought you would do the same thing to me!"

"Mike, you know I would have told you if I hadn't promised Syd and believe me I've been trying desperately to convince her to change her mind," Will protested, his hands shaking so much he could no longer hold his mug.

"No, I don't believe you! Why should I! I don't believe this, you've been lying to my face! You know how much I love Syd! Why couldn't you consider my feelings man!" Michael roared, causing heads to turn and upset a baby.

"Mike, listen to me, and lower your voice, you're going to get us kicked out," Will hushed him. 

"DON'T' TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Michael bellowed. "I thought we were friends," his voice cracked as he mouthed the words. "What is this? Are you hot for Syd? Do you not want me to reunite with her?"

That hit Will hard. If Michael was going to be this way, he could give it back to him ten-fold. 

"Do you really want me to be honest with you because if you want I'll tell you living with Syd has been an experience. That's what you want to hear right?"

"N~no."

"Honestly, I don't think you have any right to tell Sydney that you love her, nonetheless dream of living with her again. After what you did, you're lucky I even told you that much," Will growled, slamming his cup down.

"There's more?" Michael whispered and then almost went into an obsessive rage when Will turned his head away. "Will, what is it? What do you know!"  


"I'm not your friend according to you," Will spit back and raised his hand. "Check please."

"All right, but one more time you open your mouth without thinking and I leave," Will stated firmly.

Michael nodded, but was still very tense.

"Good, now tell me, what do you know?"

"I received an anonymous e-mail from anonymous~~~and in it I received a copy of Sydney's mission orders. It's the Project Christmas one that I begged her not to go on."

"Oh, so Sydney wasn't the one who told you," Will murmured, catching Michael off guard. "I'm sorry, I was waiting just in case Sydney changed her mind. I knew you'd want to have heard it from her. I never wanted you to find out this way."

"That's~~~I realize that's not your fault. I shouldn't have said what I did. I just can't believe she was going to do this to me."

"There's more, Vaughn and I'm warning you, you're going to have to be positive. What I need to do is let me get it all out and then you can say what you want to say," Will told him.

"I'll try."

Will took a relaxing breath and then raised his eyes so they were at eye level with Michael.

"What I'm about to tell you is something only Kendall and I know, and now~~~you."

A cold sensation twinged Michael's spine.

"Sydney is going on the mission, yes, but there's something you don't know," Will whined, his heart aching as he let out each work. "She's not coming back."

Michael blinked hard and looked at will out of the corner of his emerald eyes. "What did you say? I thought I heard you say she's not coming back."

"That's right, Michael."

"But that's impossible! Why the hell would she do that? I mean~~~she just got back."

"I know. I persuaded her against going but you know Syd, she's been so hurt the only person she trusts is herself."

"Yeah, but you told her how I feel about her, why wouldn't she come to talk to me?" Michael demanded, crumpling up his napkin. 

Will watched Michael and bit his lip. This wasn't going to be easy. "Michael, she didn't tell you because she's trying to get away from you."

Will expected Michael to register that but he looked more confused if that was even possible. "Uh, Mike?"

"Me? Why would she want to get away from me? She doesn't love me?" Michael moaned, looking upset with himself. 

"No, she's going away because she does. She doesn't want to intrude in your life anymore and she is tired of hoping you are going to ever return her feelings."  


"But I told you I love her!" Michael insisted though he felt too weak to defend his case. "You've got to be lying!"  


"Why would I lie about this? I am just learning to be happy again having Sydney back!" Will reasoned, an amazing task considering how much heart break he was going through.

"I don't know Will, but~~~she wouldn't do this to me! She can't!" Michael complained, rubbing his head and his face that was turning redder, twisting with pain. "She can't!"

"Michael, I'm not lying, and I'm telling you this as the risk of losing everything I have with Sydney," Will concluded and reached over to grab Michael on the shoulder. "So make me proud, do something about it."

"I~I w~want to. I don't know what to do though, Will. I have less than twenty-four hours to convince her that I'm for real. How can I be sure that will work when it hasn't' worked for the last three weeks?"

"I know I should have told you sooner but it wasn't my news to tell. I told myself I'd give her till today. It was my plan all along to tell you."

"What is her plan?" Michael asked quietly.

"She's going to do the mission, that was her bargaining chip to get her the transfer, but that's not all. She asked Kendall to do away with her name "Sydney Bristow," and give her a different Alias and go down as Confirmed Dead. She was planning to leave and make it like the three months she'd come back wouldn't have meant anything."

Michael just listened for a moment and then let out a low chuckle though Will couldn't understand what could possibly be funny about the present situation. Will assumed Michael was still in denial. 

"Mike?"

"I expected you to say something more than just about the mission, you sounded too urgent to see me, but this? Doesn't she know I almost died of pain of losing her? How can she do this to me? I guess it's punishment for not waiting for her, only I think I wouldn't have made it if I hadn't someone else to care about, or at least pretend to!" Michael murmured and chugged his glass of water. "Um Will, I need a moment, I~~~"

Will nodded and Michael got up and escaped the restaurant and leaned against the balcony. 

"Just kill me!" Michael prayed, tears streaming his cheeks. "But then that's against one of your commandments huh?" he groaned. "Then guide me, tell me what to do, because I'm out of options."

He lifted his chin and let the setting sun bask on his face and highlight his profile, even though it wasn't something worth looking at.

"Sydney, I'm here, why couldn't you talk to me?"

"Because you made that impossible," sang his conscience.

"Oh Sydney, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," Michael grimaced, feeling pain as he never did before because last time he'd been helpless, he hadn't known but this time, he'd been presented with the news. He had the chance to prevent it, only he was still reeling from the shock he didn't know where to start.

But he knew he had to do something, if not he would end up staring at Sydney's grave, wondering where she could be this time.

A soft voice rose in the background and surrounded his ears. It was the second verse of "My Immortal," the song he'd learned as he'd made the funeral arrangements.

He drifted back to that morbid day on the mellifluous melody of the bone chilling song.

(flashback)

_He found himself standing by a tree, crying his eyes out._

"Michael, the Bristows want a word with you," Weiss informed him and squeezed his friend's shoulder when he didn't respond. "Michael, they want to pay their respects."

Michael could careless what the Bristows wanted. He didn't care to hear what a self-absorbed father and danger to humanity mother could possibly say. But he felt he would regret it later so thanked Eric and walked over to Jack Bristow and Irena Derevko who really looked as though this loss had been a painful as it was to him. They both wore the funeral suit of black. Michael was sure he'd never see so much humanity in Sydney's _mother before and it pained him. Jack was holding his feelings in but he couldn't he was_ _doing a good job._

"Mr. Bristow, Ms. Derevko," he broke in politely.

"Don't call me Ms. Derevko. After all I am~~~I mean, was Sydney's mother," She protested, her voice cracking painfully.

"Vaughn, we wanted to thank you for taking care of the arrangements. The stone is very beautiful," Jack mumbled, wiping his sweaty palm on the side of his pants before reaching to Michael's hand. "I'm sure Sydney is happy."

"She'd be happier if she were in my arms, waking up next to me in our Santa Barbara suite," Michael thought angrily but instead he replied, "I did my best. I though I should take care of them because I would have if she were my wife."

"And you were so close," Jack mourned, bowing his head. 

"Yeah~~~I was," Michael agreed, finding it hard to keep a strong face.

"We also wanted to thank you for loving our daughter as she deserved to be loved. We are very ashamed we couldn't prove the comfort you have," Irena added taking Michael's hand. "She loved you so much, Michael."

"I know, Ms. Derevko, but thank you."

Irena shook her head and then broke down onto the floor. Jack bent down to comfort his ex-wife and stayed with her until a paramedic showed up and gave her something to calm her down. Michael watched Sydney's mother leave and was surprised when Jack re-approached him. 

"Agent Vaughn."

"Mr. Bristow, I thought we should refrain from using our CIA names," Michael protested, looking around, making sure nobody had overheard. As he predicted, people were too into grieving to notice much else.

"Michael, I know this is hard, especially _since we don't' have a body and so we only have an attempt at closure, but I am glad to see you have gained a level head," Agent Bristow said with relief. "We will continue looking but I hope you understand that we shouldn't expect too much."_

"I am aware of that, Jack."

"Good. I~I think I'm going to accompany Irena to the hospital and make sure she's all right."

_"You do that. I want to be alone anyway."_

Jack nodded, left a rose on the headstone and then turned away.

After an appearance of Jessica, his friend at the time and a few more handshakes later, Michael was finally alone. 

He neared the stone he'd been avoiding ever since he'd purchased it.

It was a beautiful headstone made of pink marble that reminded him of Sydney's cheeks always a healthy glow. The glint of the quartz pieces were just like the light that always danced within Sydney's amber eyes. The silver plate was engraved with the inscription: "Sydney Bristow, Loving daughter, cherished friend, to be Mrs. Michael Vaughn."

Those last words did it. He sank to the grass wet from the morning dew on his knees and just stared. How could this have happened? Why, he was just about to make a promise so they'd be happy forever, only fate had gotten in the way and taken her from him before he could get her to Santa Barbara.

_He shivered as a cold breeze whipped through the quiet cemetery. It was as if he were feeling Sydney's presence. As if she were trying to reach out to him with warmth yet she was so confused and scared she had no more comfort to give._

He reached into his right pocket and retrieved the tickets, Los Angeles to Santa Barbara, Round tip. He had planned to bury them with her.

He crunched them and let it flow away on the wind. 

He then with another heavy sigh, groped into his other pocket and pulled out a small blue velvet box that usually contained jewelry.

And it did. Contained inside was a diamond ring, a ring enclosed with all his hopes, dreams and promises of happiness. Glancing at it now, he was sure the gem couldn't be a diamond, it looked so dull and ugly. 

What was he supposed to do with it now?

_He couldn't give it to anyone else, that ring had been meant for his soul mate and nobody could ever be that._

You used to captivate me~~

By your resonating light~~~

_But now I'm bound by the life you've left behind~~~_

And he sure was. He was so stuck in his life with Sydney had had no idea how to go forward. Sydney had been his light at the end of the tunnel, now he had no sense of direction.

"Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams," he sang as he held the framed picture of Sydney in his hands, re-burning the image that was already a part of his soul. "Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me," he continued, reminiscing the moment he'd had his first conversation with Sydney who was no longer there.

And then he just sat there, thinking of the words that proceeded in the verse. And they struck home. His wounds wouldn't seem to heal, and the pain was too real to bear, and loving Sydney and remembering how content he'd felt was something time couldn't erase.

Then Michael felt himself shift into the future, standing by another freshly made grave, he stared in wonder at the inscription. 

"Sydney A. Bristow. Loving _daughter, cherished friend, 1975-2010"_

"W~what?" Michael gasped, his stomach lurching as he assigned meaning to those words. "How can that be?"

"She died in action, Vaughn," answered the heartbroken voice of Sydney's father who looked incredibly aged as a result of the mourning. "But of course you know that."

"What? How can that be? I was just at Sydney's first funeral, but then she came back and now~~~"

"Now she's really gone! And it's all on you! After all she went through for you, searching for an answer and when it forced her into betraying us, you shot her~~~I didn't think you had it in you. You killed her Vaughn. You killed my daughter, the woman you convinced me that you loved!"  


_"I killed her? But I wouldn't, this has got to be a mistake."_

Then to Michael's surprise, Jack lifted a gun and pointed it at him. "Another word of you denying what you did and I will shoot you. I'm sure my daughter will thank me for that."

Michael was too pained and nothing he said was audible even though he was sure he was screaming.

"Michael~~~"

_Michael turned to the voice and saw Jessica. Upon seeing her, he grabbed her violently and shook her._

"Jess, tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Mike, please, not in front of the kids," she pleaded and Michael's eyes moved down to an adorable little girl with dark curls and sparkling green eyes and then to another older young man with light brown hair and eyes like melted chocolate.

"I'm sorry."

"Look Michael, I hate to do this to you now but it's obvious you never wanted me. You say you let Sydney go but you haven't and I don't want our kids subject to anymore of your nightmares and anger, so I'm returning this."

Jessica placed a ring in within in his palm.

"_I'm leaving for Victorice first thing tomorrow morning with the kids," Jessica informed him and then left without a good bye, his children trailing behind her._

So he wasn't divorced, okay, and he had kids. So this had to be in the future.

And Sydney was dead.

"Agent Vaughn."

Vaughn didn't respond. He was approached by a familiar looking man, Weiss, only he sounded without feeling and mechanical.

"Eric?"

"_Director Weiss," Eric corrected him. "The CIA offers their apologies for your pain but thanks for doing your job as hard as it was, we knew you would be able to overlook your past and see her for what she was~~~a traitor. I'd like to thank~~~"_

"Don't thank me, Weiss," Vaughn pleaded, staring at Sydney's grave and laid down the flowers he realized were in his hand. "If I had a chance to do it again, I wouldn't have."

Weiss' expression hardened in a way Michael had never seen. "I'm sorry you feel that way. But since you do, I suppose you'd want this."

He pulled out an envelope that had probably been opened beforehand and handed it to Vaughn. "If you're ever tired of being a teacher, our door is open."

Vaughn nodded but his eyes were _on the document he'd held in his hand._

_The envelope read: To Michael_

He gulped to keep from throwing up and feverishly pulled the letter out and unfolded it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michael,

It's been a long time and yet I've still managed to love you and only you. This has however been at my disadvantage because none of the guys stick around for over a month, which is the way it should be since I haven't found another one of you and I will not settle for anything less.

_And then I thought maybe if I found out the truth about what happened to me, somehow I would find the means to turn back time. I mean really, who is to tell us today can't be the day you and were going to go to Santa Barbara?_

You see, I love you so much I would have done anything for you, for us. But never did I imagine we would be on opposite-sides. Maybe if I'd told you about England none of this would have happened, yet believe me when I say I have no regrets on loving you. 

I'm not sure how this will all end so I will like to leave you with these words.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears~~~

When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears~~~

And I've held your hand through all these years

But you still have~~~all of me

You do Michael, you have and always will have all of me.

Love Eternally,

Sydney

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michael wept, knowing now that he'd ended her life and that she'd still been in love with him.

"_These things aren't supposed to happen to me or you. We're soul mates, Syd," he sobbed, crumpling up the note in his hand._

Then he remembered, this wasn't real. He still had time to prevent this.

(end of flashback)

"Mike~~~Mike"  


"Mike, hey man, snap out of it!" Will pleaded, grabbing Michael's shoulder.

"Will."

"You all right man because I wasn't so sure for a moment there," Will told him, tense.

"Yeah~~~yeah I am," Michael replied, half-convincing himself of that very fact. "Where is she staying?"

"Y~you mean, Syd?"

"Yeah."

Will stared nervously, a bit scared of Michael who no longer looked broken. He shoved his hand into his pocket and retrieved a key Sydney had given him earlier that morning. "I was sure you'd want it," Will chuckled as he handed Vaughn the key. "But use it wisely, it's taking a lot of me to give this to you."

"I know, but I need to do this and this time I'm going to make her listen to me, Will. And I'm going to make her admit everything you've said to me," Michael proclaimed, taking the key with renewed determination. "Thank you for this, Will."

"Of course. I really hope you know what you're doing," Will mumbled, taking a step back.

Michael just gave him a partial grin, checked his wrist watch and then left the restaurant.

Oh yeah, he knew what he was doing. He'd make her think twice in the future about lying to him or doing something stupid like she was about to do without consulting him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sydney parked her car in the hotel parking lot and just sat there for a moment, letting Delilah of Classy 99.9 serenade her even though hearing love music was at the bottom of her wish list.

She patted her flat-abdomen and sighed. She'd just been at a farewell dinner that had felt more like a taco party. Jane's Mexican cuisine had been exquisite and a great way to end her life in the U.D. But now she wasn't sure she could keep it down. It had bothered her that Will had come in late and she couldn't help wondering what could have been so important that he couldn't be there for their last dinner together, ever. After all, he'd expressed his want for her not to go all too clearly.

And it hadn't hit her till she'd seen baby Sydney, Jane and Will interacting that her leaving would mean allowing Vaughn to have a family without her and that she would never have what Will and Jane had.

But no, she wasn't going to mope. She was going to make the best of the situation, to be thankful she was even alive. 

She pulled herself out of the car and made her way to her hotel building, answering an annoying call from Leighton Cowell who actually believed he was still her handler and a call from Weiss making sure she was ready to embark on her mission.

She finally reached her floor and was unboarding the elevator and it couldn't be a moment too soon. The music that had been playing was the exact same tune that she'd tuned into on her radio earlier that afternoon.

And now the last words of the song wouldn't stray from her mind.

"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone."  


She went down the hall and stopped before the door to her room.

"And though you're still with me~~~"

She reached her key to the door but found it opened by itself. She took a deep breath and reached for the automatic she carried in her purse and entered the room.

"I've been alone all along."

She closed the door and watched as a figure rose from the couch. She reached for the light but found she didn't have to. The figure had turned the lamp on and though it wasn'' very bright, she could distinctly identify who the figure was.

"V~Vaughn."

Oh My GOD! What just happened!!!! Vaughn is sitting in Sydney's hotel room and you know what that means? You do! Yes you do! Yes S/V shippers, the time has come, so just take a deep breath, send me a review and then you will know just what is going to happen between Sydney and Vaughn!

Remember more reviews means more writing!!!!

Love you so freaking much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	21. Conclusion?

Oh Wow! What a response! I guess there are a lot of S/V shippers out there! Just wanted to say thank you for all your support, it's nice to know there are people reading! I love you guys so much! Thanks, for everything! And this could be the end so stay tuned to every juicy detail! Lots of love for ya!!!!!  
  
Leo's l'il sista  
  
"The Other Side of the Story" Part XVI "Conclusion?"  
  
"Va~Vaughn!" Sydney repeated, gun still pointed in Michael's direction.  
  
He stared at her, hands in his pockets, a lazy expression spread on his handsome face that made her heartache knowing this could be her last moments with Vaughn, and if she'd known, she would have chosen it to be another way.  
  
"Vaughn, how did you get in here?! Who told you I'd be here!" Sydney demanded, shaking terribly and Vaughn's silence only infuriated her. "Vaughn, say something!"  
  
"Or you'll what? Shoot me?"  
  
Sydney couldn't believe how cold Michael was and could barely keep from convincing herself that he wasn't Michael.  
  
The next move Michael made scared her. He walked over to her, pulling out his gun. "Put that away or I'll pull mine out," he threatened, "and I just might not hesitate pulling the trigger on you."  
  
Sydney evaluated the situation. Okay, Michael didn't seem to be joking.  
  
She carefully lowered her hand and threw her gun on the floor. It bothered her that Michael still hadn't moved.  
  
"Michael, are you going to answer me now?"  
  
"I don't think there's any needs for words. My presence has confused you more than any words ever could," he shrugged and she could feel his cool breath on her cheek, it almost hypnotized her.  
  
"Okay, that's true. But I'm still trying to figure out how you found me," Sydney protested, scared out of her wits. "The only person I told was ~~~  
  
"Will?" Vaughn finished for her, advancing on her, forcing her against the door.  
  
Now this was kind of seductive but Sydney was too frightened to notice it. "I'll take your silence as a "yes."  
  
"H~he told you?"  
  
Michael's serious stare answered the question. She felt her knees buckle and she give way, clutching onto a table to keep from falling completely to the ground. Now it made sense, Will had been late because he'd been with Michael, busy making her life miserable and at the same time, harder to leave.  
  
"What did he tell you?" Sydney inquired in a barely audible voice as sweat began to pour down her face.  
  
Michael leaned his face close to her as though he was going to kiss her and replied, "everything."  
  
Sydney closed her eyes as though willing Michael to kiss her, assuming that was all he'd wanted and then he would leave. But she couldn't bring herself to do it, show her vulnerability, not to this man who had moved on with somebody and lost faith in what they'd had.  
  
"I see you don't seem very pained. Monotone, like the first time we met when I got back in that safehouse in Hong Kong," Sydney quipped, trying not to let Michael see her fear. "Maybe my assumptions of you having feelings for me was wrong, maybe you really do love that bitch of a wife of yours."  
  
Michael didn't even look hard at her, he didn't even look shocked. "Oh no Syd. What will told you last night was true~~~I do love you."  
  
Sydney was sure her heart had stopped, or doubted the organ even existed.  
  
"And the shock of hearing what Will told me this evening was harder than anything I've felt since you got back. I couldn't stop crying after he told me what you're doing~~~but now I'm all cried out and I'm just~~~angry."  
  
"Like I couldn't tell," Sydney though to herself, but Michael's talking to her was an improvement.  
  
"Sydney, why are you doing this? Why didn't you come to me first?" Michael shouted at her, his anger replaced by the pain she'd expected to see in the first place.  
  
"I told you Michael, it's my life~~~my decision~~~"  
  
"It may be, but this has got to be the stupidest decision you've ever made!"  
  
"Excuse me but I thought it was the ring thing to do?" Sydney shot back, pushing Michael away. "Wouldn't you agree? Then you can go and be happy with Ms. Silicone and I could finally be rid of you!"  
  
"But I love you!" Michael cried angrily.  
  
"No, you don't! You love Jess and I'm fine with that!"  
  
"Liar! If you were, why are you being a chicken and bolting the country? Why the hell do you want to go down in the CIA as missing in action?" Michael retorted and shoved Sydney over to the couch and forced her down.  
  
"I don't have to explain myself to you," she stated, stubbornly folding her arms.  
  
"You know you want to hold me and kiss me and be like we were two years ago," Michael insisted, grabbing hold of the arms she was using as a concealer for her real feelings. "Admit it, Syd. I'm giving you a chance!"  
  
"Vaughn, I don't want your freaking charity!"  
  
"Don't change the damn subject, Sydney! Stop lying to me, stop lying to yourself," he scolded her.  
  
"I'm not."  
  
Sydney expected Michael to falter back out of shock, realizing he'd been reading her all wrong.but he didn't. Instead he grabbed her chin and forced her to stare into his eyes. Oh, how she wanted to get out of his grip, but that would include her popping her neck and hurting her jaw.  
  
"Then tell me Syd, look straight at my face and say that you don't love me," he commanded her. "I know why you're going to transfer, it's because I'm married and you think you have to give up on me!"  
  
"N~no, that's not~~~"  
  
"Be a woman, Syd. Say it to my face! You want me here, just as much as I want you!"  
  
"V~vaughn, please~~~"  
  
"Say it, because I'm not leaving until I get an answer out of you. I'm not going to let you evade my questions or let you avoid my wanting to talk to you for another minute!"  
  
"Vaughn, you're hurting me~~~"  
  
"ANSWER ME!"  
  
Sydney stared at Michael, trembling like she'd never done before, to include life-threatening moments on her missions and having her mother shoot at her. She saw Michael's frown stay a hard line but his green eyes seemed to soften.  
  
"I~I don't~~~" she murmured but then she sobbed and took hold of Michael's hand. "I do love you~~~I do love you, Vaughn! And I never stopped."  
  
Michael's expression finally softened and his hard edges began melting. His eyes were filled with wonder as he released his hold on her face. As much as he'd believed in Sydney's feelings, hearing those words hadn't been something he'd been emotionally prepared for.  
  
"Oh Syd," he crooned as he pulled her into his arms. "Oh baby, why did you lie to me?"  
  
"I felt I had to and even saying this now, it doesn't change anything, I'm still going," Sydney confirmed, clearly regretting what she'd just said. "But I've loved you and hearing you were married tore me into bits and after all the CIA has put me through, I didn't think I could let that happen to me. But it was a fact I knew I had to accept and it didn't take me long to figure out that was impossible. So the only thing I could do was lie to you and convince you to lose hope in ever being with me again. But that turned out to be harder than I ever thought. So when I found out my next mission could take me away from being her, I jumped at the chance. I'm tired of being in here where it's a 24/7 nightmare and I wanted to go to a place where there would be hope of a new day."  
  
"So, you were never okay~~~"  
  
"No, I was never okay!" Sydney cried infuriated. "How could I be! To you, two years had passed! To me, it was waking up after the night of Francine's murder and finding out in one night, nothing was the same!" she roared, her tears plopping down onto his shoulder. "And the reason I couldn't tell you was because I knew you'd stop me and tell me that I didn't have to leave, but I was tired of hoping, I just wanted out, Vaughn."  
  
"But that's changed now, right? I mean, you know now, nothing has changed, I love you and you said so yourself that you love me. There's no reason you have to leave."  
  
"Because what? Because you just ditched your wife? Wanted time to reflect? You're still married to her Vaughn, and you two have spent a two years we didn't."  
  
"Syd, I left her because we got into a fight."  
  
"You couldn't have expected your relationship to be that perfect."  
  
"No, she was talking crazy. She wouldn't get off of blaming you for that night at the pier. She kept pushing me to believe that you raised a gun at her and it was clear she was jealous and you know what, I could no longer lie to her. I loved you, I~~~I took your side, and I left."  
  
"But it's true," Sydney broke in and let Vaughn out of her grasp. "I did raise my gun at her."  
  
"W~what?" Michael gasped, not sure what emotion he was feeling. He stared at Sydney's expression and didn't need words to have his feelings confirmed. "But Syd, you saved her life~~~the papers, the police report~~~"  
  
"And lucky I did, if not I might be in jail right now," she replied, a bit cocky and too calm for Michael's taste.  
  
Michael backed up from Sydney, in disbelief. He could barely stand to look at her. "You tried to kill my wife?"  
  
Sydney nodded. She was sure she'd lost him now.  
  
"No~~~I don't believe you! The Sydney I love would never do that, no matter how desperate or hurt she was!" Michael argued, at a loss, torn between his duty to report it and his want to have Sydney by his side and not spend the next years talking to her a glass wall.  
  
"I guess I'm not the Sydney you think I am anymore~~~"  
  
"Syd, if the CIA got wind of this~~~"  
  
"I'll admit it," Sydney replied, clasping her hands together, staring down at the carpet. "These two years have affected me, though I'm not insane, my human instincts come into play the moment I feel my territory is being invaded. The old Sydney would have complied and worked with any hanger assigned to her, but I asked Cowell to be assigned to somebody else because his ability to get me to admit my emotions scared me so much!"  
  
"Syd, I~~~I don't' know what to do."  
  
"I know it was wrong and had I used my head I wouldn't have done what I did or tell Will my plans. But you don't know what it's like to feel like you don't belong in your own existence, everybody in sync with their life while you can't help but feel you've been cheated."  
  
"But Syd~~~you do belong somewhere," Michael assured her, wiping the tears from her eyes, flashing her a gentle smile, for a moment, forgetting the shocking revelation Sydney had given him. "As long as I'm on this earth, you'll belong with me, married or not."  
  
"You did so much for me," she whimpered, placing her hand against his cheek. "You showed me what happiness was and what it was like to be loved. But now I can't live without that so I'm wondering if it would have been better that I had not known this feeling that coursed through my body whenever I was near you. I know I can't even match what you've given me but I wanted to do the same for you. I wanted to make you happy."  
  
"But you did, Syd. Everyday you were in my life it was perfect. Being with Jess cannot top that. Nobody comes close to you, Syd."  
  
A moment later, Michael realized he'd opened himself up for a few sensitive questions.  
  
"Then why did you marry her?"  
  
Michael's face collapsed at the sound of that question and it was obvious he had to dig into a part of him he'd hid from everybody the moment Sydney had "died."  
  
"Syd, after you disappeared~~~"  
  
"I know, I know. You looked for me, using up all the CIA resources, and then when the organization gave up on me, you went on a search by foot, taking indefinite leave from the CIA, I know that. But that doesn't tell me anything."  
  
Michael looked worse as he tried to gather his thoughts into words that would make Sydney understand..  
  
"I searched so hard and it was excruciating. Everytime I cleared a place and moved on to another, I kept thinking I'd missed something, that you might be there now. But I fought those feelings and kept believing that you were only a mile away, in the next lab, just around the corner. But I couldn't find you! Then one day, I was on my last stop, and that as the plane back to L.A."  
  
"Will told me you got really sick from drinking, and that the only way he found out you were even back in the U.S was because he got a phonecall from the hospital," she added, trying to be calmer.  
  
"I wasn't supposed to be found in a hospital," he replied bluntly. "I drank that night because I wanted to kill myself. I drank knowing I could die, but by that time I was out, dreaming of that moment where I wouldn't have to deal with the fact you were gone or waking up after making incredible love to you then realizing I was in a nightmare, my life, when I see that my bed was empty. I guess the bar guy or some bum on the road called 911 that night."  
  
"You were lucky."  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. I mean, when I opened my eyes and found myself in a hospital bed, I convinced myself that losing you had just been a nightmare and that sometime between meeting you and that moment I had been in a coma. I believed that the doctor would call you, waiting right outside and I could tell you everything was going to be all right~~~"  
  
Michael paused and Sydney was at a loss.  
  
"It was literally like being burned alive when Will came in and told me he'd gotten a call the CIA had filed your case as presumed dead," Michael continued. "I tried drinking and dying in my sleep a few more time but Will kept a watchful eyes on me and soon I just became bitter, cold and a man who no longer had anything feeling to give or receive."  
  
"So you didn't just move on?"  
  
"No! I tried dying a lot more time than trying to find a replacement for you! And I know this is going to sound really wrong but meeting Jessica probably saved my life. I mean, when I first met her, it was during my search and she on a family vacation. Believe me, it really turned me off when I found her smiling. I thought the world should be grieving, going through the pain I was."  
  
Sydney was touched, this part hadn't sounded too painful.  
  
"But the second time, she came near me, even though I was unshaven, wearing the same shirt from two night before and undoubtedly reeked of alcohol. She overlooked all that and began talking to me. It was the first conversation I'd had that didn't push your supposed death in my face, and the first time I could tell someone about you and not close up, sticking to minor details. And she took care of me, we became friends. And even though we both knew that she wanted more, she didn't push me, just made sure I wasn't wrecking my life and made it to work okay."  
  
Sydney nodded, this was getting harder to listen to but she did, with an open mind. After all, she needed to know.  
  
"Then one day Will asked me how it was going with Jess and I told him that we were friends. Then he asked me how I felt about her, and I realized I'd never thought of that. It wasn't love, I'd never kissed her, taken her out on a date~~~nothing. We were strictly phone-buddies. But then Will asked me if it was because I was waiting for you. And the truth was yes but like you said, I got tired of hoping Syd, so I told myself, if you didn't appear at the anniversary of your disappearance, I would ask Jessica to be my wife."  
  
This was the hardest part for Sydney to take in, but she managed to keep her bearings and ask, "But you didn't love her?"  
  
"No," Michael sighed. "I guess, I thought our understanding for each other could gradually turn into more. And it did. I learned to like her company. It was nice to open my eyes and see her there, she didn't even complain when some days I Would call her, Syd. She was pretty amazing."  
  
Michael looked up at Sydney and found that she was no longer listening. She'd gotten up and stood by the window.  
  
"You told me that you didn't find a body and that the gravestone stood not for my death but so I wouldn't be forgotten. You told me there were no dates~~~"  
  
"That's true~~~"  
  
"Then why didn't you wait for me? Did you really or was that stone a fancy way of saying goodbye to me so you wouldn't regret getting married to somebody else?" Sydney screamed, breaking down onto the floor. "You didn't find a body, Vaughn. Why didn't you wait for me? Why!"  
  
"Syd, I tried, I did! But my love for you was destroying me," Vaughn murmured. "I never told you this but on your stone it says, "to be Mrs. Michael Vaughn," I made your status as my fiancee."  
  
Sydney looked at Michael with a mixture of shock and wonder as he pulled a blue velvet box from his pocket and opened it.  
  
Before her eyes was the most beautiful diamond ring she'd ever seen.  
  
"V~vaughn."  
  
"Truth it, I was going to propose to you when we got to Santa Barbara, in our room on the top level of the hotel La Superica with its' luxurious bed and crystal dome ceiling, I was going to ask you to be my wife."  
  
"Oh My GOD!"  
  
"Do you believe me now, Syd? I was that much in love with you."  
  
This was surreal, Sydney couldn't believe it! She'd been cheated just moments from being Michael Vaughn's wife?  
  
"So I'm going to get down on one knee and do this right, before fate steps in and take the chance away from me again."  
  
Michael got down on one bent knee and assumed the traditional position for proposing.  
  
"Michael, what are you doing?"  
  
"Doing what I was cheated our of doing two years ago," he replied simply.  
  
"But you're married Vaughn," she complained, not wanting to state the obvious but somebody had to.  
  
"I don't care," Michael said firmly and her breath caught at how boyish he looked. "And I'm doing this assuming you're going to say yes."  
  
Sydney knew he was trying to relieve the tension but she was positive nothing could to that for her.  
  
"Ms. Sydney A. Bristow, if we had made it to Santa Barbara, and if I had gotten the chance to ask for your hand in marriage~~~would you have said yes?" he demanded, trying desperately to keep his voice from shaking but it was hard. Never had he imagined he would have gotten the chance to say these words to Sydney, had he known somehow he would have never asked Jessica to be his wife.  
  
Sydney stared at him, blinked once to clear her eyes of all the water that was accumulating and then in a barely audible whisper she answered, " in a heartbeat."  
  
"What about now, Syd? I know I screwed up and I've betrayed you in the worst say by losing faith but Sydney, would you marry me now, if I asked you?"  
  
Sydney stared into Michael's beautiful green eyes and wanted to jump into Michael's fantasy world where he obviously believed that he could technically be married yet marry her because he loved her and then whisk her off to whatever followed in his version of "Michael and Syd." And she had to admit it touched her that Michael had kept her ring and not proposed with it to Jessica. Of course that shouldn't have come as a surprise after all Michael was a very classy guy. But classy or not she couldn't believe what Michael could, she'd lost that ability after her rude awakening of losing a part of her life  
  
"Sydney, sweetheart?"  
  
"You~ you know I would, in a perfect world, with me in a perfect wedding dress and in a perfect ceremony but it's not going to happen Michael, you're married."  
  
"Will you forget that for one moment and listen to what I'm saying? What I'm really saying?" Michael cajoled her. "I want to marry you."  
  
"Vaughn, like I said earlier, I don't' want your charity. I'm okay, if this is out of pity for me, I~~~"  
  
Michael pulled her to him and kissed her and Sydney melted within the familiar warmth that bathed her body as it had always done, reopening the door she'd spent three months closing.  
  
"This is no charity, Syd. I love you, it's the only truth about me worth admitting. And damn it, Syd. I want to marry you, right now, in this room. So say yes, make me the happiest man in the world," Vaughn ordered her, half confident and half at his wit's end.  
  
Sydney watched Michael to see if he was fibbing then shook her head.  
  
"You're impossible."  
  
"Nothing is impossible. You came back to me. So say yes, Sydney Bristow and tell me you'll be my wife and we can prove everything is possible, one impossible encounter at a time."  
  
Sydney could barely keep from laughing. This was crazy yet she wasn't going to fight it. She wanted to Mrs. Michael Vaughn and she didn't care if that wouldn't be legal. The only person who needed to know what was going on was Michael.  
  
"Y~yes, Michael Vaughn. I will marry you, right now. I will be your wife."  
  
Michael grinned that unsure grin, looking unsure yet radiated happiness as she slid the ring onto her left finger. Sydney couldn't breathe. This was the happiest moment of her life, even if tomorrow it could be gone.  
  
"Sydney~~~"  
  
Sydney raised her head and smiled despite how wrong she felt.  
  
"When you disappeared, you seemed to have taken a part of me with you, the part that always loves you and will you keep you safe, and now that you've returned, that part of me has returned too and I have nothing holding me back, and so on this day before you and God as my witness, I pledge my everlasting love to you, Sydney~~~you are now my wife."  
  
Wife? So that was a vow? She was Michael's wife?  
  
Michael didn't hesitate, truly in wonderland and slid her another box , contained inside was his wedding ring.  
  
"Oh my God, Michael~~~"  
  
"Go on, make me your husband," he urged her, squeezing her knee reassuringly.  
  
She slowly pulled the ring from its' protective case, feeling as though she were disturbing a sacred tomb and brought it to her lips, wondering how insane she must be, still not sure about what she was doing.  
  
She looked at Vaughn who nodded to her, looking so gentle and anxious.  
  
She closed her eyes, gathered her thoughts and then took hold of Michael's hand.  
  
"Michael Vaughn, no one knows me as well as you do. No one has loved me as you have. I kept thinking I should tell you about my transfer but I didn't want to burden you any longer, you'd done enough~~~"  
  
Michael nodded with understanding, willing her to go on.  
  
"Yet, my dream, selfish as it may be was to have you here, telling me that I belonged here and that you do love me~~~but I think it's safe to say you went way beyond that."  
  
Michael smiled and laughed the cued laugh.  
  
"Michael, you are my best friend, my crying shoulder, my hope for the future~~~my soulmate," Sydney pronounced, "and now I pledge before you my eternal love and leave you with the strength of our faith to overcome any obstacles that may be thrown our way. With God as my witness, Michael, I make you~~~you~~~" Sydney sobbed as she slid the ring onto Michael's finger and felt moisture hit the top of her hand. It was then that she realized Michael's eyes were as wet as hers.  
  
"So uh~~~do we agree we have a great friend in Will/" Michael whispered, prompting a laughing, sobbing Sydney to reply, "Yeah, weren't it for him I would have made the biggest mistake of leaving you."  
  
Then they kissed, a long a soft kiss, blocking out any doubt or fear they had of the future. Right now they were just two humans who belonged to each other and dared the world to take that away from them.  
  
They were Mr. And Mrs. Michael Vaughn.  
  
Michael gently bit her lip and pulled back, staring intently at Sydney and her heart beat faster, knowing what would happen next, or at least what Michael wanted to happen next.  
  
He stood up, taking Sydney's hands as he did and pulled her up. Then he undid his belt buckle, slipped the belt out of its' loops and threw it on the ground.  
  
Sydney just stared, watching him undo his tie, then unbutton his shirt and also threw it aside. He then shook of his shoes, pulled his socks off and then folded his muscular arms across his bare glistening chest and stared at Sydney with expectant-filled green eyes, surprised to see she was clothed.  
  
"What are you waiting for Syd?"  
  
"I~" she had so many protests in her many reasons why she believed what they were doing was wrong. But none of them came out. "Help me," she said instead in a pouty way.  
  
Michael didn't wait a moment and undid her shirt, pulled the elastic from her ponytail, allowing her soft brown hair to freely drape her shoulders and caress her worry-filled face. He worked off her skirt then gently picked her up and laid her down on the bed after brushing the comforter out of the way.  
  
He gazed down at her, her face glistened with sweat, her eyes huge in her delicate face and though it was evident she'd been crying, he was sure she'd never looked more beautiful, she was literally glowing.  
  
"Is this okay?" he inquired in a husky tone that dared her to say no. "because for a moment it didn't seem like this was what you wanted?"  
  
"It is," she assured him, putting her arms around his neck and pulled her to him. "There's nothing else I'd want more."  
  
After Sydney uttered those magic words, Michael gave up all resistance and began kissing her forehead, her earlobe , below her chin, and worked his way down, tasting the sugar and salt of her skin.  
  
Sydney closed her eyes, relishing in the heat and beauty of it as she and Michael consumated their marriage, both willing to believe morning was far away~~~so far away.  
  
The End? Hmmm~~~well I've decided to put in an epilogue so you will get something next week! Just make sure you review okay! Thanks, I really appreciated the feedback so keep it coming! Thanks, and looking forward to hearing from ya!  
  
Lata, Kris 


	22. Epilogue

Thanks for the reviews! Is this the last? You wont' know until you get to the end so read on and please keep reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!

Epilogue"The Other Side of the Story"Leo's l'il sista

Michael was in heaven. He had his life back, his girl, and their night of making love had taken him to heights he didn't know existed. And for the moment, he made himself forget he would have to do something he never wanted to do. After all, without Jessica's companionship, he might have not made it this far.

But he loved Syd.

The alarm for that morning went off.

Michael didn't dare move, he didn't want to morning to end. He instead reached over to the body lying next him and murmured, "Syd, honey, why don't you turn that off and just stay in bed with me today?"

He waited for a sarcastic comment enveloped in a voice soft as silk, but it didn't come.

Michael's eyes flashed open and he was shaken to see Sydney wasn't laying next to him.

Oh God! Could that incredible night have all been a dream?

The answer was no. He was in her hotel room, and her pillow smelled of her sweet shampoo. The soreness encasing his body was also proof that he had slept with Sydney, and for a long time. 

So where was she?

He sat up and pulled on his pants before he padded over to the bathroom which turned out empty. There was no steam to prove she'd taken a shower and then he'd realized no female hygiene products cluttered the marble sink. He tried not to panic and re-entered the main room and it was then that he saw Sydney's suitcase was gone.

What was going on here? What was the point on being married when you couldn't even enjoy one morning after glance of the woman you loved, nestling next to you, and just that would give him the strength to face the new day?

He did a 360, putting a hand to his sweating forehead when he caught sight of a folded piece of paper sitting on top of the blaring alarm clock. 

Michael rubbed his face then sat down on the edge of the bed, turned off the annoying sound before he reached for the note.

At least the ring wasn't there, so this couldn't be a "Dear John," letter or was it? Could it be possible that Sydney had enjoyed the night and still left him for wherever she'd initially planned to go?

But wait, Sydney had pledged their faith. He didn't know anything yet. He slowly and carefully unfolded the letter and read. 

_Dear Michael, my best friend, my soulmate, my(giggle) husband"_

Michael grinned and gave his ring a glance before reading on.

_"You must be wondering what is going on? If I had taken you seriously or left you like a one night stand. Truth is, I did take you seriously, but I still do have an obligation to the CIA and I am on my mission, and I have been as of 7 a.m. I would have woken you but then I would have never been able to or wanted to leave, not to mention yesterday was my best night of sleep and you looked equally peaceful that I didn't want to wake you. _

But I have taken the courtesy of setting the alarm for 8:00. Forgive me for not fulfilling my "wifely" duties. I promise you there will be many morning-afters in the future. Just make sure you get to work, I've asked Weiss to call you and he agreed he'd like nothing better than to scream at you first thing in the morning."

He was mixed with relief and fear, but managed to roll his eyes at the Weiss comment.

_"Vaughn, "Boy Scout," there are no words that I can think of that will adequately describe how perfect your impromptu wedding ceremony was or to express the joy of becoming your wife. _

For the first time since I came back, last night, I truly felt that I had returned to where I belonged and we'd been able to start off exactly where we had left off.

But that night is over now and it's time for each of us to return to reality. I've been gone and you've moved on."

Michael gulped, barely able to push himself to read the rest of the letter, but he did, keeping faith.

_"Do not think for a moment that I regret what happened last night. I never had a childhood dream yet you've made everyone of the come true. But I'm not going to lie to myself, you have the companionship of another woman and not only can't I forgive you but believe something sparked for you and so I've thought about this from the moment you rolled off of me and fell to sleep against my chest, the happiest girl in the world."_

I am going on my mission and I've decided that this should be a period of recollection for me and so this is not a letter of goodbye, and I have no interest in breaking up with you or start pretending what happened didn't happen. But I will not go aroudn telling everybody that I'm married but keep it in my heart, that it is a promise of things to come. I hope you can understand my wishes and do the same."

Michael felt like he was married and it was disheartening for her to bring him down but nodded. "Of course I can."

_"As for the issue of my transfer, I haven't told Will this part so take this information as a confirmation of my undying feelings for you. _

Kendall has not finalized anything. He was, to my surprise, very understanding and decided instead to give me, by hand, the transfer order and the process would only happen if I do ever put it in. And like I said before, ifI was to go forward with my decision, I will have my alias slashed from the network and hopefully be able to live in peace and not have to go through the two years I've been through. 

So this is what I propose we do, to take this time to reflect and think about what it is we want. Our ring is a promise to each other and if we were to go our separate ways, nobody would have to know.

As hard as the last three months have been to me, trying to pretend I was okay, that I had no hard feelings about your moving on, I understand you thought you'd lost me forever and had to do something to keep on living and that, even I could understand. 

Jessica did tell you the truth about that night, so in a way, you left her for no reason and as much as I hate to say this, I think it's time you return to her and face your problems and decide what it is you want to do because obviously you cannot have me and your present wife.

So in closing Michael C. Vaughn~~~I love you, more than any being has ever loved on this earth, and I will return. I will return to you soon."

"Oh finally!" Michael grinned. "Something good."

_"And if when I return, you are no longer married and have continued to keep our faith, I will marry you Vaughn, with open arms and an open heart. You are already a part of my soul._

And I promise to call you Michael once in a while.

But if in the even between now and then you feel Jessica is the one, please be honest with me and we can make this promise as it had never happened, and I will be able to move on this time, knowing it was our mutual decision, and not because somebody made my decisions for me. I will forget about you with no regrets."

"Syd!" he gasped, overwhelmed by her understanding.

_"Because no matter what happens, the reason I know how to love is because I was loved in return by you, the most perfect man in the world and that will always remain true._

So don't cry with worry, I'm okay and I look forward to when we'll be able to meet again.

You are my Guardian Angel,

Sydney A. Vaughn"

"No, you're mine," Michael corrected her upon reading those words. So Sydney would return and she would make their union real. What a happy day! Though he had to admit he'd feel even better if he knew what to do with Jessica. Sydney was everything he'd ever wanted but there were doors he'd had to close to propose to another woman.

Could he open these doors and close the one he'd created with Jess? 

He was pondering on how to get Jessica to see what was going on and to cause her the least pain when his cellphone went off.

Michael hastily folded the letter, kissed the ring on his finger for guidance, then dug into the pocket of last night's pants and retrieved the phone.

"Vaughn."

"Mike! Yo, it's Weiss and I just wanted to say congrats man! Looks like you finally got through to Syd!"

"H~how would you know that?" Michael asked dryly, remembering the bit about Sydney mentioning she wasn't going to go around telling people about their promise.

"what kind of question is that? Sydney called me to ask me if I would give you a call and made it to work on time! And how would she know that if she hadn't been with you?!" Eric chided him.

"You're right, so you know."

"Yeah!"

"Well I don't think everybody is supposed to know okay, like Syd's father who just slapped me with a touch Syd and you'll never work in the CIA again and Kendall might think I had done something influencing and Syd doesn't need that," Michael listed then took a long breath. "And Jess, we're still married and I want to be the one to tell her if it turns other wise, not by hearing it from someone else." 

"You got it, Mike," Eric promised then added. "Do you know what you're going to do about her?"

"I will," Michael stated firmly. 

Eric sounded for a moment like he was going to argue but instead chuckled. "Well you're not off today lover boy, you'd better get to work. Then maybe you can do something other than worry about "Mountaineer," for a few hours."

"R~right," Michael grinned, feeling a strange calm. "I'm out. E.T.A 15 minutes."

"Got it. Bye Mike."

Vaughn ended the call and threw his cell on the bed. Worrying about "Mountaineer?" That sounded more comforting than angsty. Yes, he would spend a night of endless tossing and turning, wondering where she was and exactly what she was doing. HE began sweating, any moment now, the love of his life was going to board a plan that would take her thousands of miles away from where he was but he embraced the tingle that went down his spine.

It was nice to have something in his life that not only felt normal, but felt right. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sydney purchased a cappucino at the coffee stand in the airport then carried the hot beverage over to where a handsome brit was sitting.

"Here, Irish Roast, double cream?"

"Correct," Leighton Cowell replied. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Then Sydney pulled out a bridal magazine from her carry along and began sifting through it. Of course Michael was going to be married to Jess for sometime but Sydney believed it would be only a little bit longer, Michael had proposed to her and then he'd consumated his marriage to her.

So what harm was there in planning a little early? After all, she wasn't going to be able to see Vaughn for who knew how long, planning what she would wear, which thank you cards and the best embroidery couldn't' really hurt. Hey, may she wont' turn into a bridezilla!

"Um Sydney?"

Sydney was shocked that Leighton had spoken to her that she ended up jumping and Cowell ended up spilling the coffee onto his pants.

"Oh God! I am so sorry, here, let me help you with that," Sydney stammered, grabbed a pack of tissues and dabbed it at the caffeinatted mess. Fortunately it wasn't a big deal, but after that was over, it was easy to assume that they may be strangers.

Sydney went back to sitting down and gazed at her ring. The ring Michael had given her. She really desperately wanted to go AWOL.

"Uh~~~sure."

"It's just that I noticed you are glowing today. Not an ounce of angst seems to be lingering within your body."

"Really?" Sydney giggled, her cheeks flushing, her dimples deeper. "Does it show?"

"Yes, Sydney, now would you tell me why you're going through a bridal magazine and who has gifted you with that sparkling gem on your ring finger?"

Sydney tried to figure out if Leighton was snooping or was genuinely interested. Finaly she showed him the ring.

"I'm married."

Cowell's eyebrows went up. "Well, that would explain it, amazing move you have made and an even more amazing recovery. If I remember correctly, you were stuck on an ex-boyfriend of yours that got married thinking you were dead."

"Ruin the moment, why don't you?" she chided him, smacking him on the shoulder, but Cowell didn't retaliate, knowing she wasn't being serious. 

Cowell then paused before asking, "Is it Agent Vaughn?"

Sydney didn't look over at him and concentrated instead on her book.

"Because if it is, I'm going to have to ask you what you did with his wife," Cowell persisted, folding his arms. "Sydney?"

"Nothing! I did nothing with his wife and besides it's none of your business who I date, marry, or kill," she stammered angrily. _"Trust Cowell to ruin the moment."_

Cowell's gaze still wavered on his asset's face, trying to find a way to reason with her but he was blown away by her simplistic beauty and her ability to hold her own was enticingly confusing.

"Besides, aren't you supposed to be glad that I'm happy? Being a psychiatrist and all?" she quipped.

"I am. I am merely looking out for you," Leighton protested. "Rapid recovery is good but does have its' consequences."

"I thank you for wasting your time trying to keep me on a leash, making sure every move I make is moral but I can take care of myself," Sydney quipped. "I think you've figured that out by now."

"I do know," Leighton confirmed and then got up from the chair, knowing he was losing the battle and nothing he said now would get through to her. "But Sydney~~~"

She raised her head and gave him an innocent glance. 

"I do hope we will do more than quarrel with each other. WE are going to be in each other's company for quite some time."

Sydney glanced at Leighton, wondering if he was serious.

"I'll think about it."

Cowell didn't look nearly satisfied but had decided that would have to do. "I'm going to use the restroom, okay?"

"You don't' need my permission to do that."

"Right, I just wanted to let you know so you would know where I am."

"I don't think an agent's last words will ever be, "I'm going to the restroom," Sydney retorted with a sarcastic grin.

Leighton was growing visibly tired of Sydney's attitude and disregarded the comment. "Our flight is in exactly sixty-seven minutes. Don't go vanishing off."

"I think two years of that was more than enough."

With that, Sydney returned to her book and Leighton cautiously walked over to a vacant hallway and pulled out his cell, grimacing when he saw the caller I.D. 

"Cowell."

_"Leighton, how are you? We haven't talked for a while and I was beginning to think may you're actually starting to believe you're one of them,"_ she purred seductively.

"No ma'am, and I am fine. I hope all is going well with you."

_"It's better. Things seemed to be plummeting but I will be more confident knowing that Ms. Bristow won't be around to screw things up."_

"Well ma'am, I have some very interesting news to report regarding Agent Bristow."

_"What?"_

"It seems that she claims to be married."

_"WHAT? TO WHO?"_

'She wouldn't say. We are clearly not on good terms and I think my probing her made a date for reconciliation highly indefinite."

_"You're hiding something, Cowell. You must have an idea who it is?"_

"True ma'am, I don't' know how she did it but I believe she is married to her former handler, Agent Vaughn, the one she used to date before that Sloane guy stole two years of her life, which you then stole her from."

_"Agent Vaughn?"_

"Yes ma'am."

"_But he's married, Leighton. Agent Vaughn is married! How do you know she isn't lying?"_

"Ma'am, it's the first day since her return that she is literally glowing and she's got the ring to prove it, a canary diamond," Cowell informed her "So be aware that you're not only going after Bristow now, you've got to deal with her husband. And if he is as serious as I think he is about her, he's not going to let you get in the way of their happiness."

_"Leighton, you just worry about going with our plan. She's entering territory that we wouldn't have liked her to. You know she can find out everything about the last two years in that hospital."_

"True ma'am, but the patient she is going to see is David Lansing. He hasn't spoken a word to anyone for ten years."

"_Don't' underestimate Bristow, Cowell. She's an excellent spy. Sloane has a part of this, we just have to make sure he gets all of the blame, which as long as they don't' find him they wouldn't be able to piece together anything for sure."_

"I will do my best," Cowell told her. 

_"No, you will make sure she doesn't find out, not until the time is right, and by that time it'll be too late," she sniveled. "I'll deal with Vaughn, I assume you'll call me when you get to England?"_

"Yes ma'am."

"_Good, just make sure you stick to the plan. You are in with me and therefore you are part of the reason she's having a blank in her life. If you tell her, you're going down with or without me."_

"I~I won't."  


_"You shouldn't because then I will do to you exactly what will eventually happen to Sydney Bristow."_

"Yes ma'am."

"_Next we talk Cowell, I want the phonecall to be more satisfactory. Push your personal feelings aside and finish the job."_

His boss didn't even give a good bye and hung up on him. Cowell sighed heavily. He knew that she was right, his mission was to finish the job and then his boss might not inflict bodily harm on him as frequently as she did. But seeing how torn the victim was and having to go through it with her was an aspect of his job he was coming to dislike. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What is Cowell's problem anyway?" Sydney huffed as she violently flipped the pages. Didn't he want her to be happy? Wasn't that his job? Or could he be possibly be one of the psychiatrists in malpractice who's only intention was to find out about the person and use it as a tool to ruin their lives and ultimately drive them insane?

She was studying a page on bridal makeup when she felt her CIA phone vibrate. She frowned at the lack of I.D but her heart jumped anyway, thinking, "Michael, Michael, Michael," and almost forgot she was on duty.

"Agent Bristow."

"Hey "Mountaineer," Vaughn's warm voice greeted her and Sydney flushed, the amount of relief he'd gained from hearing her voice was truly touching and familiar. "This is "Boy Scout." 

"Like I couldn't tell," she thought to herself, grinning from ear to ear. "Hey, how are things back at the Joint Task Force?"

"Lonely," he admitted and Sydney could just picture Vaughn as a lovesick puppy.

"Vaughn, aren't you in the building?"

"No, but I have to get back in a sec. I just called to make sure you're all right and that I~~~I received your letter this morning."

There was a pause and she wondered if Michael had meant something by that comment.

"Uh Michael? You're not made are you?"

Michael chuckled in reply. "Nah~~~surprised, very. But not angry~~~unless you're really not coming back even if we've reconciled."

"Vaughn, if I could be there this morning, I would have. I will never forget the joy of opening my eyes and see you lying next to me," she revealed then added. "You're sure your conversation isn't being tapped??

"No, but I'll be off in a moment and it wont matter anyway," he told her. "I wrote you a text message. I figured you and Cowell are doing the silence thing so you'd have time to read it."

"Well actually I was~~~"  


"What?" he inquired curiously, almost alarmed.

"You promise you won't laugh?"

"Of course."

"Okay~~~I was looking at "Contemporary Bride."

The sound of Vaughn's sigh on the other end told her that he was more than flattered.

"So I guess you're not ridiculing me," Sydney pronounced.

"No, No," he murmured. "You've in fact, just made my day. You just proved to me you're serious about me, Syd."

"I always have been, Vaughn."

"I know," Michael sighed, feeling uncomfortable. "I'm going to let you go now before Kendall threatens to take away my clearance and threatens to tap my cell."

"Okay~~~I love you, Michael."

"Not as much as I love you," he replied. "Be safe and remember to think of me every night as you fall asleep because I'll be doing the same."

"What are you going to do about Jess?"

"Read my letter, Syd," Vaughn cut in, even more uncomfortably. "I've got to go."

"Okay Vaughn."

"And for GOD'S SAKE, return to me, okay? Don't' tell me that you've decided we wont' work out two days, even two years from now, because I've learned my lesson and our love goes beyond the grave."

"I will Vaughn. Only you have the power to change that."

There was another pause and then Vaughn clicked off. 

She sighed. 

How could Michael expect her to leave now? 

But a second later her phone rang, telling her she had mail. 

She didn't hesitate and opened the flying airplane. She then clicked on the icon that announced she had mail from Michael.

A screen of lettering popped up followed by an arrow to scroll down.

(Michael's Letter)

__

Sydney,

Everybody is destined to find their "meant-to-be," and I've found mind. I was just too stupid and messed up to realize I was one of the lucky ones to have found her and wife of mine~~~you're her. 

I should have known that God would bring you back to me, but your death was so real, I guess I had my faith proved for me and I will never lost it again.

When I got a letter instead of a good morning kiss, I panicked. I was so sure you've left me but like I said, I believe in you and that is the only fact that will keep me sane.

The ideal thing for me to do is to have waited till you fell asleep then sweep you up into my arms and then take you away to Santa Barbara and stay happy for the rest of our lives. But I know I have to face reality first. The things is, I was never trained on how to hurt innocent people and how to deal with the aftermath so I am going to return home and talk to Jess, explore my feelings so I can make damn sure nothing is left unsaid and that the only feelings I have exist because of you.

I will miss you and I look forward to the worry-induced insomnia and the planning of our future. Just make sure you give your father a call and tell him to please lift the restraining order or Kendall will fire me when I give you the "welcome-back," embrace."

Then more words of endearment followed, followed by his name, "Michael."

How was she going to leave now when she had these feelings telling her to go to the place where Vaughn would be waiting by a private jet, ready to take her to paradise?

_Los Angeles to London 10:00 a.m. flight, now boarding at gate 58_

Sydney groaned, but shut off her cell, stuffed her magazine into the carry along and raised her head, just to be met by all-professional Cowell.

"That's our flight, Sydney. Are you ready to go?"

Sydney fought her overwhelming feeling to say "no," and nodded.

"All right then," Cowell boomed, picking up his briefcase. "After you."

She got to her feet and strode over to her gate before a line formed. Standing in a line would be excruciating. 

"I'll be back," she told herself as she had her ticket returned and went through the gate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I wonder if she'll show up," Vaughn though to himself as he stood before the house, leaning against his car.

He was dressed in his conservative CIA suit so he looked like he'd come from a hard day at "Bristow Electronics," only today, he'd come home earlier, early enough to raid Jessica's pantry, only to find it empty. Then he'd run to the store, stocked up on the food and then had used half of it to cook up the French cuisine that was sitting on the table. 

And now he was just hoping she still lived here.

Maybe she wasn't his soulmate as Sydney was, but he didn't hate her and he certainly couldn't break up with her without a goodbye and a decent closure.

Michael stared at the ring on his finger, the diamond studded one that matched the one on Sydney's finger. Just knowing that made his heart ache , able to feel the connection but not able to touch her. 

He looked up and grinned that apologetic "guilt-tripped," grin when he saw a car approach the house.

A second late he realized that it wasn't a car he recognized. 

He waited a moment and was surprised when he saw Jessica unboard the car then walked over to the driver's side and got a kiss. 

Hmm~~~it didn't seem he had been the only one busy during the weeks they'd been separated. Maybe this split would be a mutual one. He could only hope.

He came out of the shadows and met her as she approached the sidewalk. She was clad in a business skirt and white blouse underneath a skirt-matching coat.

"Hello Jessica."

Jessica paused in her footsteps and raised her head at a tortise's pace. 'Her mouth dropped when she saw Michael standing there.

"M~Michael?"

"Y~Yeah."

"W~what are you doing here?"

"I guess I was returning home," Michael shrugged. "But looks like you've gained new interests yourself while I've been away." 

"N~no!" Jessica gasped. "That was an old friend of mind. He's been checking up on me, making sure I'm okay."

"You don't' have to get defensive. I was just asking. I'm glad someone was looking out for you~~~" he was saying when Jessica grabbed him and held him tightly. "Jess, aren't you angry with me?"

"No."

"No?" he inquired, not sure if he'd heard correctly. "But after what I did~~~"

"I don't care, Michael. I don't care about anything else," Jessica insisted. "You came back to me Michael and that all that matters. Oh Michael, I know I've been stupid and I've become nothing but a jealous freak since your old girlfriend returned and I'm so worry. I should have bee more understanding and I should have had more faith in you."

"Thanks for saying that Jess. I know it couldn't have been easy," Michael stammered.

"No, thank you for coming back to me~~~I love you so much Michael, more than I ever knew I was capable of doing. I was never a one man girl and you've changed me, Michael."  


Michael had to stop her before he started feeling sorry for her. He could no longer say those words to her but he had agreed to give her another chance. 

"Jess, I think we've had time to think about us and I'm going to be blunt," Michael said firmly. "Sydney and I have feelings for each other and I'm not going to deny that you've drove a wedge between us with your jealousy~~~but~~~"

"But?" Jessica repeated, obviously torn but still hopeful that there was a reason Michael was standing before her, flowers in hand.

"But I'm willing to start over and give us a real chance without the Sydney interference, just to see if this really can work out, you never know unless you try, right?"

Normally Jessica would be infuriated and angry with Vaughn but today she was just touched and melted by his heart-melting grin.

"R~right."

"And I thought we'd start out with a special reconciliation dinner provided by yours truly," he informed her, gesturing to the house.

"You didn't."

"I did."  


He then tentatively reached a hand out to Jessica who took it even more nervously. She had a tendency of putting her foot in her mouth before she can give anybody a real chance and this was a chance she hadn't expected to get.

And Vaughn couldn't' hide how surprised he was with Jessica's mature behavior.

So Mr. And present Mrs. Vaughn went into the house, Michael feeding her false hope and Jessica didn't notice the ring on his finger wasn't meant for her, but for Sydney.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued~~~~~~~~~~

Guess what? The "?" in conclusion meant something! Obviously because Jess is still scheming and Syd has left, not to mention that eerie message Cowell got on the phone. So this is the end of "Season 1" and in a bit "Season 2," will start and the emotional roller-coaster is about to start again!!!!!!

Thanks for your support!!! Talk to ya in a bit

PS. I have a new post-telling fic up called "when she was bad," so please review okay? Lataz, Kris


	23. SEASON 2 PART I

Welcome back to Leo's l'il sista's "The other side of the story," and we are moving into what I consider season 2!!!! And I think we need a fic where Sydney and Vaughn are happy right, though it came pretty close on the latest episode! Kudos to J.J! Keep doing your stuff.  
  
Please Review And Hope you enjoy! Twists Twists and More Twists are headed your way!!!  
  
Previously on "The Other side of the story"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "You know you want to hold me and kiss me and be like we were two years ago," Michael insisted, grabbing hold of the arms she was using as a concealer for her real feelings. "Admit it, Syd. I'm giving you a chance!"  
  
"Vaughn, I don't want your freaking charity!"  
  
"Don't change the damn subject, Sydney! Stop lying to me, stop lying to yourself," he scolded her.  
  
"I'm not."  
  
Sydney expected Michael to falter back out of shock, realizing he'd been reading her all wrong.but he didn't. Instead he grabbed her chin and forced her to stare into his eyes. Oh, how she wanted to get out of his grip, but that would include her popping her neck and hurting her jaw.  
  
Then tell me Syd, look straight at my face and say that you don't love me," he commanded her. "I know why you're going to transfer, it's because I'm married and you think you have to give up on me!"  
  
"N~no, that's not~~~"  
  
"Be a woman, Syd. Say it to my face! You want me here, just as much as I want you!"  
  
"V~vaughn, please~~~"  
  
"Say it, because I'm not leaving until I get an answer out of you. I'm not going to let you evade my questions or let you avoid my wanting to talk to you for another minute!"  
  
"Vaughn, you're hurting me~~~"  
  
"ANSWER ME!"  
  
Sydney stared at Michael, trembling like she'd never done before, to include life-threatening moments on her missions and having her mother shoot at her. She saw Michael's frown stay a hard line but his green eyes seemed to soften.  
  
"I~I don't~~~" she murmured but then she sobbed and took hold of Michael's hand. "I do love you~~~I do love you, Vaughn! And I never stopped."  
  
And Then I think you remember Vaughn and Sydney married themselves in Sydney's hopsital suite.  
  
And then I left you with those terrible cliffhangers of Leighton Cowell speaking to his boss and Vaughn (Horrors of horrors) going home to give Jessica real chance.  
  
So did I just lose my mind? You decide!!!!  
  
Season 2 Part I The Other Side of the Story Leo's l'il sista  
  
Flight London to Los Angeles boarding at gate 138  
  
Sydney wished she had earmuffs or something. That was the flight she would take home in a few weeks to a pair of open arms, anxious and ready to become her husband  
  
"Honey, we're going to be late!" Leighton Cowell crooned as he jogged up to Sydney, disguised as Lory Stanton, a multi-millionaire doctor and Sydney currently played his exceptional doctor wife, Haley Stanton.  
  
"Uh right," Sydney retorted, pulling a dark curl behind her ear. She'd rode through the whole flight being Cowell's wife, but underneath the wig of elegant dark curls and cocky British accent was still plain old Sydney. Somehow she couldn't enjoy the part, which was funny because she always found it easy to become Vaughn's date, wife, girl of the week, you name it.  
  
Cowell went over to the baggage with a silver cart, waiting anxiously for their luggage to arrive. He caught her glancing at him and smiled.  
  
Sydney found herself gazing at him. Cowell wasn't very bad to look at She actually might go as far as to say he came second to Vaughn with his neatly combed dark blond hair, piercing brown eyes. Take away the arrogance and standoffishness and Leighton Cowell was almost cute.  
  
She watched in amusement as a bunch of twenty year old girls saddled up to him, obviously wanting to pick him up. She saw Cowell flash his ring at the girls who groaned in dismay.  
  
Well well, Cowell seemed to be enjoying himself.  
  
She on the other hand wanted nothing more than to do the procedure, put the patient out of his misery so she could take the next trip home.  
  
"Sydney."  
  
Sydney turned to him, brushing the curls out of her face. "Hi."  
  
"Did you see me?"  
  
"Yeah, you seemed to be thoroughly enjoying yourself Lory, darling," she replied, her voice dripping with disdain.  
  
"I was actually. It's been a long time since I've had the chance to play a part," Cowell answered, grinning as he fished through their passport and handed one of them to her. "Didn't know I was a drama major, did you?"  
  
Sydney shook her head.  
  
"There's probably a lot of me you don't know but if you do, I presume you wouldn't hate me as much," Leighton proposed as he checked the tags of his luggage.  
  
"I never said I hated you, Cowell," Sydney put in quickly and then regretted the move when she saw Leighton's surprised face, his eyes filled with wonder  
  
'Really?"  
  
"D~don't' read too much into it," she chided him as she pulled out a tube of red lips stick and applied it to her lips. "I do have this thing about Vaughn being the only handerl compatible to me."  
  
"I~I understand," Leighton chuckled to Sydney's surprise. "How heartless you must have thought of me to take away from you the only thing that felt normal to you after being gone for two years."  
  
"Y~yeah."  
  
"I do apologize for that and while you're here with me, I will try and make England appealing to you, even if we are on business."  
  
Sydney was about to stammer a thank you but two things held her back. One being fear that Leighton seemed to be becoming too human for her taste and second being the final announcement to passengers boarding the plan back to L.A.  
  
"Did you leave something on the plane, Bristow?"  
  
"N~no,I~ I travel light," Sydney replied, holding up her carry along. "And one of those is mine," she informed her companion, pointing to the dark blue suit case.  
  
"Right, it's just you keep looking toward the boarding gate," Cowell reasoned as he began pushed the cart toward immigration.  
  
"Well, that's the gate for passengers boarding to return to L.A," Sydney clarified, looking very sheepish.  
  
"You're in bloody England and you already want to go back?" he gasped and then felt for Sydney's pulse. "Are you feeling all right?"  
  
"Fine," Sydney assured him. "It's just I just won Michael when I disappeared and so I'm a bit cautious about leaving my husband so soon after I finally married him."  
  
Leighton watched Sydney gaze at her diamond ring then suggested, "you should take that off, because you're undercover, honey."  
  
"Oh right," she agreed and beckoned her head to an area of sofas. Cowell followed her with his cart of luggage. He took a seat down next to Sydney who was taking off her ring and took hold of her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"Sydney, I can tell you're really in love with this guy and I know it's going to be hard being away from him so I will make it my duty to make sure you make it back to L.A when our mission is complete," Cowell vowed. "Until then I'll try and show you this beautiful country and shops so you can send plenty of souvenirs to your husband."  
  
"C~Cowell," Sydney murmured then grabbed him into an embrace without thinking twice. "Thank you, Thank you so much."  
  
"Y~your welcome," Leighton murmured and slowly held her back then kissed her on the cheek, wishing for a moment he didn't know what had happened to the beautiful woman in his arms or the destiny that lied in her near future. He then pulled back and gently wiped away Sydney's tears. "Are you going to be okay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, I'm going to put a call into my former field office. Why don't you go and get us a beverage," Cowell suggested as he pulled out his cell.  
  
"Okay, coffee?"  
  
'If you plan to stay up for the three-hour entry debrief," he quipped, raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
Sydney gave him a mock salute, placed her ring carefully amongst her clothes then snatched up her carry along and waltzed up to the nearest coffee house.  
  
Three hour entry debrief? Wow, she wondered if her own entry debrief had been that long.  
  
"Good morning miss, what will it be for ya?" the blond woman behind the counter asked.  
  
"Oh uh~~~Irish Roast double cream and~~~what's your special today?" she inquired, throwing on a warm smile.  
  
"Our French Roast m'lady, fresh ground this morning."  
  
French Roast? Hmm, wasn't it early for Vaughn withdrawl.  
  
"M'aam"  
  
"Yeah, why don't you put in one of those for me," Sydney beamed, "and those are to go."  
  
In a matter of moment she paid the cashier, and then carried the two cartons of coffee over to their seat.  
  
"Thanks Syd," Leighton thanked then got straight to business. "I was able to get into contact with my former director. It took a phonecall or two for confirmation but the London field office is expecting our arrival at 10:00," Cowell informed her then glanced at his watch. "That gives us three hours."  
  
"Good, we can get some sleep, settle into our rooms and check in with Base camp," Sydney listed and could barely keep from grinning. A phonecall to Vaughn was exactly what she needed on. She was so happy, she could only wonder how much happier, she would be when their union was real.  
  
"Right, but why don't you get some sleep, take a shower that sort of thing. I'll take care of the call to base camp," Cowell told her then added "I doubt Vaughn will answer but if he does, I'll tell him you'll couldn't be happier."  
  
Sydney nodded, still in disbelief at the change that had taken over Cowell She chugged her coffee, get rid of both their cups and then joined her "handler," and slipped her arm through his, now comfortable playing the wife to his Lory Stanton  
  
"Good morning, Agent Cowell. Fancy seeing you here. After leaving our office two years ago, I was sure you were done with the CIA," a hard- looking but currently very welcoming director cried, shaking Leighton's hand hard.  
  
"You left two years ago?" Sydney inquired, feeling rude to break into the conversation but whenever she heard the term "two years," her mind went straight into the mind-set of assuming he or she was part of her disappearance.  
  
"He sure did and best bloody agent we had. It was unbelieveable when I received intel you were initiated into the main CIA office in L.A!"  
  
"Well being away from home has certainly made me learn to appreciate how special home is" Leighton boomed, cracking a smile. "I look forward to good cup of afternoon tea."  
  
"Of course, of course!" the director grinned then turned toward Sydney who was no in a suit jacket and pants, the attire she sport regularly in her regular office. "And you must be the miracle case, Sydney Bristow."  
  
"Uh~~~yes~~~"  
  
"I am Director Landor," the man introduced and then grabbed her hand. 'I am terribly sorry for the time you lose but I'm sure your family is happy to have you back?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Good. Know the CIA is as well. We never promptly met but that Agent Vaughn sought our help as well which was probably the first thing we did, being a new office and all."  
  
"Agent Vaughn, you've met him?"  
  
"Yes, and a bright lad he was, completely determined and focused like you were his life. I presume he is glad he~~~overjoyed that you have returned."  
  
"Y~yes, yes he is," Sydney stammered, taking a lot of her not to become giddy  
  
"Well, we as CIA will assure you we will take all precautionary measures during your stay not to have something as terrible happen again and we offer our help in finding out about your lost years."  
  
"T~thank you," Sydney replied, taking hold of his hand. He hadn't expected to be bombarded like this and at the same time feel such a warm welcome.  
  
"So let's go ahead and head to the briefing room, shall we?" he suggested and then led the way. Cowell following right behind them.  
  
"When they got there, Sydney wondered if this was normal? She'd expected the new British field office to be something astounding, maybe a bit "matrixy," but as she sat in her seat at a familiar looking table, she felt as though she were in the L.A.  
  
She sat there, drumming his fingers on the table, anxiously watching as agents poured into the room and took their designated seats. She felt very out of place but kept a smile on her face, just wanting to get through the morning.  
  
She settled down and tried to look like she knew what she was doing as the Director began speaking.  
  
"Everyone, I thank you for departing your duties this morning so we can welcome a temporarily new member to the team. Team, this is Agent Sydney Bristow from the United States."  
  
A wave of shock traveled through the room and gasps and coughs erupted once from every agent present.  
  
"Agent Bristow, can you go ahead and take a stand?"  
  
Sydney looked nervously around the room but rose to her full height.  
  
She was the ladies gawk at her and the men check her out, and not professionally either.  
  
"As you can see for yourself, the intel we received from the US is true, Agent Bristow is indeed alive."  
  
The agents continued to stare at her and Sydney felt sure she was on show and tell.  
  
"M~~~Ms, Bristow," spoke up a particularly handsome agent who she immediately classified as a "Vaughn." " I just wanted to congratulate you on your safe return from the other side, and we are all here to help you figure out what happened to you."  
  
"T~thank you Mr.~~~"  
  
"Agent Camden," he answered, flashing her a smile. 'I do hope we can get to know each other better."  
  
"Yes~~thank you Mr. Cam~Camden."  
  
Agent Camden grinned and then sat back down.  
  
The almost was followed by the other agents standing up and introducing themselves. There was a Carrie type named, "Agent Loren," who seemed to have bad blood between the "inventor," on their team, "Agent Sorbeck." Then there was the happy and friendly "Agent Hill," who reminded her greatly of "Weiss."  
  
"Now agent, I know you believe that Agent Bristow has come here to work on her past but unfortunately we have no new intel or the American CIA office have chosen not to disclose it to Sydney or us at this time. She is actually on a mission here and so we are going to be working very closely together for the next few weeks."  
  
The agents nodded their heads and in turn gave nervous but smiling Sydney a reassuring glance.  
  
"I would also like to announce the temporary return of our former agent, Leighton Cowell."  
  
The former agents gazed at their co-worker, one in shock, one glad to see him and one not so glad to see him.  
  
"He is Bristow's handler and so I expect you to keep this professional so we can all meet our mutual goal or accomplishing our mission.  
  
Sydney noticed the "Carrie," smiling at Cowell and their "Marshall," near tears and she assumed they were probably very close.  
  
But the handsome Camden seemed suspicious of her handler and that bothered Sydney a lot.  
  
The Director then jumped into his briefing which was mainly the history of their office and what their major task was which happened to be to bring down a terrorist group known as "The Mourned."  
  
Sydney listened but wondered if she should be too attentive. After all, the only reason she was here was to get the sample and then return it to L.A so she could continue to help her team bring down Sloane who she was sure was responsible for her memory loss.  
  
The meeting concluded and the agents began piling out of the room, Sydney included.  
  
The director had uttered an apology and gone elsewhere to attend his formal duties so it was Cowell who led her to what she recognized as the Joint Task Force in L.A."  
  
Sydney stood, fighting her urge to fold her arms as she stood within a group of workers that knew exactly what they were doing.  
  
"All right, Sydney?" Cowell inquired, staring over at his former co- workers form his position next to Sydney.  
  
"Uh~~~sure. That was interesting, I didn't expect my disappearance to be front page news," Sydney confided, trying not to stare at Agent Camden who was gazing at her from his desk.  
  
"It's amazing, the CIA is. Every field office has its' own regal duty and a specific goal as our teams is Sloane, theirs is to bring down, "The Mourned," but when something so catastrophe as an agent disappearing happens all the field offices come together to retrieve those who are lost," Cowell agreed and explained. "Though you can thank Vaughn for making sure the world knew he was grieving.  
  
Hearing Vaughn's name was all it took to focus her thoughts and bring a light-heartened expression to her face. And she became so confident that she made a bold move.  
  
"Leighton, are those your former team mates?"  
  
"They sure are," Leighton breathed, smiling at a new agent who had joined the mix.  
  
"And that blond one, could she be your girlfriend?" she teased, noticing the way she flushed then their gazes met.  
  
"Maybe, I'm not going to tell you all my dark secrets," Leighton retorted with a laugh.  
  
"Well whichever way if you business," Sydney shrugged. 'They're all so eager to reconcile. Why don't you go over there?"  
  
Leighton actually looked reluctant and that bothered Sydney, that was until he replied, "but I'm your handler Syd, we're in two different realms."  
  
'Hardly. We're standing in the same room," Sydney chided him. "Go ahead, go over there and let by gones by by gones."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I~~~" she saw the agent that had previously been staring at her finally get up and walk towards her. "I'll be fine. I think I'm making a few friends of my own.  
  
Cowell followed her gaze and grimaced. Approaching her was his equivalent of enemy Vaughn, Agent Ethan Camden.  
  
"Right, but don't get sucked in by his good looks Sydney. There's more to him than that," Leighton warned her, eyeing him carefully. "A lot more."  
  
"Hey, I'm not dating the guy I'm married, remember?" Sydney giggled and Cowell finally sighed and walked over to his co-workers who greeted him with hugs and a kiss or two from the blond agent.  
  
Sydney grinned. Things seemed to be going well for Leighton. Now it was her turn to break the ice with one of her new co-workers.  
  
"Agent Bristow."  
  
Sydney nodded and smiled. "Hello Agent Camden."  
  
"H~hi," he stammered, running hand back through his dark brown hair. "I hope you don't mind. I though we should take this opportunity to get to know each other since we were interrupted during the briefing."  
  
"N~not at all, I was actually going to thank you for making the first move. That made me feel really~~~warm."  
  
"I'm flattered," he grinned, his hazel eyes shining. "I wanted to make sure we started off on the right foot."  
  
"I'm sure you do," she grinned unable to be unflirtatious with Agent Camden who was so obviously flirting with her.  
  
"No, I'm serious, I wanted to make sure you had no anxiety toward me and after I tell you about my job regarding your mission, you'll know why," he informed her, looking a bit apologetic.  
  
"Well, don't' keep me waiting We are finding out about each other, aren't we?"  
  
"Why don't you tell me something about yourself before I tell you all about me?" he suggested, folding his arms.  
  
"Where to start?" Sydney thought, smiling as she did. "Where was her one minute commercial when she needed it?"  
  
"Well~~~what do you want to know?"  
  
"I~I don't know, anything," he told her then became more specific. "Tell me anything that will guarantee to make you happy."  
  
"Vaughn!" she blurted out without thinking.  
  
"Vaughn?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow. "What is a "Vaughn?"  
  
"I'm sorry, he's my~~~my lover, my soulmate~~~my pending husband."  
  
"Oh, you're engaged?" he clarified, looking very pleased. "Well, that's great. You must be talking about Agent Vaughn, then?"  
  
"Y~yeah, do you know him?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. Very well."  
  
Sydney found herself wanting to embed herself within his faraway stare, wanting to know why this man knew her "Michael."  
  
"Well, my turn I guess," he chirruped and then leaned against the well behind him. "I am one of the doctors who will help with the tumor surgery you're performing on David Lansing."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah," Ethan confirmed then added. "I'm also going to be your personal physician while you are here. I've already been briefed on the steps they've taken to screen you and how often I am to probe your scar."  
  
"O~oh~~~" Sydney grimaced. So that was why he wanted to know about her and make sure she wasn't freaked out by him. She was soon going to have to take off her clothes in front of him. "So uh, am I supposed to call you Dr. Camden?"  
  
Okay! Please review!!!! Thanks!!! I don't' write witout feedback! You all Rock!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	24. SEASON 2 PART II

Hey! Thanks for reviewing Alpineracer 88! You are the greatest! I have put up the next chapter just for u!!!!! lots of love, lataz, Kris  
  
The Other Side of the Story Season 2 Part II  
  
While Sydney was getting pretty chummy with Agent Camden and Leighton was being bombarded by hugs~~~across the ocean in the good o'l task force~~~  
  
Weiss was working at his station on the find the missing Sloane case when he got a tap on the shoulder. He raised his weary eyes and saw Dixon.  
  
"Hey man."  
  
"Kendall has received intel that Agent Bristow has successfully arrived in the London field office," Dixon reported, relief flooding his face.  
  
"Great news! Now maybe I can finally get out of this office and get some shut-eyes," Weiss exhaled, rubbing his tired red eyes, a result of staying awake and at the office for forty-eight hours straight.  
  
"Before you do that, make sure you give Kendall the info you've found on the substance," he reminded Weiss who gave him a "yeah, yeah."  
  
"Now Michael would gladly stay at the office," Eric grinned to himself. Hmm~~~Maybe he could pull a few strings and get Vaughn right where he should be, on a headset, listening to Sydney breathe if nothing else.  
  
Eric made himself a mental note and then charged upstairs with the disk in hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Vaughn?" Carrie gasped when she saw the ravishingly handsome French Agent come into the Joint Task Force.  
  
"Hey! When did you get back?" Vaughn chuckled and grabbed her into a hug.  
  
"Just now actually. Things sure are crazy in Iran," Carrie muttered and Vaughn grinned, only wishing Sydney could be here to see her dear friend again.  
  
"So I guess you wouldn't know if we've had any word on Syd yet?"  
  
"Not that I've heard," she replied, apologetically. "Did Kendall call you in?"  
  
"No~~~I just couldn't stay home," Michael admitted, his eyes red with worry, wishing he could be a bit more enlightening for Carrie'' sake.  
  
Carrie shook her head, chuckling to himself before she was met herself by her own soulmate, Marshall. "So I take it, you and Syd are back together?"  
  
"Maybe," Michael grinned mysteriously. "We'll talk later."  
  
"Right."  
  
Michael smiled, glad to see some people were happy and enjoying their lives. He watched Marshall pull her into an embrace and then started stammering apologies about the PDA. He then shook his own and head and went over to his desk and sat down.  
  
He couldn't do it. He hadn't been able to give Jessica a real chance.  
  
They'd made it through dinner.  
  
He'd come up behind Jessica and had cuddled her while she washed the dishes, then ultimately diverted her from the chore and taken her upstairs to their bed.  
  
But it hadn't gotten farther than that.  
  
He'd helped her pull of her clothes and laid her down on their bed, and he'd kissed her and kissed her, but he wasn't aroused. He didn't grow hard anticipating what could happen next.  
  
In fact Jessica had actually squirmed away when she'd seen the bruise like marks around his neck, evidence that Michael had slept with his former girlfriend.  
  
He'd even accidentally called her Syd and then covered that up with an imaginary phonecall he told Jess he'd received a breather and had left her again, without so much as a kiss goodbye.  
  
And so he was here, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, no matter how hard he tried. Or if he did, it would be just for a second either because he was jolted by a nightmare or just because his body seemed to automatically fall into that pattern.  
  
"Mike!"  
  
Vaughn rose his head and smiled. "Hey."  
  
"H~hey, what are you doing here? Kendall told you you don't have to be here till eight tomorrow morning."  
  
"I know. I just~~~I can't sleep with Jessica, not tonight, I felt so disgusted with myself for violating Syd."  
  
"Well, if you don't mind me getting technical, you're actually violating Jessica."  
  
"Weiss please, I'm trying to be happy about reuniting with Sydney," Michael complained and then rubbed his face with his hand.  
  
"Un Mike~~~is it just me or is that a new ring?" Eric demanded.  
  
Crap! He'd forgotten to change it.  
  
He didn't say a thing and lowered his hand but not fast enough that Weiss couldn't grab it and get a closer look.  
  
"That is a new ring, but no~~~wait," Weiss stammered holding it up for closer inspection then dropped it as his thoughts came together. "That's not a new ring~~~that's the ring you were going to give Sydney."  
  
Man, Weiss had a good memory.  
  
Vaughn shrugged his shoulders, trying to look nonchalant which wasn't working too well considering the sweat that poured down his face and the flow that was in his heated cheeks. He decided to turn away, only to have Weiss pull on his shoulder and gripped his suspender.  
  
"Spill Mike or you're going to have a big red mark when I snap this," Weiss warned him and to Michael's dismay he couldn't any humor lurking within Weiss's eyes.  
  
"Weiss, I would but I'm verbally stopped by a verbal contract with Syd," Michael protested. "Ow!" he groaned when the suspender snapped against his shoulder.  
  
"What? You've got a verbal contract with Syd? Now you've got to tell me what's going on."  
  
"I can't~~~Sydney made me promise her."  
  
"Please Mike, you're talking to the Weiss, the best love doctor you've got!" Eric beamed grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"You mean the only," Michael quipped.  
  
"Verbal contracts are meant to be broken," Weiss educated him. "Syd has already revealed you two spent the night together."  
  
Michael took a moment to think but none of it was logical, not when Weiss's puppy dog eyes were in his face.  
  
"Mike?"  
  
"What Syd told you is true. And yes, this ring is the half of the one Sydney had on her own finger," Michael explained, growing hard just reminiscing about yesterday.  
  
"Wait, so what are you two, engaged?"  
  
"Married."  
  
Weiss stared at his pal, that goofy smile on his face fading as he reached for his shoulder. "Uh Mike~~~look, I'm happy for you, and it's really great that you finally got through to her but unless you finally convinced Jessica to give you a divorce, you can't be married to Sydney."  
  
"Get technical, will you?" Michael complained, slapping Eric's hand away. "I expect that from Marshall, not you."  
  
"Sorry man, but hey~~~congrats. I guess you finally got that heart to heart you've been waiting for, huh?"  
  
Michael nodded, grinning at his screen that was finally letting him back into the database.  
  
"So it's back to insomnia and begging the Weiss for caffeine pills," Eric smirked, not looking as tired as he had been.  
  
"Yeah," he groaned and then looked over at Weiss with two distinct wrinkled on his forehead. 'Have you heard about Sydney?"  
  
"Yup. Just got intel from Kendall. Sydney and Cowell have both made it safely tot he British field office. They've been given the grant tour, security briefing, history lol. You know that kind of stuff."  
  
"What about her check ups. They do have an American medical team to keep up with the proper health care she'd been getting," Michael interjected going through his mental list.  
  
"Yes, she's got her own doctor, Agent Ethan Camden," Weiss informed him as he puled up his file and turned the screen toward Vaughn. "He's strong in cardiovascual and gastrology, even does a bit of gynecology. And as you can see he's a very handsome young man, speaks French, Russian, Italian and German. Reminds you of someone, don't it?"  
  
Vaughn stared at the screen and rolled his eyes. Sydney wouldn't have Vaughn-withdrawl, he could be his twin. Michael had to force back the jealousy that was trying to overcome his body  
  
"He'll take care of her, but I think you're more excited about that than she is."  
  
"Hey, I just want my baby in tip top shape," Vaughn argued and leaned back in his seat. "So I guess today she'll be safe."  
  
"Snug in her hotel room," Weiss yawned. "The briefings for the mission don't' start till tomorrow."  
  
Cold sweat broke on Michael's forehead.  
  
"So you can sleep tonight, and you might want to get it. You might be up the next few days. Your shift doesn't start till eight and remember you're not supposed to know about the mission."  
  
"I~I know, but I can't. I want to be here. If something happens maybe Jack will tell me. After all, I'm now his son-in-law."  
  
Weiss smiled, feeling that as his best friend he should just be happy for him no matter how wrong it sounded to him. He then reached into his wallet and pushed a hundred-dollar bill towards Michael. "If you sleep deprivation is because you can't sleep with Jess, go to a motel. I'm not sure you're used to those now."  
  
"Man Eric, I don't need your money."  
  
"Take it, Sydney'll kill me if I let you stay awake the days she's not going to be here."  
  
"Well, that's going to give me the time to break up with Jess," Michael muttered, closing his eyes to suppress his tears. He felt so bad about it.  
  
"Yeah~~~well listen, I'm heading home but the Weiss line is accessible twenty-four seven during Sydney-withdrawl so you know, I'm here."  
  
Michael grinned and then pulled Weiss into a bone crunching hug.  
  
"Thanks Weiss. Thanks a lot."  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
"You sure you'll be okay alone?" Leighton inquired, peeping through the little bit of space she'd left the door open. "You don't want me to come in?"  
  
"No, I'll be fine. I think I'm going to turn in. I'm so exhausted from all that today," Sydney stammered.  
  
"I understand but Sydney, we were finally on the same foot, and I'm afraid we won't have it the next time you wake. We should exchange stones get to know each other better."  
  
"Some other time, Cowell," she murmured sleepily.  
  
"You gave Ethan Camden a chance," Leighton argued, stubbornly. "And he's practically a stranger."  
  
"Good night Cowell," she cut in, her teeth a flash of white in the darkness before she closed the door and Leighton listened to it lock and retired to his room.  
  
Sydney pulled her suit off and changed into a comfortable pair of sweats and a tank. She sat down at her dresser and carefully pulled a brush through her long hair, then paused to examine herself in the mirror.  
  
She was sure her hair was shinier than usual, and the pale flag that had crossed her cheeks over losing Vaughn had been replaced by a heavenly glow. Her pupils danced within her eyes and she couldn't fight her mouth's urge to pull it's corners up into a pleasant smile.  
  
She was glowing.  
  
She stared down at her ring as she carefully removed it from her finger. Such a beautiful yellow diamond, such a happy color.  
  
But of course nothing could make her happier than three fabulous words.  
  
She was "Mrs. Michael Vaughn."  
  
She decided to take a quick shower, then climbed into her bed and slipped under the silky covers, the ring on her finger close to her heart exuding Michael's love for her and she drifted slowly to a restful sleep, imagining the next moment she could be in her husband's arms.  
  
And at the Joint Task Force, Vaughn sat with red-rimmed eyes and pale skin, cold sweat forming on his back giving him a very uncomfortable tingle as he pulled his hand to his mouth and let the ring set against his lips, praying for exactly Sydeny was doing. Being safe in her suite and would wake up in the morning exactly where she should be.  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please Review! That's all I ask!!! Thanks, talk to ya'll again soon!!!!!!!!!! 


	25. Season 2 Part IV

Hey ya'll! Thanks for supporting me so long! I've finally decided to update but the thing is if I don't get at least five people telling me that they are reading I'm thinking of quitting this so get your reviews in quick okay! I need the encouragement!!!  
  
Lots and lots of love for ya  
  
The Other Side of the Story Season 2 Part II Total Vaughn Lover  
  
"Morning Sydney," greeted one of the agents she'd met yesterday. Sydney was so startled at being addressed informally that she didn't know what to reply.  
  
Leighton jabbed her in the side and Sydney cringed.  
  
"Cowell, what did you do that for?" she seethed through gritted teeth.  
  
"Nervous much?" he teased her instead. "That nice little agent just greeted you and you couldn't fathom a response. Is it possible that you are tongue-tied?"  
  
"Maybe, what is it to you?" she retorted as they made their way to his desk.  
  
"It just amazes me that you don't have anything to say when on your homeland, spitting out insults and striking my nerves seemed to have been child's play," Leighton shrugged, laying his briefcase on the table.  
  
"I was just shocked. I didn't expect your former employees to call me on a first name basis my first real day here. I'm surprised she knew my name. I~~~I don't' remember hers," Sydney admitted, smiling at the agent then turned away before she was forced into conversation.  
  
"Well, I told you England is wonderful, but I do believe they know who you are because the majority of their last two years was about finding you," Agent Cowell proposed. "I bet not even alzheimer could make them forget."  
  
"Nice to know I was so traumatic that I've been eternally burned into their minds," Sydney exhaled, rolling her eyes as she planted herself in Cowell's chair. "So, handler of mine, what's the agenda for today?"  
  
"We're due in for a briefing. Director Landor is supposed to come in here and summon us for the briefing. I assume our job for the day would come clear during that," Leighton assured her and took her hand into his which made Sydney feel uncomfortable. Whatever had happened yesterday no longer lingered. The only man she wanted to caress her hand was her real handler Michael Vaughn.  
  
She pulled her hand back without Leighton giving any resistance. But the pain was clear in his expression. It seemed he also realized Sydney was back to scrutinizing him and that their handler-asset relationship had dissipated.  
  
She tried not to look at her partner who was doing his best to act like he hadn't felt rejected and or insulted by the gesture.  
  
"Y~You think the briefing will be about David Lansing?" she put in, breaking the awkward silence. She half thought he would not hear or choose to ignore her.  
  
He glanced at her and smiled. "I don't know~~~but let us hope so, so that we can get this mission over with before you are overcome with homesickness for the loved ones you left in the U.S, mainly one."  
  
She felt her heart pound faster. Michael's green eyes forming in her mind's eye, his husky voice feeding her inner ear with words only she could hear. She felt awashed with warmth, no~~~submerged in his love and she felt as though she were spinning completely out of control.  
  
She felt a tap on her head and turned around.  
  
There he was. With his beautiful eyes, sumptuous lips, a bit of six o'clock shadow covering his skin, making it look darker~~~sexier."  
  
"Michael," she crooned and then put her hands on the side of his chiseled cheeks and pulled him to her till his lips could touch hers.  
  
Only his lips abruptly stopped responding.  
  
She opened her eyes and gasped! It wasn't Michael. It was Ethan Camden, looking picturesquely embarrassed.  
  
"Good morning to you too, Agent Bristow."  
  
She cringed. No! This couldn't be happening! She couldn't possibly have made a fool of herself the first day. She hadn't even made it to the debrief.  
  
"A~Agent Camden, I~I'm so sorry. You've got to excuse me. I thought you were~~~M~Michael."  
  
"Don't' worry about it. I wasn't offended. I'm a doctor so I know your mind is still adjusting to being in a different country which has to harder after the trauma you've suffered," he consoled her. "Besides, you're a great kisser. It'll give my co-workers something to speculate for a few days."  
  
Ethan winked at her to try and calm her nerves but unfortunately it did the complete opposite. She wished she could form into a puddle at his feet.  
  
Camden, however no longer had his attention on her but on the agent that had left for two years and now returned. "And should I ask if you're feeling at home?"  
  
"Well that's very nice of you to ask, Ethan," Leighton chittered, taking his eyes off what he was doing to look at his former companion. "And I appreciate you vacating my former desk so that I can use it during my stay."  
  
"Don't thank me, Cowell. I only did it on the orders of Landor. If it were up to me, I'd have you interrogated so we can find out just where you have been these last two years," Ethan spit, glaring at Leighton, disgusted by the innocence present in his expression.  
  
"Are you trying to suggest something, Agent Camden? Because for the life of me, I can never really tell what goes on in that mind of yours," Leighton told him, his eyes wide.  
  
"Funny, I would have said the same about you," Ethan countered then added. "I wouldn't get too comfortable here if I were you, because I guarantee you wont' be here or part of any agency when I'm through with you. You'll rot in a jail cell right where you belong."  
  
"W~wait Camden, what is going on with you and Cowell?" Sydney cut in, a bit curious.  
  
"Unfinished business," Ethan shot back which scared her more than anything. The gentle and teasing doctor was gone from him now. "I'll make a call to the U.S and ask your fellow agents what they think of you. Personally I'm interested in how you became Vaughn's replacement. You're a doctor, if that Leighton, not an officer of operations."  
  
Leighton felt Sydney's unasked questions and decided to take a stand as Michael probably would. "Agent Camden, it's obvious you don't' like me and I'm not going to waste my time trying to figure out why, but the fact that I'm here wont' change so I hope you can put aside your anger and help me get my asset through her mission so she can be returned to where she belongs," Leighton pleaded, his voice becoming stronger. "She doesn't deserve to be in the middle of our rivalry."  
  
Ethan's eyes were narrowed and his hunger to get Leighton back for what only he knew was growing steadily within his stare. Sydney was sure he was going to punch Leighton.  
  
But Ethan lowered his tensing fists and the anger within his body slowly simmered down. He looked over at Sydney and grinned. "Leighton is right for once. I'm sorry you had to in that position. You shouldn't have had to see that."  
  
"I~It's okay," she stammered, though all she could think was how much it had frightened her to see him so angry.  
  
She was glad when she saw Director Landor had finally appeared in the room, their cue to go to the briefing.  
  
"Come on Leighton, let's go," she whispered to her partner who nodded to her, then smirked at Ethan.  
  
"Not joining us, Dr. Camden?" he taunted when he saw Ethan was heading in the other direction.  
  
"N~no, I have to get to the examination room and set up for Agent Bristow's procedure," he informed Cowell, loathing in his stare. "Hopefully it's not too late to get out the poison you've obviously infected her body with."  
  
Cowell retained his composure but Sydney couldn't. She paused in her tracks and turned to face Ethan who looked surprised to see her hostility.  
  
"Okay, that's enough. You two are adults, respected doctor with Ph. D's! You two need to get over yourselves," she admonished them. "And Ethan, I don't' know exactly what your deal is but Leighton asked you to put aside your differences for my sake, I don't think that's too much to ask."  
  
Camden bit his lip, obviously started and Leighton's face displayed the same expression.  
  
Even Sydney was shocked. She didn't know why she was defending him but she'd felt she had to. From her point of view, Ethan was bullying him and just itching for a fight and to rekindle their formal rivalry, while Leighton didn't. And truth be told, Cowell was the only one she had in this foreign place.  
  
"I~I'm sorry Agent Bristow," he concluded, then shuffled away, still reeling from the shock of her assertiveness.  
  
She felt Leighton's hand on her shoulder and turned.  
  
"Sydney, you just defended me," he cried in awe. "You certainly didn't have to do that. T~thank you."  
  
"You really want to thank me? Tell me why Camden doesn't like you and why he knows Vaughn," Sydney retorted, a bit annoyed by the stupidness she'd just witnessed.  
  
"I will~~~" Leighton promised. "Later."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"David Lansing, 32, blond hair, green eyes, about six feet three inches. He's a vegetable in St. Mary Joseph's hospital, just twenty miles from here," Director Landor proclaimed, pointing his remote in the direction of the screen.  
  
Sydney shuddered. The handsome picture of the man had now been replaced by a close-up picture of him in his present state. Eyes opened and red, a tube in his throat. Sydney couldn't help but see herself there.  
  
"Agent Bristow. I'm sure you've been pretty much debriefed in this matter. And I think you'll be glad to know that this isn't going to include any plugging out guards or breach of security."  
  
Sydney tried to smile. It was nice that for once she wouldn't have to worry about getting shot, but she'd grown so used to it and perhaps a little of her actually enjoyed the adrenaline rush.  
  
At least Vaughn could sleep tonight.  
  
If only the CIA would let him in on it.  
  
"Agent Bristow, your mission today is for you to visit David Lansing and get used to the rounds. We need a window of five minutes to put in the double so we can extract Lansing and take him down to our surgery unit, and you're going to have to get that info."  
  
All agents turned to look at Sydney who had stood up.  
  
"Okay, but I'm confused. I thought this hospital was affiliated with the CIA, isn't his surgery scheduled?"  
  
"No Agent Bristow," Agent Sorbeck interrupted, which shocked Sydney, especially when the director sat down without calling on it. "We have agent in the hospital but the regular staff are just convinced that he's a vegetable and that what he's got is a tumor. Though it's not risky in the danger for your life sense, this is a procedure we do not want the doctor of St. Mary Joseph to know about."  
  
"O~oh," she stammered and sat back down.  
  
"Thank you for that, Agent Sorbeck," Landor replied as calmly as possible "He's absolutely correct. Though this is a procedure that can help us gain information on how to combat these mysterious growths we've had on certain Project Christmas individuals, the~~~the world will probably think what we're doing is inhuman and torturous."  
  
Sydney bit her lip and nodded.  
  
"Agent Hill, Agent Loren," Director Landor said then and both agents straightened up in there seats, eerily robotic. "You will make sure Bristow gets to the hospital and then introduce her to the team."  
  
"Right," they confirmed in unision.  
  
"That is all then, agents. I will call a meeting at 0800 tomorrow morning to see the progress," he concluded.  
  
The agents in the room shut down their computers, gathered their paperwork, and left the room, filled with a new sense of purpose.  
  
"See you later, Sydney," Loren sang and Hill waved at her as they left the room.  
  
She grinned and waved back.  
  
Leighton was talking with Landor and receiving paperwork from him. She tapped her foot, anxious for the conversation to be over.  
  
She had a question to ask.  
  
"Very well then Cowell, you do know where to take Agent Bristow?"  
  
Leighton nodded.  
  
"Good, well, I must be getting back. I must check back in with the team overseeing Scotland yard's team that is protecting our queen."  
  
Leighton moved out of the way and let the Director pass by, only to be stopped by Sydney.  
  
"Director Landor."  
  
"Yes, Agent Bristow?"  
  
She was warmed by the warmth within his voice that she actually felt he could see the actual person behind the agent's badge.  
  
"Um, I~~~I just wanted to know just why I was chosen to do this job. I mean extracting flesh? I've done much more dangerous things in my lifetime. You have seen my history?" she blurted out, then wince. She hoped she sound rude.  
  
"I have and very impressive. You and Agent Vaughn seem to have been quite a team."  
  
"T~Thank you," was what she should have said but what ended up coming out was, "does this have anything to do with because my father was part of Project Christmas?"  
  
Landor chuckled, leaving Sydney wondering what could possibly be funny about the situation. "Agent Bristow, your father is not in any trouble and quite honestly, I think the reason your director assigned the mission to you was because for one, you were gone for two years and they want to slowly get you back in the run of things. And two, you were part of Project Christmas and this could happen to you," he put in as unalarmingly as possible.  
  
"M~My father may have been married to a terrorist but he~~~he's my dad. He wouldn't' do this to me. He wouldn't do this to anybody," Sydney shrieked and Leighton rushed to her side.  
  
"We don't even think your father had anything to do with his. But somebody's responsible and our job is to find out who it is and not let him win by finding a cure. Then maybe David won't die in vain."  
  
Right. Sydney remembered she was required to kill this guy as well.  
  
And she thought life couldn't' get worse.  
  
"Don't worry so much, Sydney. You are just doing the job the government has asked you to do and then you can go back for the US and get your high maintenance cases.  
  
Only that was the least of her worries.  
  
Landor squeezed her shoulder firmly and then left the room, leaving Sydney and Leighton alone.  
  
She found herself leaning against Leighton's chest and he put his arms around her, uncomfortable as he felt. Her eyes began watering and soaked Cowell's shirt but it didn't bother him. He just pulled her closer.  
  
But a second later, Sydney realized what she was doing and pulled back.  
  
"S~Sorry."  
  
"Don't be," he told her, wanting to hold her again.  
  
"So what was it that Landor was giving you?" she inquired, wiping her eyes.  
  
Leighton extended his handkerchief to her. "Just paperwork on your new identity. And a bit about how I'm supposed to write a report on your mission and its' outcomes."  
  
Sydney giggled. Leighton looked attractively deflated by those news. How many times had she seen Vaughn wearing that exact same expression?  
  
"It's not so bad. Besides this mission is a cinch, and you're a doctor. I'm sure you've been submitting reports all your life."  
  
"True, but not one to the CIA bureau," Leighton grimaced. "I mean you're going to kill Lansing. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to state that."  
  
Sydney gulped. She wished he didn't have to write about it.  
  
Then she wouldn't have to do it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Don't' tense up," Dr. Camden coaxed her as he dabbed her arm with an alcohol pad. "Then I might miss and that could really hurt."  
  
Sydney closed her eyes and tried to think warm fuzzy Vaughn thoughts but her mind was drawing a blank. She gripped the table till her knuckles turned white. Then she made the mistake of looking at the needle in Ethan's gloved hands.  
  
"Oh God!" she groaned. It was the gun type, the one where the doctor pulled the trigger and injected a two-inch stainless needle into the patient's arm.  
  
"We're going to do this on three okay? One~~~two~~~"  
  
Pop!  
  
"Ow!" she cried out as the metal went into her body. "I thought you said three?" she grumbled, glaring at the doctor who was teasing her  
  
"True, but then you'd expect it. I've found from years of giving this shot that the moment you expect it is when you're most tense." He dabbed the sit with gauze. "There, all done."  
  
Sydney rolled her eyes.  
  
"You shouldn't do that" he chided her as he disposed of the needle. "One of these days your eyes might get stuck that way."  
  
Sydney had to stifle her giggle. It sounded so weird to hear Ethan sound so~~~smart.  
  
"All right, all right, settle down. I know I gave you quite a few injections but I didn't expect them to make you laugh," he sighed as he wrote down on her clipboard. "Think you've had enough?"  
  
"Enough?" she choked out. "You drew three things of blood from me, gave me eight shots, not to mention I had to pull most of my clothes off."  
  
She was currently sitting in nothing but a bra and underwear.  
  
"And strictly for medical reasons," Ethan reminded her, a bit offended. "I'm a doctor, Sydney. It's the only reason I had you do that."  
  
"But did you have to be so good looking?" she pondered "Did you have to remind me so strongly of Vaughn?"  
  
"And what you went through was nothing," he gloated as he gently motioned for Sydney to lay down on a table he'd just covered with a towel. " I had to go through twice those many shots and tests run all over my body before I could be cleared to assume your case."  
  
"What? Did they think I'm a virus? That I'm contagious?" she stammered, very hut. "You've seen my records. I'm clean. There's nothing wrong with me."  
  
Ethan moved her gown away from her abdomen and then paused before he moved forward.  
  
He took the opportunity to gaze at Sydney who's face had closed.  
  
"Sydney, we don't' think you're dangerous. It's just CIA protocol, you know that. That's the reason I had to give you those shots. You're going into a foreign vicinity and we don't want you to be infected with anything. It's just a precautionary measure, Sydney. I, in no means meant to offend you," he lamented and Sydney saw he was staring directly at her, obviously waiting for some kind of reaction.  
  
"Uh~~~I guess I over reacted," she mumbled, blushing red. "It's this atmosphere, this disinfectant that's getting to me."  
  
Ethan finally smiled, looking satisfied.  
  
"Okay, well, I'm going to start the procedure on you now, so try to relax," he cautioned her as he laid a green sheet over her abdomen He then very gently injected the local anesthetic.  
  
She shifted on the table ever so slightly.  
  
"Sorry Syd. I should have told you it would sting a little," he apologized as he rubbed a numbing cream into the numbed area. He waited about five minutes then poked her with a sterile needle. "How does that feel?"  
  
"Uh~~~weird."  
  
"No pain?"  
  
Sydney shook her head.  
  
"Great, let's move on with the procedure then. You'll feel a few tugs."  
  
Sydney took a composing breath then squeezed her eyes shut, her method of pain management.  
  
Next she didn't feel any tugging, instead she heard Ethan's hearty laugh. Curiously Sydney opened one eye and focused it on her doctor who was chuckling, shaking his head.  
  
"You don't have to do that. I'm not going to yank anything out of you," Ethan assured her then showed her the metal forceps she didn't recognize. "I'm just going to undo the stitches. It doesn't say anywhere that they used biodegradable ones."  
  
He then gently slipped a probe under the stitch to lift it away from her skin, snipped both ends with a pair of scissors and then pulled the string out of her body.  
  
"See? That wasn't so bad," he teased her as he continued to undo the other three stitches. Sydney didn't cringe once. She caught herself watching Ethan's serious face that made him look so handsome as he continued what he was doing.  
  
She felt his gloved hand on her abdomen and for once, she didn't jerk away in pain. Seemed like the lidocaine was working  
  
"I'm going to poke you with the needle again. Tell me if it hurts at all. I'm going to cut it open now and I want to keep you our of much pain as possible," he explained as he wiped the needle the inserted it in certain areas of her abdomen, a little deeper than previously.  
  
"Ah~~~that hurts," she complained when he hit a certain spot.  
  
"Okay, just let me poke three more places then I'll give you more medicine okay," he assured her and Sydney nodded.  
  
"Great. It seems that's the only part that was tender, no biggie, I'll give you this and you shouldn't feel a thing. Just a little weird," he cheered than pulled another needle of anesthetic from the tray and gave it to her.  
  
She braced herself as the doctor made the first cut but all she felt was her skin splitting and warm liquid rush to the surface.  
  
"Good girl, let me just do some suction and wipe this stuff away, okay?"  
  
Ethan proceeded with the suction which didn't hurt but she couldn't say she liked the sensation of her insides being sucked out.  
  
"Well, this is a welcome surprise," he praised, grinning as he stuck two gloved fingers into the wound. "I've read your hospital records and the notes from your previous providers and I was sure you're be a much harder patient to handle. But you haven't made a single peep. Is it because you think I'm cute?" he teased her.  
  
Sydney felt her cheeks get hot but she shrugged it off saying. "Maybe you're just good with giving the lidocaine, I haven't felt a thing."  
  
"Man, I would like to believe I was good with the lidocaine, especially since I know how it feels not to be numbed the right way," he laughed as he began pulling skin from the wound. "Yeah, being treated by fellow med students is an episode of my life I wish my brain would let me forget," he blurted out before he realized how offensive it could sound to someone who wanted to remember absolutely anything. "But you're still being good about it," he added trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"I think you should reward me.'  
  
Ethan dabbed gauze to the site he was working on but cocked an eyebrow to indicate he was listening. "Yeah? What, having a gorgeous provider wasn't enough for ya?" he complained, looking offended.  
  
"You're cute, I'll admit that, okay? So will you do something for me now? I promise I'll be a golden patient."  
  
"You're going to have to be," he chided her, " if you not you're going to be late, which is fine with me. I'm paid around the clock."  
  
"Please?"  
  
Ethan was getting ready to pull the samples but paused to give her an uncomfortable look. "Okay, what can I do to possibly please you today?"  
  
After he'd said that, he wished he hadn't asked.  
  
"You keep talking about Vaughn like you knew him really well," Sydney pointed out with a smile. "But he's never mentioned you. And I know him better than anyone."  
  
"I knew it was only going to be a matter of time before you asked me about him," he exhaled as he got ready for the next step. "And it doesn't surprise me that he wouldn't mention me. I'm not sure he knows I exist."  
  
"You two have never met?" Sydney inquired, saddened by the sad look on the doctor's cute face.  
  
"Oh, we've met. Just~~~by a different alias. I uh~~~I used to be an informant of the now defunct terrorist group, "The Rapture." It was one of Vaughn's first assignments when he entered the CIA and became a qualified field agent. I went by Alex Gorzo. We had quite a few interesting conversations~~~"  
  
His voice trailed off and his face closed.  
  
"Y~You two seemed to have been pretty good friends," Sydney remarked gently. "Why wouldn't he remember you?"  
  
"I think he's tried to erase me from his memory," Ethan shrugged as he pulled the last sample. "And I haven't contacted him in years, at least ten."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I wanted to find something about him, to see if my search was over, but I think smart Vaughn picked up on it and he sent me an anonymous note that I was no longer to see him, or contact him and that I would change my name and life if I knew what was good for me. I think he assumed I was deeper in the Rapture than he realized and he no longer wanted anything to do with me," the doctor concluded, the light from his face had diminished completely. "I never got a chance to explain to him who I was and why I'd been searching for him ever since I found a copy of a birth certificate with a note written by my father."  
  
"W~Why have you been looking for him?" Sydney pushed as he stitched up her scar, her curiousity mounting.  
  
Ethan gave her another exasperated sigh, it was evident to her that she might have gone deeper into him than he or she would have liked to.  
  
"You're not going to believe this and I'm certainly not going to blame you~~~I'm Michael C. Vaughn's fraternal twin. We were separated at birth."  
  
Sydney couldn't speak. God! No wonder she saw Vaughn everytime she looked at him, he was his other half.  
  
"Well you're~~~" he was saying when there was a knock on the door. The intruder walked into the office before he could get out a, "come in."  
  
It was Leighton, looking quite smug.  
  
"Is she done, because there's some things I've got to discuss with her before the mission tonight."  
  
"Um yeah, Agent Cowell. We're through. I think you can give her five minutes for her to get into more appropriate attire," Dr. Camden spit as he wrote on her clipboard.  
  
"Sure I can, and you can come with me, no wait, you're already seen every inch of her so you two much have no secrets," Leighton boomed and he watched Camden adopt an uncomfortable expression.  
  
Sydney realized those words hit to the bone and walked up to Cowell. "Actually there's something~~~medical, I've got to discuss with Dr. Camden. Can you give me five minutes? I'll meet you right outside."  
  
Cowell shot Camden a look of disgust but he couldn't deny Sydney her simple request.  
  
"Fine," he finally huffed. "Just know who you're dealing with. You can't trust this guy."  
  
Sydney waited for Leighton to exit the room and then stood with her back to Camden who spoke up first.  
  
"Sydney, I know you think~~~"  
  
"Let me go first," she interrupted as she turned around. "I don't know you at all. So I don't know if I should trust one word of what you've said to me, but I've known Cowell and I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him. I, however, have absolutely no reason not to believe you~~~I kept seeing Michael when I looked at you and~~~now I know why."  
  
"You have no idea what that means to me," he cried, wiping a stray tear away from his eye.  
  
"Look, I know you and Vaughn didn't hit if off after you separated from the Rapture, but I think he should give you another chance to find out and appreciate you as a brother," Sydney proposed and was shocked when Ethan frowned.  
  
"You don't' know what it would mean to me if Vaughn and I can be brothers, it's what I want most in the world, he's all I've got left since both of my parents are dead," Ethan exclaimed. "But I can't. I don't think Vaughn is going to react too well knowing that he's related to a man who was once part of a group that were threats to the world."  
  
Sydney debated on whether she should push this and decided not to. "Just think about it I'm going to be in England for a while so when you want to talk to me, I'll be here. And then when I go back to the U.S, I'd like it if you were the plan with me. He needs family, I know he does."  
  
She scribbled down two numbers onto a sheet of paper and handed it to him, knowing Vaughn would probably "kill," her if he found out. "That's my hotel number and I've had it so it can't be tapped. And that's Michael's cell number, for if you ever get the guts to call him up."  
  
Ethan stared at the paper in his hand. "You don't need to do this. I don't think I'll ever be ready to do this."  
  
"You never know," she told him and held him his hands for a moment. "Thanks for the check up, doc. See you later."  
  
Ethan watched her leave. Then he clicked the lock on the door and leaned against the wall. He had to hear his voice, his brother's voice.  
  
He retrieved his cell from his pocket with trembling hands then dialed the area code to get connected to the U.S. he was greeted by a message informing him to dial the area code followed by the seven-digit #. He punched them in before he lost his nerve then raised the phone to his ear.  
  
He heard half a ring and then a voice came on the line.  
  
"This is Vaughn, hello?"  
  
It was his brother. Ethan couldn't believe it. Hot tears slid down his cheeks as his mind raced with memories of his conversations with Vaughn, reminiscing the moment when it had hit him his search was over.  
  
"Hello? Is anybody there?"  
  
"M~Michael," Camden whimpered before he realized what he'd said.  
  
There was a pause on the line.  
  
"Alex?" he whispered back. "Is this Alex Gorzo?"  
  
Ethan couldn't reply. He just began sobbing quietly to himself.  
  
"Is this some kind of joke because if you haven't noticed, I am Agent Vaughn of the CIA and I can your call traced~~~"  
  
Ethan clicked off. He couldn't bear to hear him so angry.  
  
He'd done it.  
  
And as he'd feared, Michael hadn't been happy to hear from him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack gave a wistful sigh as he checked in for his shift that evening, a graveyard shift he was required to take on occasion but he didn't care. He had slept all day, not having a thing to do except fight his attraction toward Irena which was ridiculous considering he'd woken up with her in bed next to him.  
  
It felt so weird to not see Sydney here when everybody else seemed to be present. He wished he knew what was going on.  
  
Correction: Kendall had allowed him and (ugh!) Agent Vaughn access to the project Sydney was undertaking, indirectly, only neither he or Vaughn seemed to have the guts to take the advantage of what had been given to them. Ever since the incident had happened with Sydney disappearing they were afraid, afraid to see something else had happened to her.  
  
Another day, another dollar. He slowly made his way to his desk. What would the CIA cook up this time? A terror attack, a bad Russian planting biological weapons into life-saving serums? Jack didn't really care what it was, he just wanted to get through today and get home so he could be with Irena, the only person that he had close to a comfort zone at the present time.  
  
"So, they tied the knot?" Carrie gushed as Jack passed by the three people group of Agent Weiss, Marshall and his girlfriend. "I knew it would only be a matter of time before those two made it back together."  
  
"Yup, I knew brought Vaughn up the right way," Weiss cheered, looking quite smug and alert for two o'clock in the morning.  
  
"Vaughn," Jack stopped in his tracks and decided to listen to more. Was it possible that he had gotten married to another someone and it not being Sydney?  
  
"Technically they can't be married. Unless he's broke off his relationship with his wife and even then it takes a couple of days, a week at the least to finalize divorce papers," Marshall put in, his mind immediately calculating the situation by the law standards.  
  
"Who cares about the law? I bet we're breaking a good number of them doing our job and I'm positive hacking and creating gizmos to deceive and be a snitch on other groups hasn't been legalized by the U.S government," Carrie crooned.  
  
Marshall's expression turned to that of surprise as though the thought hadn't crossed his mind.  
  
"Lighten up, Marshall, at least you're not part of SD-6, you're now breaking rules with the good crowd, and I guarantee you something has been passed to allow the CIA agents to commit illegal acts as long as it's listed in the document about our mission," Weiss assured him, talking like he was a wise officer, as he reached over to smack Marshall on his worried shoulder.  
  
"And besides, it's romantic. And we should be happy for them. I'm sure Sydney is ecstatic," Carrie argued, looking dreamily, laying her head against her hyperventilating boyfriend's shoulder.  
  
"Believe me, you have no idea," Weiss chimed in, looking very pleased. "The only problem is Vaughn is going through that phase where he can't sleep at night and he become a workaholic. I mean he does have a wife at home, I wonder what she thinks about all this?"  
  
"Isn't his cover up Bristow Electronics?" Carrie reminded them. "And certainly no one in their right mind would think an electronics company would work so hard, whether they want money or not."  
  
"I guess he's just a dedicated employee," Weiss shrugged then snapped back into work-made when he got a phonecall. Marshall and Carrie shared a kiss before they also went there separate ways, before Jack could ask any questions.  
  
"Well, guess I'm going to go have a chat with Agent Vaughn," Jack grinned, though having a conversation with his daughter's lovesick boyfriend was the last thing he wanted to do two o'clock in the morning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Good morning, Agent Vaughn," Kendall greeted sarcastically as he approached Michael who was just getting settled in for the morning. "Early today, aren't you? About," he glanced at his wristwatch, "three hours."  
  
"I~~~I have some paperwork to get through," Michael explained to his boss as he logged into his computer.  
"Well, why didn't you stay after last night?"  
  
"I~I was tired," he yawned and immediately regretted the action.  
  
"I didn't notice," Kendall said dryly. "Agent Vaughn, I know what's going on. Somehow you found out that Agent Bristow has gone on the mission and since staying home is driving you crazy, you've decided to spend every waking hour at the Agency until Sydney Bristow is back on the U. S mainland."  
  
Vaughn was impressed, his boss knew him better than he thought. But that made him wonder had he always been this obvious?  
  
"Did I hit it on the mark, Agent Vaughn?"  
  
"Y~Yes sir, I~I guess I should grab my things," Vaughn sighed, defeated then with another sigh, he stacked up his papers and began putting them back in his briefcase.  
  
"I suppose I can let it slide, afterall, the rumors your co-workers have been spreading around the agency hint that you have returned to seeing your former asset."  
  
"How did you?" he began then cut himself short. He didn't want to know. "T~Thank you, sir."  
  
"Do not mention it. But I don't want you working on any reports until it is time for you to be at work, understood?"  
  
"Yes sir, but~~~what would you like me to do in the mean time?" Michael asked, careful not to put an edge on his voice.  
  
"Write a novel," he quipped, "I have no problem with you coming in early, Agent Vaughn, but if you need to finish up something, stay over time. Don't leave off till tomorrow what you can today, right, boy scout?"  
  
"Yeah~~~right," he murmured, and Kendall left him to be, very satisfied with himself. Vaughn laid back in his seat, then pulled his cellphone out of his pocket. He viewed the history of his calls then highlighted the number to the last call he'd received.  
  
It was a number from out of the country.  
  
He wondered for a second if it could have been Syd, but why would she be crying? Unless she was in danger, again.  
  
But then, why had Alex Gorzo popped into his head, an informant of his he hadn't been in contact with for at least ten years? Did it mean something? Should he be on his guard?  
  
"Agent Vaughn, I didn't expect to see you here."  
  
Vaughn raised his head and tried not to groan. Jack Bristow was the last person he wanted to see at three o'clock in the morning.  
  
"I was under the impression you didn't have to come in till~~~seven, Mr. Vaughn," he snarled, scrutinizing him with his beady eyes. "Is there an emergency in existence that I don't' know about?"  
  
"No, but I've already been cleared by the Director, just in case you wanted to get me written up," Vaughn put in evenly, rising from his seat so he was at Jack's eye level.  
  
And Jack smiled, of all the reactions he could have chosen to give.  
  
"No, I'm actually glad that you've decided to drag yourself out of bed and check in. It'll save me the trouble or trying to find you later. Do you have a few minutes to come with me? I've got something to discuss with you."  
  
"We have nothing to discuss as long as that restraint is still in order," Michael shot back, getting up in his face.  
  
Vaughn half-expected Jack to back up but he was not the least bit intimidated by him. Jack grinned and said instead, "you'll come with me now if you ever want to have that document destroyed," in a very oily voice.  
  
His look said he already knew something and Vaughn decided not to push it.  
  
"F~Fine," Vaughn huffed and followed him to a vacated briefing office.  
  
Jack closed the door behind them then faced Vaughn, arms folded. "I cam into some very interesting information about ten minutes ago."  
  
Vaughn tired to look surprised and curious, though his heart had plummeted to the pit of his stomach at the mention of those words.  
  
"Seems that you married my daughter. Now can you tell me how that's possible if you're still not divorced from your first wife?"  
  
Crap. He did know.  
  
"Um~~~Jack."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"This is~~~is not the way we preferred that you find out about this~~~" Vaughn protested, trying to look genuine and confident of what he was saying, at the same time promising himself to behead Weiss the first moment he saw his best friend.  
  
"Don't you mean you didn't want me to find out for as long as possible since we both know I don't approve of you," Jack boomed, silencing Vaughn. "I gave you strict~~~guidelines to stay away from my daughter. What kind of sick joke are you trying to pull, marrying yourself to her?!"  
  
Vaughn wasn't going to sit and listen to this for very much longer.  
  
"Sick joke? But I'm not puling anything!" Vaughn retorted, clearly offended , sweat was breaking on his forehead.  
  
"Don't you think you've caused enough damage already?" Jack scowled, his face turning eight shades of purple, his veins bulging in his neck as his anger mounted. "Don't you understand why she took on that mission?! It's because you made your choice to stay with your wife and she doesn't want to deal with it. And now you must suffer the consequences."  
  
Vaughn had planned to take things into stride and just let Jack rage on and on but he refused to be put down by this man any longer, on a issue that not of his concern.  
  
"Agent Bristow," Vaughn began severely and it was clear Jack hadn't expected this edge. "I understand you love your daughter and like any father, you actually want the best for her." He paused for a moment then continued. "But I think you're crossing your boundaries as a parent. In case you haven't noticed, Sydney is thirty-one years old, and she's old enough to make her own decisions and unless she comes to consult you for your advice, you're not to make any final say on her life. And what happened between Sydney and me last night is one of them."  
  
"Well perhaps if some thirty-five year olds didn't act like eighteen year old brats and proved that they can exercise their judgement in a mature fashion, us parents wouldn't have to worry about our daughters," Jack admonished him, coming on hard. "You are the one who hurt her and therefore, you've made it my business."  
  
"Jack, I know you and I have our differences but that gives you absolutely no right to belittle me," Vaughn grumbled, his anger growing.  
  
"Of course it does."  
  
This comment made Vaughn furious with Jack even more. "You obviously seem to think that humans are perfect but we're not~~~we do make mistakes, you should know that yourself."  
  
"Damn right!" Jack agreed, wearing an uncharacteristic "DUH!" expression. "And what a big one you made this time. I knew you were stupid, Michael Vaughn, but I never knew how much."  
  
"Now wait a second, why don't you hear me out first before you pass judgement on me," Michael demanded in as monotone a tone as possible.  
  
But it was as if Jack didn't even hear him. "I know Sydney is an intelligent person who can make intelligent decisions except where you're concerned and so I don't want to know what you staged to get my daughter to consent to this ludicrous marriage!"  
  
Vaughn couldn't believe how torn he was by Jack's words. It felt as though he had finally gained a father, and was completely disapproved of by him. It wasn't like it surprised him, Jack and Vaughn's dislike for each other was mutual, but he guessed he should chock it up to the fact that maybe he expected Jack's feelings to at least slightly change for the better, to at least slightly change for the better, at least for his daughter's sake and to maybe pretend that he approved of the marriage.  
  
"Jack, you obviously hate me~~~"  
  
"No I detest you beyond reason."  
  
"Right, but anyway, we're happy, Mr. Bristow. Why can't you be happy for us?" Michael whined at his wit's end. Then after a beat he asked, "what would make you happy?"  
  
Jack looked at Vaughn as though he wasn't speaking English. "What would make me happy, Mr. Vaughn? You sure you want to hear this?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He let out a heaving sight then sat down at the table, looking almost innocent. "Just for my daughter to be happy. And the truth Vaughn, the truth about your feelings toward Sydney is all I ask," then he added. "It's all I've ever asked."  
  
Vaughn stared at Jack and was positively shocked. This man was genuinely concerned for his daughter and he thought it was possible that his love for her was greater than his own.  
  
"You couldn't deliver before, and since you're married, I'm seriously counting on you to deliver now, that your feelings are not haphazard."  
  
Vaughn took a composing breath, then sat down before his father-in- law, looking quite different, and maybe a bit older than five minutes ago. Jack's words had obviously shook him. He clasped his hands together on the table then leaned forward, looking the most mature Jack had ever seen him.  
  
Jack had to admit, this scared him.  
  
"You want to hear the truth?" Michael inquired softly. "Okay, the truth is~~~I love your daughter, I never stopped loving her. I know that I shouldn't have married Jessica if I still felt this way, but to me, she was dead. It was either moving on or being bitter for the rest of my life. And if I hadn't found Jessica, I might not be around today. You know how messed up I was."  
  
"Y~Yes, I do. And you had good reason to be."  
  
Michael couldn't bear to see the look in Jack's eyes, it was as though he were reliving his daughter's death and he wouldn't wish that on his worst enemy.  
  
"I guess what I'm trying to say is, I got messed up and Jess was there for me. But in no means do I want you to get the impression that I'm just stringing Sydney along because of my inability to choose. I married Syd because she is the only woman for me. And~~~I think that Jess knows what goes on~~~but of course I'm going to tell her," he added quickly when he saw the color increase in Jack's skin "I want nothing more than to be with Syd. I mean, I came in three hours early even though I know that no one is going to give me any direct information on Sydney."  
  
"Well, that's about to stop."  
  
Michael looked at Jack with questionable eyes. "What?"  
  
He then witnessed Sydney's father pull a formal looking document from his pocket and tear it into shreds.  
  
"W~What did you just do?" Vaughn whispered, staring at the shredded papers on the table, daring to hope.  
  
"Did away with that stupid restraining order," Jack replied simply, grinning like the chesire cat. "I knew you would make a move if I threw you something like that and you did. You've proved that you do love my daughter."  
  
"I~I don't' know what to say~~~other than~~~thank you. Thank you very much."  
  
Jack gave him another one of his "sarcastic looking but that's my natural smile," smile then slammed the table with his hand twice to alert Vaughn and then stood. "Well come on Agent Vaughn, we've got so much to do and so little time."  
  
"Do?" Vaughn thought as he followed his father in law. "Agent Bristow, what exactly do we have to do? I'm not on for another three hours," he asked when they got into the hallway.  
  
"Gotta go fill out some paper work so we can get you back as her handler," Jack shrugged, in procedural tone. "Wouldn't that be a fine surprise for Syd to hear your voice the next time she checks in which should be in the next few days. Maybe Kendall will send you to England to be with her. Wouldn't that be amusing?"  
  
Vaughn just stared at Jack with large green eyes, trying to take in everything and register it into his brain, despite his current episode of shock.  
  
"Coming, son?"  
  
"Son?" Vaughn asked himself, not knowing how to react. Never had he thought he'd have that word directed to him from a man and actually meant for the context of the word.  
  
"Vaughn?"  
  
"Oh~~~right, I'm coming," Vaughn sputtered and jogged up to join Jack, his new father."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Okay! Welcome to a new year and I've decided to continue it for at least the time being!!! But if I don't' get some kind of feedback~~~really folks, please!!! Tell me if you like this or not~~~ because this is my first ever fan fic and it would really mean a lot to me!!!  
  
Things are about to heat up for the better or worse? You choose!!!  
  
Review Review Review!!!  
  
Lataz, Total V. Lover 


	26. Season 2 Part V

Total Vaughn Lover The Other Side of the Story  
  
Season II Part V  
  
"Follow me," Agent Loren said to Sydney and the rest of the gang when the van they were in came to a stop in a secluded corner which was still in close vicinity with the huge white building that was the hospital.  
  
Sydney stretched her arms out and gently rolled her neck around. She looked down at her attire of a pair of jeans and a nice blouse. They were all dressed in casual clothes. Apparently in this hospital, procedure was not to change into uniform until about five minutes to the beginning of the doctor's shift, in other words they couldn't very well walk in there with surgical scrubs on.  
  
Hill and Cowell were the first to leave. Sydney followed right after them. She gave them both a glance, each in turn returning her smile. She was glad that Cowell had decided to break away from Camden without making a scene. It was the first moment of fresh air Sydney had been able to take since they'd left the CIA field office. Camden and Cowell had unfortunately been seated next to each other for reasons that alluded her and all they'd done was bicker like high school kids on a field trip.  
  
"Okay, everyone all here," Hill inquired as he double checked him. "Wonderful. All right, Agent Loren, you take Cowell and me to see reception. We'll want to get on a good note with them so they'll want to cooperate with the Central Intelligence Agency for once in their life," he added, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he instructed his female friend.  
  
"Um~~~I think I should be with Bristow," Cowell piped up suddenly which made all the agents give him a look. "As I am her handler," he added sheepishly. His facial expression actually said, "leave her with Camden and you'll have a very unhappy handler on your hands!"  
  
Hill didn't even consider it for a second. "No~~~you need to come with us, for Sydney's benefit. You need to get her paper processed so she can get in to see Lansing," he explained with a haughty grin. He then turned to Camden and Bristow who were already standing next to each other. "Camden can take Bristow to the surgical ward. We will meet up at our designated rendez-vous point, "the doctor's lounge," on the South End.  
  
Silence followed that comment and Hill, their designated ops guy turned drill sergeant for the present mission began to look irritated.  
  
"Did anybody hear me, or was I talking to myself?"  
  
"We heard you," the agents individually reassured the quick-tempered Agent Hill.  
  
"Right, does anyone not understand what they are doing?"  
  
No one made a peep.  
  
"Excellent. Let's proceed. Agents, you have a walkie talkie on you, use it though only in the case of an emergency. I do know that they were charged back at HQ but check into it frequently by doing a test call to make sure they are working," Hill spouted. Loren took Cowell by the arm and checked his for him.  
  
Hill looked over at Camden who was looking shyly at Sydney. "Camden, I trust you remember how to get there."  
  
Camden animated the moment he heard his name being called. "Yes, I do."  
  
He grinned at the two agent then went back over to his team, pushed through Cowell and Loren then strode through the front doors to the hospital. Sydney was just about to follow them when Ethan grabbed her elbow.  
  
"Nah. We're going to go through the emergency bay. It's the closest entrance to the CIA-affiliated sector of the building," he informed her and then took hold of her walkie talkie. "May I?"  
  
Sydney smiled as she handed it over, trying not to look like she's just been humiliated by that goof. She didn't know why but she was so nervous to be around Camden that she thought she'd be lucky if she remembered her alias and not mess up her cover up.  
  
"Seems to be in order," he reported as he handed the object back to Sydney who swiftly put it back into her pocket.  
  
An awkward silence.  
  
"So, are you feeling okay?" Ethan blurted out suddenly as they paced around to the other end of the building which consisted of going through an alley way so half the time they were staring at their feet, making sure they knew what they were stepping on. "I have a shot of mophine with me if you start getting any pain."  
  
He got no answer.  
  
He rose an eyebrow Syd's way when he saw what she was doing. "Syd? I guess you're a bit preoccupied with note cards."  
  
"Oh~~~" Sydney stammered with a flustered expression. "It's my alias. I~~~I'm so nervous I didn't think I could remember who I'm supposed to be. I always carry a note card in case I get a brain fart." She kept her eyes trained on the card, trying to commit: "Dr. Dawn Schroeder, Surgeon, specialized in gastro and cardio and spinal procedures, graduate of Yale, married to Dennis Schroder, two kids," to her memory.  
  
Ethan looked very uncomfortable and she was sure she knew why.  
  
"Syd~~~I can't help but think that you're uncomfortable around me, that you're intentionally trying to avoid my gaze."  
  
Sydney didn't stop walking.  
  
"Syd, I called him."  
  
She froze. He knew she would. She slowly turned to face him. "W~when?"  
  
"Today. Right after you left the room," he replied and then let out a nervous chuckle. "I was dialing the number before I knew what I was doing. I~~~I guess I had to know it was him."  
  
"W~was it?" she asked gently as she pulled him off the side, away from the ambulances that were pulling in and going back out.  
  
"Y~yeah," he exhaled, a smile lighting up his face. "I could tell the moment I heard him answer the phone. It was good o'l l'il bro Mike."  
  
Sydney felt a smile overcome her features and did nothing to suppress it. "That's great. How did he react to hearing you? He must have wondered when you have been all these years."  
  
Ethan's smile faded. "Actually, I didn't say anything," he admitted, looking suddenly very sad. "I didn't know what to say."  
  
Sydney gave him a look to tell him she understood.  
  
"I mean, I wanted to say something, I did. I would have liked nothing more than to have told him, "yeah, I'm Jason Gorzo, that freak who helped you bring down "The Rapture," and I acted like a freak because I wanted to tell you you're my brother and I just didn't know how." There was another paused before he let out a tired sigh. "But~~~I couldn't."  
  
"No~~~no! Ethan, you can't do that. You've got to tell him you exist, thirty years is enough of you two being apart," she chided him, her voice getting shrill and for a second she wondered if it had been loud enough to attract the attention of by standers. Fortunately nobody turned their way.  
  
"I almost did~~~Until he realized I was Jason Gorzo, which I don't know how. And I can't begin to explain how unhappy he sounded. He was disgusted, and that's putting it nicely, Syd. He probably hates me."  
  
She gave him a sympathetic glance. Then folded her arms as she thought of how to help this kind man, and only because he reminded her strongly of someone she was in love with.  
  
"Do you want me to call Vaughn and get his story on why he doesn't like your former alter ego?"  
  
"No, that's a bad idea. One, you didn't know about Jason Gorzo since he never told you. And so if he gets a call regarding him so soon after receiving a call from who he thinks was Jason Gorzo, he's going to immediately assume that you're in my company, then he might think you're in danger."  
  
"Why?" she demanded, suddenly, backing up. She wasn't so sure that she wanted to be standing so close to him.  
  
"Because knowing Vaughn, he's going to think I'd want to get revenge on him, who wouldn't after how he left me? It wasn't a nice good bye."  
  
Sydney agreed. She looked into his eyes and didn't see any danger there. Maybe it was really Vaughn just having issues with letting go of the past. Ether way Sydney wanted to reunite the two brothers, this means she needed to get to the bottom of this.  
  
"Ethan, I really want to help you out but I don't' think I can yet. I think there's more to this than you're telling me."  
  
"There probably is."  
  
"W~Would you be willing to tell me about it? I know we're not friends but you are the brother of my husband," Sydney put in, careful not to push.  
  
Ethan's forlorn expression broke a grin. "Yeah, I am, aren't I?" he then paused for another moment before he took hold of Sydney's hands. "Agent Bristow, I really appreciate the thought, you seem to understand how important this is to me. I~~~I will definitely think about it. Give me a few hours to mull it over. I don't~~~really, talk about the time I spent with the Rapture. Most people just hear the name and freak out."  
  
"Like when anybody ever finds out my mom is Irena Derebko," Sydney quipped.  
  
"Yeah~~~" he said, trying to sound like he wasn't freaked out by that revelation. "Something like that."  
  
They shared another awkward silent.  
  
Finally it was Sydney who spoke up.  
  
"Well, I take dinner at about seven but I'll settle for the moment this mission is over," Sydney hinted. "I actually have an appetite today, Usually that medical stuff wipes me out."  
  
"Um~~~Okay. I'll get back to you on that," he replied, amazed by her understanding and persistence.  
  
"Good, you do that," she told him then went through the emergency bay doors. Camden trailed a few feet behind. He knew why his brother was in love with her, he had to be careful not to be attracted to her himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So you must be the genius colleague we've been waiting for."  
  
Sydney just stared, fumbling with her labcoat from anxiety. It wasn't until Dr. Camden took her hand that she stopped trembling.  
  
"You are Dr. Schroeder, correct?" the chief resident clarified as if he thought he'd made a mistake.  
  
"She is," Ethan confirmed before there could be a moment of hesitation. "She's just a bit nervous."  
  
"That would explain it," he shrugged then glanced from Sydney to Ethan and then back. "I guess that you two must know each other from somewhere else, might explain why you're comfortable with holding her hand."  
  
Sydney and Ethan stared down at their hands and blushed. "Uh~~~Yeah~~~we met at~~~" he glanced at her for a second then replied, "college," at the same time Sydney blurted out, "internship."  
  
"W~well, you two do go way back. I hope that there isn't any bad blood between you two, romantic relationships gone bad not only ruin great friendships but make working together hard."  
  
"Actually, I'm her brother-in-law," Ethan cut in, wearing a smile. "She's married to my brother."  
  
"The worst kind," he grimaced. "And your brother approved of how close you two are?"  
  
"She's like a real sister to me, doc. I'm not seeing her behind my brother's back."  
  
"It happens, Dr. Camden. You just seem to have saved more brain cells than some of your peers who have done exactly that." He smiled at Sydney. "I expect your man is an excellent person. I'm very fond of Camden, you're in good hands. There's nothing to be nervous about Ms. Schroeder."  
  
"W~where is Dr. Ruhter?" Ethan put in then, for some reason anxious to get away from the resident.  
  
"Waiting for you at surgery I believe," he informed him, the color draining from his face. "You're here to see him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can I ask why?"  
  
It finally hit her that this doctor knew something was up with Dr. Ruhter, though if he knew he was CIA was unclear! And this nice Christian-based doc was probably against anything that included cunning or act of deceit.  
  
"Dr. Camden!"  
  
Ethan turned his head and grinned. "Dr. Ruhter, we were just talking about you."  
  
"Nothing bad I hope. I was starting to get worried that you'd gotten lost," the short, blond fifty-some surgeon complained. "Can I go ahead and take it from here?"  
  
"Suit yourself," he snarled, "you always do."  
  
Dr. Ruhter nodded to him, not listening to a word he said. "Why don't you two come with me."  
  
The three beckoned a good bye then went through four hallways and a few secrets door ways till they came to a big metal door. A security device that identified the agent by finger print stood next to it.  
  
Sydney watched as Dr. Ruhter pulled off his hand, or actually a slip of skin like material that covered his regular hand prints. But the bigger surprise was when he pulled out his face that happened to be a life-like mask. Underneath was a boy who didn't look over fifteen.  
  
"C~Camden! T~that's a boy!"  
  
"Excuse me, I'm a teenager," the boy shot back, clearly offended. He slapped his hand down against the device to be identified. He went through without a hitch.  
  
The door unlocked with a huge click.  
  
"All right guys, let's go in," he sighed, looking less than enthusiastic as he went through the door. Syd was so stunned that Ethan had to literally drag her through the door.  
  
They reached another odor and Dr. Ruhter stopped to snatch a clipboard hanging there and began reviewing it. Meanwhile she decided to peek through the window. David Lansing was lying in there, just like she'd pictured in her mind.  
  
"That's not David Lansing," Ethan informed her, feeling her unasked question.  
  
"It's not? B~but she looks just like him!" Sydney gasped, a hand flying to her mouth.  
  
"True, but that's because he's a clone," the teenage boy informed her. Sydney had to bite her lip to keep from saying what she was thinking inside which was along the lines of, he was too young, he needed to respect her, little boys should be seen and not heard.  
  
"I'm a clone too."  
  
Sydney glared back at him, so sure she had to have heard him wrong. "W~what?"  
  
"Oh, haven't been formerly introduced have we? I'm Frank Ruhter, youngest agent in the CIA, first clone I believe," Frank replied then held out his hand to her. "I am a cone of the great former agent, Agent Davis Ruhter. His lifetime job was working out the nooks and cranies of Project Christmas, but unfortunately he met his end by being killed by the tumor himself, fifteen years ago. Hence I was created."  
  
"O~Oh." Sydney leaned against the door and put a hand to her forehead. She felt a horrendous headache coming on, threatening to ruin her eating plans.  
  
"They did use the technology they used to create Francie Calfo's double, but that doesn't mean they were all made evil," Dr. Camden pronounced as they moved into a room that looked identical to that of a doctor's exam room.  
  
"Okay, Agent Bristow, if you can kindly change into this" Dr. Ruther requested, holding a gown out to her.  
  
"You've got be kidding me," she groaned, her eyes flashing angrily at both doctors sitting in the room, one which she was beginning to trust. "I thought we were going to rehearse the procedure that is going to be performed on Lansing. Unless you are doing it on me."  
  
"Now really, did you think the CIA would put a knife in the hand of somebody who doesn't know how to use it?" Frank chuckled, amused by Sydney's naiveness. "No, you're strinctly going to observe the procedure, we only made you a doctor because if not you wont' have access to half the places we need you to go to. Your job is basically to make sure the sample makes it to the right hands, and to make sure no one find out what happened. To~~~to put it quite frankly Agent Bristow, we're extremely worried about you. The tumor hasn't formed in you yet, and it should have, by now. Unless it's a different strain and then we're in trouble."  
  
"W~Why are you so sure that I've been affected?"  
  
"Because you're a project Christmas candidate, hell you're a Project Christmas treasure, it would make sense. But if my intel is correct, you've been under session of exploration and nothing has shown up on your results."  
  
"That is correct," Camden told Ruhter who nodded thoughtfully, checked over her chart then finally looked like he knew he was going to do something.  
  
"Well I think we're going to do what we did to Lansing when we couldn't find the tumor. I'm going to draw some liquid from your spin and see if I can't find a reasonable explanation to this," Dr. Ruhter replied. "So if you can go change."  
  
Sydney gave a reluctant sigh, promising herself to curse Kendall and went over to the curtain to change. She returned about five minutes later, just wanting to get it over with. She was promptly asked to sit on the table.  
  
"You did complete blood work and the reacting of the tissue samples?" Dr. Ruhter demanded taking hold of Camden's papers.  
  
Camden nodded,  
  
"Okay, I'm going to try something different. Does she have an hour to crash?" he inquired of the agent who pulled out his walkie talkie.  
  
"Yeah, give me a second to get in contact with Hill," he told them and put a quick call into the other agents. "Yeah? Perfect. So she can't get in till six anyway. Wonderful. Yeah, talk to you later. This is "Deception," signing off."  
  
Ruhter and Sydney both gave him an expectant glance, Syd however more reluctant than the doctor.  
  
"She's good. Let's go ahead and do it."  
  
"Great," he beamed then sat down and talked to Sydney. "Okay, first off, I'm going to plough into the scar, there should be a certain swelling in there. We're going to drain that and then like I said ealier, we're going to perform a spinal tap. After those two things are done, go ahead and take her to Lansing."  
  
Ethan acknowledged him with a frown then he laid Sydney back a little as he pulled up her gown. He then very gently removed the bandage then her hands against the table.  
  
"What's going on?" Sydney whispered, not comprehending Ethan's actions.  
  
"Don't look Syd," he warned her, looking remorseful. "I've watched him do this a few time and since he's good at what he does, it's going to be really quick. But~~~it's going to hurt like hell."  
  
Sydney's eyes widened when she saw the long silver rotating probe in Dr. Ruhter's hands. "Y~you're going to let him do what with that?"  
  
"Don't look Syd," he repeated as the doctor stabbed the humming instrument into the scar then probed around for a few seconds before he worked it through a hard wall of throbbing skin.  
  
She didn't look, her eyes were too blurred by tears.  
  
I just wanted to say thanks for reading and supporting me! Please remember to review and tell me how I'm doing! Thanks, please also check out my other fics too!!!! And all you alias writers, keep up the awesome work!!!!!  
  
Total Vaughn Lover 


	27. Season 2 Part VI

The Other Side of the Story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Total Vaughn Lover  
  
A/N: Just wanted to say thanks for sticking with this for so long! I'm going to give you some Vaughn action in this chapter! (YAY!) And really, just please leave me a review if you think I should continue because if not, I don't' know who's reading!  
  
Thanks, lots of love for ya, Kris  
  
And now I give you~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Season 1 (Part XI)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Syd, are you still crying?" Ethan inquired of Sydney as he guided her to the patient's room.  
  
"Yes~~~HURT! Oh my god! Doesn't he know the word, "anesthetic?" she demanded as she fought back the urge to sock calm looking Camden in the face.  
  
"He does. It's just that there's no form of anesthetic that has been approved for that procedure. The only way they know they got into the right gland is literally by the patient's squealing," he apologized.  
  
Sydney gave him a very distasteful expression and Camden felt the  
mechanism in his body that produced guilt was working over time "Syd, I'm sorry I should have told you."  
  
"Yeah, you should have," she agreed, holding her abdomen in excruciating pain.  
  
"But I couldn't. I was sworn to secrecy. You do know why we pulled you over here."  
  
"Yeah, to kill Lansing and to get stabbed by huge metal objects!" she shrieked. Sworn to secrecy? She'd heard that so many times that it just sounded like a cop out for CIA agents to hide things from the people they trusted.  
  
"No. That's now why. What's weird Syd is that this outbreak of tumors, it didn't get so serious until a few months after you disappeared. In other words, we think this epidemic among Project Christmas candidates is somehow linked to the reason you were kidnapped that evening. That's also why we wanted to make sure whatever we find lands in your hands, and the safest way to do that is to have you here to take it yourself."  
  
Sydney couldn't' help it. She began laughing. Everything was so disgustingly depressing. "This life of mine, it's really become a nightmare, huh? It's like I was destined for terrible things. My career in the CIA has been one life-threatening hassle after another."  
  
"D~don't' say that. That's not true, though I agree, I can't think of anything that happened in my life that would top that but, it'll turn out better. You said you're married to the guy you love," he reminded her with a gentle smile, exercising his psychiatric skills.  
  
"Yeah, but it took me three months of heartbreak to get there," she stammered. She saw Camden's expression turn uncomfortable and bit her lip. "I guess you didn't know."  
  
"No, I think you failed to mention that."  
  
"But I guess your being in the Rapture and losing your brother for ten years is also worse. At least if I cooperate with you guys, maybe I can find a reasonable explanation to this mess and somehow put this all behind me," she taunted herself, trying desperately to sound confident.  
  
"That's the spirit!" Ethan cried out, a little too enthusiastically. They walked alone the hallway for a few more moments, avoiding the gazes of the passer by's and then finally they came to a stop. Ethan pointed to the door before them. "We're here, room 612, David Lansing."  
  
Sydney didn't know why but she felt the temperature around her drop a few degrees and she suddenly had the urge to hyperventilate, her heart even began racing.  
  
"I'm going to leave you now and go meet up with the others. If you need to contact me, you've got a walkie talkie," Camden shrugged, looking even more uncomfortable.  
  
"Yeah, thanks~~~I know." She made to turn into the room then paused and gave Camden a steady look. "Have you given enough thought to my proposal?"  
  
Camden averted his gaze and stared at the floor as a way of evading the question. "Oh uh~~~I~~~I told you, I'll tell you when we get back on the van~~~"  
  
Sydney cut him off right there. She really wasn't in the mood to listen to his rambling. She just wanted a one word answer, not a full- fledged explanation. "Fine, I'll give you till we get back to the field office, and then if you still don't have an answer, I'll go back to the hotel. I think I need the rest and it'll give me a chance to check my mail. Vaughn might have written me."  
  
"I~I'll see you later then."  
  
Sydney nodded but she stopped when she didn't hear Camden's footsteps. She flipped around to see that the handsome agent was still standing there. She folded her arms at him expectantly.  
  
"Just wanted to tell you to be careful while you're in there, he's not contagious or anything but I've been in there. It's a terrible sight. Just~~~try not to get too emotionally attached okay. It'll keep you sane."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," she finally exhaled.  
  
Finally Ethan went on his way and Sydney went into the room. It was very musky, the mixture of clean sweat and natural body odor pleasantly attacked her nostrils. And then of course there was the faint stench of disinfectant.  
  
She smoothed out her shirt then went up to the curtain and pulled it back.  
  
She dropped her hands when she saw what was behind it. It made her feel sick, but not because the man lying there was in any way revolting. Quite the contrary. He was sleeping very peacefully, and it was as if his body had stopped aging. He didn't look a day older than twenty. His eyes were open but they weren't rimmed with red from lack of sleep, in fact, they were a very calming moss green.  
  
"David?" she whispered as she slowly inched toward his body. "David Lansing, do you mind if I sit here with you for a while?"  
  
She tentatively took a seat on the vacant stood and stared at him for a long moment, not sure what she was waiting for. Then she finally gathered up the strength to stand up and took hold of his hand that was surprisingly warm. "Hey Dave, I'm Dr. Dawn Schroeder." Then she corrected herself after realizing she didn't have to lie to him, he probably couldn't hear her anyway. "No. I'm not going to lie to you~~~I'm Sydney A. Bristow of the United States Central Intelligence Agency. But really, I'm the exact same as you. My parents made up the decision on what my destiny would be, a Project Christmas candidate bred to be a spy~~~only unfortunately, I made it."  
  
She then gently touched his face and ran a hand through his sweat- drenched hair. She then found her eyes looking at every bit of skin that was revealed beyond his light blue hospital-issued p.j's.  
  
She wasn't sure what she was looking for but she studied him intensively nonetheless. She knew in her heart when she found it, she would know. She'd tried hard to deny it when she'd been in Camden and Ruhter's company but the truth was she agreed with the doctors. She didn't think it was normal either for her test results to be conclusively negative. She was sure something was going on, only with her luck, she knew she wasn't going to find out about it until it was too late.  
  
David suddenly winced below her fingers. Oh. Maybe his brain wasn't as puddled as everyone thought. She gazed down at her fingers and saw what they'd brushed again. It was a huge red abscess pulsing on the side of his neck.  
  
It kind of looked like the thing Dr. Ruhter had been prodding inside her scar. He'd given her the treat of seeing a video image of the painful treatment.  
  
She heard a soft cry. A whimper. Did she just hear a whimper?  
  
She stared at David. He didn't seem so "dead," after all. He was actually feeling physical and emotional pain under whatever process his body was going through to make him appear as a vegetable. In fact his eyes began filling with water and sweat started to appear on his forehead. She laid her palm again his cheek. The skin beneath her hand was heating up , evidence that he was running a fever. That had to mean his sore was running an infection.  
  
"Hey, don't cry, David," she pleaded, talking to him like he was a young child when in reality he was probably a few years older than her. A low sob continued to erupt from his throat. Sydney's next priority became to take him out of his misery.  
  
She searched around the room and finally found a package of gauze sitting underneath his bedside table. She bent down to pick it up, ripped it open then pulled out a sheet of it and gently dabbed at the pus and juice that was running from the wound. "It'll be okay David, I'll get you some help," she promised as she continued to wipe away the foul-smelling secretions.  
  
She thought she heard him give a sigh of relief.  
  
Sydney sat back down and squeezed David's hand with one hand then with her other hand she pulled out her cell phone and speed-dialed a number.  
  
"This is Ethan Camden."  
  
"Agent Camden. Hi, this is "mountaineer," Sydney whispered.  
  
"Syd! What's up?" Camden inquired with a soothing voice that still had an edge from worry. He knew she would only call him if she was in trouble and given the until recent two year disappearance situation, hearing her voice on this frequency made him very testy. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Me? Oh yeah, I'm fine. It's just that David Lansing is running a fever and I just found a sore the size of a golf ball. I think he's running an infection, it's on his neck and his skin is streaked with these red marks," she reported briskly.  
  
"Oh, okay~~~we'll send Dr. Ruhter to take care of that," Camden replied quickly, his voice getting hard and mechanical, a spouting of facts. "Is he still breathing? How are his vitals?"  
  
"They're~~~"Sydney paused until she made it over to the beeping monitor. "Good. And I think his nerves are functioning quite well. He actually began crying a few minutes ago."  
  
"Really?" There was undeniable surprise in his voice. "Okay, well, you sit tight. "Ruhter," is on his way."  
  
"Okay, thank you." She turned the device off a slipped it back into her pocket then she clasped her other hand over David's trembling one. "Just hang in there, Dave, just hang in there."  
  
Dr. Ruhter came through the door, back to being his old experienced self. Agent Camden came in after him about twenty minutes later. By that time David was shaking convulsively as he clung to Sydney for dear life. His mentality seemed to be that of a six year old, with serious doctor phobia.  
  
"Bout time you got here," she grimaced when she'd dislodged his body away from her far enough to breathe.  
  
"Sorry, I had a ~~~let's just say it was hard to get away from it," Dr. Ruhter said dryly as he walked up to the patient. 'How is he doing?"  
  
"How is he doing?" she almost screamed. Wasn't it kind of obvious? He was lying there sweating like all his water was disappearing and he was having trouble trying to catch him breath.  
  
Frank heard the unsaid sarcasm and instead proceeded to listening to David's chest and then took his temperature. Then he carefully lifted David's head away from Sydney and reached toward the pulsing red infection festering on his neck.  
  
"I think it's time to a little testing and a little draining," he sighed as he patted the area with gauze and Sydney actually felt David squeeze her arm and her hand squeezed reassuringly over his. Then Ruhter left the room to put a call into his nurse to bring his equipment. Camden took advantage of the doctor's leave and came forward to sit down.  
  
"Syd. Hey. How are you doing?"  
  
"G~Good," she stammered, glancing at the handsome agent. She was surprised when she saw how concerned he was.  
  
"I~I got scared when you called me, the first thing I thought was that I couldn't let something happen to you, I couldn't' let Michael lose you again."  
  
Sydney smiled through her tears and put her hand on top of his. "Don't worry. I'm not going to go anywhere. My guard is so high that I'm going to make damn sure it's a hassle before I'm kidnapped again. Thanks for the thought, though."  
  
They shared an uncomfortable glance, uncomfortable in the sense that they both felt they were getting to close for a brother in law and the brother's wife.  
  
Dr. Ruhter returned with a nurse who was pushing a cart of objects that were too familiar for comfort when Sydney laid her eyes on them. The only positive that happened from his return was the tension between Sydney and Ethan disappeared in that instant.  
  
"Okay Syd, if you can move back so I can get in there," Dr. Ruhter requested as he pulled on his gloves.  
  
At that moment David gave off a frightened whine as though he could really understand the words being said around him.  
  
"None of that, Mr. Lansing," he coaxed his unwilling patient as he and his nurse pulled him back from Sydney's body then laid him against the bed. David didn't oblige to any of the doctor's orders and began thrashing about.  
  
"Sydney is right, you sure are acting more alive than usual," he chirruped as he pulled David's arms into restraints.  
  
Sydney moved back, biting her lip. Tears emerged from his eyes as she watched David struggle. According to how much brain activity the man had left, she didn't doubt Lansing couldn't understand what was going on."  
  
"Nurse, why don't you hold his arm while I shoot him with some Halodol." The nurse obliged and held him still enough so the doctor could inject the medicine into him.  
  
David finally stopped thrashing and took comfort on the nurse's lap. Sydney watched as the doctor cleansed the abscess, placed towels all around it before he picked up the deceptive silver probe that was still causing her painful effects.  
  
"Oh god," Sydney groaned. She felt Camden put his hand on her shoulder and squeeze it reassuringly. "Does he have to do that?"  
  
Camden didn't reply, instead he turned her body with his gentle hands and urged her out of the room, just in time to escape David's yelp.  
  
Once they were outside, Sydney turned away from her companion, feeling so bad for the innocent, "vegetable," that was going through exactly what she'd gone through only hours ago.  
  
"Syd, don't dwell on it. That's how we treat those things. I know it's not a very enjoyable procedure but he will appreciate it when the swelling goes down, so will you."  
  
Sydney gave him an approximation of a smile.  
  
"S~So, about that dinner offer. I was going to~~~"  
  
"There you two are~" shouted the all too familiar voice of Leighton Cowell. "What happened to our meeting plan?"  
  
"The procedure on Sydney took longer than proposed and David's condition took an interesting turn," Camden reported to his fellow agents who gave him an understanding smile, with the exception of Cowell who stood there complaining and accusing him of unprofessionalism.  
  
"Well I guess we're done here," Agent Loren concluded, giving their leader Hill a glance.  
  
"Great. Landor will be pleased. Let's head back. The director might give us the rest of the night off."  
  
Loren and Hill began flirting with each other as they exited the building followed by Cowell who was trying nonchalantly to get Sydney to admit what was really going on between her and Camden.  
  
"Nothing~~~we were just talking," Sydney explained for the umpteenth time, thought her thoughts were on the lonely agent walking behind them.  
  
"Right, well, just remember what I said, Camden can't be trusted but if you want to jeapordize your life, I certainly can't stop you."  
  
Sydney thanked him for his concern then paused in her tracks until Camden caught up to her.  
  
"Syd~~~I really have to admit, my dislike for Cowell is mounting," Camden said with a grin. He frowned when he didn't get one in return. "Syd, is something wrong?"  
  
"N~No."  
  
"Okay, then how about dinner tonight? I know a great place where they serve French."  
  
"Um~~~actually, I~I think I'm going to take a raincheck on that. I~I just can't think about food right now," she apologized.  
  
Ethan didn't bother hiding his disappointment.  
  
"I~It's not you, Agent Camden," she put in hastily. "I just~~~I'm exhausted and just seeing David, it was a pretty overwhelming day."  
  
"That's exactly why we should go out. You can vent to me about David and maybe you can help me with Michael," he suggested, desperation present in his eyes.  
  
"Ethan, like I said I think I've had all the emotional drama to last me a week," she complained again, trying not to feel guilt-tripped.  
  
"Then we can just talk about~~~dogs. My favorite color. We can spend tonight getting to know each other," Ethan insisted. He saw Sydney's lamentful expression and squeezed her hand. "Please Syd?"  
  
"You're not going to take no for an answer, are you?" she exhaled, rolling her beautiful brown eyes.  
  
"All I'm going to say if this. I will be at the French Restaurant, "La Petite Maison d'Fromage," at eight. If you show up, we'll talk. If you don't~~~I guess I'll have to dine by myself."  
  
Sydney shook her head then gave him a serious stare. "Guilt tripping is not going to get you anywhere with me, Dr. Camden," she informed him. "Ask Michael."  
  
"I would if I could," he almost blurted out and Sydney seemed to have noticed her blurb. Ethan didn't want to hear her apologies so decided to smooth it over instead, "Just think about it, Syd. I think you'll realize this will be good for both of us."  
  
"F~Fine," she stammered at last.  
  
Ethan stared at her for a bit longer, looking mildly satisfied then finally hurried to the van with Sydney on his heels.  
  
And once they boarded the car, the only thing Sydney could think about was Camden and whether it was okay to go to dinner with Michael's long lost brother?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And Back in the good o'l U.S.  
  
"Hey Michael," To be Mrs. Tippin greeted warmly with surprise when she opened the door, dressed in an apron on top of her every day dress, one hand holding a plate of steaming bacon that teased Michael Vaughn's empty stomach.  
  
"Hey Jane, are you off today?" Michael asked with surprise, dressed for the brisk damp summer morning in a pair of sweats, a matching pull over over a white-t-shirt. "I thought your shift started at seven."  
  
"You're right, Michael. I had my friend take my shift so I can stay home and watch Sydney while you two go for that job," she chuckled. The moment she'd seen Michael in his gear, it had come to her why Will's former enemy, turned friend had shown up on her doorstep that morning.  
  
Michael smiled. "You certainly are a kind-hearted young woman. I hope Will knows just how lucky he is."  
  
"I try," she said with a pleasant smile.  
  
Michael took the plate of bacon from her and then went into the dining room without instruction and set it on the table next to the eggs and huge pile of freshly made french toast. "Is this okay?"  
  
"Yeah," she replied, flustered. "Michael, you sure are in a good mood."  
  
"Thank you. I haven't felt this good in days," he admitted as he took the glass of orange juice Jane had poured for him.  
  
"I have to assume it's Sydney," she giggled. "What's up?"  
  
"N~nothing. I~I guess I just can't wait to get out there and run. There's nothing like knowing you are working out to make you feel extremely good and proud of yourself. Not to mention it will allow me the time to binge on that delicious looking french toast when I get back," he said with a grin, shrugging his shoulders that still looked noticeably built beneath his pull over.  
  
"Sure you didn't just make up with the girl my daughter is named after?" Jane teased, and Michael blushed in response.  
  
"Well, would you like to have some breakfast?" Jane said then when she got a satisfactory answer. "Sorry but it doesn't seem that Will remembers that you were coming this morning. He's still in bed."  
  
"I can wait," he shrugged as he sat down onto the couch and bent forward on his knees. "You going to go wake him up for me?"  
  
"Yeah, it'll be an ordeal but hopefully it'll be only a few minutes."  
  
"Well~~~why don't you let me see my god-daughter?" Michael said with a smile, in the process of pulling off his pullover that matched the beautiful green of his eyes. "Is she awake?"  
  
"Yeah! She's sitting in that play-pen right there," she beamed, pointing to the colorful netted object where little Sydney was giggling as she studied the assorted animals that decorated the floor. "I think Sydney will really like that."  
  
Michael watched Jane hurry up the stairs. Then he wiped his hands on his thighs as he approached the play pen. He then bent over and carefully lifted the baby girl into his arms and sat back down comfortably on the couch.  
  
"Hi Sydney," he cooed, kissing her on the cheek. "It's your god- father, Michael. Remember me?"  
  
Sydney turned her head, gave an adorable laugh and patted his cheek with her small little hand. Michael grinned, overwhelmed with happiness and became fiercely jealous of Will who was the father of this precious little angel.  
  
Ok. His mind was made up. As soon as Sydney returned from wherever she'd gone and they got some alone time, he was going to make her pregnant. He saw Will's blond hair and Jane's vibrant brown eyes in their daughter Sydney and couldn't help wondering what his children would like. Mother nature totally amazed him.  
  
Would she have Sydney's brown locks and his green eyes? Or would his hair be light and have her gorgeous amber irises? He just hoped their children would be blessed with her heart-stopping smile and that they would have enough time to be with their children since both of them had missed out on their parents' and knew what it was like to not have that time.  
  
"Mike!" Will panted as he reached the bottom step, still pulling on his t-shirt.  
  
"Hey Will, have a good sleep?" Michael joked, holding Sydney against his shoulder and gently rubbed her back.  
  
"Ha! Funny! I can't believe I forgot," Will grumbled. But his frown melted the instant he looked at his daughter. "And how is my little angel this morning?" he crooned, taking his daughter into his own arms, his eyes shone with fatherly pride.  
  
"Will, Michael's been waiting for you. You should go and take that run, you need it. Sydney and I will be sitting at home with breakfast ready when you return," Jane scolded him playfully, pulling Sydney into her embrace.  
  
Will let out a heaving sigh then glanced t Michael who was all but grinning from ear to ear. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Have been," he chuckled as he slung the strap to his sports bag over his shoulder. "See you later Sydney," he called to the little girl who actually looked quite shy as she waved at her handsome god-father.  
  
"We'll be home in an hour or two. Keep that French toast warm, okay, honey?" Will said as he followed Michael out the door. Jane watched them leave and let out a sigh. Wow, this was turning out to be a wonderful morning. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Told you you'd eat my dust, Tippin!" Vaughn boomed as he made it around the outside race track of the community gym for the sixth time, making it a mile and a half in under thirty minutes.  
  
Will came panting to the finish line about thirty-five seconds after him. He stared disgusted at Vaughn who was chugging his water, not even a bit exhausted.  
  
"Yup, Jane was right, Will did need to work out," Vaughn thought with a smirk.  
  
"Eat my dust? Man Vaughn, I couldn't try to beat you today if I tried. You just ran a mile and a half and your breathing hasn't even sped up!" Will pointed out, squatting on the floor, still trying to catch his breath before he even went for his water bottle.  
  
"That only proves you're out of shape," Michael boasted, stretching out his muscular legs. Then he smiled at Will, his face glistened with a healthy looking sheen of sweat. "You ready for another go?"  
  
Will's eyes widened in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?"  
  
"Nah, six more laps, come on. I want to work up an appetite, especially since Jane went through the trouble to make that delicious breakfast. I want to make sure I can binge and not regret it later," he told him as he put his hands on his toned hips.  
  
Will just stared at him with tired eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mike, something has got to be up with you this morning," Will commented, folding his arms. Then he became a bit lamentful. "How are you doing? I know that Sydney left," he added in an even more regretful tone.  
  
"Yeah~~~I know. And it's hard," Michael admitted, his expression becoming just a bit morose. "I am losing sleep over it."  
  
"I don't doubt it."  
  
"But Sydney is a smart woman. I know she can take care of herself, probably more now than before," Michael beamed with longing in his voice. "I just can't wait till I have her back on mainland. Because then I'm going to definitely talk to Sydney about bearing a few rugrats of our own."  
  
Will stayed silent, sure he had to of heard his love-sick friend wrong. "B~but~~~~she's not coming back, Vaughn. She left, that means that what you said didn't work and she's made her decision to break it off," Will reminded him, feeling terrible that he had to break these news to him again. It had been heartbreaking enough the first time.  
  
"Of course she is," Vaughn argued, looking at his friend with a chiding expression. "She told me so herself."  
  
Will studied Michael and tried not to belittle him or be condescending. "V~Vaughn, you~you were dreaming, man. Syd specifically told me if she was to leave~~~she wasn't going to come back, and she's~~~she's not here."  
  
"But Will~~~" Vaughn began then paused in his sentence as the reason for Will's protests dawned on him. "Wait a minute. You don't know do you? I completely forgot, Sydney left before she could say anything."  
  
"Yeah," Will agreed then folded his arms formidably. "And what is it that you didn't tell me?"  
  
"That Sydney is in fact coming back. I guess I never got around to telling you, my schedule has been hectic with just worrying about Sydney and I've been doing a bit of drinking again. Not to mention that I probably never said anything because she swore me to secrecy. But I'm going to tell you anyway~~~since, really, without your help, sydney would really have left and I wouldn't have had a chance to ask her to stay."  
  
Will didn't have to ask him if Michael was just pulling his leg. And he knew without a second thought that his friend was not just in denial.  
  
"I'm assuming this conversation is the reason you wanted to see me so early in the morning," Will countered as he sat down on the bench then let out a composing breath. "Okay, I'm listening. Tell me all about it. What happened after you went to go see her?"  
  
Michael sat down next to him and then immediately began to spill his guts, beginning with how he'd confronted his ex to the moment he'd surprised Sydney with a marriage proposal he'd wanted to give her a long time before. It was like the dam had been broken to his feelings and now they were just pouring out without his consent, but somehow he managed not to give too many intimate details.  
  
Will listened and just took it all in without making a comment. When Michael finished and finally came back up for air, Will put a hand on his friend's knee and gave him his two cents.  
  
"So, you did it huh, Mike?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I did," Michael said with an embarrassed smile. Having Will's hand on his knee didn't help the tension any.  
  
"So let's see it!" Will chirruped suddenly. "What does the ring look like?"  
  
Michael pulled down the hem of his t-shirt and then pulled out the silver chain that was dangling around his neck. He rolled the ring around the chain until he could hold it between two fingers. Will put down his water bottle and studied it with owl-sized eyes.  
  
"That's~~~that's a band of diamonds!" Will gasped. "And not just any diamond, a canary diamond!"  
  
"Yeah, it is," Vaughn agreed. "I purchased these rings right after I scheduled Santa Barbara when I was more serious about my job and before I'd gotten a serious demotion due to the hiatus I took to go find Sydney," Michael reminded him.  
  
There was a beat as Will remembered that incident. "So~the other half~~~is with Sydney?"  
  
"I~I would hope so, since I did give to her," Michael chuckled, trying not to look alarm. "She did accept my proposal so I don't' know why she wouldn't have wanted to keep it near her."  
  
Will looked happy, but uncomfortable at the same time. 'Of course I remember these. I guess I was just shocked for a moment, the déjà vu. I thought you'd given them back after Sydney disappeared."  
  
"I almost did," Vaughn replied, now so glad that he hadn't thrown them away. "I got engaged to Jess and I thought she deserved her own ring, plus I didn't want to part with it because I was in denial. I never was able to bring myself to believe that Sydney was really gone. So I shelled out as much overtime as I possibly could and bought the ring, and hid my other one in the pocket of one of my old suits."  
  
"Dan Michael," Will groaned, overwhelmed by his friend's devotion for his best friend.  
  
"I also got a reward for working so hard. The CIA regained their trust in me and gave me back my old position and my former pay," Vaughn explained, "which was probably half because they felt I would need money to financially support my new wife."  
  
Will shook his head, not able to believe how much luck Vaughn had obtained during such a sad time in his life. "Man~~~If that's not true love, I don't know what is."  
  
Michael grinned at him. "Thanks Will, and I only pray you wont' ever have to go through the experience I had to go through."  
  
"Yeah, me and Jane have had our share of luck. We're just so happy with each other and that just grew with the arrival with our new bundle of joy," Will beamed, and Vaughn could swear the sun was shining out of him. He pulled off his sweaty t-shirt and pulled a clean one out of his bag and tugged it on. "I guess then the only dilemma you have is that you're still married to Jessica."  
  
"Uh~~~yeah," Michael groaned, placing his elbows on his knees then placed his head that suddenly felt heavy in his hands.  
  
"Do you have any idea what you're going to do? Or have you just not had the time to think about it?" Will jabbed, shooting a suddenly exhausted looking Vaughn a tired glance.  
  
"Well~~~you're not going to believe this, Syd told me that she wants me to give Jessica a real chance and then give her my decision when she returns," Michael revealed.  
  
This touched a nerve in his Will's body that made his whole body shake with anger. "Mike, I'm not going to watch you string her along if that's what you're thinking of doing. That's not why I helped you."  
  
"I know, Will, but if you'll let me finish~~~"  
  
"You've got to give me something definite, tell me you've thought about that much. Maybe Syd will wait because her love for you goes beyond the grave~~~but I won't. Give me a time frame right now or I'm going to spontaneously combust!"  
  
"Will, I never said I was going to string her along," Michael complained, feeling that Will had said had been too nasty. "I just~~~I've been put in a predicament and I need to think about this."  
  
"I know and I understand that. My main concern is that I helped you get to this point. If it doesn't work out and Sydney gets hurt, I'm going to blame myself for making her go through an eternity of unhappiness~~~and I'll never forgive myself for believing you actually do have the feelings you say you do."  
  
"I do though~~~"Michael grumbles, his eyes narrowing to hint to Will he was getting dangerously close to pissing him off. "You know that."  
  
Will did. The only thing he wanted Michael to understand was now that he'd said that, there was not turning back, whether Syd wanted Michael to make up his wifey or not, it wasn't going to happen, not on Will Tippin's watch.  
  
"So, you want to go for a few more laps?" Will said then and Michael lifted his weary head and nodded wordlessly. And despite how out of energy he looked, it was the thirty-four year old CIA agent that hit the track first. He even sped off into a even sprint before Will had a chance to retie the shoelace to his worn running shoes.  
  
"Hey, Mike! I know you like running but, wait up!"  
  
But Michael didn't hear anything but the wind as he sliced through it effortlessly and his sneakers as the pounded against the ground.  
  
What Will had said had been so alarming he was even considering jogging allt he way back to the apartment building where Jane and his god-daughter were waiting. He needed to digest it all before he tackled any of Jane's good cooking.  
  
Michael frowned as beads of sweat formed on his forehead. Maybe talking to Will hadn't been as refreshing as he'd thought it would be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do you think ya'll? Hope you're enjoying this as much as I have enjoyed writing it! So come on, hit that purple button on the corner and tell me what ya'll think!!!! Thanks, and check out my other-post- telling fics! Thanks  
  
Total Vaughn Lover 


	28. Season 2 Part VI part II

The other side of the storyTotal Vaughn Lover 

A/n: so I'm back to continue with my "season 2" (my regular readers know what I'm talking about!!) So sorry I took so long but I was having writer's block. I am going to however finish this fic. Hopefully it'll give you something entertaining to read till Alias airs season 4 early next year!!!!

Season 2 Part VI( part II)

"Sydney!" Leighton gasped when he met her at the door to her hotel suite.

"Oh hey, Leighton. Did you want something?" she asked sweetly. "But it has to be something other than about the mission because I'm off to have a good time and I don't want to think about poor David Lansing," Sydney ranted on before Leighton could get a word in. She pulled her coat on, not noticing the bags of take out Agent Cowell was carrying in his hands.

"Are you going somewhere?" Leighton demanded with narrowed eyes as he set the bags of food down at her doorway and put his arm between the doorjamb.

"Aactuallyyeah, I am. And I've got to go now or I'm going to be late. I know how much I hate it," Sydney replied with a nervous chuckle as she shimmied into her leather boots. "Did you need something?"

"Nothingprofessional," he replied, staring at the ground. It was easy to tel he was tense. Sydney stood there, not getting it. The only thing she got was that she needed to get somewhere and her annoying handler was keeping her from getting there.

"Rightwell I know you want to protect me but I'm sorry, if I have to spend another musty night in here, I'm going to go insane!"

Leighton took a breath and counted to ten to keep his rage in check. "I'm sorry, I was under the assumption that we were having dinner together."

Sydney gave him a glance then slapped her forehead. Now it was coming together, the reason Cowell had shown up on her door step in casual sweats, the reason he had carried in Chinese Take out to fill two people.

"I see the wheels are turning in your head," Cowell said with a half-hearted smirk.

"Yes, they are," she lamented, her face wincing from guilt. How had she forgotten free Chinese take out? Was Camden that important to her that he'd made her completely forget that she already had dinner plans? But then again, it was her husbands' lost brother. For some reason that seemed more important. "And CowellI feel really bad but we're going to have to break our plans."

Leighton's jaw dropped even lower. "What! I don't get it. You promised me last night that we would spend some time getting to know each other. What happened?"

"II can't say, it's not my plans," Sydney apologized, coming on pretty strong for an apology. "The person with the problem is the one I'm meeting."

Leighton folded his arms and stared again at the ground, his lip twitching as a result of his mounting irritation. "Well, what do you expect me to do? I can't eat all this by myself, and I certainly am not going to spend tonight eating it alone in my hotel room."

Sydney couldn't believe how difficult Leighton was being about this. IT wasn't like they were seeing each other. In fact, Cowell did know they only man she had eyes for was her "husband," Michael Vaughn

"Agent Cowell, I'm sorry that this is such an inconvenience for you but something really important came up," Sydney stated stubbornly, folding her arms as she narrowed her eyes, staring at him as though he were an immature little kid. "Why don't you call up one of your fellow agents," she suggested with a sigh. "That blond one had her eye on you since you returned. I'm sure she's sitting at home, waiting for you to call by her phone."

"If you're referring to Agent Loren, she's working or out with Hill. Or trying to get Camden to notice her. Not waiting for me to be her to share an egg roll with me."

Sydney couldn't understand why he was acting so sadistic. "Leighton, this is nothing against you but I really have to get going."

Leighton opened his mouth as though he were about to argue then sighed instead, knowing he had no control over what she did with her life. "Ffine, just tell me you're not going out to see Camden."

Sydney pulled her key out of her bag and kept her gaze downcast. "I am. And really, what's it to you if I want to get to know my co-workers better?"

"What's it to me? Gawd Syd, didn't you listen to anything I've been saying since we got here? Camden is bad news, believe me, I know what I'm talking about," Leighton stated firmly, fighting to keep his tone from becoming condescending.

"And he says the same about you. But he knows you're my handler and so he's being discreet about it," Sydney huffed, scrutinizing him with her bright eyes. "Why can't you give him the same courtesy?'

"SsydI know I'm the last person you want to spend time with, and you probably wouldn't trust me with your life as you would with Vaughn," Leighton admitted, squeezing his eyes shut to keep from completely blowing his top and shake her vigorously until she drank his words. "But I really am looking out for you."

A million sarcastic replied flew into his mind but she decided not to use any of them. Maybe she was being too comfortable. Maybe there was something dangerous about Camden that she could find out about from Leighton.

She bit her lip as she gazed over at the neon numbers displayed on the clock on her bed side table. If she stayed another minute, she would be late. That would be wrong since she'd been the one who had calling him out in the first place.

But then that was the same situation with Leighton. She'd promised him a night of fast food and action flicks, and if she left now, she would be breaking her words to him, which didn't make her any better or give any justification to her actions. And really, who was she to decide which appointment was more important?"

"Okay, tell me, what do you know about Camden?" she inquired, dropping her purse onto the bed then took a seat reluctantly and crossed her legs at the ankle.

She only hoped Ethan would give her a minute and not leave when he didn't see her there.

"Okay," Leighton breathed to compose himself then took a seat on the fluffy bed and squeezed the comforter between his fingers. "You know Camden, he seems like a nice guy, don't' he? Not to mention the similarities in his physical appearance to your husband is uncanny. And he's even a doctor. He saves live. No wonder he gets respect!"

Sydney detected loathing in his voice, but it was pretty subtle she could have easily imagined it hadn't been there. She needed to make sure Leighton knew she'd acknowledged him at the same time, wondering exactly where he was trying to go with this conversation.

"He's a federal agent, but there is so much more to his story than you would think," Leighton continued and Sydney had to admit, his take tone had gotten her attention right where he wanted it, on him.

"I'm listening."

Leighton turned towards her, glancing at her with care-filled eyes. "I'm not too proud to say this because once upon a time we were almost friends but II can't, I mean, I wont' let him do what he doeswhat he's done."

Sydney leaned back on her elbows as she toyed with the hem of her sweater. "And exactly what has he done that's so terrible?" she inquired, trying not to start laughing. Leighton looked so dead serious she felt she needed to laugh to let go of the tension.

"You're probably not going to believe me but that Agent who you think is so wonderful was a professional hitman, a terrorist. Ever heard of "The Rapture?"

Sydney nodded to his surprise and remained clam which concerned him slightly. "Yes, they were the terrorist group my hubby put out of business for his first assignment. I know."

Leighton found himself sweating. This wasn't how this was supposed to go down. He was supposed to have scared Sydney out of her shoes, and maybe get her to assist him in getting Camden put away. But she'd just answered him as calmly as though she were just saying that she had heard the Backstreet Boys were coming out with a new cd.

But then again, maybe it was hard to break into a tough-wired chick. Or maybe she hadn't really heard him. He decided to reiterate.

"Sydney, did you hear me? I just told you the man killed people. Why can you be so calm?"

"Maybe because I already knew. He told me all about it himself, how he was part of the Rapture but then he'd broken apart from them and became an informant for the CIA. If anything, that's similar to what I with SD-6 and the CIA. Became a double agent. And he told me Vaughn was in charge of making sure that he didn't betray either side. Which he obviously didn't as he's been accepted into the world's best intelligence agency," Sydney revealed, playing with the ends of her hair as though she were searching for split ends. "Thanks for caring but I think I can take care of myself. Heck, I lived and came back to the world where everybody thought I was dead."

Sydney patted him on the shoulder then gave him a smooch of appreciation of his cheek as she picked up her little golden purse and her light but warm coat, strong enough to beat the chilly winds of London's night air.

"Hold it. You knew all this the whole time and you're still going to go out with him?" he cried out in the male version of a shriek. "Are you crazy?"

"No, I don't think so," she sang, bending down to pick up the hotel key that had fallen from her hand.

"You are if you're still planning to go out with the man Vaughn tried to put away," Leighton boomed glaring at her with his stern green eyes. "What do you think Michael Vaughn will say if he knew what you were doing?"

That comment stung Sydney enough to keep her position stationary long enough to tell him exactly what she thought of him. "For your information, there's more to the "Jason Gorzo," story than you're aware of," she scowled, her pretty face replaced by bitterness, her knuckles turned white because she was squeezing the coat so tightly. "And what my handler Michael Vaughn thinks or feels is none of your concern and you mistakenly seem to believe you're allowed to tell me what is wrong and right, what I should and shouldn't do in my life. Butyou don't. and that stops right here. The reason I'm meeting Ethan Camden is for investigative purposes and so if you were thinking of blackmailing me by holding that over my head, you'll be making a very big mistake. And I promise you, you will be punished severely to do anything in my life other than just be a mere presence."

She pulled her coat on then pulled her hair out and began buttoning the buttons, at the same time she slipped into a nice pair of black pumps. She did all this while keeping her back to him. She finally was ready to go out. She'd opened the door about halfway when Leighton opened his big English mouth.

"He told you he was Vaughn's brother, didn't he?" he snared as he retreated over tot he only table in the room. The chair made a big squeak as he pulled it from under the table. "That's why you're so adamant on going, because you love Michael so much you want to reunite him with his brother. I knowbut has it crossed your mind that he might actually want revenge on the man who took from him the only sense of family he's ever had? He's been talking non-stop about Vaughn since you reappeared. Haven't you considered that you could actually be putting the one you love in danger?"

Sydney hated to admit it but she realized she didn't have enough information to honestly say no. Not that she was going to give the smart ass British boy that satisfaction. Which meant she still had to go.

"Agent Bristow?"

"No." She stood with her legs about shoulder width apart, her confident stance. "In fact, I think I've thought you were more dangerous a few more times than I would ever think Camden is," Sydney stated which sent Leighton reeling.

Jealousy, anger, pain, it was all clearly depicted on his handsome face and in his deep set eyes.

I expect you to either have a better disposition when I get back, or you can go mope and pout in your own room," she concluded with an emotionless face. "I'll probably be back around an hour or two from now. Have a nice evening."

She went out of the room and slammed the hotel door so hard that Leighton actually winced from the sound as though it was nails on a chalkboard. He even jumped a good two inches off his wooden seat before he concentrated on calming himself down.

Damn! Not Sydney hated his guts! Why couldn't his plans work for once the way they were supposed to play out? He reached for a bottle of whisky and poured the only alcoholic beverage into a shot glass and downed it, filled it up again then took another shot of whiskey and this time he actually enjoyed the aroma of the liquid as it sank down his throat. Camden was getting in the way and Sydney was putting up much more of a resistance than he'd expected.

He really wondered if Sydney was crazy. There just didn't seem to be a liable explanation for her actions of going out with the enemy and lashed out at he who was innocently trying to protect her from harms' way.

Okay, so he wasn't completely innocent, his newest assignment from his mysterious boss was to find someone else to take the fall for her plan and he'd thought who would be better than his rival Ethan Camden, and he had the history to back it up.

Leighton leaned back in his seat when his stomach growled. Of course, he hadn't had anything eat except a breakfast-wich from Mickey' D's earlier in the morning. His eyes immediately fell on the two bags of fried rice carting and kung pao chicken. He had really lost his appetite after Sydney had informed him he would have to eat alone but now he had to have something and the spicy tangy aroma of the hot chicken became more enticing by the minute. He carried a carton of both the fried rice and the chicken and set them on the counter so he could whip out a fork from the drawer near the sink.

Inconveniently covered with plastic.

Leighton cursed as he struggled with the plastic material that was flat out refusing to come off. And to make things worse, the cell phone in his back pocket began vibrating Leighton's heart plummeted. As a federal agent, he had a habit of carrying more than one cell phone. And the one that was ringing was from his boss.

He contemplated whether or not to answer the call as he fished it out of his pocket. He let it ring a few more times until he pushed the answer button, fed up with listening to the ring tone.

His face paled slightly as he brought the phone to his face, "this is Cowell."

"Agent Cowell," the voice smirked, but it was so full of static it sounded camouflaged. "I trust that things haven't changed."

"If you're asking if Sydney knows anything, she doesn't," he assured her as he massaged his pounding head. "But I fear it is only a matter of time before she will figure it out. According to an agent that was present during her visit with Lansing, he claimed she could see things only she could."

"So our best bet is that he remains a vegetable. But no worry, if the intel you gave me was correct, she is to away with him after the surgery."

"That is correct ma'am."

"Well, as soon as you find someone to take the responsibility of our actions then we really won't have to worry about anything, except to place our clues conveniently as to trap him."

"I'm working on that but it might be a bit difficult. Seems Sydney has taken a liking to him and if anything, I believe she probably favors him over me," Cowell lamented as he finally untangled a price of silverware from the sanitary wrapping.

"Well you certainly better fix that," the female voice commanded him with distaste. "As of now, things seem to be the same. The only status I don't have is of Agent Vaughn. Is there a way you can get me an update on where he stands in proximity to Sydney Bristow?"

"Yeah, right," Leighton groaned inside but to his boss replied, "of course, I'll get on that and send you an update via e-mail."

"Wonderful," the person on the line purred. "I expect to hear about that soon and when I check in next, I trust that we'll be able to congratulate ourselves for ridding ourselves of this two year headache."

Leighton found himself hesitating before he answered. Ever since Sydney had shown him some of that angel-like quality, he found it hard not to feel terrible that he had been part of the plan that had made Sydney's life a living hell. "Of course ma'am."

"Excellent, well, you have a wonderful evening, we'll keep in touch." She clicked off the conversation before Leighton had a chance to close the call. It was obvious his answers hadn't met her standards. He shrugged it off and pushed those thoughts as far back as his mind would let him then threw the cell phone against the flowery couch. He then sat down and stabbed his fork into a piece of chicken and thought fondly of Camden being in his place as he chewed.

Yes, Camden was going to go down, he would make sure of it.

"And where to tonight, miss?" the cab driver inquired as Sydney pulled herself into the vehicle.

"Actually, it's only about five blocks down the street. It's a little French restaurant , do you know what I'm talking about?" she replied as she fiddled with her purse.

"Of course since there's only on French restaurant on this boulevard," he chuckled as he pulled the car into the traffic.

"Great and um...not to put any pressure on you but I...I'm already running a little late, so if you can...excuse my American slang...step on it?"

The cab driver nodded to her reflection in his rearview mirror and began driving at a medium pace. Sydney stared outside her window at the authentic-looking apartments, houses and shops as they breezed past them, only her thoughts were elsewhere.

She wondered, could going out with Camden really be considered, cheating? He was her brother-in-law after all.

Or so he'd told her and she had somehow put down her guard and just taken in everything, for some reason, wanting so much to believe him.

She hated Cowell, he'd done thing he didn't have the right to do. Like taking Vaughn off his position as her partner in the agency and then assigned himself as her new "partner in crime." So why would she want to believe his words now?

Then again, she would never forgive herself if her going out to dinner and becoming close to Camden gave him the means to do away with Michael Vaughn.

She pulled her wallet out of her purse and then sifted through her cards until she found what she was looking for. A carefully laminated picture of and Vaughn. They'd actually gotten some professional pictures done their first free moment after they'd successfully taken down SD-6. She ran a finger over Vaughn's face and smiled.

It was simple. She would just have to make sure that she didn't let anything happen to Vaughn. She would just have to treat this meeting as any other missions, keeping her eyes and ears peeled for any suspicious behavior. And then if things went well and she felt it safe to let herself trust him, we'll she'd think about that when the time came.

"Here we are miss," the driver announced as he pulled onto the curb. He pushed a button on his end and the door to her right opened with a huge click.

She thanked him then handed him a generous amount of cash as she stepped out of the car. She pushed the door shut with her hip then turned around after the vehicle left. She looked toward the little restaurant that reminded her of a cute French café in Marseilles, France, the one Vaughn used to show her pictures of.

She caught sight of a familiar brun coming down the steps, wearing a black turtleneck that reminded her strongly of cashmere and a pair of gray slacks. It was Camden, looking very laid back...and disappointed.

"Ethan!" she called out. Ethan raised his head at the mention of his name. The moment his eyes feel on Sydney, the frown melted into a smile. He immediately came jogging down to meet her.

"Hi Sydney. I was just about to leave. I was beginning to think you wouldn't show," he lamented when he was standing a foot away from Sydney.

"I know and I'm sorry. Cowell found out and, you know him, he likes giving grief."

Camden rolled his eyes to show he was in agreement. Then he let out a contented sigh as he gazed at the beautiful Sydney with a smile. "Well, yyou look beautiful."

Sydney gave her monotone and simple outfit a self-conscious stare "Um...thank you. You look pretty good yourself."

"A little bit more snazzy than at work?" he chuckled, slapping his thighs. "Well, I thank you."

Sydney gave a small shrug and laughed dismissively as stand-byers looked on. He offered her his arm. She took it tentatively, telling herself the only reason she was doing so was so he wouldn't feel rejected and they ascended back up the stairs. He then guided her over to a table where his belongings were already placed.

She pulled out her coat and placed it on the back of her chair then gracefully took a seat and pulled the napkin sitting before her onto her lap. She then reached for her glass of water with trembling hands and brought it to her lips, took a nice long gulp then set it back down.

She blushed, embarrassed when she realized that Camden hadn't taken his eyes of her since they'd sat down.

"You look nervous, are you all right? Am I making you uncomfortable?" he inquired as he leaned forward on his arms.

"Oh no, it's just being here, away from everything I trust that's getting to me," she chittered, keeping her gaze low.

There was a pause as Ethan took a swig from his glass. Then he took hold of one of her hands and gave it a squeeze. "Well, it seems it's taken a lot of you to come out tonight. I'm really glad you're here."

Sydney pulled her gaze away from their locked hands and gave him the most honest looking smile she could muster.

"Me too."

There you go! But since I love you guys so much, I decided to put up the next part. Hope you'll enjoy it, I'm looking forward to hearing from ya'll.

Enjoy the next chapter –k-?

Kris (Total Vaughn Lover)


	29. Season 2 Part VII

The Other Side of The StoryTotal Vaughn Lover 

A/N: Nothing to say except...ENJOY!!

Season 2 (Part VII)

Ethan and Sydney were once again sitting in his doctor's office. He was currently sitting before he, one hand on her arm, the other holding a device that she remembered using back in gym class to measure muscle mass, only this one looked more professional in its' metal cast.

"Honestly Agent Bristow, 5 body fat? You are the most in-shape woman I have ever examined," he beamed in amazement as he jotted down onto a chart.

Sydney found herself grow warm inside. She took that as a very nice compliment, after fluctuating between being too skinny and then a bit too chubby, it was a really nice change to have a body she actually took pride in.

"So...what is your reason for the visit today?" he inquired then as he laid back in his seat and folded his arms. "I thought I put you through enough pain yesterday."

"Well," Sydney began, grasping the edge of the table, "when I woke up this morning, I had to go straight to the bathroom. I didn't drink yesterday so I know it's not a hangover. And I also have this really bad cramp," she reported, kicking her legs back and forth as she sat there. "And I know I couldn't be getting sick so I decided to come in. It was either seeing you or Ruhter at St. Mary Joseph's."

Ethan felt a grin spread onto his face. So Sydney was now comfortable with him, or at least comfortable enough with him to let him examine her. He'd gained trust as a doctor, that was a start.

"Well, I guess we should go ahead and jump into this, shall we?" he pointed out and sat up in his seat. He pulled out his clipboard and began asking questions to conclude whether it was a stomach flu or something a lot more serious. From what she ate before dinner to suggesting maybe she'd reacted to some medicine or gotten a delayed reaction from her latest procedure.

Sydney answered the questions honestly, appearing very calm. But on the inside, it was a completely different story. She was extremely nervous and that didn't help her nervous and cramped abdomen situation. Neither did the confused look on Camden's good-looking face.

"Please God," Sydney prayed. "Let it be the stomach flue. I'll let him pinch, poke and prod me. Just tell me it has nothing to do with this so-called tumor that hasn't made its' appearance yet or having scary doctors putting me through more pain. Please!"

Camden had finally finished writing and he set his pen onto the clipboard and set that on the table next to him. And finally, he looked at Sydney.

"Okay Sydney, why don't you lie down so I can palpate your inner organs," he requested.

Sydney slowly laid against the table and waited for Camden to wash his hands. The sound of running water was a dead give away.

A moment later Camden stood over her, wiping his hands on a bright white towel. He placed it down then unbuttoned Sydney's white blouse then began feeling her abdomen, working his hands as though he were giving her a massage. He knew that Sydney's anxiety was growing and he wanted to make things as comfortable as possible.

"Okay, liver, pancreas...that's got to be the big intestine," he thought to himself as he worked. So far Sydney hadn't let out a squeal. "Hmm...maybe she had appendicitis," he diagnosed but immediately pushed that thought away. No, if she had appendicitis, she wouldn't be just sitting there, wondering what was going on. Appendicitis always put patients in excruciating pain, pain that would make even Sydney bawl her eyes out. He reached for that side anyway.

Nope, nothing.

"Your organs feel good, you don't even seem to have gas. You stomach is not hard so it's not internal bleeding. And if there was a stone, I probably could have found it," Camden informed his patient then turned to look at her. "How you been doing?" His mouth turned to a concerned frown when he saw that her teeth were chattering. "Ssyd, you okay?"

"No...actually I guess I should have told you earlier but your hands...they're cold," she chuckled. Camden turned a brilliant shade of red.

"Yeah, you should have told me. I'm sorry," he lamented as he pulled on a pair of latex gloves. "I mean, here I am trying to make your stomach feel better and I examine you with cold hands. That would actually make your cramp worse."

Sydney gave him a small reassuring grin when she saw that Camden really did look like he'd taken quite a hit to his ego. Camden looked sour for about a second then his lips pulled into a smile as he gently pulled the tape off the bandage then even more gently removed the bandage from the open wound. Ruhter had concluded letting the abscess drain would speed up healing. She'd had an infection inside of an infection. Sydney shifted, it hurt a little because the gauze had come stuck to the discharging liquid.

"Sorry, just protocol for the follow up on a procedure of draining an abscess. I usually look into it two or three days after but since you're here, I thought we'd go ahead and see how you were doing."

Sydney was thankful when she realized Camden was strictly examining the wound with his eyes. It was throbbing, though not as bad as her cramp, she didn't think she could really hand the pain of him sticking his gloved fingers into it.

"Okay, I'm going to take a sample with these two q-tips okay. Try and sit still for me."

Sydney laid back and took a relaxing breath. A q-tip. What a freaking relief. He wasn't going to stick huge metal probes into it again. Good, she could really use the time to think of a leisure activity she could do when she got back to Vaughn. Hmm...maybe she could challenge him to game of his favorite sport on ice, and maybe she'd let him win for a chance.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain and cried out. It was coming from her abdomen that suddenly felt scalding hot. Then she felt it again! She groaned as the heat flowed from the affected are to the rest of her body. Camden had a innocent q-tip in his hand so what was he doing that was putting her in her present state of agony?

"You've got to sit still, Syd. If not, I won't be able to make an accurate diagnosis," he scolded her, back in doctor mode and it didn't look like he had that much patience left. And then she felt him dig back into her abdomen.

"Screw making an accurate diagnosis! That was almost as bad as yesterday!" she squealed. "And that is saying a lot," she added to herself.

"Hey, you think I like doing this to you?" he demanded, but his voice was softer. "I'm just trying to see how it's healing and you know what? It is. It'll probably be curbed by some antibiotics. You are taking the ones Ruhter gave you last night?"

Sydney nodded. Hmm...she wondered if the pills had made her sick. She decided to leave that up to the doctor. She bit her lip hard as he continued to push the q-tip in and squeezed her eyes shut till he finally retracted object and discarded it.

"Well...it's not an allergic reaction, and you are healing," he crooned. He then gave her an uncomfortable expression as he asked, "Um Agent Bristow...are you supposed to be menstruating right now?"

Sydney gave him the awkward glance he was expecting. "Why?"

"Because I ...I thought maybe I should perform an exam of your...pelvic," he stammered and Sydney's expression became even more incredulous. "It's the only place I haven't touched base on."

"Aagent Camden, listen. I...I know we had dinner and tthat was fun," Sydney sputtered, pulling herself back. "But I'm married to Vaughn, that's the only person who I'm letting look at me there. And God...he doesn't even look at me!"

Camden stared hard at her, as though he were trying to decipher whether she'd really meant those words, or if she'd been joking. When Sydney curled her knees to her chest, he concluded that she was serious.

"Sydney, I can't believe you. Do I have to shove my badge in your face? I have a Ph D and you're the one who came to me. And so I've made it my job to find out what's wrong with you," he grumbled as he pulled a folded piece of clothing and handed it to her, practically shoving it in her face. "Now put that thing on and I want you on that table in three minutes."

"There's my outrageously amusing patient," Ethan drawled. He was sitting on his stood, dressed in scrubs, his left foot sitting on his right knee. His one hand was rested on his knee, his other was in a bowl of water with a metal object resting in it. He then looked down at his wrist. "You're late."

"Sorry, I tried to do it in three minutes but go any faster and I wouldn't have a shirt to put back on," Sydney grumbled.

Camden just stared at her.

"In other words I would have ripped my shirt. And there was no way I was going to walk into my briefing this afternoon with a gown on."

"You could have worn your pants and jacket. I mean, I know Landor is a respected director but he might have let you go in with a bra. Hey eye candy is eye candy," he chuckled and Sydney's face expressed that she couldn't believe he'd just said that. He then burst out laughing. "Sorry, I was joking. A hell of a thing to say when I'm about to put you in a very vulnerable position, huh?"

Sydney gaped at him. He'd been joking?

"Did you really think that I would do this purely for my enjoyment? Ha, yeah that would be great when I'm trying to win points with my brother," he snickered as he helped Sydney into position then sat down and pulled on some disposable gloves. "You've probably had this done so you know the drill, right?"

"Yeah, sure, I have to pretend this is normal. Close my eyes and think of a leisure activity," she grumbled and shifted a little till she was as comfortable as she was going to get. "Okay do what you have to do."

Sydney felt herself tense up as she anticipated his gloved hand made contact with her body. But after the initial sensation she was as bit more accepting. She was surprised how gentle he was, so gentle that she could actually concentrate on the hockey dream she'd started fantasizing about only moment before.

The exam really did conclude before she had a chance think that it was taking too long. He was already at the last step, taking a scraping of some tissue. She felt a slight twinge but it wasn't enough to call in pain, though it made her cramp a little tighter.

"Go ahead and relax, you're pretty much done," he assured her as he put one wooden stick into a container that looked like a test tube, and the other he dabbed onto a thin white object. She assumed it was going to tell the doctor something he wanted to know right now. "Just let me get this to react and then you can get out of here."

"Wwhat is that?" she demanded, looking curiously at the object as though waiting for something to happen.

"Just something I want to test. If the results to this is positive, it could answer a lot of questions as to why you felt nauseated this morning and why your stomach began hurting," he revealed which did more damage than give her relief.

"Does that mean you know what it is?" she inquired, tears of fright pooling at the edge of her eyes. "And what does it mean if it's positive?"

Ethan felt his heart squeeze painfully at the sight of her grave expression. All he wanted to do now was hold her and tell her everything would be okay. "Syd, I'm not going to say anything because I don't want to get your hopes up or bring them down. It's going to take about five minutes to give a reading. Why don't you go and get changed into your clothes? And then we can continue our conversation from last night," he suggested a bit sheepishly.

Sydney nodded her head then went back into the other room to change. She carefully pulled on her shirt, making sure she didn't bump into the bandaged area and did the same thing with her pants. At the same time, she was wondering what more she could talk about with Camden.. what had supposed to have been a twenty minute dinner had become a three hour in depth conversation about nothing, dogs, family, his past romance life, and obviously his love for French food. Fifteen minutes of that had been an excruciating discussion of how much he really loved his brother how he really did appreciate her listening to him.

But three hours? She didn't remember having a conversation with Vaughn for three hours. That fact bothered her more than a little bit.

She returned to the room. Ethan was studying the table for the reaction, his brow furrowed from concentration. He lifted his head and smiled when he saw her there.

"Hey, it should only be a few more minutes. Go ahead and take a seat." He got up off his and then pulled out a vacant stool for Sydney to sit on.

Sydney did, trying not to be so awkward and uptight, but she couldn't help i. She felt she was getting too close to her "brother-in-law."

"So...how was your evening?" he began very cheerily, wiping his sweaty hands on the side of his rough green scrub pants. "Did you sleep well?"

"I guess," Sydney shrugged as she pulled her hair bank into a high ponytail. "I mean until I was rudely awaken by this stomach of mine." She saw how lamentful he looked and forced a smile onto her face. "What about you? How did you sleep?"

Ethan shook his head feverishly. Nope, didn't want to go there. He'd barely gotten a wink of sleep and when he did, he'd been rudely awoken by nightmares of Vaughn coming after him with a knife, screaming in his head that if he came anywhere near Sydney that he swore he would kill him. And the nightmare had gotten more graphic, more deafening that he had actually pulled his exhausted body out of bed and came into work a few hours before sunrise.

"Not too good, huh?" she concluded.

Ethan shook his head as his answer. That turned out to be a conversation stumper. The doctor became silent and went into his own little world. And Sydney didn't have the courage to say anything. So he went back to flipping through the patient's file, his brown head was bent in concentration. Sydney watched him just because of the lack of things to do in a doctor's office, thinking she knew him, three hours had exhausted all their possible subjects of conversation.

Or not. But she'd already told him more about her than she had really wanted to and she was sure it was the same situation for Ethan. She then went back to kicking her legs, there wasn't much more she could do.

About five minutes passed and Ethan finally came back to life. He examined the white plastic he'd dabbed some of her cells on. Sydney watched him curiously, his silence teasing her excited nerves. A bit more of this and she was going to strangle an answer out of him.

Fortunately Ethan saved her the trouble of going through that by making his own move first. The first thing the doctor did was laugh, which actually made Sydney angry. How the hell could he laugh now, didn't he realize she was just about to pull her hair out?

"Dr Camden, what's so funny?" she commanded, trying to appear lethal. She had a gun holster in her pant leg. Was she not in the CIA building where everything was monitored, she might have pulled it out just to give the doc a scare.

"Oh, just the fact that it seems I got you worked up for nothing! You're fine Sydney," he beamed as he continued grinning. "Actually, you're better than fine."

Sydney rose an eyebrow at him, hoping he got her, "you better tell me what the hell is going on if you don't want to hurt between the legs!" message that was clear in her expression.

So what is going on with Sydney when there is nothing wrong with her? Hmm...you'll just have to wait and see. Promise Vaughn is coming up, and it's going to be nice, almost as nice as getting married.

To Syd I mean. Hee Hee

But for those who need a little fluffy-ness, you can reread "Conclusion?" or you can read the latest chapter of "The moment we've been waiting for!!!"

Cheerio!

Total Vaughn Lover


	30. Season Part VII part 2

A/n: Just need to say thanks for the reviews! You keep me going! I'm going to try and update every two weeks, you know one week to write it and then one week to type it. I've got seven fics going on top of my novel at so I can basically work on one for one day of the week.

Okay, enough of this booring stuff. Let's get back to Syd and Ethan!

The Other Side of The StoryTotal Vaughn Lover

Season 2 (Part VII, Part II)

"SSyd...you're not going to believe this but...you're...you're pregnant," Ethan blurted out, watching her with a steady eye.

Sydney didn't look like she'd heard him.

"Well seems that I've gotten two wonderful surprises on your trip here, I got to meet my sister-in-law and now I'm going to be an uncle."

Sydney jolted forward as though she'd been socked in the stomach. Pregnant? Now?

"You don't seem too enthused. I'm going to assume this wasn't a planned event," he said dryly to fill in the silence, hoping that the baby really couldn't hear or feel what was going on outside because there was no joy present there.

"NNo, it wasn't," she admitted, her gaze going down to her stomach, wonder slightly present in her expression. "I mean, this is the last thing I thought would happen to us, I mean, with all I've gone through and...I didn't think I was healthy or stable enough to carry a child."

Camden realized Sydney's concern was genuine and leaned his elbow onto the counter and propped his head on it. "But you said you're married and you know even in the CIA, it is possible to have a family. Or did you aand...Michael not plan on having kids?"

"Oh...I'm sure that he would like to have kids, I know I've always wanted at least one boy and one girl," Sydney put in quickly, and to the relief of the doctor, her face lit up with a smile at that comment. "Bbut not yet. I mean we're both very busy with work. When I was on regular duty I was always shooting off to Malaysia or France at short notice, I'm never in L.A long enough, not to give my body the care it would need to bring him to term."

"Well, maybe this is just your sight from God to slow down and put your career on hold," Camden suggested gently. "I mean, you got married, part of you is more than ready to settle down. And with the physical torture you go through everyday, I'd say you're lucky you can even get pregnant. You do know the more woman work, the less likely it is that she'll stay fertile. Stress can speed up menopause."

Sydney did understand all that. But this just wasn't the right time. She still had a ways to go, trying to find out what happened to her and after that, she would probably need time to herself to come to terms with it all. She may be in good shape, but not in this, not when her mentality was so messed up.

"Sydney?"

Sydney shook her head and let out a low laugh. "I know, but doc, you don't understand. I still feel part of me is missing, and I just got married to Vaughn...a few days ago. Actually the night before I left for this mission."

This took Camden by shock but he didn't show it. "It doesn't matter," he cut in, sounding irritated with her protests. "You two were married and you've got to think it's a possibility that you could get pregnant if you consumated your union...wwithout protection."

"NNo, you don't understand. Vaughn, he illegally married himself to me." She paused then added, "Vaughn is still married to his legal wife."

And indiscernable anger hardened Camden's heart. Michael C.V Vaughn, he was supposedly the good son in the family, the one his parents had chosen over him. And Ethan had believed there had been a good reason, that even if his twin wasn't perfect, that there had to something golden about him that he'd been able to outshine him and leave Ethan Camden, formerly Ethan David Vaughn in a dark foster home without an ounce of real love. So how could Sydney be telling him that his brother didn't even have the guts to end his marriage with his wife before making the same promise to this amazing woman?

Ethan shook his head, not wanting to believe it. Instead he said, "WWell Michael knows what it's like to have a father and then lose that precious parental figure. I'm sure he wouldn't do something stupid like stay out of the child's life." He could feel Sydney's gaze bore into him like acid. "And before you make any...final decisions regarding your baby's life, I think you...you should tell Michael. After all, he is the father of your baby."

Sydney chuckled as though the thought had never crossed her mind. "Oh, I wouldn't even think of that. There are some cruel heartless things we are trained to do but...never to end a pregnancy. If I really am pregnant, I will take leave from the CIA. And when I take maternity leave, it will be with or without Vaughn's help."

Ethan had to admit, he was very impressed by Sydney's strength and forthrightness.

"I know that my mother screwed up a lot of thing but...she did give birth to me. I'd say that was the only thing she did right."

Camden listened to Sydney and was suddenly nostalgic for the mother he'd never gotten to know. Something about her voice was soothing and full of love, and he wondered if his mother had had that love him. Then he'd definitely missed out.

"Great, well, you're only a few days along. I'd suppose you'd want to tell Vaughn, there's a phone right there if you want to use it."

Sydney didn't move, which concerned Camden slightly. She noticed it and decided to comment on it. "Vaughn is not supposed to know where I am. The whole JTF knows that we're together and my Director didn't want Vaughn to influence my decision in coming here to offer my assistance in anyway."

"Oh. So you can tell him when you get back then," Camden suggested, his eyes sparkling with pride. "You probably don't have the time to have a very long conversation with him anyway since our briefing is due in fifteen minutes. I'm going to go in the back to change then we can go together."

Sydney flipped her head around and grinned. "Sure that Cowell won't make a scene?"

"I could careless what that boy does. Ever since you told me he manipulated the system to be assigned as your partner, it's made me a bit uneasy that you have to be around him," Camden admitted, his eyes narrowing just enough to make an impression.

"I think that's your older brother thing kicking in," she called back as she heard the door close to her office. She then made sure no one was looking, with the exception of the cameras that monitored close to every agent of the CIA agent's life in the building before she cautiously put a palm to her non-existent bulge. Even though she knew she wouldn't be able to feel the kicking or real physical proof that there was nothing living human growing inside of her, she felt suddenly overprotective and overcome with the urge to let her miracle inside know that she was already in love with him or her. She suddenly felt very toasty and the heat dulled any pain she had until it was bearable She also felt the strength she needed to get through her days away from her love, part of him would always be with her, for the rest of her life. That filled her with a sense of purpose and as soon as Vaughn got the divorce in writing, life would be pretty close to perfect.

"Hey."

Sydney lifted her head and smiled. Ethan was standing against the doorjamb, dressed in a light-blue shirt, a dark tie and polished shoes that remind her very strongly of Vaughn's appearance at the office. "You ready to go?'

Sydney nodded. She got her feet, straightened her dark blazer then gave him the most dazzling smile that had been a frown of pain only moment ago. "Yeah, let's go."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Okay Agent, I thank you for coming in this morning," Landor began as he hurried into the room with an offical-looking man, his arms full of paperwork. It reminded Sydney very well of Marshall in his hyperventilating state. He smiled grimly at his assembled cast, who all but one of them had a very grim expression on their faces.

Sydney looked confused.

Cowell didn't lean over to explain anything, in fact he was whispering to Camden, probably as curious as he was but he didn't want to know just the same. IT was obvious the news this man came with was never good.

"For those of you who don't know, this is Agent Forner, he's our Special Operations Specialist that has been behind the strategizing of mission: CT13698700135 "Biopsy Extraction for Project Christmas Vital Intel" And his job is to make sure our Operation goes off without a hitch, and if something happens, he is the one who has to accommodate the changes. So I think you know that something has happened and there are going to be some changes in our Operation."

Landor left the podium and gave the floor to Agent Forner who was probably about six-two, wearing a very crisp black suit. He shoved his papers under the podium then cleared his throat before he addressed the assembled group.

"Good morning fellow agents. I do apologize for any inconvenience but we just receive new intel a few hours ago," he began and then clicked a button towards the wall. "This is the new report going forward. I'm going to give you a couple of minutes to go through it and then I will take questions."

Sydney swerved her glance around the room to all the agents who had stopped their chattering and focused on the screen sitting before them. She looked to her side and saw Leighton studying the screen, looking serious. He then pointed at Syd's screen to beckon her to it. She almost said something about being condescending but didn't. She instead clasped her hands under chin and glanced over at Ethan who was also reading, but when he felt her eyes on him, he raised his head, gave her an understanding smile before he returned his attention back to his screen.

She finally decided to check it all out for herself.

The screen displayed a familiar looking document, an order in report format with its' heading and short but detailed paragraphs entailing the steps of action.

It read.

Agent Mike E Forner

CIA Special Operations Officer

Adjustments in Operations # CT13698701135

Most of the actions designated in the former order Operation # CT13698701135 are still going to go forward.

Director of Operations at London Field Office 0860 will have two field-rated agents meet Sydney Bristow and Agent Leighton D. Cowell at the arranged rendez-vous point at 0900 hours. From there the two agents Bristow and Cowell will process to Bristow and Cowell's temporary living quarter where the two visitors will await further instruction.

Director of Operations will then hold a briefing for the extracting procedure on David Lansing (code name: Mind Meld) and teams will be assigned. Bristow is to accompany her handler for the Briefing then Cowell is to escort Bristow her pre-assigned physician, Dr Ethan Camden, where she is to undergo a complete physical examination, immunizations outlined in the guide lines and biopsy of possible Project Christmas related tumor,

At approx 14:00, Agent Cowell, Bristow, Camden, Hill And Op Tech Loren will travel the CIA-affiliated medical facility St. Mary Joseph Hospital. Team a will enter through entrance 1 and get admission completed for Bristow's Alias: Dr. Dawn Schroder. Team B will go in through Entrance 36 and proceed to enter Access 89 to await further word from Team A. Then Team B to proceed to David Lansing's suite for observational purposes. Team A is to do a rehearsal of the planned break and wait for Team B to respond then both teams are to return to London Office HQ and Cowell to turn an update report to Director of Operations. Hill to turn in report regarding success of rehearsal. Agent Sorbeck to finalize prototypes of any and all surgical and extracting EQ by 24:00 May 2005.

Now the following is the adjustments to the former scheduling. The Operation # CT13698700135 is to commence on 18 May, 2005 at approx 0700 as scheduled with Team A and B to meet up with Team C (Previously formed medical team of 5) at entrance 18 instead of 86. And instead of being a defense weaponery free project, every agent to be assigned a 36 mil hand gun and a team of six from the Professional Marksman Division is going to accompany the 3 teams with their Director designated weaponary.

Team B is to capture David Lansing and send him to the Emergency Bay where the Lansing's replacement will be located. Team A's Loren will move the clone into suite 136 while Hill and Cowell will trip the fire alarm located on the third floor near oncology, a gas-smelling fume will be eject from all vents and put occupants into semi-coma state. Agent Bristow will call into the hospital after Cowell informs her that the line that report back to the emergency number has been temporarily tripped. After the coast is clear, the "Family Physician," is to stand by in Lansing's room to warn agents or ward off any unexpected visitors. Bristow and Camden will proceed to moving Lansing down to the surgery unit located beyond Access 62 which is in actuality surgery room 3.

Team C is to gain entrance into David Lansing's skull then Dr. Ruhter is to locate the tumor and then Dr. Camden is to remove the sample and freeze it before handing it to Agent Bristow. Team C will then put a cleared TNT device into his brain and set it up to respond to a remote designator in case the method of intravenous lethal injection does not perform correctly or if the patient becomes in anyway violent. This is a brain surgery and therefore the possibility of him coming out of his vegetable state is possible. If this happens the protocol is to plug him with a stun gun and then radio HQ to designate the explosion.

Team A B and C will then exit through their first exits and meet at rendez-vous point to be determined by Marksman's evaluation of the possibilities and all agents will be notified.

Agent Cowell and Agent Bristow to attend a debriefing and then immediately after, Agent Bristow is to undergo a psychological examination with Ethan Camden present. Camden is to report any finding regarding Bristow's biopsy. Hill is to write any overview of the mission to send to Langley. Sorbeck's prototype must be deactivated and destroyed. Then Agent Bristow and Agent Cowell is free of duty for seven days, technically to recooperate from possible psychological trauma. Then Camden is to run them through detoxication and them ship them to the Rendez-vous point B where a place with a CIA contact from L.A will be present. Agent Camden is to contribute on the autopsy of whatever remains of Lansing then report the finding to the CIA Directorate. David Lansing two is to buried in place of Lansing and then unmarked for the Operation to be considered complete.

Sydney gasped and felt a chill go down her spine. What in the world had happened to the make the CIA have to issue everyone a handgun? And even their break in and exiting had changed. Basically everything going forward had been modified.

She heard Cowell gasp as well and it traveled in a sort of wave through the other agents. She swore she'd just heard Camden curse to her right. If she hadn't looked, she could have easily believe it was Vaughn sitting there.

She found a scrolling bar on the edge of her screen and hesitantly moved the screen down. At the bottom of the page was an attn. She swallowed as she absorbed herself into it.

Director Landor, Directorate of London's finest field-office 0860, please advise the following in conjunction with the adjustments described above.

Agent Mike E Forner.

CIA Special Operations Officer

This is an excerpt of an e-mail the CIA received from Dr. Dodson (Agent Medical Officer) at 11:54 May 14 via an untapped mailing code, recognized as the St. Mary Joseph Project url.

"Director of Special Ops, Langley, I strongly feel that somebody from our unit has leaked some vital into to some persons of the St. Mary Joseph staff. There has been interesting movement including a call Agent Dazoner traced going out of the hospital to Scotland Yard. The agency advised Agent Dazoner to go to Scotland Yard and find a recording of the call. I have included this in addition to this e-mail. I believe that this is a validation of what we have feared since the disappearance of Agent Bristow and so many others, there is a double agent in the midst and we the Medical Team at St. Mary's believe this is an attempt to thwart our mission, put best men into custody long enough so they can do whatever it is they are planning. This also increases the importance of making sure the sample of David Lansing's tumor reach the right hands and ever so vital that we do have the spy take the clone and that Lansing's body be our possession. The imposter is using this even to cover their tracks and we must not only let that happen, but make sure we find out this information.

Please add this to our inventory of intel and then forward it to the Special Ops officer responsible for strategizing Operatioon CT13698701135 and have him make the necessary adjustment as priority. Langley has been notified and we at Team C have been told to move as planned until further notified."

We believe this e-mail is not a threat and the CIA will adhere to its' contents. We hope that this information will help the agents understand why the classification of this operation has been elevated and the reason for the added ammunition.

And right there, it abruptly ended. Sydney raised her head along with all twelve others, they all seemed to be thinking the same thing, what the hell was going on? And if the imposter could possibly be in the room.

"Okay, since I'm getting alarmed and confused glances, I'm assuming that you all have been able to get through this piece of work," Landor finally boomed from his corner where he was doing something on his own. "Agent Forner, if you will take their questions, I just received an urgent message and I'll have to take leave of the office for the moment."

Agent Forner nodded to him. Sydney watched Landor hurry out of the room with mounting curiousity, and didn't turn back until Forner began speaking.

"Okay first off, I want to think Agent Cowell, Hill, Loren, Bristow and Camden for their work last night and apologize because now that we've received this disturbing e-mail, everything we've planned to do as procedure is no use to use from this point going forward.

The agents all exchanged tired glances.

"No, regarding the procedure explained in the report, I think it is pretty straight forward. The danger amount of the mission increased but other than that I think we can be successful. Tipping wires, manipulating the security system, ambushing the facility, all of these things are thing you have all undertaken before," Forner pointed out, doing his best to comfort the anxiety stricken faces. "But for those few and just because we feel it wouldn't hurt, all agents present will to take a brief retraining in this marksman and the individuals required to disable security and so forth will also receive proper instruction...because, we really cannot fail."

Gasps of relief flew from the red-faced agents who felt they needed more training and groans and exasperated sighs from the totally capable agents on regular field duty.

"That's understood then, great," he beamed. Then he took a pause as he said gravely. "I know you all probably have a lot of concerns and questions you want answered regarding the spy we believe we have in our midst but let's keep it professional and we'll just go around the room till we can all of them addressed."

Nervous chatter broke out throughout the room but they quieted down to give respect to their team mates, also because the briefing made them feel too musty and contained and they all wanted to get some fresh air, to perhaps clear their heads.

"Let's start with you, Agent Nelson, our head neural surgeon," Forner beckoned him and the thirty-some doctor came to a stand.

"I think I speak for everyone when I ask who does the CIA think the imposter is? I mean, are they in the room? And if so, shouldn't the agent immediately remove him or her so the rest of the team can proceed without accusing one another?"

"Vvery good input, Nelson. And if you all read the e-mail, I'm sure you caught the little bit about how we do have the audio recording of the telephone in our possession. However, who ever did make this phone call knew how to morph his voice so that not even our best technology here in London can decipher it. It's currently back at HQ but they informed us it could be weeks before they de-puzzle the voice to give it an accurate I.D. Hence the reason why the CIA is feverishly tracking down a different way to catch this traitor. At this time, all we can conclude is that whoever made this call to the staff at St. Mary Joseph is working someone we believe is an agent of what we're thinking the supposedly defunct-organization, the Alliance disguised as a doctor and that he was able to give very detailed information, so detailed that we have to reevaluate every step." Forner paused as he stepped over to his screen. "I'm going to play now the recording of that call so we can all absorb it, I'm asking for silence. It will appear subtitled on your screen."

Sydney turned her head back to the screen that had now changed to a screen that had a graph to display the frequency and typed the subtitles in green lettering at the bottom of the screen.

She heard a soft click and perked her ears as static filled the room then died away to reveal a very gruff voice.

_"St Mary Joseph hospital, Dr. Calcite speaking."_

_"Dr Calcite, this is P.R..O.P.E.R (static) requesting connection with code name: K-Dir C49."_

_"Agent PROPER, this is A Dir c-49. I must say this is a surprise."_

_"Likewise. I didn't think I would be able to contact you so quickly but the CIA's security is a joke and I have some information regarding David Lansing that you might want to know."_

Sydney heard fell to her stomach. It just really angered her that someone would want to take advantage of an innocent man who was decapitated without fault.

_"I've been waiting. Ever since I heard that your boss let that Sydney Bristow back onto the land. I still doesn't get why she didn't just kill her."_

She gulped as she felt the agents sitting next to her shift uncomfortably. Others across the room shot her pity glances along with Hill, Sorbeck and Loren. Why hadn't Landor prepared her for this?

_"She's got her reasons. It's all part of her big plan, she'll kill her soon enough," _the manipulated voice promised in his oily tone. _"But first things first, the CIA has assumed that Bristow will develop the tumor and that is why they are going to perform neural surgery to remove the tumor which they are going to hand Bristowto carry back to the U.S. They also plan to kill Lansing, take is body and put an clone they've developed in his place for the next months till the drug implanted within his body kills him."_

_"Agent PROPER, we cannot let that happen. If the CIA are able to take the body, everything could fall through! The work we've been doing for two years would mean nothing!"_

_"Exactly why I am going to tell you exactly what is to happen so you'll be able to ambush them, Now on the 18th of May, approx at 7:00 p.m, Team A of Cowell, Loren and Hill and Team B of Camden and Bristow will proceed to en through entrance 86. The emergency bay where they will meet with Team C of Nelson, Kaizer, Anderson, Rolwry and Jonathan. And then Team A will retrieve the clone while Team B proceeds to take Lansing to surgery, so if we are going to do this, we need to catch them in the act when all Teams meet, can you get a team ready for this?"_

_"I won't have to. I'm a doctor after all, it would much less-time consuming and effective to call Scotland Yard and have the agents taken into custody. Of course they'll be arraigned after they admit they're CIA but that will give us enough time to clean up our mess, and I think we'll be able to use the clone just like they have planned to."_

_"My boss will be so pleased."_

_"Great. I'm sure she will be more pleased to know that we are able to do this so inconspiciously. I would really make executing this plan a lot more easier."_

_"Agreed, so that is it then?"_

_"Well, just one more question, where would you be during all this?"_

_"You will know soon enough. I did make sure this line is not tapped but I'm not sure it is safe or necessary to divulge that at this time."_

_"Very well then. I look forward to meeting you again. After this is over, you really must squeeze in some time to have a drink with me, we will definitely have a reason to celebrate."_

_"Most definitely will. And if this goes through without a hitch, I am sure that the boss will be glad to award you for you loyalty. I will keep in touch." _

Static followed the evil laughter than ended the call. Sydney couldn't pull her eyes away form the screen. Now, as she sat there, the ones who had kidnapped her were planning her death. If that wasn't heart shattering, she didn't' know what was. She suddenly had the disgusting feeling that she was not going to be able to see Vaughn as soon as she'd hoped. She could barely keep her tears form displaying themselves on her smooth face. She was pregnant, she was happy, what had she done to make these people hate her?

"Very disturbing, I believe. The spy has been doing very well to communicate this. We really thank Agent Dazoner for his work, without them we could have easily lost Bristow again. The other disturbing fact is that Dr. Calcite, doesn't exist. So we don't even know who the doctor is under the codename A Dir C-49," Forner commented, shuddering ever so slightly and exasperation made his nice face look extremely aged.

"Well, why can't we just go in there and interrogate the doctors?" Camden demanded, standing up. He had squeezed Sydney's hand, knowing she probably hadn't taken the news very well.

"Because they are not all spies. The general public already have a strong dislike toward us as an agent so we're not too keen on making a scene to scope out the suspect," Forner chided him. He'd known Camden for a while and he knew he was a smart young man and he knew his worry for his fellow agent sitting next to him was the reason he'd blurted out something so unintelligent, that with a little that could have easily been prevented.

Camden nodded with understanding and flushed noticeably when smart-ass Cowell did what he did best, make an ass out of him,

The briefing commended for another hour until all the questions were addressed. Sydney was of course sitting there, but only physically, emotionally she had detached herself and put all her energy into convincing herself and her baby that she would make it and that she and Vaughn would be able to enjoy years of parenting.

"Thank you all for being so patient and cooperative. Team A and B, you can have your lie detector test done at the main facility, Team C, please return to you sector of the building have it done there, you will all receive further instruction regarding the changes and they will be accommodated," Forner concluded as he gathered his papers.

As soon as he clicked off the image on the wall, returning it to its' while painted surface, all agents stood up looking confused and reluctant but with somewhat of a sense of direction.

The doctors moved first, looking very eager to get the test over with so they could get back to their rewarding work of saving people who had injured themselves by risking their lives on the job. Each of them stopped before Sydney, some of them apologized for the revelation that turned our shocking to her more than anyone, and others just eager to meet the girl who had made it alive through the kidnapping. Or maybe they just really wanted to examine her.

After that show and tell session, she shakily got to her feet and Leighton and Ethan each took an arm to steady her until she found her footing. But she pulled out of their grips and braced her palms against the edge of the table. Leighton and Ethan exchanged glances of concern for a moment before they went back to griping. It was obvious the two were suspecting each other of being the imposter. They didn't notice that Sydney had hobbled out the door until after they'd chewed each other out for being insensitive and self-absorbed. They burst out the door cursing but they stopped the moment they saw Sydney's lanky figure leaned against the wall.

"Hey! I was wondering where you'd done," Ethan crooned as he walked up to her. "You feeling okay? I mean after...that, I...if you really wanted to I can probably think of something to push the test off a bit. I mean, they were talking about uh...you...so they shouldn't even suspect you."

"Hey Camden, aren't you taking advantage of your position as a medical officer here?"

"She could have easily been traumatized," he protested, his green eyes flashing with anger.

"No, you're trying to do my freaking job!"

"No, you're just angry that I have her best interest in her well being and she knows it!"

Cowell actually lowered his voice and glared at him with loathing. "You know Camden, if I was actually pursuing a married woman, I might be immature and punch you in the face."

Camden stood still, his eyes daring hit not only to hook his arm but smash it into his face.

"Actually I don't either of you are on anything but a power trip," Sydney broke in, silencing both men. "Because if you cared at all, wouldn't you have asked the one you're bickering over what she wants?"

The two handsome men didn't have a reply.

"Look, I'm not broken and the last thing I want is a pity party," Sydney cut in very harshly that it actually surprised her that Cowell didn't just sock her in the face. "And what I really want is to have some time alone with Camden, I have your number Cowell. I'll get back in touch with you after the rest. JJust....leave me alone."

They watched Sydney stalk off and felt pretty badly about the way they'd treated her. In fact they felt so bad that they'd didn't say anything and waited a minute before they joined their peers for the lie detector test.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

So now wasn't that chilling? Poor Sydney having to listen to that! I know I would have lost it! But hey, she's pregnant!

Please review so I know you all are still reading okay, seriously, even just to say you'd like to see some more.

Next chapter Vaughn is going to be the center piece of it all.

For those of you, reading my other fics, please be assured that they will all be updated this week.

Oh and last favor, if anybody can just check out my latest chapter on "For better or worse till the NSC do us part," that would be appreciated!

Thanks for your support, you all rock!

Till next time.

Total Vaughn Lover


	31. Season 2 Part VII Part III

A/n: Yes, what you've been waiting for. Some good news for our sexiest Agent in a trechcoat, Agent Michael Vaughn, (after plenty of angst and flashbacks, of course) Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing, you know that though, right!

Okay, so off with a bang, let's see how Vaughn is doing back in good o'l L.A

The Other Side of The Story

Total Vaughn Lover

Season 2 (Part VII, Part III)

"_Agent Jake Diekman was lost on reasons still unknown to the CIA. The last we heard of this now missing in action hero is that he was standing on the perimeter of the land identified as part of the South Brazilian diplomat, Jose Greco's property. Agent Diekman, code name: "Mt. Everest," was anticipating the switching of the guards at the main gate to Sector 12 (for more info, refer to Operation #: SB1869490015) _

_Diekman's operation was to decapitate the President before meeting with wanted arms dealer, Galucio Organe of Versace Italy could convene. According to Diekman's handler, Agent Carola Séance, Senior officer, Diekman went radio silent at exactly:18:06:49, April 26,2003." _

Vaughn paused in his typing and reread what he'd written with a hard frown. It wasn't that he didn't like what he'd written, it was facts about a man who'd given his life for his country. If there was emotion that was meant to be felt, Vaughn thought it ought to be pride. But he couldn't just type words, human felt emotions and every word he was writing was accompanied by a painful feeling of loss. Though Vaughn didn't know every single agent in the Agency, he knew they were all family, living with the same beliefs, overcome by an almost obsessive urge to serve their country.

Agent Jake Diekman was no exception.

Vaughn cleared his mind of any lingering emotions that could make him sound biased then reviewed a page of the Operation he was quoting after taking a nice swig of Mocha Rum, his beverage of choice to deal with Sydney, withdrawl. Yes, when Sydney had been presumed dead, he'd had such a serious alcohol problem that he had not been able to stay away from the stuff even for an eight-hour workday. Assuming hell wasn't wreaking havoc some place in the world.

He then faced the screen before Jack Bristow could think of launching into conversation with him. When he saw him coming out of the corner of his eye, making his stout figure through the busily occupied pods. It wasn't that he didn't like his girlfriend's father's change of feelings for him. It was just, after four years of disliking each other, being civil only when work related, he just couldn't start calling Jack, "dad," like he had said, "son," as though it was the most natural thing in the world. He just couldn't do that. His father had been a huge position in his life and he really didn't think he could find that kind of love for Jack.

He pulled up his paper and positioned it on his rack then began typing. He stopped though when he felt a strong and heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Agent Vaughn, you have a minute to have a word with me?' he inquired, keeping his voice low.

What? Was Jack D. Bristow actually giving him a chance to say no? This was unprecedented! "Um…I'm actually working on a report. Can it wait?"

Or can it not happen at all?

Jack smiled a very pleasant smile which would usually lighten him up but instead it sent chills down his spine. "Oh really, well I guess that is certainly obvious. Tell you what, come see me when you're done with this report."

This comment made him uneasy. He braced his arm against the desk then turned around in his seat. "What is it that you need to tell me?"

"No, not here. Besides, it's not of the utmost important. I just really wanted to know if…anything happened since we last talked."

Vaughn let out an annoyed sigh. He'd gotten worked up for nothing. "No…no one has gotten back to me. I assume though that they would let you know wince you're the one who put the request in."

"Agent Vaughn, that would be the exact opposite of protocol," Agent Bristow chided him, looking around to make sure no one was glaring over at them. "Well, I need to take leave and go over some of my work. The new head of Special ops is making all senior officers endure an intensive week of strategizing training. You and I will talk later."

"Of course," Vaughn said with a grin he thought would suffice. Jack looked very satisfied and went on his way. And even managed not to shower him with words of endearment.

Vaughn watched the man go, then turned back to his work before his mind started answering the curiosities running through his head. He put his hands down onto the keyboard and began a new paragraph.

_"When CIA got no response from Agent Diekman for 72 hours via a phonecall or proof that he reached the safehouse located 45 miles from San Janiero, the Agency sent a four man team to retrace Agent Diekman's steps. A week later, forensics sent in Agent Kyle Den to take samples of the ground where there was blood assumed to be Agent Diekman's. _

_The Cia gained a lead via Den, and a four teams of three were sent to the palace of Arsailles in Spain to cover all sectors and a back up team of six in case the meeting was a trap. It was. But all teams pulled out and no lives were lost according to the head count they took when all agents returned. _

_Since then the CIA has gained access to sixteen arm shelter, arrested eighteen arm dealers and we are breaking up the Gallucio Organ's project as we speak. Just a month ago, we added a mole to the security detail for Organ's. _

_But through all this progress, we haven't been able to locate the whereabouts of Agent Diekman, and his status is unidentified. _

_But going forth form the ate stated at the heading, his status has been changed from "Missing in Action," to "Presumed Dead."_

Vaughn swallowed the bile that he felt rush into his throat. Could he really be writing this, the means to make the family lose all hope of ever seeing him again? Didn't he remember how in disbelief he'd been when he'd been notified that Sydney's status had been changed from missing to just never coming back? He tried no think about it as he wrote the paragraph regarding instructions to give the loved ones on how to act, how to cry and how the procession would occur.

"_Jake Z. Diekman 1969-2005, leaves behind two sons, Andrew and Jordan, a daughter, Caroline and a wife to whom he was married sixteen years, Morgan Fairchilde Diekman. Family support to contact the family and provide instructions and mandatory debriefing within the lines of protocol. Date of procession to be determines as well as the engraving of the name onto the plaque of agents killed in action."_

He sat there, trying not to start crying as he wrote, "All arrangements to be cleared through and immediately notified to Agent Michael C. Vaughn, Funereal Officer of L.A's JTF."

He reread it briefly, looking strictly for punctuation and grammatical errors. Then he hit save and electronically signed the report before he printed out a copy to himself and then sent it via e-mail to Langley.

He shuddered as his printer hummed to life and his screen went through a download process before confirming the mail was sent. He then bent down to retrieve the report and quickly slipped it into a clear folder. Then he saw down and clasped his hands together under his chin and let out a slow breath as a painful memory worked itself back out of the cracks of his broken heart.

(Flashback)

_"Vaughn, Kendall is ready to see you," Weiss informed his friend who was frantically writing then crumpling it up and started again several times. "Vaughn, did you hear me? They've come to a decision on your latest proposal."_

_Michael dropped his work in mid sentence and closed his eyes to calm himself. He then checked out the gold watch on his wrist. Whoa, it had been less than forty-eight hours, this was the fastest he'd ever received a response from upper management. It made him very nervous but he silently rose from his seat, after laying a finger onto his heart-shaped picture frame that Sydney had presented to him sometime before,he strode over to the entrance to the JTF and hurried up the stairs. _

_When he entered the room, a formidable looking desk was present, scattered with papers. Sitting behind it was a formidable looking Kendall with his shiny bald head and eyes that were always following him and he didn't know if he was angry of if he just wanted to be intimidating for the day. He was currently conversing with someone who reminded him greatly of Carrie Bowman. _

_Vaughn didn't notice how irritated he must have looked until Kendall said, "well, I guess we caught, "Boy Scout," at a bad time."_

_"Don't tease the poor guy. Hehe just got back from a trek around the world," he heard her say. It pained him when he heard her voice crack. "II guess, I'll leave you two alone."_

_Vaughn gave her a gentle, "thank you," smile as he stepped away from the door to let Carrie exit the room. He then instinctively closed the door behind him and walked towards Kendall's desk. _

_"Have a seat, Agent Vaughn."_

_Michael really didn't want to look nervous, overworked or inept so he plopped down into his seat as soon as she could. He then leaned back just slightly to show that he wasn't as uncomfortable as he felt. _

_"First off, I wanted to welcome you back to the United States soil. If I've been keeping track of this correctly, you've been on indefinite leave from the CIA for six and a half months."_

_"Yes sir. And I do thank you for putting up with my stubborness. It's just that Syd…I mean Agent Bristow has proved not only to be a completely capable and skilled spy but she's a very well-rounded person for someone who's job is to deceive, torture and even kill as the opportunity presents itself. And even if this much time has passed, I don't think a day has gone by where we've actually believed anyone could actually kill Sydney Bristow."_

_Kendall didn't share his enthusiasm. In face, even the smile had fallen from his face." Michael C. Vaughn, I…"_

_"So if you will excuse my abruptness, get to the point of all this, I'd like to move things along and get on the next plane out. I think I've given enough information regarding the operation I want to carry out so I just need teams assigned and the artillery funded. I would like to leave this base camp in as little as 72 hours," Vaughn continued to rant, his voice actually getting scratchy from nervousness. He had this awful gut feeling something wasn't going to go right. _

_"Agent Vaughn, I am the one who called you in here. You think you can let me get in my two cents?" Kendall interrupted. _

_Michael felt as though he could argue his case against the Supreme Court, but somehow he managed to push those feelings aside and silence himself. _

_"Of course sir, you must excuse my rude behavior."_

_"Good," Kendall boomed then he pulled out a clear folder. Through the transparent cover, Michael recognized the paperwork lying underneath as the proposal he'd spent working on his first two days back on U.S ground. "I've looked over this, believe it or not, Mr. Vaughn, and this is very impressive to say the least."_

_"Thank you sir. I think it's obvious in there that my optimism for Sydney's survival is high and I've even got the information to back up my theory."_

_"Yyes, you could be blind and still notice it. The thing is Agent Vaughn, as wonderful and genius your projects may be…do you realize you have made the CIA exhaust million, possibly billions to help track one agent down?"_

_"She isn't just one agent, Director Kendall!"_

_"Okay, I've obviously worded that wrong," Kendall stammered, his cheeks flushing slightly purple. "But this is a fact. Wasn't that why you left because the CIA would no longer fund your, excuse my slang," wild goose chases?"_

_Wild goose chases? Was that what this man called his, long painful journey to find the love of his life? Did Kendall really want to get punched in the face? He certainly he seemed to be asking for it. _

_"Sir, I think of myself as doing something everyone else is afraid to do," Michael stammered, angrily. "How dare you insult me like this!"_

_"Well insult or not, the CIA is not your agency. The money is there for use by the 100's of us. I'm sorry Agent Vaughn, at this time, I will not be able to put your request through."_

_Vaughn forced himself not to start bawling, in reality he didn't want to do much else. He was getting rejected. He knew it was like finding a pin in a haystack, but Sydney was that pin and she deserved to be looked for. She was essential to the CIA and also for him to retain his sanity._

_"I understand," Vaughn said, though his voice didn't convey that he understood at all. I guess that means I'll have to go looking for her again myself." He stood up to leave, barely holding it together._

_"Agent Vaughn, I'm not finished. There is one more thing I have to say. More you have to hear. It is not only the issue of the funds that we rejected you request," Kendall cut in, all in his all-business tone. _

_Michael stopped so abruptly that his neck popped. Didn't Kendall know that he believed in Sydney and that nothing was going to change that. Certainly not what he said. But he had the gut instinct, fighting Kendall on this was not the way to go about this. Fighting was not going to get him closer to finding Sydney. He walked back over to Kendall's desk, and fixed him with an emotionless expression. _

_'I'm listening."_

_Kendall nodded He then stared down at his hands. Vaughn was a bit troubled by the way Kendall was acting. Kendall slipped a manila folder onto the desk and opened it. _

_Vaughn realized that he was holding a folder labeled, "Sydney Bristow." This wracked his nerves worse than they already were. _

_"Agent Vaughn, t…this piece of paper came from Langley this morning and since you were very close to her professionally and…personally, I thought you'd want to see it."_

_"What does it say?"_

_"Agent Vaughn, I think you should read it yourself. That way you'll know it's from Langley and not from me. And…this paper will explain everything better than I can. I…I'm still mildly shocked in myself."_

_"Kendall!' Vaughn cut in angrily, dropping his hands heavily onto the desk. "WHAT THE HELL DID LANGLEY SAY?!"_

_The director took a calming breath and put the paper under his view. "Read it. If you have any questions. I'll escalate them to HQ but I think after reading this you'll understand why, it is not all my doing that you operation was denied."_

_Vaughn had to take a breath himself to keep from screaming in his face. But Kendall's patience with him was diminishing as they spoke. He was surprised Kendall didn't just write him up and send him to the Farm for a week to learn how to show his respect for a supervisor._

_"Take it Agent Vaughn, please."_

_Agent Vaughn took hold of the sheet of important looking intel and briefly skimmed the top of it, with his legs, shoulder width apart and his arms folded. _

_It was a letter from Langley. Vaughn took a deep breath, expecting some kind of update, some kind of confirmation that the love of his life was alive. That his sweat, blood and forehead full of creases hadn't all been for nothing. _

_It read: _

_Agent Gail D Brendon_

_CIA Mortality Special Officer, Langley…Oct 22,2003_

_At 8:00 hours, Oct 16,2003m the CIA received notification, that the special project team at the Britain Office 626 have collected what is presumed to the DNA of Agent Sydney A. Bristow. _

_Vaughn was sure he'd read that wrong. _

_But he looked again and the letters stayed the same. _

_"No," Michael groaned as his heart fell to his stomach "No, this can't be right."_

_The DNA was extracted from a hair sample that was stuck near an explosive in a warehouse near London, England by Agent Cornwall and Leighton. _

_The hair was run through genitical testing and compared to the chromosomes findings already located in Bristow's file. It was a 99.9987 match. The findings were immediately faxed via a secure fax line to Langley at 12:00 on the 18th of October 2003. The information was again studied and verified for genuinity and at 0800 October 19,2003, all info was confirmed to be fact. _

_CIA has conducted twelve extensive missions in the respective cities of Milan, Indonesia, Afghanistan, Russia, Argentina, Germany, Marseilles, Versace and Stockholm but none of these missions were able to give a location for Sydney A. Bristow. We have arrested fourteen potential suspects that had been in with Sd-6 Director, Arvin Sloane, prime suspect to kidnapping the federal agent. At this time interrogating this Kaizer is our priority._

_This is a note to all field offices affiliated with the retrieval of Sydney A. Bristow, forth the date stated at the top of the document, Sydney A. Bristow's status will be moved from, "Missing in Action," to "Presumed dead." This means that all slated missions and recovery operations are to be denied until further notice. _

_Vaughn fell down into his seat as though all his weight had just decided to obey the laws of gravity. His eyes had stopped reacting to the light and the paper was clenched in his shaking fists, no…presumed dead, that was just a fancy way of saying they were going to stop looking for her because it was inconvenient because they didn't care as much as he did. _

_"N…No, I won't believe it," he shrieked and threw it back onto his desk in the form of a crumpled ball. _

_"Michael," Kendall said in a gentle voice, not even raising his voice to scold him. _

_"No, you just tell Langley to tear that stupid document up" Michael commanded, pointing a trembling finger at the offensive sheet of paper. _

_"V..Vaughn, don't you think I would have done that if I could have?" Kendall murmured quietly, looking just as devastated as he was with the news. "I told you I thought you proposals were good. But I would be breaking regulations if I went forward with it."_

_Vaughn didn't know what to say. He wanted to retort but every smart comment that had ever existed had disappeared from his brain. He just stared at the Director thinking this couldn't be true, this could not be happening. He'd actually prayed silently to God to help him wake up from this nightmare to see Sydney lying next to him. _

_"Agent Vaughn, maybe you should take a moment to let this all out," Kendall suggested and Vaughn almost told him to stop being so patronizing but he didn't have the strength to say anything louder than a whisper._

_"No…no….this…this can't be true. Director Kendall, give me a good answer for once" Michael pleaded, burying his head in his hands. "Please tell me that you wont' give up on Sydney.'_

_Kendall frowned as he stood up. "Agent Vaughn, don't ask me that. You know I can't answer that and now you know Vaughn, this is the reason you have to keep your relationships professional." _

_Vaughn gave him the glare of death. _

_"And perhaps you can finally start moving on with your life," the Director said in his gentlest voice, his cool blue irises actually looking kind for once. _

_"WHAT! That's like saying she's already dead," the handsome agent pointed out angrily as though the Direcotr didn't know that he knew that already. He was so sure he'd been slapped that he was ready to retaliate. _

_"Well, the DNA we found is hers. And the testing it went through to confirm that is the most advanced technology in the world. You know that," Kendall sclded him like he was being foolish for holding on. _

_"Yeah, but that does not mean that she's dead. It could be a lot of things. Maybe she was supposed to blow with the explosive but she got away and a hair got stuck," Vaughn protested but his panic and desperation made him appear irrational. _

_"Vaughn, go, take a moment. The briefing isn't for another fifteen minutes. Pull yourself together. If people see how distressed you are, they'll start panicking. I want them to hear everything I have to say before them jump all over me and Langley."_

_Michael looked at the Director's sympathetic frown and gave a dry laugh as he wiped the tears that he could feel burning behind his eyes. "I guess I can't argue with that. It sure wouldn't be professional of me to go into the briefing looking like I'd just gone through hell and back." He blew a breath out slowly then with trembling knees, got slowly to his feet. "Is there a…anyone that knows about t…this?' he asked as he gathered his coat. _

_"No, I believe you are the first."_

_"This made Vaughn feel even more horrible. He was just an ex-boyfriend, a man who had foolishly gotten himself blinded by love. It was Jack, Sydney's father who ought to have learned about this first. So there was no one he could go to commiserate with, well he would after the briefing but he needed someone…now. _

_"I guess I'll be discharged from the agency if I leave on another personal mission" but Vaughn didn't give his Director a chance to answer._

_"Well, thanks for being honest with me and making me feel important," Vaughn thanked sadly as he made it to the door. "See you in the briefing."_

_Kendall only stood there with a solemn expression and watched his young, terribly heart broken agent left the room with his head down and shoulders sagging._

_(In a unspecified location in the CIA HQ)_

_"I won't believe it!" Vaughn screamed for the twentieth time as he pounded his fists onto the hard table top, while he sat or tried to sit anyway in an unused briefing room. _

_Sydney couldn't be dead. She just couldn't be. She was an excellent agent, an agent that kept surprising him her handler as well as the CIA for making it out of the sticky situations, even risking her life to retrieve a lost agent cause she didn't want anyone to feel like they were left behind. So why was the any different? Why was it six months and she still not returned?_

_No! He wasn't going to go there. He couldn't go there. If he gave up on Sydney, it would mean the end of everything and she would be forgotten. He wasn't about to let that happen._

_Only what could he do? He had gone off for six months and had found nothing. But that hadn't been the reason he'd come back, he'd run out of money, artillery, wit energy. He'd never realized how big the earth was until he'd been forced to trek a good portion of it. And now he had no funding, no helping hands. And if he went out again to search for her that meant resigning from the CIA. He didn't have the means to do that. He'd found out his apartment had been broken into not mention he no longer had any money to pay for rent. _

_The only thin he had left was the two hundred dollars Weiss had given him to allow him to spend his rights in a place that sort of felt like home. And that was dwindling quickly as well since he'd actually used half of it to buy alcohol. He put his hand into pocket and retrieved his wallet. He unfolded the worn leather and fished out a very crisp looking hundred-dollar bill. _

_Vaughn let out a dry laugh. He was definitely going to need a drink today and if nobody was going to drink today and if nobody was going to stop him, he would drink till he got kicked out into the street, and they maybe he'd get lucky and a gang member would shot him amidst causing havoc for the night. _

_Face it, Michael C. Vaughn had hit an all time low. _

_He shoved the bill back into the bill holder and his eye caught a glimpse of brown hair, pink cheeks and the world's brightest smile. He flipped to it and pulled the picture out of it's protective casing and stared at it. _

_"Bet you're just loving what's happened to me, huh, Syd? He chuckled, disgusted with himself. "You're probably looking down on me, thinking how pathetic your boyfriend has become."_

_He then paused as though he was expecting Sydney to appear before him, surrounded by light, wearing a white gown and speaking to him in a voice that reached off the walls of heaven. _

_"But what did you expect to happen, huh, Syd? You know how much I love you! You've taken away something that's become essential to me as water. Of course I would go crazy. Of course I'd want to leave the earth and join you in heaven, assuming God forgives me for killing myself. I know that you had no control over what happened, but we were so close. I was just about to ask you to become my wife and made me the happiest man in the world. But I can't do that if you're not here, Why Syd? Why did you leave me? Why did God take you away from me? Wasn't losing my father enough?_

_He began sobbing convulsively. He'd practically admitted that he'd given up, that he was giving into Langley's report and taking in the evidence. He knew in hi heart he wanted to believe that she would come back, that she was still alive, but there was only so much a man could take. He couldn't be expected to believe something when the whole world wanted him not to. And he'd already been in a weakened state and that statement filing Sydney from MIA to presumed dead had become the last straw. Not he was beyond hopeless, he felt weak and no matter what direction he turned, he felt helpless. _

_"Oh Sydney…my sweet little Sydney," Vaughn cried most heart brokenly as he clutched the wallet to his chest. "I don't know what to do. I have no money, CIA won't help me out, everyone thinks your dead and wants me to let you go…I…I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I feel so damn lost! Sydney, just give me something, anything to prove that you are waiting for me, that the most outstanding technology can be proved wrong, Please Syd…tell me what do I do next."_

_Vaughn buried his head against the desk and silently tears trailed down his cheeks. What had he done to deserve this? He wondered for a second if he was allowed funereal leave for this event, because the way it was looking now, he was going to be able to keep himself presentable during the briefing. _

_He heard a door click open behind him but didn't bother to raise his head or acknowledge the sound of the footsteps that indicated that someone had entered the room. But he did move away to give the one trying to sit down in the next seat some rom. Just long enough to give him an unfriendly glare that would state clearly that he didn't want an audience. _

_"Hope you're not planning on staying long," Vaughn stated out of nowhere as he rested his chin on his hands. "If you didn't notice, I'm alone and..I really would like to keep it that way."_

_"Agent Vaughn, is that anyway to talk to the father of the woman you love?" the intruder chuckled, his voice dangerously edgy as though if he said too much, he would undoubtedly break down. _

_The young CIA agent turned his head so sharply he felt it snap. But he ignored the pain and just stared. "Agent Bristow. I didn't know it was you," he said sheepishly and immediately straightened up in his seat._

_"Point taken," Jack sniggered then looked closely at Vaughn and made an assessment from the current broken state the poor thirty some year old seemed to be in. "God, you look like hell!" _

_Vaughn gave a sick grin, his cheeks paling. "Well good, I certainly feel like hell. Actually, I feel like I've gotten through hell and I though I was on my way back to me, only today…I feel like was just thrown back into the raging inferno." He squeezed his eyes hut to suppress the tears that he felt were just waiting to pour out of his eyes. He couldn't' cry in front of Sydney's dad. He wouldn't, not when he was being so collected and so strong even in the fact of tragic news. But then Vaughn wondered, did Jack know, or was he going to find out with the rest of the people at the briefing? More questions ran through his mind like should he act like he was just having an episode? Or did Sydney's father deserve the truth now? And if he did, could he deliver it without making a scene bigger than he already had? _

_Jack stayed very still for a moment as he considered what could have happened to Vaughn. Sydney had told him he became a wreck whenever his father's anniversary came around. Jack wondered if someone else had passed away in his family. It would certainly explain why he'd said that he wanted to be left alone. _

_He realized how mournful Agent Vaughn looked and he knew the guy needed help. Maybe a temporary maternal insight would make him feel a tad better, knowing he wasn't alone. Only he didn't know how to talk to Vaughn. Heck, having a conversation with him regarding Ops had become more and more of a hassle since he'd gotten closer with his daughter. _

_So it must have been some power from up above that had prompted him to say, "do you want to talk about it?"_

_Jack fought the urge to slap a hand over his mouth after he realized what he'd said. Just as he'd feared, Vaughn lifted his red-rimmed eyes to look at the man who was trying to be the father he'd lost. _

_"Actually, I'm not sure I'm ready to talk about it, not sure I believe it all yet. I…I appreciate the effort but…I just really want to be alone right now," he murmured as he bit his lower lip, trying to gain control of himself before he totally broke down into pieces that could no longer be mended. _

_Jack almost said, "oh." This was the perfect moment to leave the situation and not have to go through any awkwardness trying to comfort a man that he used to be annoyed by, especially since the French-based young man had tried to show himself up more than one time, trying to impress (who else?) his daughter, even going as far as saying that he wasn't a good father to his face. _

_So why didn't he just get up and leave the room so Vaughn could mull over to himself whatever it was that was bothering him? He didn't have a clue other than a hunch that through watching Michael grieve over his daughter as he was, reminding him everyday he probably loved her as much as he did, that Jack's heart had gone soft for the guy. _

_That could be the only reason he bothered saying," look, I don't know what's going on but, you look devastated enough for the both of us. You sure there's no venting you sort of feel like doing?" _

_God! What was going on? Was he actually trying to get him to come out of whatever shell had formed around his body?_

_Vaughn remained still as though he hadn't heard Jack address him. Tears continued to flow down the cheeks of the man in his thirties, making him appear a lot younger than he was. _

_Okay, finally Jack's instinct to leave kicked in and he stood up. But not before he flashed another concerned glance over his shoulder to Vaughn. "I know it'll take time, anything devastating takes time, especially to accept it to start with…but when you're ready…you know…I'm here."_

_Silence continued to engulf them. Okay, now even the Higher power seemed to agree with Jack that he had given his best effort. If the kid didn't want to talk, he certainly couldn't make him. _

_"They…they want me to believe she's dead."_

_Jack stopped in his tracks. "What do you mean? Who?" Gawd please, don't let be his mother. He was really not going to know what to say if it was. _

_"S…Sydney!" he let out with a raggedy breath. "They want me to believe Sydney is dead, all because the team in England found some freaking hair samples that they claim match Sydney's DNA samples!"_

_Jack was sure he'd gotten a hard-blow from an invisible hand. Sydney's dna samples? Where had they found it? Michael was devastated so he immediately assumed that it had been in the remains of some suspicious explosion or vacant lab. _

_But he couldn't get riled up. He had to remain calm. Getting emotional about anything just wasn't' his style. He bit the inside of his cheek hard to keep the tears at bay and his cry from just exploding out of his throat. Then he headed next to Vaughn and took his original seat and gave him an expectant glance. _

_"What?" Vaughn whimpered, glaring back at him as though he hadn't spoken a work and really did want to be left alone. "What do you want?"_

_"To know what's going on," Jack said simply, clasping his hands together in his lap. _

_Vaughn blinked and his emerald eyes grew clouded with confusion. "Man…you really don't know. I thought Kendall was just trying to make me feel important."_

_Jack shook his head. "No, and since it's about my daughter, I'd really appreciate if you would fill me in," he stammered then gave Vaughn his softest glance. "Tell me…Michael Vaughn."_

_Maybe it was the shock of Jack's gentleness or perhaps it was just that he couldn't hold it back any longer. Either way, the reason didn't matter, but something broke the dam to Agent Vaughn's thoughts and he began pouring out information that at times was so muffled with sobs, Jack couldn't make out what he was trying to say. But he did get the gist of it so he didn't comment on his crying or that he was taking this too personally. Vaughn was a real smart ass at times but he'd never doubted that what Vaughn and Sydney felt for each other had been genuine. _

_Jack sat there and just listened, staring at Vaughn who wrung his hands, slammed the table with his fists and then at times, buried his head in his hands to keep from totally lashing out at the father of the possibly dead girlfriend and strangle his neck because of his fury. If he broke his concentration of telling himself to remain completely neutral, he was sure he'd shed tears he never thought he'd have to shed, or perhaps shoot someone to release his anger. He felt as though someone had taken a knife and had stabbed him straight through his abdomen with so much force that the blade protruded from his back, and not only once but every time Vaughn made a statement, the latter always sounded more devastating than the one before it._

_DNA samples of Sydney's hair?_

_Found attached to the remains of an explosive? _

_My god! What could she have done to deserve this? Wasn't her mom jumping off a building before she'd disappeared been enough? Heck, wasn't she going through enough grief just by being a CIA agent? _

_Jack closed his eyes to keep the tears he could no longer suppress from presenting themselves on his face, and made a mental note to himself to get drunk to take the edge off for a while. And to ask the Director to assign someone to watch over Vaughn in case he was thinking of doing something more permanent than getting stoned. Vaughn and he worked well together, especially on missions and he knew that if he held an operation to go and scope out the place where Sydney had supposedly blown up or disintegrated, he would find no one more willing than Agent Vaughn. _

_This would be the worst time to lose him. _

_When Jack heard Vaughn utter that they had changed his daughter's status from MIA to Presumed dead, he wished God would just strike him with lightning. In fact he was so angry for taking his child that if he could turn it around and blast him, he felt he wouldn't hesitate a second. _

_The sound of Vaughn's heartbroken sobs stung him more than he though and managed to break through his thoughts. _

"_Why Jack?" Vaughn cried, his eyes red and he had to keep blinking to clear his vision. "How can they do this? I drafted a whole new operation and everything but now that Langley has made this stupid announcement, they won't fund my project. They basically want me to sit here and accept that she's gone!" _

_Jack shifted in his seat and suddenly had Vaughn in his face. _

"_I know what you're thinking," he accused," that they have evidence to back up their theory but you know what, DNA samples is not going to cut it with me. This is a lie! It's all a big goddamn LIE!" _

_Jack didn't blame him, he even agreed with him. But he didn't make any comment that would show Vaughn he was just as hurt as he was, if not more. One agent crumbling to pieces was enough. So instead, he said the first matter-of-fact sounding thing that popped into his mind. "So Langley has finally did it," Jack said with a sigh, shaking his head slightly as he gazed at the boring linoleum floor. _

"_What are you saying?" Vaughn spouted, jerking his head up so sharply it hurt. "You were expecting this?"_

_Jack nodded his head. When he realized how in disbelief his companion was, he added, "you should have expected this as well. You've been in the CIA for long enough, we have had no intel for six months and now they have found DNA and it was run through not one but two high-tech genetic tests and the results were conclusive. I know that Langley was not happy about giving you funding to go after one agent but they gave it to you because they had nothing concrete they could say to stop you," Jack paused and the room became a tad bit chilly. "And now they do. The CIA believes that Sydney is dead, Agent Vaughn, that is why they closed the case."_

_Vaughn just stood there and gasped. He knew hwy Jack was acting so calm. It was because he probably though that remaining clam would keep him from becoming any more emotional. Only he'd failed to consider Vaughn's feelings and his emotionless calm expression was getting on his last nerve! Didn't Jack know better than to tell a rebel that everything was going to be okay, that things would get better when they obviously were not? _

"_Jack, Sydney is your daughter, they'd telling you that they're going to stop looking for her because some stupid scientist is saying that hair was Sydney's! how can you stay so emotionless and understanding? I thought you and Sydney had moved forward from that phase, that you really do care about each other!"_

_A nerve in Jack's forehead twitched which made it clear that despite his calm and collected presence, Jack was indeed on the verge of doing exactly what Vaughn was doing, screaming at the heavens, demanding to be heart. He was a dormant volcano quietly collecting his anger and if he touched just the right buttons, an explosion ten times bigger than Vaughn's would surface. Vaughn did the only smart thing he could and backed down. _

"_To answer you question, Agent Vaughn., it's simply because I have no choice. I don't have the liberty to give into my feelings as you do," Jack explained in a rough tone, looking away. "The last time I gave myself whole-heartedly to a situation, I was betrayed. And it doesn't take a genius to know I never fully recovered. You've seen my interaction with Irina."_

_Vaughn really didn't want to hear a reference to the woman who had caused him his first heartbreak, losing his father, but he nodded, knowing why Jack was referring to the traitor. _

"_if I give into this right now, you will see me and I will not be recognizeable. If I cry now…I will not be able to stop," Jack admitted, closing his eyes and Vaughn was sure he heard Sydney's old man's voice crack. "One exceptional agent losing his control and tearing apart is dangerous enough. I will not compromise the well being of this agency." _

_Vaughn was sure Jack had struck him. How could Jack make a comment like that? Did Jack think the wanted to be an emotional wreck?_

_The answer was, no. Jack was just trying to get him to compartmentalize his feelings as they'd been trained to do from day one. It was okay to have a cry or punish yourself after the mission was either completed or aborted, but acting this way on the field meant endangering not only yourself but the well being of the team."_

_A big CIA NO NO._

"_And anyway, Agent Vaughn. I don't believe it," Jack said then which lifted a weight off of Michael's shoulders._

"_You don't?" Vaughn inquired. "But you just said,…"_

"_I know what I said, Vaughn, but I am her father. If she dies, I will know and I don't feel her spirit has left." He then got up from his seat and gave a grim smile. "I wanted to prove I was human and my emotions right now are over frustration that Langley will not help me locate her. I suppose it will be time I take matters into my own hands."_

_Vaughn looked at Jack as though Christmas had come a mite early. This was the Agent Bristow he knew, conniving, rebellious and dedicated to a cause. No one else could have fooled Arvin Sloane for as long as he had. _

"_But don't get your bags packed, Agent Vaughn. It's likely that Dir. Kendal will be keeping tabs on our whereabouts, we have to act normal," Jack warned as he straightened his suit. "We will have to wait on intel, which I will decide is valid. And hten,"he studied Vaughn closely, "we will move only when I move."_

_Vaughn felt a bit offended. As if he hadn't known that Jack would say that but he supposed Jack did have just reason to believe Vaughn would take matters into his own hands. "I understand."_

"_Good," Jack grumbled. "But I suggest you prepare yourself for the worst, the last…six months haven't looked promising. I don't' want to be responsible for raising your hopes."_

_Vaughn didn't want to hear that comment either but took it in stride. "Yes, sir."_

_For a moment, Vaughn and Jack looked like they'd reached mutual ground but the next second the moment was broken._

"_Well, we've got a briefing and I suppose I'm not supposed to know what you've told me. I suggest your clean yourself up. Remember, you are a human being, but right now you're a federal officer." Jack was nice enough to leave the, "start acting like it," out of the sentence. _

_Besides, Vaughn didn't have to hear it to know it._

_(End of flashback) _

Agent Vaughn's eyes popped open and instinctively his eyes went to the clock. Man, how long had he been out? He hoped the Director hadn't caught him sleeping on the job. Having that flashback reminded him of just how tarnished his record had become in the last two years.

"Oh good, you're up," Eric whispered as he took a seat on the edge of Vaughn's desk.

"Why? Did someone come by looking for me?" Michael inquired, becoming strangely alert. He couldn't' have missed his meeting with Kendall!

"No, but Jack is waiting for you in the briefing room," Weiss told him in a low tone. "Jack came by to tell me where'd he be. And why do you have a meeting with Sydney'' dad?"

"Not by choice, believe me," Michael sighed as he got to his feet. "But I wasn't going to say no. I need to stay on Jack's good side if I'm thinking of creating a life with Sydney."

"Which you can't do until after you divorce Jess," Eric pointed out and poked him in the shoulder. "Have you finalized your papers yet?"

"N…no," Michael admitted and braced himself for his fellow agent's whiplash, but it didn't come. "The only reason I'm staying near is because I want to at least leave this thing as friends. Jess tried to kill herself while I was away. I mean, I'm finally getting her to eat three meals a day."

"And why would you care about that?"

"Because, I don't know. I just don't want Sydney to become a victim to Jess' revenge or something. I have to make sure she's okay, that she'll understand that it's no her, it's just I never stopped loving Syd," Michael concluded, not expecting Weiss to understand anything he was saying.

"That she'll understand? Mike, you have to be the most insensitive guy! You're divorcing her, you promised to honor and cherish her for life and now you're cutting her out because you want to make that same promise to someone else. If Jessica is okay with that, I'll shoot myself. I mean, how would you feel if Danny comes back and Sydney says she never stopped loving him?"

Michael fixed Eric with a shocked stare. "Weiss. I though you wanted me to be with Syd!"

"I do."

"Then why are you making me feel guilty about leaving Jess?"

"Mike, that's not what I'm doing. I'm just making you face the facts. If I didn't tell you, who would?"

Michael had to agree with the last comment but he refused to sit there another moment and let him feel terrible about the Jess situation. "Listen Weiss, thanks for the input I'm going to try and not think about it. And maybe if I'm lucky, ill survive this meeting with Jack Bristow."

0000000000000000000000

Michael Vaughn greeted a few familiar faces and congratulated them on making it back before he headed down the hall till he reached the same room where he and Jack had discussed Sydney's change in status.

He took a composing breath then knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Jack's voice asked.

"Agent Vaughn."

There was a pause before the door opened and a grinning Jack greeted Vaughn. "About time, Agent Vaughn. The briefing will commence as soon as our Director shows up. Have a seat."

Vaughn wasn't sure he heard Jack correctly but went to sit down in his usual seat and touched the folder that laid before him.

"Don't look at that, Michael. Not until you're instructed to do so," Jack chided him and Vaughn embarrassingly pulled his hands back.

For about two minutes, the room was quiet. All Vaughn could do was wait and stare at Jack who looked content, like he knew something he would learn.

Finally Vaughn could no longer take the tension.

"All right Jack, it's obvious you know something and you also know it's driving me crazy."

Jack nodded.

"Are you going to tell me what we're doing here? I've been off the field since Cowell took my position. Am I getting fired? Am I a field agent again?" Vaughn spouted, but all Jack would give him was a statement indicating that he wasn't allowed to say anymore.

Suddenly the door opened and Kendall came in, sporting his intimidating expression.

"Agent Vaughn, I didn't call you in here so you can terrorize one of my best agents," he thundered which shocked Vaughn so bad he through he was going to pee in his pants.

"Hurry up and sit down. I've got a mission to send you on, Agent Vaughn and I need you to absorb all the information I need to fill you in on before your departure in seventy-two hours," Kendall boomed as he took his seat at the head of the large wooden table.

Vaughn straightened up in his seat and faced Kendall. Jack pulled his folder to him and Vaughn pulled his to him as well when Kendall's eyes flickered his way.

"No, first order of business, if you haven't realized, "Boy Scout," is that your request has been reviewed and you are once again, field-rated."

"Uh…thank you sir!"

"Don't thank me, Agent Vaughn," Kendall corrected him. "Thank Agent Bristow."

Vaughn couldn't help it, he grinned as he looked over at his father-in-law. And what made that moment even better was when Jack added, "and of course Kendall and I somehow came to a agreement that since you proved that you and Sydney work well professionally, it only seemed natural that your first mission should be to join Sydney in England."

England? So that's where Sydney was? "But Director Kendall, I thought her mission was just a few days, and then she will return if she doesn't put her transfer in," Vaughn blurted out so fast he didn't realize what he'd said until he'd said it.

Jack looked very surprised but didn't say anything.

Kendall wasn't that considerate. "So, is there anything about this mission that you need to learn from me?" he said testily

"Sorry, it's a personal issue. I know nothing specific about this mission," Vaughn admitted, blushing.

"Tippin probably tipped you off, didn't he?" Jack suggested which made Vaughn flash him a, "no, you didn't just mention Will's name," glare.

"Tippin, you mean Will Tippin, that analyst you recruited?"

Vaughn nodded, praying God would let him live through this embarrassing moment.

Fortunately Kendall only made a few more comments that Vaughn couldn't' decipher whether he was being admonished or if Kendall was just taking advantage of the opportunity to push a few of Vaughn's buttons; then it was back to the beginning of what would turn out to be an hour long briefing.

"I suggest we first study the vital intel that the CIA received which I believe would be of interest to you two," Kendall began and flicked a switch.

Vaughn excitedly turned to the monitor and tried not to grin. But he couldn't help it. Because now he knew that after this briefing it would be less than seventy-two hours before he would be able to rendez-vous with Sydney

And his first mission was to make Cowell remember never to mess with him and Sydney's professional relationship again and to make sure everyone knew they couldn't keep him and Sydney apart.

00000000

So! I know, about time I updated! I am working on updating faster so please review and let me know you're reading! Thanks for your support last year and here's to another year at fanfiction.

Till next update,

Total Vaughn Lover


	32. Season 2 Part VII Part 4

A/n: So, I got one review. This is definitely a change for me as I used to have quite a few readers but to that one, you have made me feel that I have to continue this because at least one person is reading it and that means the world to me. Thank you and here is the long-awaited chapter.

The Other Side of the Story

Total Vartan Lover

Season 2

Part VII (Part IV)

Vaughn splashed his face with water then gazed at himself in the bathroom mirror.

He smacked himself, it hurt. So this couldn't be a dream. He was once again a field-rated agent and more importantly, he would be right where he'd always belonged, he'd be right next to Sydney.

That of course had it's pro's and cons.

The pros of course was that he would actually be allowed to be in the presence of his second wife, the one he should have been allowed to make the promise to in the first place. And just being near her, listening to her make suggestions and dare him to go against her was almost as good as having her in bed.

And who was to say that they couldn't do that after their "work," was done for the day?

But then there were the cons and the symptoms of "worried for Sydney," Syndrome were already making their physical appearance. During the briefing he had stained his pants from the sweat on his hands. He had also made an outburst always regarding confirmation of Sydney's safety several times and when Kendall and Jack gave him irritated expressions, he found himself playing with his jacket or biting his lip.

The information he had found out on Sydney's current missions was more than terrifying. He'd expected the mission was to remove the sample, plug some guards, put David Lansing out of his misery then get out. But he hadn't expected to hear the people behind Sydney's disappearance were possibly trying to sabotage the mission to cover up their tracks.

The base of the Op still remained the same but whoever was trying to compromise the missions had made a phone call to basically indicate the Operation was a set up. And the team may be CIA but the disclosure of that information would be disclosing why they were in England and what was going on in the hospital.

In other words, till they could sort it out and get authorization from Langley, Sydney and the rest of the team would be treated like criminals.

That alone made Vaughn want to hurl his guts.

"Sir, I don't understand why Langley has authorized the team to proceed with this Operation when there is tangible proof to indicate there is not only a mole in the Agency but a plan to take our best agents into custody!" Michael had expressed quite colorfully. He also had added they hadn't even started to search for the mole and that the Operation should be delayed till they had a better idea of who in the group was trying to compromise Sydney and her team.

The answer he had received was the same one Kendall had given to him from day one, this was not his decision to make.

The only reason he hadn't made a threat to go to Langley was because he knew he was walking on thin ice, and because they'd allowed him to get everything he could get his hands on in reference to the situation: recordings, sightings, possible suspects, ect.

His first instinct was Jason Gorzo and ever since he'd received that phone call from his so-called lost twin, he'd been debating on whether to report it. And now he wouldn't have to provide any dismissable hunches. If Jason Gorzo was the man behind this and Sydney's two year disappearance, he would make sure to find out.

Vaughn was back to thinking happy thoughts of Sydney by the time he returned to the JTF. First thing he did was stuff the confidential file into his briefcase, then logged onto the network and downloaded the top ten restaurants in England.

Oh of course he was going to take Sydney to Trattori D'Nardi if their schedules would let up but he always believed in a back up plan.

After all that, he logged off the network. His watch read 8:00. It was already tow hours later than when he'd told Jess he'd be heading home.

But he had one more stop to make before he left for the night. He nonchalantly waltzed up to Weiss' desk where his best friend seemed to be monitoring a possible bomb threat.

But when he noticed Vaughn, he hit record on his computer and removed his headphones. "So the Vaughnster survived the meeting with Jack Bristow and Director Kendall. Kudos to you man. I can't believe it went so well that you're smiling."

Vaughn didn't realize he was grinning till Weiss made that comment. He pulled the swivel chair of another agent's desk and sat down. "Well that's because it was more than a meeting, Weiss. It was my first briefing for an op in over a year."

Weiss blinked.

"Yup! Seems my paperwork days are done!"

Weiss blinked again, not sure he'd heard it right. "Wait, are you trying to say that you're a field-rated agent again?" When Vaughn nodded, smirking Weiss slapped him a high-five. "Congrats man! When you leave and what do they have you doing this time?"

"Ah, that is classified, not Omega 17 or anything but the agency wants to keep this on a need to know basis," Vaughn relied apologetically, knowing he owed Weiss a lot. Hadn't it been for him and Will, he would never have found out Sydney had accepted the mission in the first place. "I don't know if I should even say this but there's a mole, so the less people in the Agency who know about it, the better."

Weiss studied Vaughn's expression then gave him an offended glance. "Vaughn, I took actions that not only compromised my position but your marriage. You know I'm not the mole."

"Of course," Vaughn said in his friendly laid-back tone. "Of course I know that. You've made several sacrifices to keep me from being removed as Bristow's handler when we were still taking down SD-6."

"But?"

Vaughn looked around the room to make sure no one was listening then looked squarely at his best friend. "Okay…not only am I field-rated…my operation is to join Bristow."

Weiss was silent for a moment then grabbed Vaughn's face. "Bristow? As in Sydney Bristow? You're saying Kendall, after taking considerable steps to make sure you know nothing about her operation is not allowing you to co-partner in her mission?"

"Ye..Yes," Vaughn stammered as he pulled Weiss' hands off his face. "And that means 72 hours before I can finally rejoin the woman I want to be with most."

"So…Syd must be ecstatic huh?"

"Actually…she doesn't know. I want her to report for work one day and see her mouth drop when she hears my voice in the background," Vaughn beamed and lifted his face toward the ceiling. "This is going to be like a vacation!"

"I just hope she's not going to expect you to say you finalized things with Jess," Eric pointed out as he check an urgent looking e-mail. "Speaking of Mrs. Vaughn, what are you planning to tell her? I take it you still haven't told her you're CIA."

"And I never told Alice either," Vaughn argued, trying to ignore Weiss' implication. "And my cover story is simple. Jack Bristow has not taken no for an answer regarding the CEO position and jus to feel me out, he's sending me to Algeria to supervise the new structure and help get it on it's feet."

Vaughn then sat down, smiling, feeling like a total genius.

"Well, I don't know about you but I wouldn't feel comfortable leaving my wife in the U.S while I'm on a business trip for that long," Weiss admitted. "How long is this "job," supposed to last?"

Vaughn sat up and rested his elbows on his knees. "I'm not sure," Michael admitted thoughtfully. "Kendall didn't give me an eta but I'm not thinking it'll be more than a few days, which brings up a favor I need you to do for me."

Weiss looked away and began typing, so sure this was something he didn't want to do.

"Eric, you know how I asked you to watch over my dog, Donnovan?"

Weiss managed a nod.

"Well you remember I left you with specific instructions because I didn't want to come home to a fat dog? You did marvelously on that…and that's why, I need you to watch over my wife."

Weiss didn't even look at Vaughn this time.

"Eric, I trusted my dog with you. There's no one else I can rely on," Vaughn pleaded in that, "man help me, I'm desperate," tone that Weiss had a tendency to cave on. "I know that this is not an opportune time to leave her, especially since we're just becoming friends again. But I have a duty to this Agency and this job…and just maybe, I'll be able to find out what really happened to Sydney while she was gone." Vaughn saw Weiss' expression had morphed from stern to unsure.

"Eric, I just want you to call her and make sure she's taking care of herself. I don't want to come home to a wife that's starving herself…please."

Eric leaned back and sighed. Damn, Vaughn knew that he wouldn't say no, that he would immediately jump to support Michael in his time of need.

"Okay Mike, suppose I say yes and I do make these courtesy calls to your wife. She knows we're friends, what am I supposed to say if she starts questioning your feelings towards her?"

Michael bit his lip and stared at the ground.

"I'm not going to be here so I can't tell you what to say or not. I don't think I have a right to request anything of you if you do this for me so…tell her about Sydney if you feel you need to. When I get back, I'll be forced to break the heart of one of these women anyway."

After an awkward pause Eric reached out and squeezed Vaughn's shoulder and did so harder till Michael met his gaze. "I appreciate your honesty. Nobody deserves to be in the position you are. I can only imagine what you're going through." Weiss paused before he added, "and if keeping tabs on your wife, making sure she eats more than chicken both is going to make life a little easier, I'm here for you Vaughn."

Michael instantly gave his life-saver a genuine smile. "Thank you Weiss, you have no idea how much weight you just lifted off my shoulders."

"No problem."

Eric held his hand out and Michael reached to complete the handshake before he lifted his coat and briefcase off the floor.

"Oh and Vaughn."

Vaughn paused a good thirty feet away and turned his head.

"I won't mention anything about Sydney. You're a good person. I know you will tell her when the time is…right."

Michael almost ran over and gave Weiss a hug. He didn't deserve a friend like Weiss but he was there. And he knew he would always be there. "I'll see you when I get back."

Weiss nodded and waived as Vaughn exited the doors to the JTF.

"Go ahead and take care of Syd, Vaughn," he said in a barely audible tone as he sat back down to get back to work. "I'll make sure things are in order till you get home."

0000000000000000

Three more strides and Vaughn would reach the exit to the CIA field office, another five to the car then he'd be heading home.

Only ever since he'd made that impromptu wedding promise to Sydney in her hotel room, home didn't feel like a real home. In fact, he saw Jessica as more of someone he had to take care of unless he wanted to carry the guilt if she hurt herself.

What he felt for her was not love. He wondered if he'd actually ever fallen in love with her. What he felt for her was the way a doctor or caretaker felt towards a poor girl suffering under an eating disorder.

And honestly, it felt like he'd jumped from being strangers to acquaintances then he'd learned to enjoy her company as she's insisted on watching over him and making sure he wasn't hurting himself. Just like he was doing now.

Was that love?

Vaughn suddenly remembered a scene from a pretty recent chick flick, "The Wedding Planner," where the father had told Jennifer Lopez's character that he'd been married under an arrangement between her grandparents, that her parents had initially not liked each other, but when he'd gotten sick and her mother had taken care of him, they'd grown to care, to like and then finally fallen in love with each other.

Was that what he'd been destined to do with Jess?

No, of course not! Where had that random thought come from? He loved Syd, he'd broken up with sweet innocent Alice because his feelings for Sydney were uncomparable.

So why was he making this out to be something completely different? Was it because there was a promise to God involved, did telling Jessica's father that he'd take care of her for life really the reason he felt obligated to fullfill his promise?

But then what was he to do with Syd? His feelings were never going to go away. He'd thought they'd disappeared, but the moment their eyes had met, all of the pain and sadness and joy at having her in his life had come flooding back, as though it were yesterday. And for a minute he'd prayed with his whole being that it had been.

He'd seen the pain in her eyes when she'd first realized she'd lost him to his wife. And she'd been so hurt, but not wanting him to see it, she'd tried to flee the country and never look back.

And he'd run to her place and begged her not to cut him out of her life. He had no right in the first place to do that so there was no way he could take back his promise to her. Even if she'd written that letter, saying they should evaluate what they'd wanted, he's instilled hope in her, hope that she thought had died.

So there was nothing else to do but deal with Jess.

And of course, he promised himself that he would do that when he got back. Make a decision. For now, he would focus only on looking forward to spending time around Sydney on and off work.

Vaughn finally reached his car and was unlocking it when he heard rapid footsteps behind him. He paused and put a hand to the gun in its' holster, hoping he didn't have to use it. Security was tight but you never knew. Even that idiot McKeena had somehow slipped into SD-6 undetected till he had the agents and the Director of the agency right where he wanted.

"Agent Vaughn!"

Michael turned around at the sound of the high but straight female voice. It was Vicky, dressed in her professional best, but her short red hair was hanging out in odd angles, making her look like she'd been electrocuted.

"I'm off duty, I don't report back for 72 hours," Michael replied half-apologetically, half annoyed.

"Not anymore," Director Kendall boomed, making his entrance so quietly that it seemed that he'd appeared out of thin air. "We have a situation and we need your assistance, Agent Vaughn."

Vaughn huffed. They had to be joking. "And what if I object."

Kendall didn't even blink, the man had no sense of humor.

"All right, I'm coming. Just let me get my briefcase."

00000000000000

Vaughn could barely stand still as he listened and examined the videos presented to him. He thought he'd seen everything his CIA career had to offer. Nothing could have prepared him for what he was being told now.

"This is what happened two minutes before the patient died," Kendall informed him and directed his and Jack's attention to the same video screen, only now instead of showing the progression of the cancer taking over the victim's body, it was showing him, minutes before he took his last breath.

The patient on the table, connected to tubes and medical equipment began convulsing as though he'd been possessed by the devil. Then something burst and guts and body fluid ejected from every opening it could escape out of. When it was completed, nothing seemed to be intact expect for the head. Everything else just looked like a pile of dead skin.

Vaughn could not imagine dying like that. This was too horrible, something that should be allowed only within the pages of a sci-fi novel.

He was only thankful he didn't know the poor guy's name.

"Disgusting isn't it? The poor man's name was Alexander Banks, of course like Sydney Bristow, he was considered top of his class but instead of looking for recruitment in the CIA, he went to the NSC, imagine that?"

Vaughn could take the suspense no longer and neither could his stomach. He had places to go, things to do. "Director Kendall, excuse my bluntness but…why is this any business of mine?"

Kendall looked sympathetically at the brash agent then glanced at Jack. "Agent Bristow, can you tell Mr. Vaughn why we called him in here and why his is relevant to his mission in England?"

Jack looked more like he preferred to deck Kendall than do anything he asked but business came 2nd, his daughter's health was no question in his mind, a priority. "I'll be glad to do so."

Vaughn was disappointed when he didn't head, "I'd be glad to kiss your ass," as well. Finally Bristow looked uneasily but with attitude at his supposed son-in-law. "Agent Vaughn, do you happen to recall the scare that my daughter was found with when we sent you to retrieve her?"

"Oh yeah," Vaughn thought. "Since I was married and Sydney didn't want to be anywhere near me after I betrayed her."

"You had to be aware, but in case you really don't know, I'll make the story short. She was found with a mysterious scar in her left abdomen and no," he paused, knowing the question Vaughn wanted to ask. "It wasn't because they wanted her appendix. We had her go through medical eval, all body organs are in tact."

"So what then? Did they cut her, stab her? Did they torture her?" Vaughn demanded, hoping it wasn't. He remembered being kidnapped by that crazy Russian doctor who had planned on cutting him open with some new torturous surgical tool he'd devised.

"No, we've done the research and according to the way it's been left, it wasn't inflicted by any torture method we know of," Marshall stammered, popping out of nowhere.

Vaughn had to do a double take. "Marshall? Where'd he popped in from?

"Yes, hi everyone. I know I haven't been here the last day or two but I needed to time to pull myself together, got a little messed up when Sydney got back, like seeing a ghost. But we can talk about that later," he added quickly.

Vaughn couldn't believe it, no ranting?

"So…if it's not surgery and it's not torture, what do you think it is?" Vaughn inquired but when he saw the look on Jack's face, he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"An infection of some sort, but no virus that we know about," Jack sighed. "We've been subjecting Sydney to weekly biopsies to study any change but every time we do it, we have found nothing but causing her meaningless pain."

"Wait, then do you think it's some kind of biological weapon?" Vaughn demanded then, his blood boiling. How dare they use his love as a petri dish!

"If it is, we're in trouble but before I tell you of any speculations we have, I need everyone in this group to know that I engineered that Project Christmas to make sure that those with innate qualities to serve as an exceptional agent had those abilities recognized not only by us but by themselves as well."

Vaughn closed his eyes and turned away. "Jack, you better not be about to say that your secret project, "Project Christmas," is the reason why Sydney was kidnapped."

"Agent Vaughn, we are aware you are upset about this whole situation but that doesn't mean your insubordinance will be excused," Kendall said severely then continued. "Agent Vaughn it seems that you are not away that Jack here wasn't the only one who'd cohorsed to create that elaborate plan and if you can believe it, Sydney's father isn't the bad seed here. His co-partners, a husband and wife team, both died mysteriously after the project went under, at least we think."

"There's no record that we have saying they had any kids but there's someone finishing mom and dad's work," Marshall chimed in again.

"And of course, you have proof of this," Vaughn chuckled, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"This is the only thing we can go on," Jack stated firmly. "Now your mission which you will accept, will be to go to the naval hospital and visit Gehring Jennison, actually secret service Marine Corp but records indicate he participated in something like Project Christmas."

"But I'm slated to go to England," Vaughn reminded them all, getting more irritated by the minute. It still seemed to him that they weren't telling him everything, they were leaving out something vital.

Jack pulled Vaughn by the collar and drew him aside while everyone watched. Vaughn was relieved when the older man let him go. Weren't they in a government building he would have taught Jack that he was not match for a young well-built guy like himself. But he cooled it to a, "this better be good since you just pulled me over like an immature bully."

"I know pulling you away from your mission to England would take some persuasion so I'm not disappointed," Jack said dryly. "Just chill for a second Boy Scout, I wouldn't delay your reunion with Sydney if I didn't have a sufficient reason."

Vaughn frowned and folded his arms, his wrinkles grew deeper in his forehead the way they did when something didn't seem right. Jack pulled out a file identified as, "fate." From it Jack removed five personnel files and laid them on the table. Jack didn't have to beckon him for Vaughn to lean forward with curiousity.

"Alexander Banks, the one who just exploded," he spouted, pointing at the picture. "Janet Groban, diagnosed with brain tumor as cause of death, didn't pour out of the body, but soaked through her brain."

Vaughn shuddered. He remembered her. She'd been the first on the CIA had thought was Sydney when she'd been discovered two months after her disappearance

" And David Lansing, the vegetable that Sydney has been ordered to handle," Jack coughed out

He then paused which made Vaughn feel overcome with fear. "Jack, what is it? What do these three people have to do with Sydney?"

"We didn't know at the time they were isolated, NSA classified them as victims of some small epidemic."

"Yeah, I remember," Vaughn groaned. The exposees had been brought to their facility and because he'd been absent for six months, they'd been afraid he'd contracted the virus and when they'd determined that he didn't have it, he'd been forced into a series of vaccinations. And even Balls of Steel Vaughn didn't particularly like shots.

"After Sydney came in and we found that she had that mysterious scar, we went and re-researched the death files of the those three, we…we realized there were some similarities. All three of them had the same kind of scar and all three of them had gone through variations of my Project Christmas. The only thing we've realized is that David was the only one who didn't make it into a secret service or international agency. And with him he developed the tumor then he got the scar."

Vaughn didn't like that looked incompetent but this was all blowing his mind. He wondered how Jack was able to keep it all straight in his head. "Okay, continue please."

"With Syd, the girl, the one who just died, and the one we still have left, it seems something was inflicted on them. Unfortunately it doesn't seem to show up until it's too late and we've determined the more of this mysterious substance is put into the body, the faster it deteriorates."

Vaughn now knew where he was going with this and he certainly didn't want Sydney to be number four in this sick murderous game. "So you want to me to go and get this active piece of tissue since at this stage we should be able to find out what is causing these mysterious growths and we can figure out how to save Sydney. And hopefully it will allow us to cure it in its' early stages. Is that what this is all about, that these events must all somehow be connected?"

"Yes that's precisely it," Jack agreed, glad that he'd come to his sense. "We learned about this too late with the first two victims so Gehring is our last chance. You know how destructive this disease is. It will completely make it as though the body never existed, yet it won't leave any indication it was there. Alex is our last chance, Agent Vaughn."

Pressure, that was the least of all the tortured agent needed. He had a life-risking wife at home and because he was married, he technically was not allowed to feel these emotions. Technically.

"But what about Sydney. She's going to get something out of Lansing, right? Isn't that her job? And we know how good she is at that," he boasted confidently, thinking of just how confident she let on by being an almost insufferable brat when they'd first started working together.

"You heard the briefing, you know the threats, whoever is running this operation is trying really hard to cover up their tracks by bringing in Scotland Yard, not to mention this PROPER is trying to finish whatever he or his boss started," Jack reminded him. He then picked up the folder containing the new mission and handed it to him. "Vaughn, please, once again, my daughter's life is your hands. Help me keep her from being another casualty in this nightmare."

It was not like Jack to beg of him. It wasn't like Jack to ask anyone of anything, he usually took it upon himself and did something about it.

Vaughn did the right thing and remained completely professional about it. He held his hands out to the father and took the manila folder then he smiled and walked back over to the team that was still waiting. Kendall glared at him as though wondering why Vaughn felt he was allowed in his presence.

"I apologize, that video, it just…" he cleared his throat and got directly to business. "I've gotten the mission folder."

"So you've finally decided to do it."

"Yes," Vaughn nodded.

Marshall suddenly started doing a happy dance and Kendall let a little grin show through his hard expression until he ended up glaring at the enthusiastic techie. Marshall realized two minutes later he was being glared at and looked sheepish. Vaughn gave him an, "its okay, I have moment like that too," expression.

"Agent Vaughn, your mission is simple. Go to the naval hospital, you'll rendez-vous with the doctor assigned to his case, Dr. Doughterty, he also took care of the last two deceased patients. He'll let you in to see Gehring. You'll probably be wearing a doctor alias as he's located in a restricted section."

Yes! Uniforms! Vaughn loved to act like different people which was a requirement on field operations. If only the operation wasn't life-altering, he'd feel more pleased that he was being allowed to restretch his wings before he flew full fledge into England for his first Operation in an year and a half. "Yes sir."

"Good. Go visit medical services. Some immunizations are in order as we don't want you to catch anything. We can never be too careful. Vicky can guide you if you don't remember where it is."

Vaughn smiled grimly. He really was starting to dislike medical services.

"Dr. Doughtery has advised us that Gehring Jennison can die this week, possibly two or three nights which means that you will be leaving right after the medical services are done with you. If you need to get your suitcase from home, have Weiss get it for you. The bomb is ticking, Boy Scout."

"I understand."

Kendall looked satisfied as he was going to get and then left. Jack had already gone to do whatever it was that he did.

Vaughn picked up his jacket and was just getting ready to head to medical services when an exciting half-hyperventilating voice called out to him.

"Mr. Vaughn."

Michael held a finger out to the red head and turned to acknowledge the bumbling inventor. "Yes, Marshall."

"I just wanted to say congrats, it's really great to see you smile…not that you're not always smiling anyway but I mean you just…it's nice to see you as the old Michael Vaughn."

Back to the stuttering. It sounded pleasant to Michael today, pleasantly familiar, not irritating as he would have said two years ago. "Thanks, Marshall. It's really good to have you back to being you too. This has definitely been an experience for both of us."

"Uh…thanks Mr. Vaughn, I mean Agent or do you prefer…"

"Michael's fine," Vaughn cut in gently. "Oh and Marshall, can you let Weiss know I need him to get my suitcase. He knows which one it is. It's the one I always keep pre-packed."

Marshall grinned and gave a salute. "Of course…Michael."

"Thanks Marshal," the agent thanked, looking very pleased. He stood for another second then turned to join Vicky and she began leading him again.

"Uh…Good luck Mr. Vaughn!"

Michael didn't turn around this time but did flash him a thumbs up. He knew he was going to need it to get through the needles and to get to the naval hospital it time before Gehring took his last break, the last shred of hope to save Sydney.

And lately luck hadn't been on his side.

00000000000000000

Hey, thanks for reading this far! yall are awesome. Remember, please review if you would like to see another chapter. I appreciate it alot!

Total Vartan Lover


End file.
